Heredero
by LewisNashSkoll
Summary: El mundo es más basto y oscuro de lo que muchos pueden creer, y es en esa oscuridad, en donde grandes retos están esperando y el sucesor de una gran casa se alzara para tomar todo lo que le corresponde como el heredero que siempre fue, aunque para eso deba partir a quien se ponga en su camino. Contenido M por Harem, Sexo y Violencia. Naruto Anti-héroe.
1. Prologo

**Quizás** **se pregunten "¡¿Otra historia?!" pues si pero esta historia la obtuve por medio de una negociación con un gran amigo y colega que llegamos a la conclusión de que esta historia seria escrita por los dos pero publicada por mi. A cambio le otorgue los derechos de otras dos historias que tenemos ideadas, quise obtener esta historia por que es mi favorita junto a mi propia historia "Hermanos Imperiales" ademas es la que esta casi por completo ideada.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:** _**El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. No busco fines de lucro sino promover la escritura y la lectura.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **…**

Caos y locura era lo que se respiraba esa fatídica noche de octubre en la aldea de Konoha, a la distancia a la salida de la aldea en los bosques que se le rodeaban se podía ver una luna llena a fondo de la dantesca escena del enorme ser de nueve colas con forma de zorro que rugía poderoso y fuera de control atacando todo a su paso mientras los ninjas que trataban de pararle solo morían en sus garras o presa de sus colas que de simples golpes destrozaban el suelo arrancando enormes masas de tierra de toneladas de peso que volaban por el aire cual simples dominós que un niño en pleno berrinche lanza al estar molesto de sus padres, era sin duda una de las escenas más diabólicas que alguien pudiera imaginar, más aun cuando de las fauces de aquel enorme ser se formaba esa gran esfera de poder oscuro que de un solo soplido volaba por el aire directo a uno de los costados de la aldea que en cosa de un respiro era devorado en una explosión de poder demoniaco que a más de uno dejaba en pleno shock, sin duda, era el fin de Konoha o lo habría sido de no ser por ese hombre que sobre un gran sapo armado con una espada se interponía en el camino del enorme ser, su mirada estaba firme sobre el demonio que en plena locura no parecía prestar importancia a esa aura de poder que le rodeaba presagiando una enorme batalla como pocas veces los aldeanos y ninjas hubieran visto en sus tierras; fue en efecto una pelea digna del recuerdo donde los Jutsus volaron junto con los sellos que atrapaban las colas del demonio una a una hasta que pronto lo tenía en el suelo pero pese a su gran ventaja eso solo era temporal ya que algo tan poderoso solo se detendría siendo sellado, ahí fue cuando el llanto de pequeño en brazos de la herida mujer pelirroja llamo la atención, en realidad no deseaba hacerlo pero no había más salida y claro que confiaba plenamente en su aldea sabiendo que lo tratarían como el héroe que era… o eso fue lo que él espero esa noche en que el dios de la muerte se dejó ver en Konoha aceptando ese trato que se pagó con un alma muy especial antes de disiparse dejando todo en silencio, un silencio que era roto solo por el llanto de ese pequeño abandonado en medio de todo aquel caos, esa fue la noche en que el Bijū de nueve colas ataco la aldea de Konoha pero al final las cosas no saldrían como el hombre esperaba pues las personas son tontas y rencorosas, al punto de que ni el paso del tiempo cura las heridas.

Era una noche serena y calmada en la aldea de Konoha como todas después de que el correr del tiempo ayudo a que la aldea se recuperara del ataque del Bijū o eso se suponía que era pues en los barrios más bajos de la aldea era donde siempre se hacían ver esas personas reunidas en una pequeña turba de no más de 15 o 20 personas que vociferando lanzaban insultos a alguien que no estaba presente pero que son duda los hacia enojar y muchos.

\- ¡Estoy harto de ese demonio hay que matarlo de una vez por todas! - Dijo uno de esos hombres con una mueca de enojo en su cara antes de darle un trago a su botella de whisky de fuego que casi se había terminado pues ya tenía casi toda la tarde bebiendo hasta perder la poca cordura que tenía, si el alcohol y el rencor eran muy malos consejeros como pronto todos habrían de descubrirlo al marchar como cada noche en busca de su venganza contra ese demonio que arruinó sus vidas.

\- ¿Cómo lo matamos? no importa que le hagamos, siempre se fuga - Dijo, fue la queja de otro de esos ebrios hombres mientras compartía un poco de whisky de fuego con uno de sus colegas y ahí fue cuando una de las mujeres presentes se dejó escuchar pues ella tenía una buena idea de cómo lograr su misión.

\- Mis amigos se van a hacer cargo – Decía esa mujer rencorosa al tiempo que señalaba a sus acompañantes que con bandas con insignias muy claras se denotaban como ninjas de la aldea que ahora mismo estaban dispuestos a luchar y matarlo de una vez por todas, como fue que logró que ellos les ayudarán era un misterio después de todo ellos si bien detestaban en su mayoría al demonio nunca se metían por temor a su Hokage que cada día era más viejo quizá esa era la razón del porque estaban ayudando esa noche, Sarutobi era cada vez más anciano y su poder en la aldea parecía caer en favor del concejo o eso era lo que todo mundo pensaba pero claro nadie lo decía, si seguramente por eso era que al fin estaban decididos a ayudar en esa "justa labor"

\- Haríamos lo que fuera por librar a Konoha de ese monstruo y por ayudar a nuestra pequeña jejeje - Comentó uno de esos ninjas antes de apretar el trasero de la mujer, ese misterio se había revelado al fin pues era claro que ellos y la mujer se entendían en una recámara pese a que ella era una mujer casada pero mientras les ayudarán no importaba con cuántos hombres ella se revolcara pues eso servía a sus deseos y con una exclamación de aliento partieron en medio de la noche en busca de lograr alcanzar al fin su meta y darle muerte al demonio que azotaba su aldea.

Mientras los aldeanos y ninjas estaban tramando su golpe sobre el mencionado demonio un hombre un tanto cansado estaba terminando sus deberes por lo que el salía de ahí con deseos de irse a descansar pues el ser el encargado del departamento de investigación era algo que tenía demasiadas responsabilidades que le hacían trabajar hasta tarde como en esa ocasión.

\- Bueno ya se acabó el trabajo de hoy menos mal un poco más de estrés y le arrancaría la cabeza a ese ridículo experimento que no me quiere salir - Se quejaba el hombre con una voz un tanto jocosa, inclusive el sintió escalofríos al hacer esa clase de comentarios que el definitiva no eran lo suyo pero bueno lo mejor era no pensar en eso pues sin duda por más que su protegida le pidiera que fuera más divertido no serviría pues estaba condenado a ser siempre alguien serio y profesional, salió de su pequeño laboratorio con calma oyendo en el aire ese alboroto que venía de los alrededores del bosque de la muerte, no sabía porque estaba pasando eso después de todo rara vez alguien se acercaba a ese sitio sin haber un examen Chūnin menos aún a mitad de la noche cosa que aumentaba lo siniestro de ese sitio, lo dejó ir pues no deseaba meterse en líos innecesarios aunque como siempre su curiosidad parecía ser más fuerte en el obligándole a ir a esos gritos que se hacían fuerte en los alrededores del sitio casi donde la aldea iniciaba en ese sitio de mala muerte tapizado de bares peligrosos y burdeles de mala calaña sin duda la clase de zona donde un ebrio podía gastar todo su dinero en menos de una hora por lo que las personas respetables no transitaban por ese sitio.

\- ¡Allá va agárrenlo! - Se escuchó, ese grito llamó la atención del hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos reptilianos que con duda saltaba por los tejados viendo como ese grupo parecía perseguir a alguien que se movía veloz por las sombras huyendo de ese grupo nada pequeño de entre 20 y 30 personas donde unos cuantos ninjas se podían ver corriendo junto a ese grupo de personas, su presencia llamó la atención de aquel hombre que sin duda alguna siguió al grupo con calma mientras se preguntaba que podría causar semejante turba donde incluso había ninjas.

\- Ya te tenemos, pequeño demonio - Dijo uno de esos hombres de mal rostro y peores deseos mientras el hombre miraba a la distancia a su presa una figura pequeña de no más de unos 7 años de cabello rubio platinado y ropa algo sucia sin mencionar rota, no tardó nada en descubrir la identidad del pequeño a quien de inmediato reconoció como el pequeño Jinchūriki de la aldea, no era otro más que Naruto Uzumaki a quien tenían acorralado

\- ¡Ya déjeme en paz yo no les hice nada! - Grito con fuerza el pequeño rubio platinado al tiempo que ese grupo avanzaba hacia el con deseos de acabar con su vida cosa que veía con claridad en los ojos de esos hombres y una que otra mujer presente

\- Mentiroso, tu eres quien mató a cientos y hoy morirás demonio - Dijo, otro de esos hombres dijo esas palabras logrando que Naruto sólo frunciera el ceño por esas palabras antes de que escupiera al suelo la sangre que salía de su boca pues esa marca en su rostro indicaba que ya había recibido un golpe antes de llegar a ese punto.

\- ¡Son unos imbéciles yo no lastime ni mate a nadie, pero si me atacan les prometo que al menos uno de ustedes va a salir muy mal! - Exclamo, era aguerrido eso era un hecho más considerando su tamaño eso se lo tenía que reconocer, ese hombre que vigilaba todo con enojo en su interior pues no comprendía la estupidez de los civiles

El Yondaime Sennin (Sabio Cuarto Hokage) fue un gran hombre que sacrificó su vida por esa aldea e incluso sacrificó a su hijo en favor de Konoha, pero por disposición del concejo la identidad del pequeño estaba sumida en el misterio por proteger su vida, aunque viendo como lo tenían en ese momento era claro que eso había sido un completo fracaso.

\- _Malditos yo mismo los acabaré a todos por idiotas_ \- Pensó para sí mismo el hombre listo para saltar sobre ellos con deseos de matarles por su actitud para con el pequeño rubio platinado, no alcanzó a meterse cuando ese hombre atacó al rubio platinado sujetando su cabello antes de alzarlo del suelo con crueldad burlándose de la manera en que estaba pataleando.

\- Jajajajaja ya no eres tan rudo verdad demonio ahora voy a terminar lo que empecé antes cuando te me escaparate... Uh ¿Dónde está mi cuchillo? - Se preguntó el hombre que momentos antes fue el responsable de golpear la mejilla del rubio platinado que metía su mano en su ropa, él no se dio cuenta de que cuando tuvo al irubio platinado a la salida de ese bar después de golpear su rostro el logro despojarlo de su arma.

\- ¡Quieres esto! - Exclamo y el cuchillo brilló en el aire fue movido directo al cuello del hombre que sólo sintió el metal sobre su yugular que se desgarro salpicando sangre por todos lados antes de que el cayera al suelo sujetando su cuello que sangraba con fuerza sin que él tuviera salida alguna moriría eso era un hecho, el rubio platinado con sangre en su cuerpo vio al grupo delante de él apuntando esa arma a sus atacante que sin dudar se lanzaron contra él, el arma que el rubio platinado sostenía se movió de un lado a otro hiriendo a más civiles que sangraba con fuerza de las zonas blandas donde eran heridos e incluso uno que otro ninja presente sufrió una herida de manos del rubio platinado al tiempo que el rubio platinado perdía esa arma por la patada que recibió en su estómago, fue tan fuerte que voló por el aire cayendo pesado al suelo mientras esos hombres se acercaban a él, Naruto estaba herido y sangrando de su boca mientras sentía como sus opciones se terminaban por no poder hacer nada, quizá podría huir pero con ninjas presentes sin duda sería atrapado acabando aún peor si ese era quizá su final, fue ahí cuando esa extraña figura salida de la nada aterrizó frente a él entre su persona y el grupo que veía con asombro al hombre de piel pálida que se posaba mirándoles con ojos bastante molestos.

\- Orochimaru_sama, que alegría que este aquí ayudemos a acabar con ese sucio demonio - Pidió con deseo una de las tres mujeres presentes mientras miraba al Sannin de cabello negro que miraba al rubio platinado en el suelo que parecía molesto y pese a todo con la voluntad de seguir luchando por su vida.

\- Minato_sama siempre dio todo por el mundo y más por esta aldea, incluso su vida y más - Comenzó a decir el Sannin mientras se colocaba frente a rubio platinado en el suelo que miraba al hombre de piel pálida que poco a poco tenía una expresión aún más molesta que la que mostraba antes cuando llegó - Su último deseo fue que a Naruto se le tratará como lo que es, un pequeño héroe que protegía Konoha pero ustedes prefieren ser estúpidos y hacer esto - Dijo, el Sannin se dio la vuelta de golpe dejando que su instinto asesino se dejará sentir en ese sitio haciendo que los civiles perdieran el color de sus rostros mientras que los pocos ninjas de ese grupo sentían que estaban en un muy bien lío pues ese hombre rara vez mostraba tal ira en su rostro, si eso tenía que ser una muy mala señal - Son unos imbéciles que no merecen el sacrificio que él hizo y si lo desprecian de este modo entonces no tienen derecho a tener sus asquerosas vidas, son un despojo inmundo que debe ser erradicado para que ya no pudran más la aldea, y yo mismo lo haré - Dijo, de la manga del Sannin una larga espada Jian de doble filo que salió brillando a la luz de la luna antes de atacar al grupo.

Los gritos resonaron con fuerza en el aire nocturno al tiempo que el Sannin cortaba de lado a lado a sus víctimas que sólo suplicaban por su vida mientras la sangre se derramaba por todos lados tiñendo de rojo el suelo sucio de ese callejón mientras el rubio platinado en el suelo sólo podía escuchar esos gritos y súplicas de piedad son dejar de sonreír con cansancio pues al fin después de muchas noches de huir y luchar por su vida había al fin hallado a alguien que parecía estar de su lado y ahora mismo estaba acabando con esos tipos que trataban de acabar con su vida, los gritos se oían en el aire al tiempo que el cansancio poco a poco comenzaba a hacer que el rubio platinado se perdiera en la inconsciencia pues había estado corriendo todo el día tras ser echado a la calle por la encargada del orfanato donde vivía pero ante todo una idea rebotaba dentro de su mente "un pequeño héroe" no entendía el porqué de eso pero poco importaba pues sus ojos se cerraban al tiempo que una cabeza rodaba por el suelo cerca del rubio platinado que vio antes de desmayarse a la figura del Sannin de cabellos negros que le miraba con atención.

\- Nadie te lastimará y quien lo intenté de nuevo acabará muy mal, te lo garantizo - Dijo, eso fue lo que el Sannin dijo y el rubio platinado se perdió al fin por el cansancio sabedor sé que quizá su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro que nunca nadie en toda la aldea pudo haber previsto ni menos las consecuencias que eso podría llegar a causar.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió qué?! - Se escuchó, fue la estridente y poderosa voz de Hiruzen Sarutobi, el viejo Sandaime de Konoha quien retomo su cargo tras la muerte del gran Sennin esa noche tan distante, el viejo hombre se había quedado hasta tarde terminando algunos pendientes y de pronto su alumno llego sin aviso con cara de pocos amigos diciendo que recién había masacrado a una turba, si esa noticia no le gustó nada al hombre que esperaba una buena razón y cuando supo lo del ataque al rubio platinado se calmó en parte aunque aun así no le gustaba lo que pasaba, se suponía que la aldea lo vería como héroe pero eso no pasaba y cada día le trataban peor pese a sus intentos de cuidarlo y ahora remataba con esto, se suponía que tenía ANBUs vigilando al chico que no le habían reportado eso sin duda estaban mintiendo a todas luces por lo que ahora tendría que castigarlos de una buena manera, según el Sannin amputarles algún miembro serviría aunque para Sarutobi eso no era la salida al menos no la que él deseaba para ellos pero en esos momentos eso no era lo que le importaba pues el rubio platinado era prioridad

\- Lo deje con alguien de mi confianza, estará a salvo - Comento el Sannin de piel pálida mientras en un departamento modesto un pequeño y cansado rubio platinado yacía inconsciente en una cama mientras una joven chica de unos 10 u 11 años de cabello negro lo veía inconsciente con mucha curiosidad - Sensei quiero tomar al niño como mi aprendiz - las palabras del Sannin dejaron a Sarutobi mas que fuera de lugar pues no estaba esperando eso de él menos en una noche como esa

\- Pero que cosas dices, si tú tienes a Anko, la tomaste como tu alumna, no se para que lo quieres a él - Dijo, fue la respuesta del hombre de edad mientras el Sannin solo le miraba con calma por su pequeña protesta que comprendía hasta cierto punto después de todo su alumna Anko ya era un reto, tenerlo a él sin duda lo sería aún mas

\- Él tiene algo que Anko no tiene… instinto de supervivencia y agresividades naturales, además de un claro talento para el engaño, una gran astucia y una sed de sangre que sé que bien encausada puede volverlo grandioso, no me preguntes como es que lo sé, solo puedo sentirla dentro de él, del mismo modo que tu viste mis dones en mi cuando ni yo los veía, dame la oportunidad de guiarlo, no te fallare y me asegurare de que nunca más nadie lo dañe y quien trate de hacerlo acabara más que muerto - Dijo, la decisión en los ojos del Sannin eran claros y Sarutobi sabía que pasara lo que pasara el tomaría a rubio platinado por lo que al final suspirando acepto.

\- Sabes siempre supe que sería grandioso, más porque sus padres le dejaron esto - Dijo, el hombre de edad saco un pergamino viejo de su cajón del cual tras una bola de humo dejo ver esos objetos, Sarutobi no lo veía o sentía, pero el Sannin Orochimaru si, había algo en eso, algo siniestro y poderoso como pocas veces había sentido - No sé por qué se los dejaron pero cuando lo entrenes y esté listo quiero que vengas por ellos para que se los des - Ordeno Sarutobi mientras daba su permiso al entrenamiento del rubio platinado que ahora sin buscarlo había conseguido un mentor y un poco de su legado, sin mencionar una amiga que se preguntaba cuando rayos ese flojonazo iba a dejar de roncar y a devolverle su cama, pero bueno esa ya era otra cosa después de todo el futuro al fin parecía cambiar para Naruto Uzumaki quien solo dormía sanando sus heridas sin saber lo que ya le estaba esperando en el horizonte.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Esta historia aun esta en un perfil llamado "TwoDarkDragons" esta es una cuenta compartida con mi colega y amigo, ahí estará una nota y la razón de por que ahora los caps se publicaran en mi perfil. Al igual que con mis otras historias, es posible que tenga imágenes que mas adelante subiré. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier, duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el fic.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Renuncia de Derechos:**_ __ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura.**  


* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Opening 1 – Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **El Principio**

Orochimaru había salido de la torre dejando tras de sí a un interesando Hiruzen pues no estaba seguro de lo que fuera a salir de esa singular unión entre el rubio platinado y el Sannin quien caminaba por la aldea en dirección del departamento de su pequeña protegida quien en ese momento había perdido su poca paciencia y de un golpe con su almohada despertó al dormido rubio platinado que solo se sobaba la nariz golpeada antes de ver a la chica frente a él que le miraba molesta pues estaba usando su cama cuando ella deseaba sólo una cosa, dormir, por lo mismo era que señalaba la salida de su recámara mientras le dirigía la palabra al rubio platinado.

\- Ya despertaste, que bien ahora por favor vete de mi cama que tengo sueño y me van a salir ojeras - Se quejó esa chica de cabello morado mientras el joven rubio platinado sólo sobaba su nariz un poco roja antes de sonreír de manera un poco socarrona que logró atraer la curiosidad de esa chica.

\- Yo no desperté, tú me despertaste de un golpe y donde diablos está el sujeto de cara pálida que me salvó de esa muchedumbre de idiotas - Dijo, el rubio platinado pese a su edad tenía un vocabulario muy amplio en cuanto a insultos se refería pero cuando eres el paria de la aldea es natural que conozcas muchas maneras de insultar a la gente sobre todo porque suelen usarlo en tu contra siempre, la chica sonrió un poco por la manera en que el rubio platinado se expresó de su Sensei mientras insultaba a esos tipos que inclusive la habían llegado a ofender por ser la protegida de tan singular personaje pero la envidia siempre hacia que la gente hablará de más y acabará herida cortesía de las pequeñas amigas de su Sensei, sólo esperaba algún día poder llamarlas como él.

\- Jejejeje si son unos idiotas a veces, soy Anko, por cierto, la siempre bella y sexy Anko Mitarashi - Se presentó ella con una pose mientras sonreía logrando que el rubio platinado se le quedará mirando con duda pues no espero esa clase de presentación

-...Jejeje yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, gusto en conocerte Anko-chan - Dijo, y el rubio platinado estrecho la mano de la chica que sonreía pues hasta ese momento nadie fuera de su difunta madre le dijo con ese mote cariñoso ni siquiera su Sensei por lo que ahora mismo oírlo de nuevo era bastante reconfortante.

\- Bueno ya que nos conocemos creo que podemos hacer algo para esperar a mi Sensei, ¿Dónde dejé eso? - Se preguntó la chica de cabello morado mientras lanzaba sus cosas al aire en busca de ese objeto que no tenía idea de donde era que estaba metido.

Mientras Naruto conocía un poco a Anko, el Sannin estaba casi en el domicilio de su alumna donde ya estaba ideando como lograr sacar el máximo potencial del rubio platinado al tiempo que oía esos insultos y demás cosas.

\- ¡Con mil demonios cómo diablos paso eso! - Se escuchó, fue lo último que dijo la chica de cabello morado al tiempo que el Sannin alzaba una ceja curioso por todo lo que pasaba pues hasta donde él sabía dejó al rubio platinado dormido, entró sin tocar al dormitorio de su alumna tomándose con una escena bastante interesante pues en la sala sentados en el centro de la misma estaban Anko y Naruto con un mazo de cartas y el rubio platinado tenía de su lado de la mesa un montón enorme de botanas, galletas, sopas instantáneas y demás cosas comestibles mientras que Anko sujetaba con fuerza su último paquete de dango - ¡No, no me lo quites sólo me queda este además como eres tan bueno apenas aprendiste a jugar póker hace una hora o haces trampa o me mentiste! - Gritaba la chica de cabello morado mientras el rubio platinado volvía a decir que él no tenía idea de cómo hacia esas cosas pues era un hecho que nunca antes había jugado algo así por lo que incluso él estaba sorprendido con los resultados que estaba obteniendo en ese juego que según ella serviría para conocerse, pero al final acabo con el rubio platinado limpiando la casa de la joven aprendiz de guerrera.

\- Oh vamos no seas una llorona, digo ¿Qué clase de mala perdedora eres? diablos, una chica tan linda no debería ser así de boba - Comentó el rubio platinado logrando que el Sannin sólo alzará sus cejas al oír como insultaba a su nada amigable alumna que se quedó en shock por lo que oyó y reaccionó como él ya lo esperaba.

\- Aaaaarrrhg pequeño tarado primero me halaga y luego me insultas voy a ahorcarte - Dijo, y Anko salto sobre la mesa cayendo sobre la pila de comida donde el rubio platinado ya no estaba pues ahora estaba sentado sobre el sillón mirándola con su paquete de dango en la mano, Anko lo miro con cierto asombro por todo lo que paso pues no esperaba que el fuera tan ágil como para eludirla a esa distancia, pero lo fue eso era un hecho.

\- Quieres calmarte ya, estresada, diablos lo que tienes de bonita lo tienes de loca no creo que merezcas este dango - Comentó el rubio platinado con calma logrando que la joven Kunoichi delante de él saltará de nuevo sobre él tratando de alcanzar el dango, pero el rubio platinado esquivo ese intento de nuevo con otro movimiento elegante que dejó pasar a la mujer delante de él al tiempo que el rubio platinado solo le miraba con calma - Eres lenta ¿no? Creo que necesitas más entrenamiento de tu Sensei pequeña y linda loca - el rubio platinado dijo eso con un poco de cariño en su voz al tiempo que el rubio platinado solo se quedaba de pie mirando a la joven Kunoichi que le lanzaba ojos más que asesinos al rubio platinado que con calma colocó el dango en la mesa del comedor con un suave lanzamiento que lo dejó ahí con facilidad sin tener que acercarse a ella - El dango no es lo mío, prefiero el Ramen además es tuyo linda loca yo nunca robó la comida de alguien más - Comentó con calma el rubio platinado antes de mirar al Sannin que con calma asentía a todo lo que vio que pasaba en la casa de su alumna.

\- Me decepciona tu poca hospitalidad, Anko, además de que no pudiste agarrarlo y es menor que tú, necesitas más entrenamiento - Comentó con calma el hombre de ojos amarillos logrando que su alumna se pusiera de pie mirándole con enojo.

\- No es mi culpa que este sea más ágil que un gato, además él me estaba provocando - Se excusó la chica de cabello morado mientras el rubio platinado con paquete de galletas en la mano comía una diciendo que todo eran sólo excusas de esa "linda loca"

\- Con más razón debiste haberlo logrado, te hacía enojar para que fallará por tus emociones y lo logró sin problema alguno es algo decepcionante, aunque implica que te debo entrenar más - Dijo, las palabras del Sannin lograron que Anko suspirase con enojo al tiempo que le lanzaba esa mirada molesta al rubio platinado que comía una galleta con calma

Orochimaru dejó de lado a su alumna y posó su atención sobre el rubio platinado que con calma seguía comiendo como si nada de lo que pasaba delante de el en realidad no le estuviera importando en lo más mínimo.

\- Antes de que diga nada señor blanquito le agradezco la ayuda contra los cretinos aquellos pero porque me trajo aquí y me dejo con una loca que me agarró a almohadazos - Se quejó el rubio platinado logrando que Anko sólo le mirase molesta antes de sacar la lengua en un gesto bastante infantil que el rubio platinado respondió del mismo modo logrando que el Sannin dibujara por un segundo una sonrisa en su rostro después de todo se trataba de niños y necesitaban actuar como tales algunas veces cosa que aumentaba la seguridad en él pues lo que decidió era sin duda alguna la elección correcta tanto para su protegida como para el rubio platinado.

\- Anko es algo ruda a veces por eso es mi alumna y te traje aquí por una razón sencilla, te vi pelear con fuerza, agilidad y mucha tenacidad y eso es digno de una felicitación - Dijo, las palabras del Sannin lograron que el pecho del rubio platinado se hinchara de orgullo al tiempo que Anko miraba a su Sensei con duda pues el rara vez decía halagos de ese tipo a alguien menos a un mocoso rubio platinado como ella pensaba de él - Te felicito por no haber muerto de manera estúpida - y ahí la magia del momento se rompió en mil pedazos mientras Anko sonreía triunfal y el rubio platinado solo miraba molesto al hombre por lo que le dijo y por eso mismo esperaba alguna clase de explicación del hombre de ojos amarillo que seguía mirando al rubio platinado con ese porte serio e imponente que lograba mantenerlo callado pese a sus deseos de estallar en gritos e insultos - Tienes talento eso me gusta pero no vale de nada si no se le pule o se le da un guía y ese quiero hacer yo, hablé con Hiruzen Sarutobi, me ha dado permiso de tomarte como alumno al igual que Anko, si aceptas esta oportunidad no sólo te garantizo que serás un gran ninja, serás un ninja más que legendario y me encargaré de que todos teman tú presencia y nadie nunca más se atreva a insultarte o a verte como una basura es más tú los verás de ese modo, que me dices aceptas esta oportunidad única o serás un pequeño cobarde que prefiera la comodidad de la academia con su suavidad - Comentó el Sannin con calma mientras el rubio platinado se le quedaba mirando antes de responder, conocía a Hiruzen y sabía que él nunca haría algo que lo dañara pues era de las pocas personas en esa aldea a las que le importaba y en las que confiaría por lo que supo que esa oferta tenía que ser real, el Sannin era muy poderoso, sabía que incluso era más poderoso de los tres Sannin, este era el que más conocimientos tenia, eso era un hecho por lo que ser su aprendiz sería algo que no podía dejar pasar.

\- Bueno dos cosas, primero gracias por la oportunidad claro que la tomaré porque en la Academia todo mundo es un asco ya he ido ahí y los Sensei me miran como un bicho raro por lo que prefiero ser su alumno y no uno de esos orgullosos y pretenciosos alumnos de l Academia - Dijo, el Sannin asintió a esas palabras complacido por lo que el rubio platinado respondía al tiempo que Anko suspiraba pues ahora tenía un compañero de entrenamiento - Y segundo, nunca me llames estúpido que no lo soy, tengo más cerebro del que cualquiera pueda pensar y a las pruebas me remito señor fideo blanquito por lo que por favor no me insulte o le meteré un kunai por el trasero mientras duerme... aunque a cómo actúa quizá eso le guste... sensei - Dijo, rubio platinado dijo eso con una sonrisa mientras el Sannin sólo tenía una ceja alzada por tan singular respuesta mientras que Anko hacia lo suyo, reírse.

\- Jajajajajajajajajaja ¡ese rubio platinado le sabe algo sensei! - Exclamo, estaba en el suelo revolcándose de la risa por la manera en que el rubio platinado se dirigió a su Sensei quien ahora la miraba a ella también con la extraña idea de que ese par le sacaría canas muy pronto.

\- Bueno creo que por esta noche podemos dejar esto ya mañana iniciaremos con el entrenamiento a descansar y como ejercicio de convivencia, ustedes dormirán juntos kukuku - Dijo, y el Sannin se rio perverso al lograr callar a Anko quien miraba al rubio platinado que como ella la miraba.

\- ¡Dormir con este primero muerta/Dormir con está primero muerto! - Gritaron a la vez ambos mientras se señalaban con molestia por las órdenes del Sannin que con calma los empujaba al interior del dormitorio de la chica de cabello morado

\- No se quejen y váyanse a dormir que tienen que descansar andando y Anko no lo estrangules mientras duerme y Dante quieres devolverme el kunai no voy a dejar que le cortes la garganta - Dijo, el rubio platinado devolvió el objeto antes de que el Sannin los lanzará a esa sonrisa cerrando la puerta con llave para que no se fueran a escapar.

Un día nuevo llegó a Konoha y los rumores de que hubo una matanza la noche anterior ya corrían por la aldea pero eso no era algo que le importará mucho a cierto Sannin responsable que bebía algo de café en el comedor de la casa de su alumna a la espera de que ella y su compañero de dormitorio despertaran de una buena vez cosa que parecía no pasaría pronto, por la mente del Sannin pasaron ideas de un par de cuerpos sin vida en el suelo donde Anko ahorcó al rubio platinado que rompió la lámpara y con un trozo le partió el cuello dejando a ese par sin vida en la cama de la joven chica.

\- Nah no creo que eso pasará... o si - Dijo, la verdad Orochimaru no estaba del todo seguro de sus propias ideas por lo que con calma caminaba a la recámara de su alumna mientras llegaba hasta la misma que abrió despacio asomando la cabeza en busca de no ver un par de cadáveres en la cama, todo estaba en orden fuera de la cama donde todo estaba algo revuelto mientras veía a ese par de cuerpos en la misma, se trataban de Anko y Naruto quienes después de golpearse un poco con las almohadas cayeron dormidos por el cansancio por lo que ahora mismo la chica de cabello morado abrazaba al rubio platinado sobre la cama mientras los dos roncaban con fuerza sin que la chica de cabello morado soltara el pecho del rubio platinado que estaba usando a modo de almohada pese a su diferencia de estatuas que no era tanta pues la diferencia de edades no era de más de 4 años, Orochimaru sonrió un poco ante la escena de ese par dormido como si no hubiera un mañana y con esa sonrisa sacó una cámara de sus cosas tomando una buena imagen de ese par después de todo el material del chantaje siempre era requerido en el mundo guerrero más con un par de alumnos como los que ahora tenía.

\- ¡Hey parejita despierten ya que cuando se haga de noche podrán volver a dormir abrazados! - Dijo con fuerza el hombre de ojos amarillos despertando a Naruto quien se tallo un poco los ojos antes de notar como era abrazado por el torso casi al mismo tiempo que la chica de cabello morado abría sus ojos viéndolo demasiado cerca de ella y en una posición más que perfecta para una pareja después de pasar una larga noche de intimidad.

\- ¡PERVERTIDO! - Exclamo, y sin más Anko dejó ir su golpe con fuerza que hizo que el rubio platinado salir volando por la puerta directo al sillón donde se estrelló volteándolo por la fuerza con la que lo impactó todo bajo la atenta mirada del Sannin de la pálida piel.

\- Lección uno Naruto siempre alerta pueden atacarte en cualquier momento incluso la chica con la que dormiste podría ser tu enemigo - Dijo el Sannin mientras la molesta Anko sólo murmuraba insultos sobre rubio platinados aprovechados antes de meterse a su ducha.

El joven rubio platinado se alzó del suelo sobándose la mejilla golpeada que estaba bastante roja por el golpe, pero fuera de eso en realidad estaba bien.

\- Porque tomaste como alumna a una loca así, es peligrosa - Se quejó el joven de ojos rojos mientras avanzaba hacia su nuevo Sensei que sólo dijo que ella tenía mucho talento como para dejarlo pasar del mismo modo que el rubio platinado tenía el suyo por eso mismo fue que la tomó como su alumna desde hacía poco más de un año, un año en verdad interesante pues tenía mucho talento en especial a la hora de las clases de anatomía y de los nervios y puntos de mayor dolor en un ser humano, el Sannin sentía que ahí estaba el futuro de su alumna - No eres bueno para juzgar a la gente ¿verdad? - Pregunto el rubio platinado con duda mientras el Sannin sólo suspiraba por sus palabras y claro Naruto pasaba de largo frente a él entrando al cuarto en busca de sus zapatos para no andar descalzo por ahí.

\- Dante, tu lección dos es nunca cuestionar a tu Sensei y hacerle caso por eso te digo no abras esa puerta - Dijo el Sannin mientras el rubio platinado le ignoraba asistiendo a sus palabras mientras giraba la perilla, que era lo peor que le podría pasar sólo por abrir una puerta sin duda ese hombre era un tanto paranoico.

\- ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! - Se escuchó y Naruto lo supo, era mejor escuchar a su nuevo Sensei pues por ignorarlo ahora mismo estaba corriendo por su vida mientras una Anko envuelta en una toalla lo seguía por todos lados lanzando lo que se le metía en su camino tratando de darle al rubio platinado que la sorprendió en la ducha viéndola por completo desnuda y mojada, un florero voló por el aire seguido del control de la televisión y claro de la televisión que casi aplasta al rubio platinado que de un salto salvo su vida, no supo como pero de pronto Naruto ya estaba acorralado en una esquina y Anko empuñaba un largo cuchillo de cocina en su mano mientras ese brillo maligno brillaba en sus ojos al acercarse al rubio platinado - ¿Tus últimas palabras pervertido? - Pregunto la chica del cabello morado mientras Naruto sólo alzaba sus hombros entregándose a su destino.

\- Bueno sólo tengo algo que decir... ¿tienes que 12 años? Porque esos son enormes para tu edad si creces así serán como pelotas playeras cuando tengas veinte - Dijo, y Anko se detuvo de golpe ante las palabras del rubio platinado que claramente estaba hablando de eso que se apretaba contra la toalla que usaba en esos momentos - Y también ¿sabes que es podar? Porque parece que traes una selva ahí y ya le urge un corte - y el rubio platinado señaló hacia abajo mientras el rostro de Anko se ponía muy rojo por lo que él dijo con total descaro.

\- ¡TU NO SABES NADA DE ESTO, PERVERTIDO! ¡UNA MUJER DE VERDAD DEBE ESTAR ORGULLOSA DE SU CUERPO COMO YO Y ESTO SOLO MARCA QUE YA SOY UNA MUJER POR ESO LO DEJO COMO ESTA IDIOTA! - Grito en respuesta Anko mientras el rubio platinado sonreía a sus palabras con calma.

\- Si una mujer que no poda nada, no tienes mini selvas en las axilas o ¿sí? Bueno eso no me importa aun así te verías sexy digo con esas mejillas tan redondas y no hablo de tu cara - Dijo, el rubio platinado sonrió mientras el color se le subía a la cara a Anko quien sólo lanzó ese cuchillo al rubio platinado quedando demasiado cerca de su entrepierna.

\- Me rindo, eres un pervertido de primera como un niño de tu edad lo es no lo sé ni quiero averiguarlo - Dijo, y sin más Anko murmuró quien sabe que otras cosas antes de meterse a su cuarto que cerró de golpe antes de buscar ropa mientras el Sannin miraba al rubio platinado esperando una respuesta.

\- En los libros que lee el abuelo dice que a las mujeres les gusta eso y que un caballero debe elogiar todo de ellas en especial su trasero y sus pechos, aunque no sé porque - Admitió al fin Naruto quien sí bien actuaba como pervertido no tenían idea de que era eso pues aún era algo "inocente"

\- Sensei lo volviste un pervertido y ni cuenta te diste de eso - Se dijo a sí mismo el Sannin de cabello oscuro mientras negaba y en su oficina, madrugado como siempre, Hiruzen ya atendía sus pendientes estornudando con fuerza sin alguna razón aparente.

Anko se vistió y el desayuno fue un poco tenso pues la chica de cabello morado no dejaba de ver al rubio platinado con deseos de hacerle pagar por todo lo que le pasó esa mañana por lo que ahora mismo estaba con esos ojos asesinos sobre él.

\- Bien ya que comimos podemos entrenar un poco vamos al campo de entrenamiento Anko, Naruto - Dijo el Sannin logrando que la chica sonriera mientras el rubio platinado sentía una mala espina pues eso no sería nada bueno o eso creyó Naruto quien momentos después estaba más que en shock pues estaba dentro del famoso bosque de la muerte donde los arboles enormes y espesos lo cubrían de sombras siniestras así como los queridos y gruñidos de animal es salvajes estaban haciendo que sintiera serios escalofríos por estar en ese sitio.

\- Awww ¿el pervertido está asustado? - Pregunto con burla la guerrera de cabello morado al tiempo que el rubio platinado se le quedaba viendo con ojos un tanto molestos por sus palabras antes de que claro respondiera como era de esperarse de él.

\- No que va me encanta estar en un bosque repleto de animales asesinos "espesita" - Dijo, el rubio platinado respondió de ese modo y claro el decirle a Anko espesita hacía referencia a cierta parte de su cuerpo que no había "podado" por lo que ahora mismo ella le estaba dirigiendo esa mirada al rubio platinado que le estaba sonriendo por haber logrado sacarla de quicio, pero claro antes de que algo más pasará el Sannin se metió en eso.

\- Bien basta de esto y empecemos, Anko a lo tuyo ya sabes rastreo y cacería quiero algo jugoso para la cena - ordenó el Sannin a la chica que con una sonrisa sacaba un par de kunai de sus mangas cortas lista para ir de cacería mientras el Sannin se quedaba a solas con el rubio platinado que le estaba mirando con atención - Ahora tú, sé que eres fuerte, tienes condición por lo que iniciaremos con Taijutsu, te enseñaré mi estilo así que ataca para ver si sirves para él - Ordenó el Sannin alzando un poco sus manos mientras el rubio platinado se rascaba la nuca un poco confundido antes de sonreír y saltar sobre el Sannin iniciando una pequeña pelea, Anko regreso con ese par después de casi media hora arrastrando tras ella un gordo ciervo que fue fácil de atrapar y que ahora mismo tenía los kunai enterrados en su cuello sin duda eso fue lo que acabo con su vida y ahora mismo miraba frente a ella en ese claro donde su Sensei estaba de pie firme delante del rubio platinado que el suelo dejaba ver algunos golpes en su rostro mientras respiraba con velocidad.

\- Eres bueno, pero necesitas mucho trabajo para dominar un estilo fijo - Comento Orochimaru con una voz dura y sabía logrando que el ojirojo le mirase desde el suelo con un rostro un tanto molesto por cómo dijo esas cosas.

\- Usted perdone, pero yo no pudo doblar mis codos y piernas del mismo modo que usted no soy un fenómeno flexible - Se quejó el rubio platinado en el suelo mientras Orochimaru dejaba pasar ese insulto discreto mirando a Anko.

\- Anko, trae una soga - Ordenó con calma haciendo que ella sonriera mientras el rubio platinado tenía escalofríos pues no le gustó como se oyó eso y menos le gustó cuando acabo atado a un árbol exigiendo saber que le iban a hacer - Te ayudaré a que puedas imitar mis movimientos no te apures después de dislocar tus articulaciones unas cuántas veces al mes dejará de doler - Comentó el Sannin con calma mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio platinado que era sujetado con esa soga por la sonriente Anko.

\- ¿Que me van a dislocar qué? Es un chiste verdad no esperen... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH - Exclamo, el grito del rubio platinado resonó con fuerza en ese bosque mientras los animales se alejaban de ese sitio pues ese grito fue sólo el inicio.

\- Están locos lo juro ese par esta por completo deschavetado - Dijo, eran las quejas del rubio platinado quien después de salir de ese "entrenamiento" caminaba por la aldea a uno de sus compromisos previos a los eventos de esa noche, el rubio platinado había dado su palabra de acudir y para que honrase esa promesa, el Sannin dejó que el rubio platinado saliera temprano de su tortura o entrenamiento y por eso mismo estaba caminando por la calle sin dejar de sobar sus hombros, codos, rodillas y todo lo que le dolía bueno de hecho lo único que no le dolía era el cabello y eso porque no se lo tocaron durante esa sesión de entrenamiento pero poco a poco eso comenzó a dejar de importar cuando le vio a lo lejos sentada en esa banca junto a la fuente del parque, era una joven chica de la edad del rubio platinado quizá incluso más joven de cabello negro corto atado en una coleta corta usaba un short corto y una camisa negra con un pequeño abanico dibujado en la parte de atrás, era muy linda y tenía unas cuántas pecas en las mejillas que se veían mientras buscaba al rubio platinado que aparecía a la distancia - ¡Hey Satsuki-Hime-chan! - Grito el rubio platinado a lo lejos antes de llegar con la chica cuyos ojos negros parecieron iluminarse al ver al rubio platinado llegando a la distancia, aunque lucía algo apaleado.

\- Naruto-Ōji-kun ¿Qué rayos te paso, volvieron a golpearte? - Pregunto Satsuki con una voz un poco preocupada mientras el rubio platinado sólo negaba a sus palabras pues ahora mismo estaba relatando todo lo que había pasado en su vida en las últimas 24 horas que sin duda estaban cambiando todo de un modo que no esperaba, mientras Naruto relataba lo que le pasaba, una figura de cabello morado le vigilaba desde un árbol cercano, no era otra más que Anko quien guiada por la curiosidad decidió seguir a ese rubio platinado pervertido como le decía ella para saber a donde era que se iba a meter pero de todo lo que pudo haber esperado lo último fue que llegará a ese sitio donde la pelinegra le esperaba.

\- _Ese escudo en su ropa... esa niña es una Uchiha, ¿De dónde diablos la conoce?_ \- Se preguntaba Anko sin dejar de vigilar a ese par desde su seguro sitio en esa rama, Naruto había conocido a Satsuki en la escuela previa a la Academia donde se les enseñaron las cosas más básicas como leer y escribir cosa que como siempre el rubio platinado entendía bien, pero sus Sensei que lo discriminaban fueron siempre el problema, pero dentro de ese desprecio fue que la conoció a la pequeña Uchiha, el recuerdo de ese momento llego a ellos.

 **Flash Back**

 _Una pequeña niña de cabellos sumamente cortos, de apenas cinco años, se encontraba en el mismo banco de arena, abrazada de sus piernas mientras miraba las hojas de otoño circular en el río. Su mirada ingenua miraba con anhelo esas simples hojas, corriendo por el cauce y pensando que le gustaría ser como esas hojas secas, siguiendo un camino sin ninguna otra preocupación, sin sentir la tristeza que tenía en su corazón. Ese lugar era a donde iba a llorar para que nadie de su afamado clan la viera mostrando ese signo de debilidad tan repudiado entre los poderosos Uchiha._

 _\- Papá, Mamá… ¿Por qué olvidaron mi cumpleaños…? Yo quería que estuviéramos los tres juntos hoy… - Dijo, la niña sollozaba de forma lastimera_

 _\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Escucho, cuando la pelinegra alzó su llorosa mirada se encontró con la imagen de un peculiar niño de cabello rubio platinado alborotado y algo largo, la pequeña se sonrojó tenuemente al verlo_

 _\- Estoy bien… Sólo que mi mamá y mi papá olvidaron mi cumpleaños…- Replicó la chica, con la voz entrecortada_

 _\- Entonces, ¡Feliz cumpleaños…! – Exclamo, el rubio platinado abrazó alegremente a la pequeña que se sorprendió con la acción del niño, pero cuando quiso protestar, se encontró con un pequeño pastelillo con una jugosa fresa encima delante de su rostro_

 _\- Sé que no es un pastel tan bonito para una niña tan bonita como tú, pero al menos podremos celebrar juntos… Pide un deseo y… Bueno, cómete la fresa- Dijo, el pequeño de ojos rojos sonrió alegremente._

 _La pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír tras la ocurrencia del alegre chico. Tomó alegre el pastel y mordió la fresa con alegría, posteriormente ambos niños compartieron el pequeño pastelillo. Comenzaron a platicar alegremente sobre sus juegos favoritos durante todo el día, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya comenzaba a anochecer, por lo que con pesar tuvieron que despedirse con la promesa de volverse a ver el mismo día, un sábado por la mañana sin haberse dicho sus nombres. La entonces tímida Satsuki había recibido el mejor regalo que hubiera podido recibir: un amigo._

 _Desde entonces los niños se frecuentaban en el pequeño banco de arena, para jugar y platicar, sin preguntarse nunca sus nombres debido a su prisa por jugar y pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, simplemente llamándose respectivamente Princesa y Príncipe, ya que muchas veces jugaron a ser una pareja que gobernaba un país imaginario que con dedicación dibujaban en la arena mientras que se ponían a imaginarse una vida feliz en un castillo de fantasía. Era la forma de ambos para escapar de sus tristes vidas por unos instantes, Naruto rechazado por casi toda la gente y Satsuki totalmente ignorada por sus padres, a los que quería mucho a pesar de todo._

 _\- Mira, este eres tú y esta soy yo- Dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo mientras que dibujada un círculo en la arena y luego dibujaba otro un poco más pequeño junto al primero_

 _\- ¿Quién es quién? – Pregunto el pequeño observaba con atención_

 _\- ¡Yo soy la pequeña y tú el grande…! ¡Viviremos en un palacio, tendremos un jardín muy grande donde las mariposas volarán libres y habrá muchas flores! - Exclamó emocionada la niña_

 _\- ¡Sí y tendremos una mascota, a mí me gustaría un perro! - Respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa_

 _\- Y a mí un gato – Dijo, la pequeña dibujó dos círculos pequeños a los lados de cada círculo_

 _\- Ellos son Inu-chan y Neko-chan, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó el adorable rubio platinado expectante_

 _\- Sí, ellos jugarán en el palacio con nosotros… ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo la pelinegra en gracioso tono de autoridad, sin dar pie a réplica_

 _\- Sí, seremos una familia feliz…-_

 _El tiempo pasó y el vínculo entre los pequeños crecía. Cada sábado se veían un par de horas en el banco de arena, sin pensar en nada más que en el vínculo que tenían. Un largo año pasó rápidamente, justo cuando llegó el momento en que uno de ellos tendría que despedirse sin saberlo. Sin que se dieran cuenta un largo año había pasado y cuando a alguno se le ocurría que no sabía el nombre del otro, era interrumpido por una propuesta de jugar, pero era tal el cariño que ambos pequeños se tenían que no les importaba. Ambos habían llegado a sus vidas para complementarse, llegando a conocerse perfectamente._

 _\- Mañana es un día especial…- Dijo Satsuki miraba con una discreta sonrisa el cauce el río y un notorio sonrojo_

 _\- Sí, mañana será un año desde que nos conocimos, pero lo que es más importante, ¡Será tu cumpleaños…! - Exclamo Naruto que sonrío de forma marcada, mirando a su amiga con alegría_

 _\- Te acordaste príncipe - Dijo la niña con una sonrisa_

 _\- No lo olvidaría nunca, eres mi única amiga, princesa…- Dijo, el niño cambió su sonrisa por una más discreta, pero igual de expresiva_

 _\- Gracias, príncipe – Dijo la niña._

 _\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó extrañado el rubio platinado_

 _\- Porque ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, me regalaste algo que nunca voy a olvidar ni a perder…- Dijo la niña con una sonrisa_

 _\- Pero el pastel no nos duró ni una hora…- Replicó a su vez el niño, visiblemente confundido_

 _\- Me refiero a mi príncipe, tontito…- Respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa y abrazando al rubio platinado con fuerza_

 _\- Es una promesa… Nunca te olvidaré, princesa -_

 _\- Yo tampoco te olvidaré… Es una promesa-_

 _Fue un impulso. Satsuki volteó a ver su príncipe y sin que pudiera controlarlo, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a esos labios, mientras que Naruto, embelesado por la belleza de su princesa hizo lo mismo, encontrándose ambos en un tierno e ingenuo beso, producto de lo que ambos sentían en sus corazones, pero sus jóvenes mentes todavía no podían entender. Tras separase, los pequeños entrelazaron sus dedos meniques como firma de su pacto, mirando el anochecer._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Desde entonces los dos se volvieron grandes amigos llamándose en secreto Ōji-chan y Hime-chan siendo muy unidos entre ellos.

\- Vaya así que ese hombre va a ser tu Sensei eso suena genial, pero ¿porque te lastimó tanto? - Pregunto Satsuki al terminar de oír la historia del rubio platinado que alzaba sus hombros mientras en el árbol Anko miraba todo

\- ¿Le contó todo? Donde está la discreción, pequeño pervertido - Dijo, crack, ese ruido llegó a los oídos de Anko quien parpadeo pues no tenía idea de donde fue que eso llegó hasta que lo supo su rama se estaba quebrando - ¡Oh diablos! - y la rama no aguanto más y Anko se fue directo al suelo.

Naruto y Satsuki no pudieron evitar voltear a ver a un lado de ellos donde Anko estaba en el suelo sobre una rama rota bajo la atenta mirada de ese par frente a ella.

\- ¿Me estabas espiando Anko-chan? - Pregunto el rubio platinado con un deje de burla en su voz mientras la joven de cabello morado se ponía de pie sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa mientras miraba al par frente a ella.

\- No estaba espiando sólo te cuidaba para que no te metieras en líos como dijo sensei - Comentó Anko en una absoluta mentira pues el Sannin no le pidió eso, pero claro Naruto no sabía eso por lo que se lo creyó al menos por ahora hasta que hablará con el hombre de piel clara que estaba en sus proyectos en esos momentos.

\- ¿Tu eres la loca que golpeaba a Naruto-kun? - Pregunto ahora Satsuki mirando a la chica de cabello morado que oyó eso de "loca" y no pudo evitar ofenderse con esas palabras de la pequeña Uchiha que le lanzaba esos ojos duros.

\- A quien llamas, mocosa desabrida - Respondió Anko con enojo en su voz al tiempo que Satsuki sólo la miraba con ojos abiertos por lo que le dijo ya que sin duda fue un insulto más que directo a su persona

\- Yo no soy desabrida además tú eres la anciana que acosa a Naruto-kun, no te gusta o ¿sí? - Dijo, las palabras de Satsuki lograron que Anko abriera enorme su boca por el shock de esas palabras mientras señalaba al rubio platinado.

\- Ni loca ese pervertido no es mi tipo me oyes mocosa sin sabor, es un degenerado de primera... y ¿qué diablos estás viéndome? - Pregunto Anko al rubio platinado que se agachaba un poco como si tratará de ver algo en Anko.

\- ¡Lo sabía, no podas nada acabo de ver esa selva de tus axilas, esponjosa! - Señaló el rubio platinado mientras la cara de Anko se ponía bastante roja y miraba al rubio platinado con ojos asesinos antes de sacar ese kunai de su ropa - Nos vemos Satsuki-chan van a tratar se matarme - y Naruto corrió por su vida mientras Anko trataba de agarrarlo para hacer quien sabe que con él mientras Satsuki la perseguía a ella para que dejará en paz al rubio platinado que corría con velocidad.

Desde ese momento la vida de Naruto se volvió bastante interesante pues en las mañanas entrenaba su Taijutsu con su Sensei aunque más que entrenar parecía que lo estaba torturando pues todo lo que él hacía era golpear al rubio platinado que seguía con sus problemas de flexibilidad pero claro eso lo arreglaban con la soga y sus gritos suplicando piedad pero esa era la parte más divertida del día para Anko quien seguía siendo la "esponjosa Mitarashi", si ese apodo del rubio platinado en verdad la sacaba de quicio pero en más de una ocasión su Sensei le dio la salida pues con sólo recortar eso debería de ser libre de esas bromas pero ese extraño juramento que se hizo de ser natural hasta que fuera una verdadera Genin y orgullo de su Sensei mantenía de ese modo, si estaba atrapada por sus propias palabras, por su parte el Sannin estaba cada día más encantado con su nuevo alumno que pese a todo lo que le pasaba seguía aprendiendo a gran velocidad de un modo en el que la chica de cabello morado no podía hacerlo por eso mismo el Sannin sabía que su elección había sido la más acertada al desear al rubio platinado como alumno, sus clases de Ninjutsu fueron de lo más edificantes sobre todo por esa parte donde tuvo que definir los elementos del rubio platinado que para sorpresa del Sannin no fueron del todo como esperaba pues el anticipaba viento y fuego por el demonio que tenía dentro encerrado y los Uzumaki y claro agua y rayo quienes eran célebres por eso, eso era lo que el Sannin esperaba pero fue demasiado extraño pues cuando el rubio platinado trato de usar viento el resultado fue una bola de aire demasiado caliente, pero no solo por eso también cuando trataba de usar rayo salía chispas oscuras causando estática alrededor, también cuando trataba de usar agua salía agua hirviendo y vapor, en opinión del rubio platinado que lo atribuyo a la sangre de Minato más que al demonio pues el sello debía evitar esa clase de mezcla elemental, tenía que ser por el Namikaze quien siempre fue demasiado reservado cuando se trataba de su familia a decir verdad nadie tenía idea de donde fue que salió pues llegó un día a Konoha sólo sin nadie más con él dejando en claro que era un huérfano por eso mismo nadie cuestionó mucho su vida pues parecía ser algo doloroso para el hombre de cabello dorado aunque claro eso no callaba las dudas y sobretodo la curiosidad de Orochimaru por saber un poco más de la ascendencia del rubio platinado en especial después de haber sentido eso aquel día que Hiruzen le dio ese pergamino para el rubio platinado donde se suponía estaba un presente de su padre pero él no podía abrir el pergamino pues sólo el rubio platinado podía lograr hacerlo cuando al fin tuviera la edad adecuada y para eso le faltaba algo de tiempo o eso era lo que él creía mientras revisaba sus cosas en su estudio.

\- ¡Regresa, pervertido! - Se escuchó el grito de Anko que resonó en los pasillos de ese sitio sacando al Sannin de sus dudas mientras se ponía de pie saliendo de su estudio antes de asomar el rostro al pasillo por donde Naruto pasaba corriendo a toda velocidad sosteniendo una de las blusas de Anko quien lo seguía a toda velocidad.

\- ¡No te enojes esponjosa sólo quería tu opinión para un regalo de cumpleaños para Satsuki-chan! - Dijo, era todo lo que el rubio platinado decía sin dejar de correr a toda velocidad mientras Anko lo seguía tratando de clavar ese kunai en algún parte del rubio platinado.

\- ¡No huyas que eso no te da una excusa para revisar mis pantaletas! - Exclamo, fue el reclamo de Anko mientras seguía persiguiendo al rubio platinado mientras se perdían por esos largos corredores del centro de investigación de Orochimaru quien los veía y suspiraba.

\- Ese par nunca se va a llevar bien si Naruto sigue con esa actitud con Anko - Se dijo a sí mismo el Sannin antes de volver a sus cosas sabedor de que tenía toda la razón en lo que estaba pensando, aunque también le parecía interesante que Anko no pudiera dejar de estar cerca de él.

Como escapó de la ira de la chica de cabello morado era un misterio incluso para el rubio platinado, pero eso en realidad no importaba pues estaba de nuevo en la calle en busca de su querida amiga a la que no tardó en encontrar esperándole en la misma banca mientras él llegaba.

\- Satsuki-chan ya llegue gracias por venir - Agradecía el rubio platinado a su amiga Uchiha que sólo le miraba con duda después de todo a esa hora con frecuencia era cuando ya estaban separándose para ir a sus casas para la noche que no tarda mucho en llegar a la aldea pero el rubio platinado tenía una buena idea para esos momentos pues le extendió un pequeño paquete con un gran moño muy mal hecho sin duda él fue quien lo hizo de otro lado habría estado derecho - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Satsuki-chan! - y sin más se inclinó delante de ella mientras le extendía ese presente que la chica tomó con algo de duda mientras parpadeaba confundida después de todo su cumpleaños había sido hacía poco más de un mes por lo que no tendría el sentido de ese regalo en ese preciso momento pero lo agradecía antes de abrirlo despacio, resultó ser una blusa bastante linda que hacia juego con sus ojos pues el tono ligero de morado acentuaba sus ojos al tiempo que el rubio platinado le ofrecía el brazo - Sé que no es tu cumpleaños pero fue el mes pasado y como no tuve tiempo no te pude hacer un regalo te lo hago ahora - Comentó el rubio platinado mientras la Uchiha tomaba el brazo del rubio platinado caminando en dirección de la aldea donde un pequeño restaurante de Ramen los estaba esperando, por su parte Orochimaru había acudido a una reunión de emergencia con el Sandaime mientras este se veía algo preocupado de ahí que lo hubiera llamado tan de improviso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando sensei? - Pregunto, fue la pregunta del Sannin de la casa de las serpientes mientras el hombre de edad le dirigía una mirada bastante preocupada por todo lo que estaba pasando

\- Orochimaru sabes que los Uchiha están descontentos con el cómo los tratan la aldea ¿cierto? - Comentó el Hokage logrando que su alumno asistiera a sus palabras - No sólo es eso temo que dentro de ellos se está gestando una rebelión y… y no puedo ver lo que pasa ahí con mi bola de cristal, se supone que puedo ver todo en la aldea y eso no me da buena espina ve y averigua que rayos pasa ahí - Ordenó el Sandaime a su alumno que sin duda alguna asintió a sus palabras antes de comenzar a avanzar a ese sitio seguido de unos ANBU.

El grupo llegó al recinto Uchiha donde para su sorpresa había demasiado silencio más cuando uno sabe que ese sitio estaba de hecho muy concurrido con al menos unas 300 personas entre miembros del clan y sirvientes cosa que claro debía causar bastante ruido pese a que ya estaba cayendo la noche sobre la aldea, pero ahora mismo no había ruido.

\- Eso no es buena señal - Comentó el Sannin con algo de preocupación en su voz mientras ellos entraban a ese sitio donde lo primero que vieron en el suelo fue el cuerpo de una mujer aparentemente una sirviente o eso parecía pues la mujer estaba sin vida en el suelo con un gran tajo en su espalda de donde la sangre salió hasta crear ese charco en el que ella estaba, esa fue la primera impresión de todos en el grupo antes de notar como en una de las casas cercanas estaba la ventana quebrada con un cuerpo saliendo de ella sin vida y con su cuello cortado de lado a lado mientras en la puerta se veía el cuerpo de un hombre por completo decapitado mientras un par de niños que parecían haber intentado huir estaban sin vida quemados a un lado de la casa.

\- ¡Orochimaru-sama es una masacre hay muertos por todos lados! - Indicó alarmado uno de esos ANBU logrando que el Sannin dejará de ver esa casa desviando su mirada alrededor viendo como en las calles aledañas a la entrada de ese barrio los cuerpos parecían comenzar a aparecer sin vida con cortes, decapitados o incluso quemados hasta la muerte.

\- Sepárense busquen sobrevivientes o al culpable la sangre de esta mujer está aún tibia no hace mucho que murió pero si lo hallan distráiganlo y pidan apoyo para que acabará con tantos Uchiha debe ser alguien muy capaz - Ordenó el pelinegro de piel pálida mientras el grupo asentía a sus palabras separándose en el acto perdiéndose entre los tejados de ese sitio donde el olor a muerte comenzaba a llenar sus calles pues los cuerpos sin vida parecían estarse multiplicando como si el responsable aún estuviera asesinando a los miembros de ese clan sin restricción alguna.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto-kun? de pronto te fuiste - Preguntaba Satsuki al rubio platinado que se había quedado ido de pronto cuando ella y el rubio platinado esperaban su cena de cortesía del buen cocinero de nombre Teuchi que con una sonrisa seguía preparando la comida.

\- No sé, sentí un aroma muy extraño en el aire nunca había olido algo así fue... tan extraño y.… y divertido - Comento el rubio platinado que sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a salir ese instinto dentro de él al tiempo que miraba a la salida de ese restaurante sin saber de donde eran que venía ese raro aroma.

El rubio platinado no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba pasando dentro de él al tiempo que en el barrio Uchiha era donde Orochimaru estaba caminando por las calles de ese barrio donde los muertos estaban por todos lados desde niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos incluso algunas mascotas estaban sin vida regadas por todos lados como señal de que el responsable no quiso dejar a nadie sin vida ni siquiera animales.

\- El responsable sí que dejó el sitio limpio... uh ese Chakra... está en la casa principal - Se dijo a sí mismo el Sannin antes de correr a toda velocidad a la casa principal donde sentía esa presencia que parecía acrecentarse mientras él llegaba hasta esa enorme casa donde sin rodeo alguno abrió la puerta solo para ver esos cuerpos en el suelo eran Mikoto y Fugaku, los líderes del clan que ahora sin vida estaban en el suelo con sus cuellos cortados aunque en el caso del hombre aparte de ese corte tenía una fea quemadura en su pecho que sin duda dolió más no lo mató, a un lado en el suelo estaba el hijo mejor de ese matrimonio que con sus ojos abiertos y perdidos miraba al techo sin parpadear siendo esa la señal más que clara de que había sido víctima de una muy fuerte ilusión que poco le faltó para volverlo un vegetal - Se nota que te hicieron daño... ¡sé que estás ahí sal ya! - Grito el Sannin antes de lanzar ese kunai a las sombras de donde vio salir a esa figura bien conocida que le dirigió una mirada fría y cruel antes de soplar una bola de fuego que el hombre eludió dando un giro veloz que lo dejó en el suelo apoyado sobre sus manos y pies casi como un animal listo para saltar sobre su presa pero su oponente había escapado por la ventana que abierta dejaba entrar el viento de la noche, los ANBU no tardaron en llegar y ante la orden del Sannin salieron en la persecución de aquel asesino que se alejaba despacio en la noche, el Sannin se quedó sólo en ese sitio mientras un médico salía de ahí con el Uchiha menor en dirección del hospital para atender al traumado Sasuke dejando a solas al Sannin con esos cuerpos sin vida.

\- Nunca me caíste bien Fugaku, tu actitud prepotente y esa manera de criar a tu hijo mayor más como un arma que como una persona al final crearon un monstruo que acabo con tu vida y la de tu esposa - Dijo el Sannin mientras miraba al hombre muerto en el suelo mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre su rostro mirando sus ojos abiertos que reflejaban terror ante su asesino - Itachi es demasiado fuerte y seguramente lo será aún más su Sharingan va a ser demasiado peligroso por lo que ahora necesitamos algo con que contrarrestarlo - Dijo el Sannin de cabello negro mientras el hombre se posaba ahora mirando a la mujer que con dolor en el rostro había perdido la vida justo cuando su hijo mayor decidió matarle junto a su padre y casi todo el clan Uchiha del cual ahora sólo parecían quedar un par a menos de que hubiera más sobrevivientes entre los cuerpos regados por el clan - Mikoto lamento lo que te paso, tu siempre fuiste amable y sé que estés donde estés deseas que alguien detenga la creación de tu marido y me asegurare de eso gracias a tu ayuda - sólo eso dijo el hombre mientras las nubes cubrían el cielo nocturno en la aldea dejando paso a las sombras siniestras que envolvían a la aldea en esa funesta noche en la que uno de sus clanes había desaparecido.

Tiempo después en su oficina Hiruzen estaba recibiendo ese informe de uno de sus ANBU donde se enteraba de que todo el clan Uchiha había sido masacrado por Itachi quien en el último segundo escapó de la aldea en busca de no ser atrapado ni menos juzgado por todo lo que hizo aunque considerando que él sólo acabo con el clan que huyera de ese modo no le daba buena impresión quizá eso era porque ese joven era demasiado hábil y por eso mismo su escape era demasiado inexplicable, si ese era un buen misterio casi tan grande como el hecho de que su alumno no estuviera dándole el reporte de lo sucedido en ese sitio, si había algo demasiado inquietante en lo que estaba pasando esa noche casi tanto como ese llanto desgarrador.

\- Poorqueeeeee... porque lo hizo mi madre... ella... ella no tenía la culpa de nada porquueeeeeeee - Decía, eran los gritos de Satsuki quien en la pequeña guarida de Orochimaru se había enterado de todo lo sucedido en el barrio Uchiha donde su madre había perdido la vida y por eso mismo ahora estaba llorando de esa manera tan desgarradora pues de sus ojos caían las lágrimas mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando con fuerza antes de tomar ese kunai de su funda era un regalo de su madre por su cumpleaños su primer juego de kunai para ser una guerrera y con ira lo apretaba - ¡Yo... yo voy a matarlo, quítate Naruto voy a matar a ese desgraciado! - Gritaba Satsuki mientras trataba de salir de ese sitio en busca de Itachi para acabar con su vida al tiempo que trataba de quitar al rubio platinado de la salida de esa casa mientras el rubio platinado seguía de pie frente a la Uchiha mirando con dolor en sus ojos a la chica.

\- Satsuki-chan lo siento sé que te duele pero no te dejaré salir de aquí él te matará si te vas tras él - Dijo el rubio platinado antes de que la Uchiha se lanzará contra él tratando de pasar sobre él pero Naruto con facilidad le quitó esa arma que caía al suelo con ese sonido metálico que resonó en el aire mientras el rubio platinado abrazaba a la pelinegra que solo lloraba con fuerza tratando de soltarse del agarre de Naruto quien seguía abrazando a la chica con fuerza tratando de detenerla, las manos de Satsuki se movían con ira golpeando el pecho del rubio platinado que seguía sujetando la chica que poco a poco comenzaba a dejar de golpear al rubio platinado que la sujetaba mientras Satsuki caía sobre su pecho llorando con fuerza.

\- Me la quitó... estoy sola Naruto estoy sola - Decía entre lágrimas la joven Uchiha mientras el rubio platinado solo la apretaba contra él antes de sujetar el rostro de la Uchiha que alzó su bello rostro lleno de lágrimas que con ese dolor seguía mirando al rubio platinado que sonreía con pesar.

\- No estás sola... yo estoy aquí y siempre estaré Satsuki-chan te lo prometo nunca te dejaré pase lo que pase y cuando llegue el momento yo mismo le arrancare el corazón al desgraciado que te lastimó tanto te lo juro... mi Hime-chan - Dijo, esto último solo para ella, la convicción en las palabras del rubio platinado dejaron a la Uchiha llorar con libertad.

\- _Parece que no es sólo un pervertido_ \- Pensó, fue el pensamiento de la joven de cabello morado que desde las sombras miraba la escena del rubio platinado junto a la Uchiha que en sus brazos lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Por su parte en su oficina, el Sannin estaba revisando sus cosas y documentos mientras revisaba lo que sabía del Sharingan, un Dōjutsu el que predecía los movimientos de su oponente además de crear ilusiones casi invencibles y claro estaba eso que había descubierto en la biblioteca de la casa Uchiha referente a ese ojo mejorado sin duda alguna Fugaku había usado esos textos para que su hijo alcanzará su máximo poder cosa que sin duda se logró con consecuencias más que inesperadas para el ahora fallecido Uchiha.

\- Tu idiotez fue tu perdición Fugaku pero aun así tu obra es demasiado peligrosa, no creo ser capaz de vencerlo si lo que dice aquí es real y si lo tiene él - Comentaba el Sannin de piel pálida mientras revisaba esos textos donde una sola palabra llamaba demasiado su atención, Mangekyō, si esa sola palabra le infundía un poco de duda y aunque no lo dijera también un poco de miedo por las habilidades que se describían en ese rollo frente a sus ojos, era claro que para superarlo se requería algo especial pues un guerrero convencional sufriría demasiado contra ese ojo y claro estaba también esa presencia, no estaba seguro de que era o de donde vino pero era demasiado siniestra más que la del mismo Hanzō cuando lo enfrentó hacía ya algunos años y eso era decir demasiado pero también estaba seguro de que esa presencia fue la responsable de que su Sensei no fuera capaz de ver lo que pasaba en aquel sitio cuando Itachi hacia tal masacre que acabo con lo que fuera que le hizo a su hermano que aún en el hospital seguía por completo ido ante lo que vio - Bueno creo que si Fugaku causó esto el tendrá que resolverlo - Comento con una sonrisa un tanto perversa el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes mientras alzaba ese pequeño frasco lleno de una extraña sustancia donde se podía ver algo flotando dentro del mismo bajo la mirada de Orochimaru quien sólo sonreía ante su idea que sin duda cambiaría más de una cosa en la historia de la aldea y claro faltaba ver la cara que pondría su Sensei cuando lo supiera

\- ¡¿Orochimaru qué diablos hiciste?! - Preguntó o más bien grito el hombre de edad que aparecía en escena irrumpiendo en el laboratorio del Sannin que bajaba ese frasco mirando al hombre de edad que le miraba con ojos molestos y en verdad deseosos de una buena explicación

\- Creo que ya te contaron de mi pequeña adquisición verdad ¿sensei? No te enojes ya que esta es la llave de la grandeza kukukukuku - Dijo el Sannin antes de dejar salir esa risa que causaba escalofríos en quien fuera quien la oyera pues parecía la de un científico loco cosa que a veces no estaba nada lejos de la realidad.

 **...**

 **Ending – Epica - Unleashed**

* * *

 **Nota: Esta historia aun esta en un perfil llamado "TwoDarkDragons" esta es una cuenta compartida con mi colega y amigo, ahí estará una nota y la razón de por que ahora los caps se publicaran en mi perfil. Al igual que con mis otras historias, es posible que tenga imágenes que mas adelante subiré. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier, duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el cap.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Opening 1 – Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **¿Alumno de un Sannin?**

Todo en la aldea de Konoha era paz y calma al tiempo que los aldeanos realizaban sus cosas como siempre trabajando en sus quehaceres todo bajo el ir y venir de los ninjas que se dedicaban por su parte a sus misiones como era de esperase en una de las cinco grandes naciones ninja, pero en esos momentos de relativa paz, en cierto bosque prohibido en la aldea paz era justo lo que no había en esos momentos.

\- Jajajajaja corre no dejes de correr o la mascota de sensei te va a comer jajajajaja - Dijo, si eran las carcajadas de Anko las que resonaban con fuerza pues sobre ese árbol veía por encargo de su maestro como su compañero de educación entrenaba, Orochimaru había sido llamado ante Hiruzen momentos atrás y por eso mismo fue que le encargo a Anko vigilar el progreso del rubio platinado que ahora mismo estaba corriendo a todo lo que daba pues lo que el Sannin dijo fue muy claro "- ahora entrenaremos tu velocidad que no es la mejor de todas-" si esas fueron sus palabras antes de invocar a la más grande serpiente que el rubio platinado hubiera visto pues media al menos unos ocho metros de largo con escamas verdes brillantes y penetrantes ojos amarillos que vieron al rubio platinado como si fuera la botana del día y claro antes de que el Sannin se fuera el rubio platinado solo dijo eso "- tu eres la lagartija sin patas más rara que he visto en mi vida-" si quizá el decirle eso a una serpiente no fue la mejor idea pero bueno Naruto era así y nada en ese mundo lo cambiaria ni todo el entrenamiento al que había estado siendo sometido pues hacía ya casi tres meses que estaba bajo la tutela del Sannin, si esa lejana noche fue la más importante de su vida pues fue la última noche tranquila que tuvo ya que el Sannin tenía una manera muy singular de entrenar donde a media noche lo agarraba lanzándole kunais a todo el cuerpo para afinar sus reflejos o claro estaba el entrenamiento de flexibilidad que Anko tanto disfrutaba pues se dedicaban a dislocar sus articulaciones sin piedad alguna cosa que el juraría ella disfrutaba mucho pero claro eso era algo bastante obvio, fue poco después de que empezó con eso que se acostumbró a estar con sus piernas y brazos adoloridos todo el tiempo que el Sannin dijo esas celebres palabras

"-hay tres tipos de fibras musculares en el cuerpo, las rojas fuertes y frágiles, las blancas resistentes y débiles y las que entrenaremos en ti las rosas que tienen lo mejor de ambos mundos por eso a partir de hoy usaras esto"- y desde ahí fue que comenzó a usar ese pesado chaleco junto a ese pantalón pesado que vaya que lo alentaba y por eso mismo la serpiente lo estaba alcanzando

\- _Ya verás lombriz tu solo sígueme_ \- Pensaba el rubio platinado sin dejar de correr mientras la serpiente a su espalda solo reptaba con más velocidad tratando de darle alcance pues había llegado a la zona donde daban inicio los arboles del bosque ya casi saliendo de ese claro en el que habían estado entrenando, el rubio platinado dio un salto al espacio entre los árboles perdiéndose de la vista de esa serpiente que se dejó ir tras el reptando sobre el suelo mientras se lanzaba tras el rubio platinado, lo vio entre los árboles mirándole con ojos burlones - Oye lombriz estoy por acá - dijo con ese tono burlista en su voz logrando que la serpiente frunciera sus ojos antes de lanzarse contra el con velocidad pero falló en el golpe pues el rubio platinado ahora estaba sobre una rama si tantos a los de huir de los aldeanos habían ayudado a que trepara casi como un gato, la serpiente sacó su lengua viperina molesta saltando sobre el rubio platinado que con velocidad se dejaba caer para dejar pasar al reptil que se enrosco en la rama tratando de atrapar al rubio platinado que solo seguía burlándose del animal que se enroscaba y estiraba tratando de agarrar al rubio platinado que al final estaba de regreso en el claro mirando a la serpiente que molesta se dejó ir contra el rubio platinado que no se movía, la serpiente abrió enorme su boca que se cerró de golpe antes de llegar al rubio platinado que le miraba con sus brazos detrás de su espalda - Ohm la pobre lombriz esta atorada deberías fijarte por donde andas te puedes enredar en las lianas - dijo Naruto con esa voz burlista y presuntuosa logrando que la serpiente voltear a su espalda donde se veía su largo cuerpo atrapado entre las ramas y enredaderas que abrazaban su cuerpo deteniendo por completo sus movimientos - ¡Yo te ayudó Lagartija coja nos vemos! - y si más el rubio platinado alzó su pie dándole la más fuerte patada que alguien le hubiera dado a la serpiente que pronto cayó inconsciente y se disipo en el aire por haber quedado inconsciente todo mientras Anko daba un gran salto de ese árbol apareciendo frente al Anko que con calma le dirigía una mirada a la chica de cabello morado que le miraba con ojos bastante molestos

\- ¡No es justo eso es trampa! - grito la chica de cabello morado mientras miraba al rubio platinado que solo alzaba una ceja por la manera en que ella le estaba gritando en ese instante en que el sólo negaba a sus palabras

\- A ver para tu carrera "esponjosa" primero tu sólo estabas aquí para evitar que esa viborita me comiera cosa que creo tu querías ver, segundo las reglas de sensei fueron que no dejara que me atrapara nunca dijo nada de que no podía mandarla al diablo tu sólo estas celosa porque tu prueba fue un fiasco y la serpiente te agarró a los dos minutos, eres una celosa decepcionante esponjosa - Mencionó el rubio platinado mientras Anko tenía un tic en su ceja pues una cosa era que el rubio platinado dijera eso de su primera vez con las invocaciones de su maestro cosa que ya esperaba que pasará pero el problema era...

\- ¡Ya deja de decirme así rubio platinado pervertido de quinta! - grito la chica sacando ese kunai de su manga antes de comenzar a correr contra el rubio platinado que reía como loco diciéndole esponjosa una y otra vez mientras Anko trataba de enterrar un kunai en su cuerpo para hacer que dejará de decirle ese vergonzoso apodo.

De nuevo mientras Anko trataba de matar al rubio platinado que solo reía y seguía llamándole esponjosa al parecer como loco alejándose de la furiosa Anko quien seguía tratando de matarle, en la oficina del Sandaime, el viejo Hiruzen estaba recibiendo la visita de su alumno que con calma tomaba asiento delante de él mirándole con algo de diversión.

\- Me da gusto que me llames a tomar el té sensei - dijo Orochimaru con esa voz un poco burlona al tiempo que el viejo Hokage sólo negaba a sus palabras pues él lo llamó para hablar no para que tomarán el té como él estaba diciendo y su mirada irritada dejaba eso muy en claro - Deberías calmarte sensei o te va a dar un infarto kukukukuku - esa risa de todo lo que el Sannin podría decir o hacer esa insufrible risa era lo peor que poseía después de todo cuando pequeño era bastante graciosa pero conforme creció se volvió siniestra y ahora en verdad sacaba de quicio a Hiruzen quien con calma se sentaba en su asiento tomando un sorbo a su taza de café logrando que el hombre de piel pálida se le quedará viendo con duda después de todo en ese momento él ya debería haber saltado exigiendo que dejará de reír de ese modo como cada vez que se topaban pero por lo visto al fin había logrado aprender a lidiar con ella.

\- Orochimaru deja de reír así o dejaré que te agarren como proyecto para disecar en la Academia - Dijo, el Hokage de edad se le quedo viendo con ese rostro serio al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su café sin dejar de ver al Sannin con una sonrisa bastante gentil pese a sus palabras que claramente eran una amenaza de muerte que sólo arrancó una gran sonrisa del hombre de ojos amarillos.

\- Esta bien ya no me rio diablos sensei ya decía yo que ese lado perverso y sádico lo aprendí de alguien - Mencionó el hombre de piel pálida al tiempo que el Hokage sólo depositaba su taza de café en el escritorio mirando a su alumno.

\- Ya deja esos juegos o voy a pensar que Naruto te está pegando sus mañas por las bromas e insultos sarcásticos, habla de una vez como va tu proyecto ese que se supone dará a pie a la más grande herramienta de la aldea - comentó el Hokage de edad mientras el Sannin sólo sonreía a sus palabras con ese rostro digno de un científico experto.

\- Muy bien mi pequeña hibridación está marchando más que bien ya que pronto estará lista para salir de la incubadora y ser empleado después de todo tu y yo sabemos de lo que Itachi es capaz, más ahora que parece que mis sospechas son acertadas - dijo el hombre de piel pálida mientras el Hokage sólo se le quedaba viendo con duda.

\- Nunca me has dicho que supones tú que el halló para poder demoler a su clan después de todo había demasiados Sharingans implicados y algunos muy fuertes como los de Fugaku y Mikoto - Dijo, ahora el Sannin estaba callado meditando en sí debía o no revelar su pequeño hallazgo esa noche meses atrás

\- Hallé algunos pergaminos que hablan de un Dōjutsu mejorado que por lo que leí de esos pergaminos viejos y maltratados aumentó su poder demasiado y de paso le rompió la poca cordura que le dejo Fugaku con su entrenamiento enfermizo, y conociendo a Itachi ya debe estar dominándole casi al cien por ciento y será mucho más peligroso que nunca - Dijo, el rostro del Hokage se tornó demasiado serio por las palabras de su alumno estrella

\- Ya veo entonces tu pequeño proyecto es la mejor alternativa, espero que no vayas a crear otro Itachi - Dijo, Hiruzen se le quedo viendo al Sannin que despacio comenzó a sonreír de ese modo tan siniestro que solo un científico loco podría hacer

\- Claro que no sensei... yo voy a crear algo infinitamente más poderoso y mucho más leal de lo que nadie haya visto y para eso Naruto es pieza clave - Argumento el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes con esa sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que Hiruzen sólo le miraba con duda

\- Bueno eso me explica porque lo deseabas de alumno, aunque no sé si Anko vaya a dejar mucho de él - Dijo, y el viejo Sandaime alzó su siempre útil bola de cristal que dejaba ver las escenas de aquel bosque donde el rubio platinado corría por su salud sin que Anko dejara de lanzar esos kunai por el aire

\- Él va a estar bien así se llevan ellos a veces pienso que tanta pelea esconde una atracción entre ellos - Dijo, las palabras de Orochimaru lograron llamar la atención de Hiruzen que vio en su esfera como esos cinco kunai casi se hundían en la zona más sensible del rubio quien estaba en un Split perfecto sobre esos troncos rotos - Bueno es atracción o deseos de matarse - completo el Sannin antes de ver como el rubio platinado le sacaba la lengua a la chica de cabello morado que solo se jaló el cabello furiosa tratando de matarlo.

Hiruzen vio en esa bola de cristal como el rubio platinado parecía divertirse sacando de quicio a Anko quien furiosa solo seguía lanzando esas armas afiladas que por más que ella arrojaba estos simplemente no lograba asestarle un golpe que lograra herir al rubio platinado que entre risas y burlas solo seguía corriendo por el bosque ante la atenta mirada del viejo Hokage y el Sannin de ojos amarillos que seguía concentrado en esa esfera después de todo ver el progreso de su alumno en verdad le estaba agradando mucho.

\- _Parece que se está volviendo mucho más ágil quizá debería cambiar el rol de entrenamiento y se a la perfección quien puede ayudar_ \- Pensó, la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del hombre de piel pálida solo logro crear un ligero escalofrió en la espalda del Hokage de edad quien reconocía esa sonrisa, su alumno era un libro abierto para él y esa sonrisa solo la hacía cuando tenía una idea bastante perversa en su cabeza y ahora mismo la estaba dibujando en su rostro al ver al joven rubio platinado con quien seguramente pondría en práctica esa idea tan escalofriante que estaba teniendo, a veces el Sarutobi se preguntaba cómo era que ese hombre se volvió su aprendiz pero bueno era mejor no pensar en esas cosas en estos momentos en los que la imagen de la esfera se volvía un poco borrosa por la espesura de los árboles en ese bosque donde el par seguía corriendo como locos en esa cacería demasiado violenta pues hasta los animales salían huyendo de la furia de Anko quien no distinguía entre aliados enemigos o inocentes víctimas. - Sensei dime ¿cómo está el hermano de Itachi? - pregunto el Sannin de ojos amarillos saliendo de la nada con ese tema logrando que el Hokage alzara la mirada de esa esfera solo para dirigir sus ojos al hombre que seguía viendo a Naruto doblarse en el aire tratando de no morir ante los ataques de Anko quien seguía lanzando sus kunai a diestra y siniestra

\- Me extraña que preguntes por él pero esta por completo en coma, no tengo idea de lo que Itachi le hizo, pero parece haber lastimado demasiado su mente - Respondió el Hokage antes de dibujar esa mueca de dolor en su rostro pues Anko había agarrado al fin a Naruto y le pateo...bueno... donde no se patea a un hombre y con mucha fuerza cabe decir

\- Ya veo, si lo que Itachi busca es lo que creo deberías vigilarlo no acabara bien eso te lo puedo jurar ahora si me permites tengo que ir a evitar que Anko extinga al futuro clan de Naruto - Menciono el Sannin de ojos amarillos antes de esfumarse en una bola de humo pues Anko en esa esfera tenia al rubio platinado adolorido en el suelo y trataba de hacerle una "circuncisión" radical con un kunai

Orochimaru llego justo a tiempo o eso fue lo que él pensaba pues cuando llego esperaba ver al rubio platinado en el suelo sin pantalón y luchando por salvar su hombría no verlo sobre Anko quien estaba roja a mas no poder pues el rubio platinado estaba sobre ella sosteniendo sus muñecas mientras las piernas de Anko se abrían bajo el rubio platinado.

\- ¿No se suponía que se odiaban? desde cuando tú y Naruto hacen esas cosas es muy joven aun Anko - menciono con algo de burla en su voz el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes logrando que su alumna solo arrojara al rubio platinado a la distancia antes de ponerse de pie culpando al rubio platinado pervertido de tratar de abusar de ella pues solo estaba buscando darle un castigo por sus bromas y sin saber cómo el rubio platinado pateo ese kunai rodo sobre el suelo derribándola y acabo sobre ella en esa comprometedora posición en la que el Sannin les hallo.

\- Oye a mí no me eches la culpa esponjosa tu eres la pervertida que anda para todos lados actuando de ese modo... Oigan... ¿Qué es ese olor dulce? - Pregunto el rubio platinado dejando de lado un poco sus bromas mientras volvía a tomar un poco de aire antes de notar como ese aroma en el aire se perdía y dejaba de ser percibido por su nariz todo mientras el Sannin solo guardaba silencio mirándole a él y a su alumna que parecía ponerse un poco roja pues ese aroma provenía de ella justo de cierta parte de su cuerpo pues era esa época del mes y sabia a la perfección de donde era que estaba saliendo eso que el rubio platinado por un momento logro percibir.

\- _Su olfato está mejorando, parece que mis sospechas son correctas kukukukuku Minato que cosas tenías escondidas_ \- Pensó el Sannin de ojos amarillos antes de dejar de lado sus pensamientos y volver a retomar el entrenamiento del rubio platinado que como cada día había llegado a la parte que menos le gustaba al rubio platinado pues era hora de "estiramiento" de sus músculos por lo que cuando el hombre saco esa cuerda de la nada Naruto solo dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Ah no ni se te ocurra no voy a dejar que me agarren de juguete de goma, primero van a tener que agarrarme ahí se ven par de viboritas - Dijo, el rubio platinado les saco la lengua mientras jalaba uno de sus parpados y sin decir más el rubio platinado solo trazo un sello esfumándose en el aire en una pequeña bola de humo

\- ¿Aprendió el sunshin tan pronto solo con verlo? kukukuku es muy talentoso eso me encanta...Anko encuéntralo y tráelo, pero por favor no le quites los pantalones de nuevo - comento con algo de burla el Sannin de ojos amarillos antes de ver a su alumna que se puso un poco roja

\- Aaaaahhh sensei deja esos chistes todo es tu culpa rubio platinado pervertido cuando te agarre te voy a arrastrar de regreso - Dijo, y sin decir más Anko salió corriendo en alguna dirección indeterminada mientras el Sannin solo miraba en la dirección en la que ella se fue a la caza de nuevo de ese rubio platinado tan insolente y peculiar.

La joven de cabello morado desapareció corriendo por el bosque a la caza del rubio platinado prófugo todo mientras el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes se le quedaba viendo con ese rostro sereno al tiempo que los matorrales cerca de ese claro se movían un poco dejando salir a esa conocida figura de cabello plateado.

\- Ya se fue creo que podemos empezar a entrenar de verdad ¿no crees sensei? - Dijo, si se trataba de Naruto quien aparecía de nuevo en el bosque mirando a Orochimaru con ese rostro serio y analítico que logró hacer que el hombre de ojos amarillos se le quedará viendo con esa sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro pues desde el inicio notó como el rubio platinado se alejó sólo de manera temporal permitiendo que la Joven de cabello morado partiera a la caza de la cosa que claro nunca lograría pues el rubio platinado estaba en ese sitio.

\- Sabes eludir bien eso es claro, pero creo que en algún momento Anko se dará cuenta de que no estas fuera de este bosque ¿no crees? - comentó con duda el hombre sin dejar de ver al rubio platinado que sólo alzaba un poco sus hombros al tiempo que avanzaba en su dirección como si lo que él dijo en realidad no fuera algo en verdad importante.

\- Ella estará bien sólo busca una presa no es nada que un clon de sombra no arreglé - Dijo, y sin más el rubio platinado hizo el ademán del sello haciendo que la ceja del Sannin se alzará pues hasta donde él sabía el rubio platinado era demasiado joven como para poder realizar semejante Jutsu eso era un hecho además estaba el asunto de que él no se lo había enseñado entonces como era posible que él ya supiera usarlo, el rubio platinado explicó eso de manera muy simple pues tenía una memoria fotográfica rasgo desarrollado para poder huir por la aldea a medianoche sin tener que preocuparse por la dirección por donde tenía que correr, fue gracias a ese rasgo que el rubio platinado pudo aprender con sólo ver una sola vez ese Jutsu en manos de un Jōnin inepto de cabello gris bastante descuidado que uso el Jutsu para lograr llegar tarde a una cita mientras leía su amado libro naranja que se veía igual al del Sandaime.

\- Ya veo parece que tienes más talentos de los que pensaba eso me agrada - comentó el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes pasando a las instrucciones del rubio platinado que ahora mismo estaba sentado delante de él en posición de flor de loto - Bueno empecemos por lo más básico dime Naruto que es más fácil ¿secuestrar a un enemigo o hacer que sus compañeros lo abandonen? - la pregunta del Sannin estaba cargada de intención secundaria para ver qué tan astuto era el rubio platinado en realidad.

Al tiempo que Naruto escuchaba atento las preguntas y cuestiones de su maestro, en otra parte de la aldea su otro yo corría a toda velocidad alejándose de la joven de cabello morado que seguía a su cacería pues tenía que llevarle de regreso al bosque donde seguirían con su tortura... que dijera entrenamiento si eso era entrenamiento y no tenía nada que ver con que ella disfrutará tanto de verlo sufrir cuando lo estiraban, si no se relacionaba con eso estaba segura de ello, Anko seguía caminando por la aldea rastreando al perdido rubio platinado que en ese momento estaba llegando a las zonas de entrenamiento de la academia donde claro fue rechazado al intentar entrar pero bueno en esos momentos eso ya no importaba nada pues tenía un maestro mil veces mejor que cualquier maestro de esa escuela de tan poco nivel como lo pensaba esa réplica del rubio platinado al ver como los jóvenes aspirantes a ninja entrenaban ese Taijutsu tan básico que cuando lo vio sólo pudo reaccionar de una sola manera.

\- Jajajajajajaja que ridículos jajajajaja - Dijo, el clon estaba muriéndose de la risa al ver como el grupo de jóvenes se mantenían con su puño extendido al frente tras lanzar todos ese golpe en perfecta sincronía todo bajo la mirada del intruso que sobre el muro se sujetaba el estómago sin dejar de reír como loco atrayendo las miradas molestas de todo mundo en especial la de cierto maestro de nombre Mizuki, el encargado de esa clase y claro los ojos molestos de uno que otro alumno de aquel hombre quien solo se le quedaba viendo al rubio platinado antes de dar un paso al frente mirándole con esos ojos molestos.

\- ¿Que se supone que haces tú aquí, pequeño fracasado? lárgate de una buena vez - ordeno ese hombre con aquella voz molesta antes de que el clon del rubio platinado viera un rostro conocido y dando un salto dentro de la academia dejando que por la calle pasara Anko quien por poco casi alcanzo a ubicar al rubio platinado que ahora mismo pasaba de largo frente a Mizuki que le miraba con enojo antes de que el rubio platinado se detuviera frente a cierta Uchiha que saludaba con efusividad después de todo en ese sitio solo ella valía la pena de eso el rubio platinado estaba más que seguro de ahí que ignorase las miradas de todos los presentes pero hubo uno que no pudo ignorar por más que hubiera deseado hacerlo

\- Quieres dejar de hacerle caso a ese perdedor, Satsuki, aquí solo deberías hacerme caso a mí, después de todo soy tu alfa - Dijo, no era otro más que el joven heredero del clan Inuzuka que miraba en la Uchiha a su futura pareja o eso creía el

\- Quieres cerrar el hocico Kiba que te quede claro que no te pertenezco ya deja de molestarme tanto - Respondió la pelimorada con esa voz un tanto fastidiada de la actitud del chico del abrigo que le miro enojado

\- Porque no aceptas que eres mía ya Satsuki después de todo tu algún día serás la madre de mis cachorros...- Dijo, y no pudo decir más pues el clon del rubio platinado de un solo movimiento había dejado ir su puño directo a la cara del Inuzuka.

\- Cierra el hocico ya perro eres un fastidio alguien debería ponerte un bozal para que cierres tu hocico - menciono el rubio platinado antes de que Mizuki viera en el rostro molesto de Kiba una oportunidad para humillar a ese pequeño perdedor como lo llamaba él.

Los joven estudiantes miraban a Kiba quien bajo las ordenes de Mizuki se alistaba para tener una pequeña pelea con el rubio platinado que le miraba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de pasar pues no pudo rechazar la oferta de Mizuki de una clase gratis del Taijutsu de la academia por eso mismo estaban ahora mismo cara a cara, el hombre solo bajo su mano de un golpe dejando que la pelea diera inicio para diversión del Chūnin que pronto vio cómo su gran idea parecía haber salido por completo mal pues en cuanto su mano cayó entre el par de chicos la batalla dio inicio con Kiba dejándose ir delante del rubio platinado con el clásico Taijutsu de la academia donde el golpe inicial era claro un derechazo recto y frontal que Naruto eludió con un movimiento más que veloz girando su torso a un lado dejando que el golpe pasará de largo antes de que el rubio platinado completará el giro quedando a espaldas de Kiba quien sólo abrió enormes sus ojos al sentir al rubio platinado a su espalda.

\- Eres una vergüenza ¿no sarnoso? - Comentó con burla y malicia el rubio platinado logrando que Kiba se diera la vuelta dejando ir ahora uno de esos codazos que se suponían eran fuertes y podían dejar al rival inerte en el suelo claro de dar en el blanco cosa que no paso pues el rubio platinado se dobló sobre sí mismo casi hasta que su espalda pareciera a punto de romperse cosa que no paso pues el rubio platinado colocó sus manos en el suelo antes de completar el giro dejando ir sus pies hacia arriba dando de lleno en la quijada de Kiba quien fue alzado en el aire antes de caer al suelo pesadamente, todos los estudiantes se quedaron callados al ver como su compañero estaba en el suelo sobándose la quijada golpeada ante la mirada del rubio platinado que frente a él lo miraba decepcionado - Sí que eres malo se supone que los Inuzuka son brutales en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero tú no sabes pelear como uno apuesto a que no te interesa aprender más allá de lo indispensable y por eso es que te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida - Dijo, las palabras del rubio platinado fueron una promesa más que una amenaza pero a Kiba eso no le importó nada.

Kiba sólo gruño como un perro en verdad furioso antes de saltar al frente más que molestó dejando ir su golpe de nuevo en ese movimiento frontal que ahora el rubio platinado detuvo con facilidad usando su mano izquierda que sujetaba el puño de Kiba antes de moverlo a un lado dejando que la mano derecha de Naruto fuera al frente sujetando el cuello del Inuzuka que sólo abría sus ojos enormes al sentir como el agarre del rubio platinado se volvía más que fuerte en su cuello, como su maestro decía había que aprender a sujetar como una constrictora que nunca suelta a la presa hasta que está muerta y ahora Kiba era esa presa por lo que estaba en un lío más que grande, el rubio platinado esbozo una sonrisa más que perversa antes de jalar Kiba hacia el dándole con fuerza un cabezazo en el rostro cosa que lo hizo gemir de dolor antes de que el rubio platinado soltara su cuello y Kiba cayera de trasero al suelo sujetándose la nariz que sangraba pues al parecer se había roto con ese golpe.

\- No aguantas nada apuesto a que cualquiera de los tontos de aquí serviría para lo mismo... sólo para que limpie mis zapatos sobre sus espaldas - Dijo, las palabras del rubio platinado eran duras como su mirada de molestia y decepción que le lanzó a Kiba antes de dirigirla del mismo modo a los jóvenes que veían todo con ojos abiertos como platos al ver a ese rubio platinado sin entrenamiento dándole una paliza a su compañero - Aquí la única que vale la pena es Satsuki_chan los demás son simple basura - una vez más Kiba gruño molestó por las palabras pero más por cómo el rubio platinado le estaba tratando y más que molestó atacó del mismo modo en que veía a su madre hacerlo cuando entrenaba pues sus manos casi formaron garras que dejo ir al frente en golpes largos que iban de un lado a otro tratando de conectar sobre el rubio platinado que se movía con esos giros y flexiones más que imposibles que en más de una ocasión le tenían a la espalda de Kiba que solo giraba molesto dejando ir ese golpe y en uno de esos movimientos fue que el rubio platinado atacó pues cuando el Inuzuka se giró el rubio platinado solo se dobló de nuevo sobre sí mismo antes de que sus manos se posaran sobre el suelo antes de que alzará sus piernas que cerró como una pinza sobre el cuello de Kiba que solo abrió los ojos enormes ante la presión a la que le siguió el jalón del rubio platinado que como un resorte dio ese fuerte tirón a Kiba que dio el giro atrapado en su agarre que le azotó con fuerza sobre el suelo dejando al rubio platinado de pie sobre el con la mano cerrada en todo lo alto apuntando a su cara, la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio platinado era más que peligrosa y demencial que solo fue seguida de esas palabras - Buenas noches - y soltó el golpe recto que cayó sobre el rostro de Kiba que fue aplastado contra el suelo haciendo a sus pies alzarse por la fuerza del golpe del que ya no se levantó.

Las chicas del grupo se cubrieron el rostro muertas de miedo por la visión del rubio platinado que se alejaba del quieto Kiba agitando la mano de donde caía la sangre que salía del cuerpo del Inuzuka que si estaba en el mundo de los sueños y de donde no volvería pronto eso era un hecho.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo como le hiciste eso, Kiba es un bocón, pero lo mataste! - grito molesta esa niña de cabello rosado y frente un poco amplia que miraba al rubio platinado con enojo además de indignación, pero sus palabras sólo lograron una cosa que el rubio platinado se riera como loco dejando a todos aún más desconcertados por semejante reacción.

\- Sí que eres estúpida ¿no tablita? Estudias para ser kunoichi no creerás que cuando falles en una misión te dejarán ir ¿o sí? Con algo de suerte acabarás como esclava aunque en tu caso seguro acabas siendo un cadáver pudriéndose en el bosque - Dijo, la idea de su muerte hasta ese momento nunca paso por la cabeza de la joven de pelo rosa que ahora miraba al rubio platinado con miedo por la manera tan directa que tuvo para decir esas cosas de lo que podría ser su vida pero claro ella no tenía pensado perder al menos no como Naruto creía y es más podría apostar que acabaría siendo pero bueno nunca le gustaron las apuestas fáciles ya prefería el reto - Todos ustedes deberían saber que se exponen a morir y si ese idiota de allá es el mejor no quiero ver al peor de seguro ya debería traer el letrero de "mátenme" pegado a la espalda enserio que cosas les enseñan en este basurero- y en ese punto cuando el maestro de esta a alumnos dio un paso al frente mirando a Naruto con enojo por todo lo que el rubio platinado le dijo a sus alumnos pues era claro que él era un buen maestro y todo lo que decía no tenía razón de ser

\- Cierra la boca de una buena vez mocoso del demonio tú no tienes derecho a opinar eres sólo un vago que pelea como eso un vago cuando mis alumnos estén instruidos de verdad cualquiera te dará una paliza - mencionó el sensei de los jóvenes genio al tiempo que el rubio solo se le quedaba viendo con enojo

\- Ya deja de dirigirme la palabra imbécil eres un desastre de maestro, sensei tiene razón, la academia es un asco me fue mejor al aceptar su guía - Dijo, y en ese punto Mizuki se le quedo viendo con burla en sus ojos y voz

\- ¿Un maestro tú? Por favor que clase de idiota se atrevería a instruirte no tengo idea, pero te voy a sacar de una buena vez mocoso - Dijo, Mizuki trató entonces de sujetar al rubio platinado tomándole del brazo izquierdo para sacar el rubio platinado que reaccionó de inmediato

El rubio platinado dibujo un rostro molesto por la manera en que el sensei le tomo y dando un giro veloz se torció dando un giro sobre sí mismo dejando que su muñeca y codo hicieran un crujido más que sonoro pues ambas articulaciones se dislocaron por el giro que colocó al rubio platinado a un lado de Mizuki sin que este soltara su brazo pero eso al rubio platinado no le importó pues aún tenía otra mano libre con la que tomó el codo de Mizuki jalándole hacia su espalda logrando que la mueca de dolor apareciera en el rostro de ese hombre que sólo gimió ante a sensación de dolor en su brazo, el rubio platinado presionó su codo sobre el con fuerza logrando que el hombre soltara su brazo.

\- Nunca vuelvas a tocarme imbécil - Dijo, y usando todo su peso el rubio platinado empujó a Mizuki no sin ante darle una pequeña zancadilla que le hizo perder el equilibrio para que se fuera de cara a la pared cercana donde se estrelló con fuerza cayendo al suelo como un bulto de cemento dejando un rastro rojo en la pared señal clara de que se había roto la nariz, el rubio platinado ignoro por completo la cara de terror de los jóvenes aspirantes antes de que la mirada de miedo en los alumnos de Mizuki se volviera de miedo al ver como Naruto movía su brazo que crujió con suavidad antes de que su codo y muñeca volvieran a su sitio haciendo que la sensación de escalofrío se volviera enorme en todos ellos pues nunca antes habían visto algo igual en una persona.

\- _Vaya eso de dislocarme las articulaciones sí que funciona_ \- Pensó el rubio platinado mientras miraba su mano que abría y cerraba con calma antes de mirar a los estudiantes que dieron un paso atrás cuando él se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa peligrosa antes de dar un paso a ellos - Que les entre en sus cabezas vacías bola de idiotas nunca se metan conmigo o les irá peor que a ese par - señaló el rubio platinado antes de dirigir su mirada a Satsuki a la que le sonrió antes de guiñarle un ojo logrando que ella dejará salir una risilla por ese gesto al tiempo que todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo como si estuviera loca por corresponder al gesto del rubio platinado pues para casi todas era claro que se trataba de un sujeto peligroso que les traería problemas de relacionarse con él o eso era lo que la mayoría estaba pensando al tiempo que el rubio platinado caminaba a Satsuki para saludarle y preguntar cómo era que aguantaba estar rodeada de tanta idiotez siendo ella lo único que valía la pena ahí.

\- Tu... pequeño demonio quién diablos te enseñó eso - Dijo, fue la protesta de Mizuki quien al fin se ponía de pie con una mano sobre su nariz sujetándole pues la sangre que salía de ella era más que evidente y por eso mismo se la sujetaba ante la mirada divertida del rubio platinado que alzaba sus hombros después de todo lo que hizo fue sólo lo que aprendió de su maestro.

\- Creo que lo conoces, se llama Orochimaru- Dijo, y la sonrisa de Naruto se volvió delgada alargada y más que peligrosa logrando que el hombre sólo se le quedará viendo con un asombro total en su mirada

\- Estas jugando... es imposible que un Sannin te tomará como su alumno es sólo una enorme mentira - señaló Mizuki con esos ojos molestos mientras le señalaba como si fuera todo un mentiroso por sugerir que era alumno de un Sannin

\- Tu puedes creer lo que quieras yo sé que es la verdad y tú eres un idiota que vive en su burbuja de ilusión pero que crees algún día va a reventar y si fuera tu... diablos si fuera yo me colgaría en cuanto pudiera ser tu debe ser una tortura - Dijo, y el rubio platinado hizo el ademán de jalar algo sobre su cuello como si se ahorcara con una soga invisible logrando que Mizuki le lanzará esos ojos molestos.

Poco le faltó al hombre para volver a saltar sobre ese rubio platinado para darle una lección por tanta insolencia pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo esa figura de gabardina y cabello morado apareció en escena, no era otra las que Anko Mitarashi hasta ese momento la única alumna del Sannin de la casa de las serpientes y quien estaba mirando al rubio platinado con ojos molestos sin duda lo que había dicho de ser alumno del Sannin era lo que causó eso en ella por lo que Mizuki sonreía con alegría o lo hizo hasta que ella habló.

\- Tarado te he estado buscando por todos lados, sensei aún no termina de entrenar contigo anda vamos de regreso al bosque - Dijo, y antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar fue sujetado del tobillo antes de que ella diera el jalón haciéndole caer al suelo antes de comenzar a arrastrarlo por el suelo en dirección del bosque de la muerte - No entiendo como sensei te tomo como alumno causas muchos líos - Murmuró Anko logrando que los ojos de Mizuki y todos los presentes se abrieran con asombro pues todo lo que el rubio platinado dijo durante su pequeño discurso fue más que claro que todo era una completa verdad pero lo que nadie estaba esperando fue lo que paso con el rubio platinado que con una carcajada sólo se despidió de Anko y se desvaneció en una bola de humo dejando a la joven Kunoichi casi metida en el humo del mismo modo que el al ver de qué se trató todo ese tiempo - ¡Un maldito clon de sombra cuando diablos se reemplazó con un clon de sombra! - Grito la furiosa chica de cabello morado antes de salir corriendo de ahí en busca del rubio platinado real que estaba más perdido que nunca al tiempo que el otro maestro de esa clase aparecía en escena con una expresión de asombro en su rostro

\- El Kage Bunshin es un Jutsu muy avanzado que consume demasiado Rea`tsu-Chakra, es impresionante que pueda usarlo a pesar de ser tan joven - Dijo, fue el comentario del maestro de la marca en la nariz mientras Mizuki se colocaba a su lado

\- No alagues a ese mocoso, no puedo creer que pienses eso de él Iruka sólo es un pequeño demonio - mencionó el hombre de la nariz rota mientras el maestro de la marca en el rostro sólo se le quedaba viendo

\- Di lo que quieras, pero tienes que admitir que es impresionante pese a su actitud, ahora porque no sacas a Kiba de aquí y te lo llevas a la enfermería yo me llevó a los chicos a su clase de tiro - Dijo Iruka dejando en claro lo que Mizuki tenía que hacer y a regañadientes el hombre acató tomando al inerte Kiba del suelo para llevarlo por atención médica.

Mizuki salió de ahí con el inerte Kiba mientras Iruka se lleva a sus alumnos a esa clase que seguía, pero en cuanto Satsuki dio un paso para seguirle fue jalada hacia un rincón por una inesperada mano que le empujó a un pequeño rincón alejadas de las miradas de todo mundo.

\- Muy bien ahora habla ¿porque nunca me habías dicho nada de tu encantador amigo Satsuki_chan? - pregunto la chica de cabello corto y azulado que con unos ojos molestos de color perla se le quedaba viendo a la Uchiha que sólo sostenía esa mirada de la Hyūga que le estaba mirando de ese modo tan insistente.

\- Bueno tu nunca me has preguntado por mis amigos además porque te interesa, ningún chico te interesa nunca Hinata - Dijo, y sin más Satsuki le regresó una mirada un tanto curiosa a dicha chica, no era otra más que Hinata Hyūga, hija mayor del clan Hyūga, portadora del Byakugan además de un carácter muy singular pues ella era famosa por su agresividad cuando se trataba de relaciones pues si no podías aguantar con ella más de cinco minutos de combate con ella no valías la pena de ahí que sólo Satsuki había logrado eso dando inicio a una rara amistad pues competían casi en todo desde simples respuesta hasta verdaderas batallas en las clases prácticas como en sellos donde competían por ver cuál memorizaba la secuencia la larga como en la última donde Hinata ganó al memorizar una secuencia de 22 sellos a la primera mientras Satsuki sólo se aprendió 20 cosa más que asombrosa comparada con los demás que no llegaron ni a los 7 de ahí que más de un chico pretendiera a ambas niñas siendo obviamente ignorados por Satsuki mientras que en el caso de la Hyūga quien le dirigiera la palabra terminaba sujetándose la entrepierna donde siempre terminaba dándole un buen golpe.

\- Los idiotas de la academia no sirven, pero él es otra cosa se ve prometedor para muchas cosas jijiji dime ¿tiene novia? - Dijo, la pregunta de la Hyūga sólo logró que Satsuki suspirara con fastidio pues conocía a su amiga y sabía que leía esos libros de pasta naranja que según Iruka no eran lectura para jóvenes y esa risilla menos le agradó pues algo le decía que con Hinata iba a tener muchos problemas cuando de Naruto se tratara el tema.

Al tiempo que Hinata acosaba a Satsuki quien seguía suspirando y Anko murmuraba insultos para cierto rubio platinado perdido este estaba aún en compañía de su maestro en ese bosque oyendo las preguntas del Sannin de la casa de las serpientes y claro dando respuestas más que interesantes.

\- Pues la idea de atacar y matarlos a todos es buena pero es como dices se hace más con planeación yo usaría el veneno, para que el tonto se vuelva un arma viviente y al final los que sobrevivan sólo les cortó el cuello y se acabó sin show aspavientos ni gasto de Chakra excesivo - Dijo, esa fue la respuesta del rubio platinado haciendo que su maestro sonriera por esas palabras pues esa sería su elección y a diferencia de Anko quien prefirió acabar con todos ella misma el rubio platinado entendía a la perfección que no todo se trataba de avasallar al enemigo con un ataque fuera de control por lo que el Sannin sonreía antes de lanzar la última pregunta de esa reunión privada en la que estaban.

\- ¿Dime qué harías para sacarle la verdad a una kunoichi enemiga que capturaste? - Pregunto, la pregunta de Orochimaru era clara y directa pues buscaba probar la mente del rubio platinado quien se quedó pensativo un momento como si estuviera meditando la respuesta a esa pregunta y pronto estaba en una disyuntiva pues lo normal sería torturar a su presa hasta que no aguantará pero ante todo tenía que ser un caballero por lo que respondió que trataría de ganarse su confianza ofreciéndole la libertad a cambio de lo que deseaba y claro no la dejaría ir hasta comprobar que sus palabras fueron las correctas de otro modo la dejaría morir atada y abandonada en algún rincón del bosque, campiña o del sitio donde estuvieran, Orochimaru asintió a esas palabras, era una respuesta práctica y hasta cierto punto comprensible por la edad del rubio platinado y su actitud tan amable para con las mujeres

\- Es buena idea no la mejor pero buena pero no te apures cuando crezcan estoy seguro que aprenderás una manera mucho mejor y más divertida para ti kukukuku, aunque ahora creo debes aprender a calmar a una mujer molesta - Dijo, la sonrisa del Sannin logró que el rubio platinado le mirase con duda por esas últimas palabras

\- Una mujer molesta y ¿porque necesito aprender a calmar a una? - pregunto con esa voz llena de dudas el rubio platinado antes de sentir esa presencia a su espalda que irradiaba una gran cantidad de enojo dirigida sólo a su persona

\- ¡TU PLATINADO DEGENERADO VOY A MATARTE! - grito Anko con su blusa a medio desgarrar mirando al rubio platinado que parpadeo un poco confundido antes de que los recuerdos del segundo clon llegarán a su mente y sonriendo se pusiera de pie

\- Oye ¿yo soy el degenerado? tú fuiste la que trató de desnudar a mi clon y acabo metida en esa barata de ropa y no te hagas, te encantó cuando el sujeto tu trasero para ayudarte a no caer ¿o me equivoco esponjosa? - Dijo, y el rubio platinado se agachó antes de reír como loco y salir corriendo con Anko detrás de él todo mientras el Sannin se preguntaba que rayos había hecho ese clon para hacer enojar de ese modo a su alumna.

De haber podido ver los recuerdos del segundo clon habría visto como fue acorralado por Anko en una tienda de ropa donde estaba todo en barata causando un caos entre todas las clientas que buscaban la mejor oferta y claro el rubio platinado clon vio ahí la oportunidad para no ser atrapado por la pelimorada que entró detrás de el para tratar de agarrarle, saltaron entre la gente antes de que el clon cayera al suelo siendo agarrado de su pantalón que Anko jaló con fuerza mientras el trataba de huir y de algún extraño modo acabo sin pantalones todo mientras Anko le saltaba encima para tratar de arrastrar al rubio platinado de regreso al bosque pero claro no contó con que el clon alzaría su pierna que como si fuera un resorte la hizo salir volando directo a esa pila de ropa donde trataron las clientas de desnudarla cosa que no le gustó nada por lo que trató de huir siendo al fin ayudada por el rubio platinado que se apiado de ella para tratar de sacarla de ese lío y por eso se metió debajo para tratar de sacarla de ahí y fue simple coincidencia que las manos del rubio platinado apretaran el trasero de Anko para poder sacarla de ahí, la pelimorada dejo salir un quejido que casi sonó con ¿placer? de seguro el clon entendió mal aunque cuando la pelimorada se puso de pie y se le quedo viendo con esos ojos furiosos entendió que no debió agarrarle esa parte, lo que le paso al clon después fue demasiado gráfico y violento como para que el rubio platinado acabará con pesadillas pero bueno cuando has sido torturado desde los cuatro años por gente ebria y más grande que tú te acostumbras a esa clase de cosas sólo por eso el rubio platinado no acabo traumado aunque por lo que se veía en el bosque en ese momento si Anko lo agarrase sí que acabaría muy mal pero claro en ese instante nadie podía sentirse peor que el Sandaime que estaba teniendo una plática nada agradable con cierto trío de consejeros que no lo dejaban en paz

\- ¿Que ustedes quieren que Naruto que? - pregunto Hiruzen con un rostro lleno de duda por las palabras de esos tres que irrumpieron en su oficina sin tocar o anunciarse sólo entraron y comenzaron a hablar como si fueran los jefes del viejo Hokage

\- Lo que oíste Naruto ha pasado mucho tiempo sólo y debemos sacar provecho de nuestra arma en cuanto antes debe estar bajo la custodia de Danzō - Dijo, fueron las palabras de la mujer de ese trío de nombre Koharu quien miraba al Hokage con atención y cierta superioridad

\- Ya es hora de que nuestra arma sea entrenada para servir a la aldea y no te puedes negar pues el chico no es un ninja es Civil y está bajo nuestra jurisdicción - Dijo, eran las palabras de Homura el otro viejo concejero que como la mujer lanzaba esa mirada al viejo Hokage.

\- Bien Hiruzen ¿cuándo me lo vas a entregar? - pregunto ahora Danzō el último de ese trío un hombre de pinta bastante mala de rostro vendado y que caminaba apoyado de un bastón pues parecía tener alguna clase de herida vieja y antigua

\- Son unos... cierto tienen razón Naruto es un civil y no puedo seguir negándoselos, pero olvidan algo civil o no si alguien lo toma bajo su tutela ustedes no podrían protestar - Dijo, el tono de Hiruzen fue más que misterioso pues rara vez hablaba de ese modo

\- Si, pero eso no importa nadie se atrevería tomar a ese pequeño demonio como su alumno - Dijo, Homura miraba a Hiruzen con esa sonrisa mordaz y burlona en su cara al tiempo que el Hokage sólo sonreía de manera triunfal pues ya casi se deleitaba con sus rostros al decirles quien era el maestro del rubio

\- Oh bien ¿recuerdan a mi alumno? Orochimaru, el Sannin a quien le autorizaron sus experimentos con criminales y demás proyectos... el vio el potencial de Naruto y lo tomó como su alumno si lo quieren tendrán que quitárselo a él - Dijo, y Hiruzen sólo sonrió enorme al ver la cara de todos ellos

\- MENTIRA, OROCHIMARU NO PUDO HABERLO TOMADO COMO SU ALUMNO, SOLO MIENTES - Grito el molesto Homura antes de que Hiruzen los corriera de su oficina por tanto escándalo que lo distraía de sus deberes y tan pronto los ANBUs los sacaron Hiruzen se dejó ir en una carretilla de carcajadas por las caras de esos tres.

Orochimaru era un hombre muy ocupado pues pese a sus momentos como maestro de ese par estaban sus proyectos por lo que tuvo que retirase de ese sitio dejando a sus alumnos en esa persecución que como siempre acabaría cuando Anko se cansara o Naruto desapareciera de ese sitio pero eso se tomaría su tiempo era un hecho por lo que él se fue dejando a ese par a solas para que se las arreglarán solos no era que el no disfrutará de ver al rubio platinado provocando a Anko pero después de cerca de diez minutos de oír sus burlas y verlo correr se volvía bastante aburrido por lo que optó por volver a su proyecto personal para arreglar una posible batalla contra cierto Uchiha desertor, el Sannin sólo estaba en lo suyo al tiempo que en el bosque cierto rubio platinado se quejaba de lo lindo con lo que le había pasado.

\- Tienes una idea de cuánto me gusta esta ropa se va a arruinar Anko - Dijo, fue la queja del rubio platinado que salía de ese enorme lago al que fue arrojado por la mujer que trataba de atrapar al rebelde pervertido como decía ella pues el rubio platinado fue atrapado en un árbol mirando al vacío directo a ese lago y con una sonrisa veía como Anko lanzaba esos kunai contra el fallando por completo eso motivo la burla de Naruto que solo vio la enorme sonrisa de Anko sin entender del todo porque lo hacía y entonces lo supo sus ataques no fueron para darle al rubio platinado sino a esa rama que crujió con fuerza antes de que el rubio platinado caía al suelo desplomándose directo al lago donde el agua salpico con fuerza dejándole hundirse todo bajo la mirada burlona de Anko quien se partía de la risa al ver como el rubio platinado salía hecho una sopa con ese rostro molesto, siempre detesto ser mojado de ese modo pues desde pequeño los aldeanos trataron de ahogarlo en cuánta fuente o pozo hallaron de ahí que detestara caer de ese modo en el agua pero claro eso poco le importaba a Anko que seguía riendo como loca, el rubio platinado solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de comenzar a quitarse la camisa que veía con enojo pues tenía algo verde pegado seguramente moho, si estaba por completo arruinada, Anko sólo siguió riendo antes de que sus carcajadas de pronto se callaran cuando vio al rubio platinado quitándose el pantalón.

\- Espera... ¿qué demonios haces? - Pregunto la Kunoichi del cabello morado al ver como el rubio platinado negaba ante sus pantalones igual con algo verde pegado a ellos de nuevo insulto a la ahora callada Anko quien miraba a Naruto con atención y lo tenía que admitir para ser aún joven esas persecuciones habían permitido que tuviera un buen físico para su edad pero bueno era un mocoso eso era de esperarse con su infantil metabolismo - ¡Pero qué diablos haces! - grito Anko con su rostro por completo rojo al ver como Naruto se despojada de su ropa interior

\- Esta cosa tiene algo pegado no voy a andar por ahí con algo que no tengo idea de que es podría morderme prefiero andar desnudo - Comentó el rubio platinado antes de negar a sus boxers sucios que lanzó por el aire quedando al fin desnudo.

Las gotas de agua aún escurrían por su cuerpo mientras él se secaba con la camisa mojada y los ojos de Anko lo recorrían de pies a cabeza convencida de que era todo un pervertido exhibicionista por atreverse a estar desnudo ante ella y fue ahí cuando sus ojos bajaron hasta su entrepierna.

\- ¡Que rayos eso es enorme! - Exclamo, y Anko señaló al rubio platinado que miraba con duda a su mano que señalaba a su miembro que si para su edad era ciertamente grande cosa a la que él no había prestado atención en mucho tiempo por lo que le miro antes de ver el rostro rojo de Anko que no dejaba de verlo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro mi pene? Siempre ha sido así no veo porque te pones tan loca y porque te le quedas viendo así - Dijo, cierto quizá Naruto había vivido toda su vida expuesto a los libros pervertidos del Sandaime y entendía que a las mujeres de esos libros el ver la virilidad de un hombre las hacia ponerse húmedas y deseosas aunque en realidad no siempre supo que era lo que eso quería decir pero por la cara que tenía Anko parecía que el libro estaba por completo en lo correcto y bueno podría jugar un poco con eso - ¿Qué pasa? la linda y esponjosa Anko_chan está enamorada del pene del buen Naruto - dijo burlón el rubio platinado caminando a la joven de cabello morado que si bien estaba molesta por sus palabras no podía dejar de verlo casi como si una fuerza invisible le estuvo era obligando a mantener sus ojos fijos en la hombría del rubio platinado que en realidad no estaba consciente de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo pues de nuevo ese suave aroma que le llegaba a la nariz saturo está de nuevo logrando que el rubio platinado suspirase pues sentía algo de calor y por un segundo los ojos de Anko parecieron ver como si el "pequeño" Anko reaccionará aunque sólo fue una leve señal que la hizo reaccionar de nuevo poniéndose más roja que nunca.

\- ¡PLATINADO PERVERTIDO DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS TE VOY A ARRANCAR ESA COSA Y TE LA METERE POR LA GARGANTA! - Exclamo, y Naruto tomó su ropa antes de soltar la carcajada y comenzar a correr como loco seguido por una furiosa Anko que sentía un amor y hormigueo más que llamativo en su entrepierna.

Mientras el rubio platinado corría y Anko trataba de matarle Orochimaru en su laboratorio revisaba sus notas, pero sobretodo la investigación sobre el rubio platinado y ese rasgo que noto la noche que le tomo como alumno.

\- _Parece que esos rasgos se acentúan con la edad, en algún momento no podrá detenerlo y acabará volviéndose un riesgo potencial para cierto grupo será mejor conseguir algo de asesoría en ese aspecto_ \- Pensó, fue el pensamiento del Sannin que se reclinaba en su silla meditando en las cosas que estaban por llegar a la aldea sobre todo por lo que flotaba en ese cilindro metálico casi listo para ser usado.

El tiempo paso y pronto el día comenzaba a caer en la aldea de Konoha y en el laboratorio del Sannin, el hombre estaba mirando al rubio platinado frente a él con un enorme chichón en su cabeza además de estar a medio vestir.

\- No quiero saber qué diablos hacías para estar así pero me agrada que hallas llegado ya tenemos que hablar Naruto he estudiado algunas muestras de esas que te he sacado y concluí que en una pelea contra Itachi... te va a matar - Dijo, fue directo seco y hasta cierto punto ofensivo pero contrario a molestar al rubio platinado este sólo se le quedo viendo con ojos profundos que demandaban una explicación para esa conclusión tan desfavorable para el - tienes mucho Chakra es un hecho pero sus ojos han evolucionado de un modo que no se había visto en al menos 200 años y no tenemos idea de sus alcances ahora y basándome en lo que he podido recabar de los testigos agonizante además de algunos indicios concluyó que será una gran batalla lo apabullaras con tu Chakra pero al final sus ojos van a destruirte más porque funcionan demasiado bien en alguien como tú - las palabras del Sannin no le gustaron al rubio platinado que sólo se sentó en esa silla delante del escritorio del hombre de piel pálida mirándole con cierta frustración pues él era un Sannin experto en cuestiones ninja y si decía que iba a perder en algún momento entonces seguramente sería de ese modo por más que el pusiera de su parte en esa batalla hipotética donde si el Sharingan sería el factor en contra que decidiría su derrota idea que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo al rubio platinado que sólo apretaba sus puños con enojo y furia

\- Eso no puede pasar, le prometí a Satsuki_chan que yo me vengaría por ella y lo haré, aunque deba morir con el bastardo que destruyó su vida - Dijo, los ojos del rubio platinado estaban llenos de decisión, sin duda daría la batalla de su vida y si era necesario moriría para acabar con Itachi eso era un hecho.

\- Noble causa, pero tú muerte sólo la hará más desdichada y dudo que quieras dejarla sola a merced de un montón de tipos interesados sólo en su prestigio no creo que desees eso, ¿dime estarías dispuesto a dejarme darte el arma para derrotar a Itachi y alcanzar el potencial máximo de tu sangre? - pregunto el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes mirando al rubio platinado que frente a él sólo se le quedaba viendo

\- Si es para vencerlo entonces hagámoslo que quiero matar a ese sujeto - Dijo, la respuesta del rubio platinado logro hacer sonreír al Sannin que asintió a sus palabras antes de ver al fondo de su laboratorio donde ese cilindro estaba aún ahí con su contenido listo para usarse y poder hacer que el rubio platinado se volviera aquello que suponía sería algún día

\- Entonces esta hecho me encargaré de darte las armas para que Itachi caiga ante ti - Dijo, y sin más el Sannin se puso de pie cambiando a ese cilindro al fondo donde le tomo con suavidad alzándolo de su base para mostrar al rubio platinado lo que flotaba en ese extraño líquido verde y viscoso que le hizo abrir sus ojos antes de ver al Sannin que sonreía con cierta malicia al ver esos ojos llenos de duda en su alumno - Quien sabe, si desarrollas tu poder a su máximo no dudo que nadie podrá nunca ser algo más que un estorbo para ti - Mencionó el Sannin de ojos amarillos recordando cierto pergamino que recibió del Sandaime esa noche en la que tomó al rubio platinado como su alumno y si estaba seguro de que al final Naruto se volvería algo tan grande que le llenaría de orgullo el saber que fue él quien le guio a esa grandeza.

 **...**

 **Ending – Épica - Unleashed**

* * *

 **Nota: Al igual que con mis otras historias, es posible que tenga imágenes que mas adelante subiré. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier, duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el cap.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado, aprecio mucho sus comentario y también a los que la han agregado a favoritos y la siguen, espero mas de ellos para saber que opinan de la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Opening 1 – Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **Avances**

La aldea de Konoha, un sitio tranquilo y sereno al menos en apariencia pues en las prisiones subterráneas las cosas eran todo menos tranquilidad en especial en la zona destinada a los sujetos de prueba de cierto Sannin de ojos amarillos quien gracias a la autorización de su maestro podía tener ese sitio a su disposición para esas investigaciones tan importantes que hacía y siendo honesto con el mismo, de no haber sido porque su maestro entendió su fascinación por esos proyectos habría acabado huyendo de la aldea para poder hacer esos experimentos en algún sitio oculto en otro país pero por fortuna no fue el caso.

\- Orochimaru_sama, el sujeto 22 despertó y parece que la reacción está controlada, el implante de ese Kekkei Genkai artificial parece haber funcionado aunque... tal parece que su vista se está deteriorando, cada vez sus ojos ven peor - Indicaba uno de los asistentes del hombre de piel pálida que miraba el reporte que le extendía, el sujeto 22 era un proyecto simple donde él trataba de insertar una línea de sangre de probeta en una persona, no era nada del otro mundo era sólo una versión sintética de la célebre piel de hierro de ese clan del país de la aldea de tierra, pero por lo visto si bien logro crear un gen falso que funcionaba en las pruebas a la hora de ser implantado solía causar la muerte de sus pacientes hasta ese tipo quien lograba soportar el implante gracias a esa droga de asimilación que el diseño pero por lo visto fallaba en algo.

\- La droga funciona, su cuerpo lo asimila, pero el efecto toxico lo está matado, sigan con la medicación si muere hagan una autopsia de inmediato quiero saber que está saliendo mal - Comento el Sannin de ojos amarillos con esa voz fría y dura logrando que su asistente solo bajara la cabeza obedeciendo antes de alejarse del hombre que seguía caminando por esos pasillos mientras recordaba esa charla con el rubio platinado el día anterior.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _\- Quieres decir que con eso podría equilibrar la batalla contra Itachi, entonces que estamos esperando dámelo ya – Dijo, la ansiedad de volverse fuerte era un buen aliciente, de eso el Sannin estaba seguro, pero en este caos lo mejor era ser prudente pues no sabía cómo el rubio platinado con sus "peculiaridades" lo tomaría._

 _\- Es una idea que tengo, pero no puedo dártelo ahora, no estás listo además dudo que desees verte como alguien que conozco que no lo puede apagar ¿o sí? – Dijo, el tono perverso del Sannin no solo logro detener al rubio platinado quien dejaba de tratar de alcanzar el objeto, sino que hacia un gesto de asco._

 _\- Hablas de él... guacala no quiero eso, me gusta cómo están ahora, pero si no puedes dármelo, ¿para qué lo ofreces? – Pregunto, la pregunta del rubio platinado era muy cierta si no podía tenerle entonces el saber que estaba a su alcance no tenía sentido a menos que fuera solo una especie de broma muy cruel de parte de su maestro._

 _\- Claro que puedo dártelo, pero...porque darte lo mismo cuando puedo darte algo superior que nadie antes ha visto, esto no es como el que conoces, es lo mejor de las dos mejores versiones que han existido hasta ahora, es la mezcla perfecta de ofensiva y defensiva incluso se puede decir que es casi como un Kekkei Genkai nuevo y mejorado – Dijo, el brillo en los ojos de Orochimaru anunciaba solo una cosa, él en verdad estaba emocionado con lo que tenía ante él._

 _\- En definitiva, o eres un genio o un científico muy loco sensei, entonces si esto es tan poderoso porque dármelo a mí y no usarlo tú a menos que sea una versión de prueba que sabes que va a salir mal y me quieres como conejillo de indias – Dijo, los ojos del rubio platinado se entrecerraron pues conocía a ese hombre y si él era capaz de eso y muchas cosas peores._

 _\- No es el caso, esto no serviría en mi cuerpo no soy compatible con esa habilidad ¿acaso me crees tan estúpido como para experimentar conmigo para adquirir esto? Sólo un idiota desesperado trataría de incorporarlo a su cuerpo sabiendo que su sangre no lo soporta acabarías siendo un fenómeno - Comentó el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes mientras en su propia guarida un hombre de rostro vendado estornudaba con fuerza._

 _\- ¿Y crees que yo si lo aguantaría? que halagador, pero ni creas que voy a dejar que me pongas eso sí no hay garantía de que no me muero o me sale otro brazo no quiero acabar como un fenómeno de por sí ya soy un paria como para tener algo así – Dijo, el Sannin asintió a sus palabras con una sonrisa, esa era la misma idea que tenía él por lo que tenía una buena idea_

 _\- He estado trabajando en líneas de sangre artificiales y su implante en personas, pero siempre acaba muy mal, pero he trabajado en una sustancia que arreglará eso sólo debo probarla antes de suministrarla – Dijo, y el Sannin se le quedo viendo al rubio platinado que sólo alzaba una de sus cejas mientras recibía eso ojos._

 _\- No sé porque, pero siento que esa cosa no me conviene, pruébala primero antes de que me lo quieras dar si se puede Úsalo en ti antes - Dijo el rubio platinado antes de ver al Sannin de ojos amarillos mientras este sólo seguía lanzándole esa mirada serena._

 _\- Ya cálmate no voy a matarte con una sustancia inestable, para eso existen los conejillos de indias kukukuku – Dijo, y el Sannin se reía de ese modo tan singular que lograba que el rubio platinado sintiera algunos escalofríos pues la verdad esa risa era desesperante además de molesta._

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

El Sannin recordaba con calma esas palabras que tuvo con el rubio platinado antes de que acordaran que él experimentaría un poco más con esa sustancia antes de tratar de usarla en el rubio platinado, pero por lo visto con los exámenes que tenía delante de él tendría que probar mucho más pues todo lo que estaba viendo decía que no sólo era inestable era tóxica al punto de parecer más un veneno que un adictivo.

\- Bueno, al menos su cuerpo no rechazó el implante, voy por buen camino - Se dijo a sí mismo el Sannin mientras seguía caminando por esa base subterránea en busca de algunos reportes más sobre sus proyectos al tiempo que ese asistente corría de un lado a otro pues el paciente había muerto ya por las consecuencias de esa droga experimental y ahora mismo necesitaban hacer esa autopsia antes de que las sustancias se diluyeran dentro de ese hombre, mientras el Sannin estaba en lo suyo; en el exterior de su base secreta más exacto en una de las zonas de entrenamiento, su alumno rubio platinado estaba en una de esas prácticas en solitario donde el manuscrito que le dio era la clave de esa prueba pues estaba plagado de ilustraciones sobre las katas del estilo de pelea del Sannin quien sí bien se veía muy flexible era demasiado enredado más aún cuando sólo lo veías en imágenes "si eres tan bueno aprenderás al menos un par de estas katas sin ayuda" fue el reto del Sannin antes de dejar ir al rubio platinado a ese entrenamiento personal, Naruto era alguien orgulloso, mucho por lo que no pudo rechazar ese reto de su maestro pero siendo honesto estaba teniendo un buen lío porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba viendo.

\- No voy a perder, le voy a cerrar la boca a ese científico loco... ¿Qué carajos es esto un nudo humano? - Se preguntó el rubio platinado mientras trataba de hallarle el sentido a esa imagen que estaba viendo todo mientras era como siempre vigilado por una figura femenina que estaba muy atenta a lo que él estaba haciendo, una fina corriente de aire sopló con suavidad meneando el cabello del rubio platinado quien al sentir esa brisa notó el suave aroma dulce en el aire que claramente no venía de una flor de eso estaba más que seguro por lo que bajo ese pergamino mirando al árbol cercano - Ya sé que estás ahí sal de una vez - Dijo el rubio platinado mirando a ese roble que se movió un segundo antes de que cayera de sus ramas con cierta gracia quedando ante los ojos del rubio platinado quien le estaba mirando con curiosidad - Tu eres una de esas chicas de la academia ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí? - Pregunto el rubio platinado mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza y tenía que reconocerlo era bastante bonita, con un rostro de facciones delicadas que casi podría comparar con el de Satsuki, con su bella piel blanca, ese cabello azulado corto y sus ojos color perla, lo más llamativo de ese bello rostro, usaba un pantalón azul marino y una chamarra gris algo holgada que estaba un poco abierta dejando ver esa blusa de malla que ocultaba unos pechos que comenzaban a crecer y que sin duda de seguir aumentando de tamaño a como lo habían hecho hasta ese día seguramente tendría algo enorme que quizá podrían ser los más grandes de toda Konoha.

\- Es un gusto, soy amiga de Satsuki_chan y me moría de ganas por conocerte Naruto_kun soy Hinata Hyūga, pero tú puedes decirme Hinata_chan o sólo mi cielo como gustes – Dijo, y la singular Hyūga le guiño el ojo al rubio platinado quien sólo pudo sonreír ante esa presentación de la ojiperla.

\- Alguien aquí se tiene mucha confianza ¿verdad? Pero es una pena que no me gusten las débiles inútiles – Dijo, el tono del rubio claramente buscaba hacer enojar a la chica quien sólo asentía a sus palabras como si lo que él dijo en realidad no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo.

\- Sabes yo podría decir lo mismo de los rubio platinados presumidos que no saben hacerse respetar con su novia de pelinegra o ¿será que te gusta que te manipulen de ese modo? - Comentó Hinata con un dedo sobre su mentón a modo de pose pensativa logrando que el rubio platinado esbozara una sonrisa por lo que escuchaba.

\- Ella no es mi novia, sólo una loca con la que me divierto haciéndola enojar, pero sabes algo que seas una chica no implica que dude en romperte ese lindo rostro si me haces enojar – Dijo, y Naruto se acercó un poco a la ojiperla que le sonreía al tiempo que también se acercaba al rubio platinado.

\- Puedes intentarlo, pero antes de que me pongas una mano encima te reviento las bolas de un rodillazo – Dijo, esa sí que fue una amenaza directa que logró que el rubio platinado se quedará quieto en su sitio mirando a la chica de ojos color perla quien le sonreía con cierta arrogancia.

Todo fue silencio un momento antes de que el rubio platinado dejara salir su respuesta ante esa amenaza de la chica de cabello azulado.

\- Jajajajaja cielos jajajajajaja quien diría que una chica tan sexy tiene esa boquita, apuesto a que no sólo sabes decir insultos ¿verdad? – Dijo, el tono del rubio platinado fue bastante alegre al tiempo que la Hyūga sólo alzaba sus hombros como si restará importancia a lo que él decía.

\- Créeme Naruto_kun esta boca puede hacer muuuuuchas cosas – Dijo, el rubio platinado solo pudo reír aún más ante la respuesta de la Hyūga antes de que ella le guiará un ojo y Naruto supiera algo, había conocido a alguien muy interesante además de divertida pues ella le seguía el juego en todo lo que decía, en especial cuando hacía referencia a los pésimos alumnos de la academia de los cuales seguía pensando que sólo Satsuki valía la pena comentario que estaba esperando hiciera enojar a la Hyūga a su lado quien sólo se le quedaba mirando, no dijo nada sólo se puso de pie caminando hacia el árbol más cercano que con calma comenzó a limpiar con delicadeza inclinando su cuerpo un poco al frente haciendo que en ese pantalón algo ajustado se remarcara un trasero más que perfecto de buen tamaño y redondez - ¿Ves algo que te guste acaso Naruto_kun? - fue la pregunta de la Hyūga quien sonreía en esa posición mientras miraba al rubio platinado que solo sonreía ante sus palabras que carecían por completo de enojo y lo que era más el rubio platinado juraría que estaban llenas de un tono juguetón.

\- Me culpas, hay un buen traserito frente a mí, no puedo evitar mirarlo - Dijo el rubio platinado con una sonrisa ante sus palabras descaradas que de haberle dicho eso a Anko ya estaría agachándose para eludir el kunai que le habría lanzado ya.

\- Culito como te atreves a decirme eso a mí – Dijo, y Hinata sólo abrió su palma derecha que brillaba repleta de Chakra soltando el golpe contra el árbol quien recibió el impacto que con una gran facilidad le arrancó un trozo del tronco dejando el boquete abierto ante los ojos del rubio platinado quien la miraba con cierto asombro pues no esperaba ver algo así - ¡Traserito ja! Mira esto es un culo de primera y apuesto a que te mueres por tocarlo - Dijo la Hyūga con una sonrisa llena de seguridad logrando que Naruto sólo sonriera aún más que antes.

\- Ok no te enojes, Hinata_chan, lo admito tienes un culo de primera debe ser de los mejores de toda la aldea y la verdad si quisiera darte una nalgada – Dijo, y el rubio platinado le guiño un ojo a la Hyūga que con una sonrisa segura se acercó al rubio platinado dándole la espalda.

\- Ves, te lo dije y para que veas que soy buena te dejaré que lo hagas anda que si fueras otro te arrancaría el brazo - Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y una voz cantarina que sólo logró que el rubio platinado sonriera aún más que antes dejando ir su mano con una sonora nalgada que rebotó en el trasero de Hinata quien sólo reía como una colegiala.

\- Jajajajaja estas tan loca Hinata_chan, me encantas y tienes unas nalgas muy duras ¿eh? - Elogió el rubio platinado obteniendo de esa chica de ojos color perla sólo una sonrisa y el guiño de un ojo, estaba seguro de que había encontrado a una amiga muy especial con la que sin duda se lo pasaría más que bien.

\- Y eso que no estoy en forma porque sólo he entrenado mis manos para pelear - Comentó Hinata con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro mientras se repegaba al rubio platinado quien no bajaba su mano de ese duro trasero moviendo la misma en círculos sobre el mismo sintiéndole con claridad, ella decía no estar en forma pero aun así lo sentía bastante duro y carnoso cosa que hacia al rubio platinado sonreír antes de que abriera los ojos pues mientras su mano estaba sobre el trasero de la Hyūga logró sentir algo sobre su entrepierna y bajo la mirada para ver la mano de Hinata entre sus piernas deslizando sus dedos sobre su hombría de un modo demasiado descarado para la princesa de uno de los clanes más respetados de la aldea - ¿Eso que tienes ahí es un kunai o estas feliz de poder tocar mi trasero? - Pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa algo traviesa que logró que el rubio platinado solo dibujara una sonrisa más grande en su rostro además de sentir un desconcertante hormigueo en esa parte que ella estaba acariciando con suavidad.

\- Pues no traigo kunais en esa parte jejeje - Se reía el rubio platinado mientras la Hyūga sólo se le acercaba otro poco presionado con su mano la zona del rubio platinado quien sonreía aún más por lo atrevida que resultó la linda chica de ojos color perla.

\- Pues es bastante grande insisto que es un arma – Dijo, de nuevo, le guiño el ojo al rubio platinado que con un gesto de burla movió su mano del trasero de Hinata dirigiéndose al frente donde presionó un poco el abdomen de la ojiperla atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo todo mientras la misma Hyūga se movía colocando su trasero sobre esa parte del rubio platinado que solo sonreía ante la actitud de la chica quien no parecía nada molesta con lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

\- Quizá si es un arma, pero entonces ¿estas van a ser almohadas? – Dijo, y sin más el rubio platinado subió ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de Hinata que sólo abrió enormes sus ojos cuando las manos del rubio platinado se posaron sobre sus pechos si no eran muy grandes que digamos, pero para una niña de casi 10 años ser ya casi una copa b era decir mucho, Hinata reaccionó momentos después de que el rubio platinado la sujetara de ese modo antes de mover ella misma sus manos sobre las de Naruto.

\- Que va no son almohadas... son ricos meloncitos que requieren de alguien que los cuide para que maduren – Dijo, y sin más Hinata cerró sus manos sobre las del rubio platinado quien apretó los senos pre-púberes de Hinata quien cerró sus ojos dejando salir un suave gemido de sus labios, Naruto no supo en realidad que era lo que le pasaba pero sentía la necesidad de seguir con esos movimientos amasando con suavidad los pequeños pechos de Hinata quien por su lado restregaba su trasero contra el rubio platinado que sentía como el calor en ese sitio comenzaba a aumentar.

\- Eres una pequeña putita descarada, te encanta que te haga esto ¿verdad Hinata_chan? - Pregunto el rubio platinado sin dejar de mover sus manos sobre los pechos pequeños de Hinata quien sólo le miraba con esa sonrisa coqueta en su cara, todo sin dejar de ver al rubio platinado.

\- ¿Quizá sí? Acaso te molesta que lo sea porque podría detenerme - Respondió con una sonrisa Hinata mientras presionaba su trasero contra el rubio platinado quien sentía como su entrepierna hormigueaba demasiado y Hinata sentía algo - Oye Naruto_kun tu diminuta cosita se pone dura ¿estás bien? - Pregunto Hinata con un dejé de inocencia en su voz mientras miraba al rubio platinado.

\- No lo sé nunca me había pasado, pero sé que es tu rico culo el que tiene la culpa de eso – Dijo, Hinata sonrió aún más mientras sus ojos se topaban quedándose en silencio mientras sus labios los llamaban a un beso inevitable que sin duda sería sólo el inicio de lo que ninguno quería detener, pero…

\- ¡YA BASTA DE ESO NARUTO PERVERTIDO VIOLADOR SUELTALA YA! – Se escuchó, y la magia del momento se arruinó con la llegada inesperada de Anko quien como la ojiperla caía de los árboles sólo que en su caso su rostro estaba rojo por todo lo que vio pasar con ellos.

Naruto y Hinata dejaron lo que estaban haciendo sólo para ver a la chica de cabello negro que les estaba mirando con atención y un gesto de enojo por todo lo que presenció entre ese par.

\- Oye aquí nadie viola a nadie y si ese fuera el caso no es algo que me moleste así que shu largo ve a molestar a alguien más – Dijo, y sin más Hinata sólo hizo esa señal con su mano para que la chica se fuera antes de tomar las manos del rubio platinado presionándolas sobre su cuerpo mientras sonreía repegando su trasero aún más al rubio platinado quien sonreía por la respuesta de Hinata y más aún por la cara que Anko estaba haciendo al haber recibido esa respuesta de la chica de ojos perla que sólo seguía sonriente y muy cómoda entre los brazos del rubio platinado.

\- Bueno ya oíste Anko creo que te puedes ir de una vez aquí nadie abusa de nadie por lo que estamos más que bien - Comentó el rubio platinado ahora mirando a la Kunoichi quien sólo miraba a ese par con un tic en su ceja por la manera en que esos dos se le quedaban viendo tras sus respuestas que claramente no fueron nada de lo que ella estaba esperando y si justo como lo sabía Naruto se tuvo que separar de Hinata al agacharse para dejar sobre su cabeza ese kunai que la chica de cabello negro trató de clavar entre sus ojos con ese movimiento de su mano derecha que estaba aún apuntando al frente antes de que bajará el brazo donde otro kunai aparecía en el listo para ser lanzado en contra del rubio platinado quien estaba un tanto molesto por lo que estaba pasando después de todo el tener siempre que lidiar con el enojo de Anko a la larga era algo molesto más cuando lo interrumpía en algo tan interesante como lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Oye lunática quieres dejar eso, Naruto_kun y yo la pasábamos tan bien porque diablos apareciste ¡anda déjanos en paz y lárgate a fastidiar a otro lado! - Grito Hinata quien para asombro de Anko y diversión de Naruto atrapó con facilidad el segundo kunai que la chica del cabello negro lanzó con el cual ahora mismo le estaba apuntando a la Kunoichi quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella dejando por completo de lado al rubio platinado quien sólo dio un par de pasos alejándose de la escena que prometía ser todo un choque de féminas del que sería espectador.

\- ¿Lunática? Cuida tu lengua mocosa se supone que eres una Hyūga ¿no? la hija mayor de Hizashi, dudo que a él le guste que su hija actúe como una simple puta en celo - Dijo Anko con esa voz molesta mirando a la chica que pese a esas palabras no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Y qué? Que él sea mi padre no lo hace mi dueño yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana si quiero puedo ser una Miko, una cocinera y la más puta de todas las putas y créeme que seré la mejor – Dijo, Anko tuvo un tic en una de sus cejas ante tal respuesta de labios de la Hyūga que sonreía con arrogancia

\- Estás loca mocosa como puedes decir esas cosas que no tienes nada en el cerebro, Úsalo y piensa deja de usar el culo para pensar – Dijo, de nuevo Anko mostraba un rostro molesto ante la actitud de la Hyūga que tomando una pose de arrogancia sólo sonreía.

\- Tú sólo estás celosa, eso es todo, eres una amargada celosa – Dijo, y sin más Hinata le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil que dejaba en claro que pese a todas sus palabras seguía pensando como una niña de no más de diez años como era su caso.

\- Celosa yo... ¡celosa yo! ¿De qué diablos se supone que estaría celosa mocosa? - pregunto Anko con enojo en sus palabras mirando a Hinata quien descarada comenzaba a caminar en dirección del rubio platinado quien hasta ese momento había estado callado y ahora sonreía pues Hinata había llegado con el tomando sus manos para colocarle sobre su cintura mientras repegaba su trasero al Uzumaki.

\- No se quizá de que yo si tengo el valor de hacer esto no como tú que actúas molesta fingiendo que tratas de ayudar cuando en realidad te mueres por estar en mis zapatos sólo acéptalo estas celosa - Dijo la Hyūga con una voz cantarina mientras miraba a la mujer que se quedó callada.

Los ojos de Anko estaban cerrados mientras sus manos se abrían y cerraban formando el puño al tiempo que trataba de calmarse para no saltar sobre ese chica y arrancar su cabeza pues nadie nunca antes ni siquiera su maestro se había atrevido a decirle tales cosas menos aun cuando el rubio platinado estaba involucrado aunque en retrospectiva el que estuviera celosa podría explicar muchas cosas como que le sacará de quicio sobre todo cuando la comparaba con aquella niña del clan Uchiha que vaya que le sacaba canas pero ahora esta Hyūga era mucho peor pues su actitud en verdad era... si era demasiado estresante.

\- Sabes Anko me agradas, eres muy graciosa y divertida – Dijo, las palabras de Naruto sacaron de sus ideas a Anko quien ahora mismo estaba mirando al rubio platinado quien le estaba mirando con seriedad al tiempo que colocaba su mentón sobre el hombro de Hinata que sólo podía sonreír al sentir como el rubio platinado le estaba abrazando con cierta posesividad - Pero esa actitud tuya a veces harta, sólo reaccionas como una niña mimada que no consigue lo que desea, llegue a pensar que quizá podríamos ser cercanos como compañeros bajo la tutela de sensei pero comienzo a creer que sólo eres un estorbo, define tu actitud te agradó, me odias, me quieres violar, quieres que te viole, decídete que quieres porque si sigues así voy a pensar que sólo te gusta tratar de matarme y eso a la larga... te hace ver estúpida - Y Hinata sólo pudo sonreír ante las palabras del rubio platinado quien vio su cuello un poco suculento y con algo de decisión el rubio platinado plantó un beso suave sobre ese cuello haciendo salir un suspiro de la Hyūga quien sólo reía como una colegiala consentida que obtenía lo que estaba buscando pues Anko ya no dijo nada sólo se quedó callada mirando a la nada mientras se hacía notar al fin atrayendo la mirada de todos sobre él

\- Ya oíste a Naruto, Anko medita lo que quieres y déjanos solos - Ordenó Orochimaru apareciendo de entre los árboles mirando al trío frente a él haciendo que la chica de cabello negro sin decir nada o responder se alejaba con esas ideas dentro de su cabeza - Hyūga-san puedes irte, me gustaría tener una charla con mi alumno después puedes volver a seguir toqueteándote con él - a las palabras del Sannin sólo le siguió un suspiro de molestia de Hinata quien se separó del rubio platinado.

\- Nos vemos Galán espero que me manosees después ¿eh? – Dijo, y Hinata le guiño un ojo al rubio platinado mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose de ahí meneando su trasero delante de los ojos de Naruto que sólo estaba sonriendo ante su nueva amiga que se retiraba despacio.

\- Claro que si Hinata_chan quiero volver a sentir ese rico culo que te cargas mi nalgoncita Hyūga – Dijo, y Hinata soltó una risilla al tiempo que seguía caminando alejándose de ese sitio sintiendo la mirada del rubio platinado sobre su trasero que seguía bamboleando de un lado a otro - No sé porque pero no puedo dejar de ver ese culo ni de sentirme algo extraño de acá abajo - y el rubio platinado bajo su mirada a su entrepierna haciendo que el Sannin suspirase pues por lo visto él tendría que darle esa "charla" a su alumno.

Mientras el Sannin se dedicaba a explicarle al rubio platinado que era lo que le estaba pasando y claro aclarar algunos de los hechos de la vida que dejarían al rubio platinado más trajeado de lo que ya estaba pero bueno un poco más no le haría daño, mientras eso ocurría en la oficina principal de la aldea dentro de la misma el Sandaime se dedicaba a atender las eternas quejas del concejo o mejor dicho de aquel trío quien estaba delante del hombre con esas protestas sobre el destino del rubio platinado.

\- Debo concluir que ya han hablado con Orochimaru, porque esas caras que tienen es porque hicieron eso o están estreñidos – Dijo, el tono en las palabras del hombre de edad estaban cargadas de burla que lograban que ese grupo sólo mostrase un rostro aún más molesto por las cosas que se suponían ellos tendrían que arreglar pero claro el lograr que el Sannin les concediera una audiencia era algo muy difícil y cuando al fin lo lograron sus palabras fueron demasiado lapidarias "sólo muerto me lo quitaran y créanme que ni muerto dejará de serme útil así que háganse a la idea de que no tendrán a mi nuevo alumno o ustedes serán los que acaben en una tumba" el trío salió de ese sitio donde acorralaron al Sannin quien con esa sonrisa peligrosa se alejó de ellos dejándolos solos con su enojo cosa con la que claro no estaban acostumbrados a lidiar pues solían conseguir siempre lo que buscaban pero por lo visto eso no sucedería en esta ocasión.

\- Sarutobi, tu alumno es un fenómeno, no quiso escucharnos así que ordénale que nos ceda a su alumno cuanto antes – Dijo, fueron las palabras de Homura quien miraba al hombre de edad quien con toda la calma del mundo sacaba de uno de sus cajones una pequeña pipa que encendía y comenzaba a inhalar de ella ese tabaco que tanto le relajaba, sacó la pipa de su boca y sopló un pequeño aro de humo que voló por el aire antes de unirse a otro que se le unía formando una pequeña cadena pues en cosa de nada ya había soplado tres más creando ese pequeño decorado.

\- Saben siempre he pensado que la relación maestro-alumno es como una cadena donde cada eslabón es tan importante como el anterior - Comenzó a decir el hombre quien de nuevo comenzaba a fumar un poco para soplar un eslabón más.

\- ¿Y eso que diantres tiene que ver con lo que se te ordena Sarutobi? - Pregunto con duda Koharu quien miraba al hombre con una de sus cejas alzadas mientras el Hokage seguía fumando otro poco para soplar ahora una pequeña línea de humo que se unía a los eslabones.

\- Separar una cadena como la que se forma entre ellos es difícil y peligroso pues uno nunca sabe a dónde pueden salir volando las astillas de metal, si podríamos ordenar que se separen pero cuando pase que será de cada uno, estarán rotos y divididos buscando como corregir ese daño - Dijo Sarutobi con una voz serena mientras esa línea de humo separaba los eslabones - Y lo peor que puede pasar es que los cuellos de pobres diablos con aires de grandeza queden atrapados entre esos eslabones rotos y peligrosos que podrían destrozar sus gargantas - y a las palabras del Sandaime les siguió un pequeño soplo que movió uno de esos eslabones separados directo al cuello de Homura.

\- Esta es alguna clase de amenaza Sarutobi porque si es así debo recordarte que somos parte del concejo no puedes tocarnos - Dijo, el tono en las palabras de ese consejero estaba plagadas de orgullo y superioridad que por alguna razón no parecía afectar al Sandaime.

\- Claro que no, se de sus influencias y no es como si sus socios desearan verlos muertos ni como si yo les fuera a decir cuáles son los puntos débiles de sus escoltas o retirar a mis ANBU por alguna misión de suma importancia como escoltar a un rico comerciante, por cierto sabían que el señor Mento del país del té ya se va de la aldea y quiere una escolta, quien diría que un hombre tan rico con tantos guardaespaldas quiere una y vaya que va a pagar bien casi como si deseara que mandará a mis ANBU con él, muy raro no – Dijo, el rostro de Homura perdió el color antes de que se le quedará viendo a Koharu y luego a Danzou quien sólo apretó el mango de su bastón.

\- Esta bien Sarutobi, el pequeño Jinchūriki se quedará con Orochimaru por ahora – Dijo, y sin más el hombre del rostro vendado salió de ahí despacio seguido de Koharu quien no decía nada todo mientras Homura salía tras ellos con un rostro pálido y confundido.

Una vez afuera de la oficina, Homura sólo se les quedo viendo sin saber porque habían salido de ahí de ese modo pues él estaba seguro de que eso había sido una amenaza directa contra su persona y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

\- Es obvio que fue una amenaza, deja de chillar como un cerdo herido Homura, Sarutobi está demasiado empeñado en esto, lo mejor será por ahora dejar que todo salga como quiere en lo que nos aseguramos de que nuestros socios no nos quieren muertos - Mencionó Koharu mirando al hombre del bastón quien sólo le miraba asintiendo pues era obvio que la mujer se refería a que él se encargará de vigilar a esos hombres si alguno estaba actuando de manera sospechosa desaparecería pues para eso los ANBU de Danzou eran más que expertos por lo que no habría problema alguno con ello, el trío salió de la torre frustrado y molesto mientras en su oficina Sarutobi sólo seguía fumando de aquella pipa con una gran sonrisa pues el fastidiar a esos tres ancianos seniles era sin duda divertido y seguramente se volvería su nuevo pasatiempo eso y su amado Icha-Icha claro esta y ahora que pensaba en su libro tenía que seguir leyendo pues se había quedado en una parte muy interesante por lo que se hizo un espacio en su agenda para poder leer en paz sin que nada lo interrumpiera o arruinara su concentración pues el imaginar esos gráficos escenarios requería de una gran imaginación igual que la que cierto rubio platinado tenía y la cual lo tenía bastante perturbado por lo que escucho de su maestro quien le estaba sonriendo de ese modo tan singular que tenía.

\- Quieres decir que eso que me saldrá de acá va a preñar a la mujer a la que se lo dé ¿Cómo diablos sale de ahí? - Dijo, fue la pregunta del rubio platinado mientras señalaba a su entrepierna logrando que su maestro asintiera a su duda mientras el solo tenía ese rostro incrédulo en su cara

\- Desde luego no pensaste que sólo servía para orinar ¿o sí? Digo no has visto esas ilustraciones en los libros que lee sensei son muy gráficas y muestran donde es que va insertado tu miembro – Dijo, y el hombre hizo un gesto con sus manos de un orificio con sus dedos mientras insertaba su índice en ese anillo

\- La verdad nunca las he visto, el abuelo siempre me ha "prestado" esos libros de bolsillo que carga a todos lados – Respondió el rubio platinado alzando sus hombros mientras el Sannin sólo suspiraba pues el rubio platinado solo tenía acceso a sus libros de viaje que el rubio platinado siempre tomó "prestados" cuando él se descuidaba.

\- Bueno supongo que eso explica porque pese a todo lo que dices en realidad no sabes el procedimiento ¿te lo explico de nuevo? – Pregunto, fue la pregunta del Sannin de las serpientes que logró que el rubio platinado se pusiera de pie mirándole con ojos llenos de miedo.

\- Ah no olvídalo ya me lo dijiste una vez y prefiero preguntarle a una prostituta como se hace esto que volver a oír esa explicación enserio tienes un problema sensei pareciera que nunca lo has hecho – Dijo, y el silencio reino entre ellos antes de que Orochimaru sólo alzará sus hombros con fastidio.

\- Esa es una necesidad que no tengo, el sexo no me llama la atención prefiero dedicarme a mis proyectos ese es mi legado no un hijo, eso no es lo mío - Respondió el hombre de ojos amarillos logrando que el rubio platinado solo asintiera a sus palabras con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ya veo no eres un degenerado, sólo eres un santurrón asexual eso explica mucho, me gustaría quedarme a compartir tus traumas, pero creo que iré a buscar algo de comer para no pensar en estas cosas nos vemos viborita asexual – Dijo, y sin más el rubio platinado se disipo en una bola de humo dejando a su maestro sólo en ese sitio.

\- Porque siento que nunca voy a dejar de tener ese sobrenombre - Se dijo a sí mismo el Sannin antes de suspirar poniéndose de pie para ir de regreso a su laboratorio a ver si los resultados de sus pruebas estaban listos al fin para ver si la operación sería posible ya sin efectos secundarios.

Mientras Naruto estaba en lo suyo tratando de sacar esas descripciones del Sannin de su cabeza, el rubio platinado estaba caminando por la aldea en busca de su remedio clásico para esa clase de cosas, el Ramen, solo para él no había nada que dicho platillo no pudiera ayudarle a superar, por eso mismo era que estaba caminando en dirección del restaurante Ichiraku a degustar esa comida todo sin dejar de agitar su cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de su mente todo al mismo tiempo que en el bosque de la muerte en el tejado de una gran torre se ubicada justo al centro era donde estaba cierta chica de cabello morado quien aún procesaba las palabras que el rubio platinado le dijo antes de que su maestro llegará pidiéndole que se fuera antes de que perdiera el control de nuevo tras las palabras del Uzumaki pero aun así no podía sacar esas cosas de su cabeza por lo que estaba meditando en ello, en realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello pero era cierto que cuando lo veía junto a cierta Uchiha o ahora con la Hyūga, un deseo enorme de matarlo la invadía pero no era motivado por el enojo de que él se aprovechará de ellas sino porque estaba con ellas cuando se suponía que tenía que pasar tiempo con ella, y en ese momento fue que la mujer de cabello se dio cuenta de que en realidad le interesaba desde su manera de ser problemática e incluso divertida cuando hacia esos comentarios sobre las persona que claro no eran ella, si todo ese sarcasmo y cinismo del que el rubio platinado era capaz le divertía mucho como esos discretos insultos que le lanzaba a los civiles cada que le insultaban a él o incluso a ella de un modo que ningún otro hombre hacia incluido su maestro, quizá por eso le gustaba estar con él, si seguramente era eso por lo que le gustaba estar con el rubio platinado descarado que vaya que le sacaba de quicio con sus bromas o comentarios sobre que estaba "esponjosa" idea que quizá era cierta pero era una promesa personal que se hizo de no "recortar" nada hasta que fuera una Genin, cosa que ya era por lo que si deseaba podría eliminar eso pero no lo hacía casi como si estuviera esperando a que alguien le motivara a hacerle cosa que sin duda el rubio platinado estaba logrando por lo que ahora mismo lo tenía muy presente y así entre ideas, cosas que se asomaban por su mente, el recuerdo del rubio platinado durmiendo en su cama apareció junto con una idea que se le cruzó por la mente al verlo así "se veía tan lindo" las mejillas de Anko se pusieron un poco rojas por esas ideas a las que le siguió el recuerdo de ver al rubio platinado desnudo aquel día.

\- Acaso él me… él me... – Dijo, los ojos de Anko se abrían enormes al darse cuenta al fin de lo que le estaba pasando con el rubio platinado descarado que en ese momento había entrado como dueño a ese restaurante a comer un poco de su amado Ramen que ya saturada su nariz.

\- Hey, Ayame_chan puedes traer ese lindo cuerpo y darme algo de Ramen - Pedía el rubio platinado con un tono algo coqueto que lograba que la chica de cabello castaño enfundada tras ese mandil se le quedará viendo con una sonrisa un tanto resignada.

\- Naruto si no fueras tan adorable, te lo juro te lanzaba la olla de Ramen en la cabeza - Amenazó la mesera con una sonrisa un tanto malévola que lograba hacer que el rubio platinado se riera con fuerza mientras la chica caminaba con ese tazón de Ramen enorme todo mientras su padre reía desde la cocina.

\- Jajajajajajaja ya resígnate hija Naruto nunca va a tratarte de otro modo después de todo, mi niña es adorable – Dijo, el rubio estalló en una carcajada junto al viejo Teuchi por la cara tan roja que puso Ayame por las palabras de su padre que de alguna manera parecía hallar adorables los comentarios del rubio platinado sobre su hija, como pasaba eso Ayame no tenía idea.

\- Orochimaru-sama la droga funciona ya no se rechaza pero el cuerpo sigue fallando por la inserción del Kekkei Genkai - Comentó con cierto servilismo uno de esos asistente del Sannin de las serpientes quien había llegado a su laboratorio para recibir ese informe médico, abrió el expediente y sólo pudo mancillar un dejé de enojo por lo que veía pues su pequeño invento funcionaba ayudando a que el cuerpo aceptará el implante pero aun así no podía sustentar aquel don que el Sannin implantará en sus pacientes, el hombre de ojos amarillos sólo exigió más análisis de tejido de su último conejillo de indias recién fallecido todo mientras él seguía caminando a su pequeña sala privada sin tener idea de cómo conseguir que todo funcionará pues una cosa era acabar con sus sujetos de prueba y otro muy diferente exponer a su alumno, cosa que no pasaría de eso estaba seguro, pues deseaba que ese proyecto fuera un éxito y estaba seguro de que lograría que todo saliera bien al final, el Sannin solo seguía en lo suyo mientras en otra parte de la aldea cierta Uchiha estaba en medio de una buena plática con una amiga suya que llegó de la manera más inesperada soltando de golpe todo lo que paso con cierto rubio platinado.

\- Que acaso estás loca Hinata actuaste como una... como una puta – Dijo, Satsuki se alcanzó a controlar para no gritar esa última parte que sólo susurró para la Hyūga quien con una sonrisa enorme llena de seguridad se le quedaba viendo al tiempo que alzaba sus hombros.

\- Bueno quizá nací para ser la puta de Naruto_kun jejejeje, pero no te preocupes sé que te gusta podemos compartirlo – Dijo, y en ese momento el rostro de la Uchiha se puso rojo como una manzana ante la oferta de su amiga quien solo se le quedaba viendo antes de reaccionar del modo en que Hinata estaba esperando en que lo haría.

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dices, él no me gusta de ese modo que acaso estás loca! - Grito con fuerza Satsuki mirando a la Hyūga que sólo alzaba sus brazos cruzándolos tras su nuca sin dejar de sonreír ante las palabras de la Uchiha que en definitiva no convencía a nadie.

\- Si claro y yo soy una santa que sólo piensa en hacer el bien y obedecer a su padre, por favor no me engañas, se nota que te gusta sólo admítelo y podríamos pasar lindas noches los tres juntos – Dijo, y Hinata le guiño un ojo a Satsuki quien sólo se ponía otro poco más roja.

\- Eres toda una pervertida yo no pienso así de Naruto_kun, él es mi amigo no lo veo de ese modo - Se excusó de nuevo la Uchiha logrando que Hinata sólo se tomará el mentón en una expresión pensativa que parecía estar considerando las palabras de su amiga.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices entonces no debería molestarte que seamos novios y que en el futuro pasemos días enteros dentro de nuestra recámara sé que entenderás eso – Dijo, y sin más Hinata sólo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Satsuki logrando que ella cerrará los ojos mientras una de sus cejas temblaba.

\- ¡Ya deja de decir esas cosas pervertida de cuarta y aléjate de mí Naruto_kun no quiero que lo perviertas! - Grito al fin Satsuki logrando que la Hyūga empezará a reír como loca por el pequeño detalle de que estaban en la calle y al grito de Satsuki le siguió una expresión de vergüenza total por cómo todo mundo se le quedaba viendo.

Mientras la Uchiha estaba muerta de la pena en la calle siendo víctima de las burlas de Hinata quien claro que no la dejaría en paz, pronto en la guarida de cierto Sannin de la casa de las serpientes este llegaba a su oficina un poco harto de no poder hallar una solución a su proyecto cosa que sin duda le estaba quebrando la cabeza pues ya había tratado con casi todas las sustancias que había inventado y nada parecía hacer el truco por lo que empezaba a creer que quizá sería imposible por eso mismo era que avanzaba a su oficina a descansar y relajarse un poco quizá tomando una siesta pero al entrar esa idea se fue a la basura.

\- ¿Naruto que estás haciendo aquí y porque mi oficina esta desordenada? - Pregunto el Sannin de ojos amarillos mirando al rubio platinado que estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo esos expedientes personales que tenía en el archivero cerrado con llave, pero a juzgar por la marca de pólvora el rubio platinado lo abrió con una explosión.

\- Oye me estaba aburriendo después de comer y vine a darte una mano con este trabajo y créeme eres todo un científico loco no quiero saber qué diablos es esto de "nervios ácidos" - Comentó el rubio platinado mirando a su maestro que esbozaba una sonrisa más que perversa antes de explicar que era un raro y mortal Kekkei Genkai que hacía que los nervios de una persona se volvieran ácidos al contacto del Chakra de los portadores de esa línea de sangre causando una muerte dolorosa donde la persona casi se derretía como un chocolate en el desierto, el rubio platinado solo hizo esa mueca de asco ante la imagen mental mientras el Sannin solo reía pues si eso no le gustaba entonces el archivo de "sangre oscura" le parecería aún peor por eso mismo el rubio platinado vio el archivo en su mano y optó por pasar de largo y sin ver esa cosa mientras su maestro sólo reía con fuerza ante la decisión del rubio platinado quien seguía viendo los archivos de su maestro quien le miraba con curiosidad después de todo el que el rubio platinado pensará que podría resolver una cuestión que él no había podido en poco más de dos meses era absurda casi como el pensar que los ancianos del concejo eran buenos y no confabulaban contra el Sandaime pero esa era harina de otro costal uno que pronto habrían de tocar y vaciar.

\- Oye viborita asexual... esta cosa que hiciste se ve muy rara parece toda sintética casi como plástico – Dijo, el Sannin solo suspiro pues justo como suponía ese nuevo apodo se había quedado, el Sannin lo dejó pasar para ver al rubio con calma tras esas palabras.

\- Claro que es sintético, una sustancia así no existe es una obra maestra de la ingeniería y la bioquímica nadie más podría crear algo así, aunque por desgracia los sujetos no toleran los efectos del implante la droga ayuda a que se incorpore por completo – Dijo, el Sannin tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras el rubio platinado solo miraba la información de esa sustancia.

\- Ya veo, pero por eso fallas usas una sustancia artificial que sólo ayuda al implante, el cuerpo no está hecho para eso, lo que necesitas es fortalecer el cuerpo con algo que tolere eso, mira por ejemplo este archivo que tienes aquí cual era... Ah sí este dice "árbol" este tipo no se quien sea tenía células que se mezclaban a la perfección con la tierra y el Chakra de ahí que pudiera crear ese elemento secundario de seguro este tipo con esa droga habría aceptado lo que le metieras – Dijo, y el Sannin se le quedo viendo al archivo que si decía "árbol" una clave pues trataba del Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, el Sannin se le quedo viendo al rubio platinado después de ver el archivo y sus ojos mostraron asombro.

\- Eres un pequeño genio bastardo, esta es la clave, las células del primero mezcladas con la droga t-29 pueden crear el balance perfecto para que el paciente acepte todo y su cuerpo se adapte al componente genético implantado, quizá incluso puede llegar a ser hereditario esta sería la llave para revivir líneas de sangre muertas sin que el anfitrión manifieste señales adversas, Naruto, eres un genio - Exclamó el Sannin logrando hacer que el rubio platinado sonriera con satisfacción aunque en realidad no tenía idea de lo que su maestro estaba diciendo - Voy a hacer algunas pruebas y si funciona Naruto, para mañana a esta hora ya lo tendrás en ti - y el Sannin de nuevo dejo salir esa risa siniestra y fastidiosa que hacia al rubio platinado desear nunca acabar con una risa como esa.

El día y la noche como siempre pasaron en las naciones como era de esperarse y en cosa de nada una nueva tarde estaba ya cayendo en la aldea de Konoha pero pese a lo bello del ocaso, Sarutobi no lo estaba disfrutando pues estaba en una de esas detestables reuniones con su concejo al que de verdad se cuestionaba su razón de ser pues nunca ayudaban y solo le daban problemas pero no podía disolverlo a menos que tuviera una razón verdadera como una conspiración, intentos de homicidio o una guerra pero de todo eso no había prueba de lo primero que no dudaba estuviera pasando y lo segundo pues no deseaba una guerra para deshacerse de ellos pero a como marchaba todo parecía que sólo con eso se los podría quitar de encima.

\- Sarutobi ¿Dónde está Orochimaru? – Pregunto, la pregunta y ese tono molesto de Homura sacó al Sandaime de sus pensamientos de homicidio para ver al consejero que le miraba con enojo pues esa reunión motivada por ellos estaba centrada en el Sannin y su alumno quienes no aparecían en ese sitio pese a que se les había convocado pero claro Sarutobi sabía a la perfección donde estaban pero no se los diría pues no tardarían en llegar cosa que paso en cuestión de minutos donde la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al Sannin seguido de su alumno quien usaba unos inesperados lentes oscuros que no tenían razón de ser pero nadie lo cuestiono al menos no por el momento, el rubio platinado estaba callado tomando nota de ese concejo donde se veían a las familias más importante de la rama Shinobi donde destacaban los Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame y claro ese tipo de ojos perlados, un Hyūga que le miraba como si fuera un bicho raro al que deseaba pisar.

\- _Creo que ese viejo estirado es el padre de Hinata_chan... con razón no lo escucha, tiene pinta de amargado_ \- Pensaba el rubio platinado antes de dejar de lado a ese hombre viendo a la rama Civil de ese concejo plagada de comerciantes influyentes uno que otro amigo del Daimyō y claro el trío de momias encabezado por Homura con Koharu a su izquierda y Danzou a la derecha, el rubio platinado miro a ese sujeto de vendas con cierta intensidad mientras él le miraba discreto como si estuviera esperando su oportunidad para conseguir al rubio platinado.

\- Seré directo, esta reunión es para alejar a Naruto Dante de la custodia del Sannin Orochimaru ya que el chico desvía su atención de sus proyectos y le retrasa por eso mismo pensamos que el estará mejor bajo la tutela de alguien como Danzō – Dijo, y Homura movió su mano a un lado haciendo énfasis en el hombre de vendas y bastón.

\- Eso no pasará, Naruto es mi alumno y ustedes no me lo quitaran le hice una promesa y la cumpliré, aunque ustedes traten de meterse en medio - Dijo el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes mirando a esos hombres que sólo le miraban con cierta superioridad.

\- No estás en posición de hacer o exigir nada, este es el concejo y como ninja debes acatar sus mandatos o serás castigado - Amenazó ahora Koharu con una voz calmada y llena de satisfacción pues estaba segura de que eso bastaría para apaciguar al Sannin.

\- El concejo y sus decisiones me valen un sorbete y me limpió el trasero con sus decretos así que dejen de fastidiar – Dijo, Sarutobi se tuvo que aguantar las carcajadas mientras todo mundo miraba al Sannin con incredulidad pues él nunca decía cosas así, sin duda el rubio platinado estaba siendo una influencia interesante en su alumno o eso pensaba Sarutobi.

\- Cállate ya Orochimaru no puedes hablarnos así me oyes vamos a quitarte todos tus privilegios para que tus experimentos sean ilegales y se te quiten todos tus pacientes y archivos – Dijo, ahora la amenaza vino de Homura quien miraba al Sannin con un rostro molesto que pronto se deforma en un rostro de miedo ante la sensación de muerte que inundaba ese sitio haciendo que todo mundo volteara a ver al Kage rodeado de un aura oscura y por demás peligrosa.

\- Ya me tienen harto con sus palabras, yo no soy alguien que amenace mucho, pero deben recordar con quien se están metiendo, recuerden que Orochimaru es muy diferente a Godric, y el con tal de conservar a Naruto como su alumno podría matar y no le importaría a quien incluso si después de hacerlo se tiene que ir de la aldea, se habrá ido con la satisfacción de haberles cortado el cuello y no dudo que Naruto se vaya con él, ya dejen esas idioteces y resígnese, esta reunión se acabó todo mundo largo y no quiero volver a oír de estas estupideces - Ordenó Sarutobi con una voz agresiva como hacía mucho nadie oía y con molestia en sus ojos los tres ancianos salían pues pese a todo la rama Shinobi apoyaba a su Hokage por lo que su intento de nuevo se vio frustrado

\- _Ese tipo no me agrada, pude sentirlo, trataba de meterse en mi cabeza con eso que esconde_ \- Pensaba el rubio platinado mirando como Danzō salía de ahí despacio sin dejar de verle con ambición, pero una vez más sus deseos habían sido detenidos, el rubio platinado estaba perdido en sus ideas que no escuchaba como Sarutobi preguntaba a su maestro por eso que se suponía sería la carta del triunfo para el rubio platinado en cualquier combate.

\- Fue más que perfecto, sensei - Dijo el Sannin recordando como el día anterior tras conseguir los resultados de la idea del rubio platinado que fueron por completo correctos, la sala de cirugía estaba casi en silencio mientras el sonido del monitor cardíaco se oía con ese pitido en el aire, se podía ver al Sannin frente a esa mesa de operaciones colocando un bisturí ensangrentado en la mesa antes de tomar ese cilindro que abrió con suavidad para sacar ese contenido con delicadeza guiándole a su sitio en el cuerpo de aquel rubio platinado, fue un proceso lento y un poco delicado por los nervios a conectar sin mencionar los vasos sanguíneos que fueron los más difíciles por el tamaño y cantidad pero al final fue todo un éxito ya que el rubio platinado en cuanto se le paso la anestesia se quejó de la luz señal clara de que había funcionado todo, de ahí en adelante sólo fue cosa de vigilar al rubio platinado pues la nueva droga T-30 funcionaba de las mil maravillas pues el cuerpo de Naruto no sólo aceptó eso sino que pronto le dio cierto control justo como el Sannin estaba esperando que saliera - Puedes quitarte los lentes, Naruto deja que sensei lo vea - Dijo el hombre de ojos amarillos llamando la atención del rubio platinado que despacio se despojó de esos lentes mirando al suelo de donde alzó despacio la mirada para mostrarle a Sarutobi el resultado de esa cirugía.

\- Es asombroso - Dijo el Hokage de edad al ver como los otrora ojos azules del rubio platinado estaban ante él con un nuevo color rojo escarlata sumado a esas comas que se hallaban alrededor de la pupila igual negra que se mantenía fija en el Sandaime.

\- Te presentó, sensei al Neo Sharingan (Nuevo Sharingan) – Dijo, fueron las orgullosas palabras de Orochimaru al tiempo que Sarutobi reaccionaba contando con cuidado pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ya que esos ojos tenían cuatro comas en lugar de sólo tres, si el experimento había sido un éxito y Orochimaru mejoró aquel Dōjutsu que le obsequió a su alumno quien tenía esa sonrisa delgada y peligrosa en su rostro, el verdadero Naruto estaba ya listo para salir al mundo.

 **...**

 **Ending – Épica - Unleashed**

* * *

 **Nota: Al igual que con mis otras historias, es posible que tenga imágenes que mas adelante subiré. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier, duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el cap.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado, aprecio mucho sus comentario y también a los que la han agregado a favoritos y la siguen, espero mas de ellos para saber que opinan de la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Opening 1 – Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **Neo Sharingan**

Los ojos de Sarutobi estaban firmes sobre el rubio platinado quien mostraba esos nuevos ojos que ahora ostentaba con orgullo en su rostro todo gracias a la genialidad de su maestro quien sin duda pasaría a la historia como un genio...un genio demente claro esta; Por la mente del rubio platinado pareció pasar ese momento previo cuando su maestro le pedía que se despojara de las vendas en su rostro para que pudiera mostrarle sus nuevos ojos, las vendas cayeron al suelo dejando al rubio platinado ver al frente, por un segundo la luz de esa sala de recuperación le molesto y después le hizo enfadar muchísimo.

\- No veo bien... ¡solo veo borroso, con mil demonios víbora andrógina tu brillante experimento me dejo tan ciego como un topo! - Grito el rubio platinado más que molesto listo para saltar sobre su maestro quien solo sonreía al verle en ese estado pues era claro que a Naruto no le gustaba en lo más mínimo estar vulnerable ante alguien más, el rubio platinado solo miraba molesto a su maestro quien por su ineptitud le había dejado ciego o bueno no del todo pero de que no veía bien era un hecho, sus ojos casi parecían brillar con enojo cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro y el hombre de ojos amarillos se vio a sí mismo en un gran salón de muros altos y por completo despejado, de pronto desde el suelo largas columnas aparecían emergiendo con velocidad atrapando al Sannin quien ahora estaba sujeto de brazos y piernas mientras esas columnas crecían más por todos lados aplastándole con fuerza casi hasta negarle el oxígeno, todo se fue como llegó y el rubio platinado se tocaba la cabeza con duda en su rostro - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - Pregunto el rubio platinado sin entender nada de lo que pasaba pues eso salió de la nada mientras él sólo miraba al frente con duda sintiendo sus ojos adoloridos.

\- Parece que tu cuerpo ya trata de aprender a usar tus nuevas habilidades - Dijo con una sonrisa perversa el Sannin mientras miraba al rubio platinado quien mareado volvía a tomar asiento en esa camilla sin soltar su cabeza adolorida.

El Sannin solo suspiro mientras el rubio platinado se quedaba molesto murmurando quien sabe que cantidad de insultos en su contra por todo lo que le pasaba ya que su maestro no dijo nada de eso, murmuraba esos insultos discretos mientras él solo esperaba a que se le pasará el mareo que sentía.

\- Dale un momento, en cualquier segundo la droga y el Chakra en ti harán su magia – Comento Orochimaru con una sonrisa perversa y ese tono de voz tan molesto pero no estaba mal, de pronto el rubio platinado sintió como si un calor agradable se le subiera al rostro directo a sus ojos mientras esa extraña droga corría en su sangre unida al Chakra que comenzaba a correr por sus ojos recién operados, fue un momento extraño en el que el rubio platinado solo sentía ese hormigueo en su rostro que pronto desapareció dando paso a una sensación de bienestar muy curiosa que se sumaba a su visión que de un segundo a otro no solo mejoro sino que se volvió muy superior.

\- Diablos, tenías razón y yo que pensaba que tendría que degollarte mientras dormías, en fin, creo que será para la próxima – Dijo, y el rubio platinado se rasco la nuca mientras su maestro solo le miraba con fascinación pues todo había salido a pedir de boca.

\- Muy bien, todo parece estar en su sitio, sígueme haremos algunas pruebas de control para ver si puedes manejarlos bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder pues sensei quiere verte cuanto antes, parece que el concejo sigue terco como siempre - Comentaba el Sannin de las serpientes mientras su alumno a su espalda caminaba detrás de él.

El rubio platinado paso un montón de pruebas entre las que destacaba sobre todo eso de poder coordinar bien su vista pues como nunca había tenido esos ojos nuevos en él a veces uno veía con más fuerza que el otro pero la prueba de ensartar agujas corrigió eso muy pronto, el único problema era la luz pero se entendía que siendo ojos nuevos el rubio platinado tuviera esos problemas para regular la entrada de luz a sus pupilas por lo que por lo menos un poco de tiempo tendría que usar lentes oscuros pero bueno era algo muy temporal.

\- Es magnífico Orochimaru, no puedo creer que no solo lograste implantar el Sharingan en Naruto también lo mejoraste, es algo asombroso - Comentaba Sarutobi trayendo al rubio platinado de regreso al presente todo sin que su maestro dejará esa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Aun hay mas sensei, Naruto muéstrale – Ordeno el hombre de los ojos amarillos a su alumno quien con toda la naturalidad del mundo solo se relajó, por un segundo Sarutobi no entendió lo que se traía ese par hasta que de pronto lo vio pasando frente a él, los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de color perdiendo ese tono rojo tan llamativo y fácil de distinguir para dar paso a ese tono azul pálido un poco más oscuro que el tono natural que antes tenía el rubio platinado, el cambio fue mínimo por lo que un ojo no entrenado ni lo notaria pero claro Sarutobi no era de esa clase de personas por lo que el noto eso pero le llamaba más la atención lo que le paso a los ojos pues hasta donde él sabía esa clase de cambio debería de ser imposible para el rubio platinado.

\- Nada es imposible para mi sensei, además ese cambio se debe a que el método que use no fue un simple trasplante de órganos, oh no, esto fue un implante genético real, el Sharingan en Naruto está ahora en su ADN y puedo apostar mi ridículo sueldo de ninja a que podrá heredarlo a sus hijos – Dijo, ahora era un hecho, Sarutobi estaba más que asombrado con su alumno, es decir siempre lo supo un genio pero nunca a ese nivel por lo que ahora mismo se cuestionaba si el haber elegido a Minato como su sucesor por la presión del Daimyō y la negación del mismo Minato fue la mejor elección, más que nada porque al primero nunca le agradó el Sannin, bueno eso ya no importaba pues era cosa del pasado.

\- Oigan no es que quiera interrumpir su plática de comadres chismosas, pero... soy el único que noto eso del tipo de las vendas - Dijo el rubio platinado llamando la atención de su maestro y Hokage quienes le miraban con un deje de duda por lo que dijo

\- ¿Qué cosa es la que notaste en Danzō, Naruto? - pregunto Sarutobi con algo de esperanza de que el nuevo ojo del rubio platinado sumado al hecho de que nadie sabía que lo tenía le hubieran dado al fin la evidencia en contra de ese conspirador.

\- No estoy seguro, aun no me acostumbro a estos ojos, pero juraría que por un segundo el trataba de meterse en mi cabeza, cuando cruce mi mirada con la suya pese a estos lentes casi logre ver el Chakra fluir en su cuerpo todo a su ojo cubierto, digan que estoy loco, pero puedo apostar en base a lo que he visto de los experimentos de sensei...que ese sujeto tiene algo implantado en su ojo...quizá un Sharingan- Dijo, y ahí todo fue un absoluto silencio en la oficina de Sarutobi.

Por la mente del Sandaime pasaron todos esos momentos en los que los concejales civiles pese a estar en contra de las políticas bélicas de Danzō se habían puesto de su lado en debates que implicaban posibles guerras pero que por fortuna nunca terminaron de ese modo, el Sandaime siempre se preguntó si de hecho el hombre de las vendas los chantajeaba o quizá solo les sobornaba, nunca lo supo pues no logro recabar la evidencia necesaria para demostrarlo pero ahora que el rubio platinado decía eso muchas cosas tenían al fin sentido para él, sin duda alguna ese ojo robado era lo que él estaba usando para controlar a todo mundo y obtener lo que deseaba de ellos.

\- Puede ser Naruto, pero si lo que dices es correcto entonces ¿porque ese vejestorio nunca ha usado ese ojo contigo sensei? – Pregunto, fue la pregunta del Sannin de ojos amarillos que la verdad tenía mucha razón de ser pues de haber querido con controlar la mente de Sarutobi, Danzō habría logrado controlar toda la aldea sin siquiera exponerse a que las decisiones peligrosas le fueran achacadas a el entonces porque no lo hacía.

\- Eso es muy simple Orochimaru, es por esto – Dijo, y el Sandaime se alzó la manga de su túnica antes de concentrar algo de Chakra en su brazo mostrando un viejo tatuaje con letras algo complicadas orientadas en un círculo perfecto que brillo junto a su Chakra antes de desparecer - Este es un regalo de Mito_sama, cuando me volví Hokage, ella vino a mi diciendo que quizá algún día un Uchiha ambicioso podría tratar de controlar mi mente y la aldea, por eso diseño este sello que bloquea la conciencia de influjos externos, no importa si es un Uchiha, un Yamanaka o el mejor mentalista del mundo, nadie puede entrar en mi mente a menos que yo lo quiera - Dijo con orgullo el Sandaime dejando a su alumno impresionado pues hasta donde él sabía los sellos perdían su efectividad cuando su creador moría pero por visto eso no aplicaba cuando se trataba de Mito Uzumaki.

\- Ya veo se nota que Mito_sama era una mujer muy precavida - Comentó el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes mientras su maestro asentía a sus palabras con tranquilidad todo bajo la mirada del rubio platinado.

\- Bien si van a poner a platicar como abuelas de los viejos tiempos yo me voy ahí te veo sensei, abuelo – Dijo, y sin más el rubio platinado salió de ahí algo fastidiado por tantas palabras de la época de antaño, no tenía nada en contra de eso, pero a veces sí que era aburrido pues lo que ahora pensaba en buscar como pasarla bien un rato - Quizá Satsuki_chan quiera entrenar un rato - Se dijo con una sonrisa con su meta fija en su mente.

\- Bueno Orochimaru ¿dime ya le has dicho de su huésped? - pregunto el Sandaime a su alumno quien sólo suspiraba pues sabía muy bien a lo que él se estaba refiriendo y a esas alturas el Sannin se preguntaba cuando el rubio platinado preguntaría por ese Chakra rojo que sanaba sus heridas tan rápido pero esa duda aún no había aparecido en su mente pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el rubio platinado hiciera la pregunta que destaparía esa pequeña lata de gusanos; Mientras el Sannin se estaba preguntando como sería que le revelaría eso al rubio platinado este en otra parte de la aldea estaba más que decepcionado, Satsuki era sin duda una niña prodigio y un ejemplo de profesionalidad, rasgo que el rubio platinado apreciaba mucho pero ahora mismo le estaba molestando mucho pues esa actitud fue la que no la dejó escapar de clases para pasear con él.

\- _No sé porque se quiso quedar ahí, no aprenderá nada que valga la pena_ \- Pensaba el rubio platinado mientras seguía caminando por la calle en busca de algo interesante para hacer, pero claro sólo no se le ocurría nada bueno.

\- Hola encanto ¿porque tan sólo? – Escucho, el rubio platinado se detuvo de golpe al oír esa alegre y juguetona voz que le arrancó una sonrisa mientras él se daba la vuelta viéndole ahí, estaba apoyada en el muro con una de sus piernas apoyada sobre la pared de cemento mientras le sonreía coqueta como siempre que se tocaba con él

\- Vaya, pero si es Hinata Hyūga, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso te escapaste de clases... mi dulce y culona Hinata? – Dijo, el rubio platinado se le quedo viendo logrando que la Hyūga sólo sonriera aún más por esa manera del Uzumaki de dirigirse a ella que contrario a lo que alguien pudiera pensar le gustaba que el rubio platinado no la tratará como una muñeca de porcelana que se rompería en cualquier momento como era en su casa.

\- Desde luego que me escapé, las clases de historia son insufribles y me dije... ¿Qué hacer? Me quedo a caer en coma con los sermones de Iruka_sensei o me escapó y voy a saludar a mi sexy bombón y bueno, heme aquí – Dijo, Hinata era sin duda directa en lo que le gustaba y deseaba de ahí que le guiñara el ojo al rubio platinado tras decir esas palabras.

Estaban a orillas de la calle justo en la entrada de ese callejón a la salida de un bar de esos de mala muerte donde entras y sales con algunos dientes menos, el sitio perfecto para un encuentro casual entre ellos, el rubio platinado se acercó a la Hyūga quien en esa misma posición sólo desviaba la mirada con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras Naruto pues se colocaba a su lado.

\- Y que se supone que solo me vas a saludar ¿eh nalgoncita? – Dijo, el rubio platinado era muy sincero con lo que pensaba de Hinata quien con esa sonrisa coqueta tan natural en ella sólo asentía a sus propias ideas pues sabía muy bien lo que están buscando.

\- La verdad no, quería saber si te gustaría volver a pegarte a mi culo, hay algo delicioso en saber que tienes algo que crece cuando estoy cerca – Dijo, y con todo el descaro del mundo Hinata sólo le dio la espalda al rubio platinado mientras daba un par de pasos dentro de ese callejón meneando el trasero ante los ojos de Naruto quien sólo podía sonreír, era claro que Hinata era descarada, mucho más de lo cualquier kunoichi debería de ser era claro y la razón de ello era la colección de libros de su madre que desde pequeña había estado leyendo a escondidas de su padre pero ahora eso le importaba poco, tanto que incluso leía en voz alta en pleno comedor y eso que los libros eran por demás interesantes como lo decía el título de su favorito "el destino de una puta" como fue que Hikari, su madre consiguió esa maña de leer semejantes libros fue algo que nunca nadie supo pero sin duda se lo heredó a su hija, el rubio platinado solo miraba como el trasero de Hinata se bamboleaba de un lado a otro y despacio se acercó a ella hasta que la tomó de las caderas jalándole hacia él, no lo pensó dos veces cuando repego su entrepierna al trasero de Hinata quien incluso dejo salir un suspiro de alegría al estar de nuevo en esa posición con el rubio platinado quien discretamente la apretaba contra su persona, la conversación con su maestro sobre la reacción que le causaba estar cerca de la Hyūga flotaba aun en su mente y con una sonrisa se acercaba al oído de Hinata a jugar un poco con ella.

\- Sabes algo interesante Hinata, ya supe que fue lo que me paso la vez pasada - comento con buen humor el rubio platinado mientras sentía como Hinata presionaba ese redondo trasero contra él

\- ¿Ya te dijo alguien que hice que se te pudiera duro? – Dijo, y en ese punto la expresión de duda llego al rostro de Naruto quien suponía estaba a punto de revelarle algo que ella desconocía, pero por lo visto Hinata era un estuche de sorpresas.

\- ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? no andarás por la aldea haciendo que a todos los hombres se les ponga duro al sentir tu rico culo ¿verdad? después de todo...es mío – Dijo, y sin más Naruto jalo con fuerza a Hinata sobre el arrancándole una risilla juguetona pues sin duda el rubio platinado tenía un gran sentido de posesividad.

\- Claro que no, no cualquiera puede tenerme como tú, lo aprendí hace mucho de algunos libros por lo que le pregunte a mi padre sobre eso, el muy puritano me dijo que no tenía edad para saber de esas cosas así que tome algo de su dinero y me fui a un prostíbulo, le pague a una de las chicas para que me explicara todo, fue mucho más amable que la mayoría de las mojigatas del clan – Dijo, ahora era un hecho Naruto estaba más que encantado con Hinata.

Si era un hecho que el rubio platinado sentía algo muy fuerte por Satsuki, era claro que en el fondo deseaba que ella algún día se convirtiera en la madre de sus hijos aunque no lo quisiera decir de manera abierta pero de que lo deseaba eso era un hecho y luego estaba Hinata, esa hermosa Hyūga que sacaba todo su instinto y lado más agresivo, casi como si fuera una hembra en celo eterno que enervaba sus instintos...también la quería solo para él y a juzgar por como ella meneaba el trasero sobre su hombría eso era mutuo.

– Así que dime Naruto_kun... ¿de verdad hago que se te ponga tan duro? – Pregunto, la pregunta de Hinata fue acompañada por un suave sube baja de su trasero sobre la entrepierna del rubio platinado quien solo sentía como ese hormigueo de la vez pasada volvía solo que ahora más fuerte causando que la ojiperla sintiera algo contra su trasero, algo que la hacía sonreír.

\- _Es justo como dice en tus libros mami, lograr que a tu hombre se le ponga tan duro significa que te desea y quiere tenerte_ – Dijo, fue el pensamiento de Hinata quien de pronto se había detenido y miraba al rubio platinado de reojo ladeando un poco su rostro para poder verle la cara que estaba tan serena en esos momentos en los que el ajetreo de la calle parecía haberse ido pues ya no escuchaban casi nada y como lo harían si ya estaban casi al fondo del callejón alejados de miradas metiches por lo que el rubio platinado sabía que podría hacerlo sin que nadie se metiera ni menos alguien viera lo que sería solo para él.

\- Eres toda una puta Hinata_chan - Susurro el rubio platinado al oído de la Hyūga, esa palabra "puta" oh cuantas veces la leyó en los libros de su madre, dicha como insulto, de manera despectiva, como descripción y también como cumplido, si a los ojos del autor de esos libros y de Hinata que a una mujer se le llamara puta era el más alto de los cumplidos, el rubio platinado no recibió respuesta de ella más allá de una sonrisa enorme y feliz por oír esa palabra que sin duda le daba luz verde al rubio platinado, las manos de Naruto soltaron las caderas de Hinata y fueron al frente acariciando su abdomen con suavidad mientras alzaba la camisa de la ojiperla, pronto su abdomen plano quedo al descubierto y las manos un poco ásperas de Naruto tocaron a Hinata.

Era tan suave, como la más fina piel o porcelana, no era mucho más, tanto como las mejillas de Satsuki, aunque se sentía diferente, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo en esa Hyūga estaba sacando sus más feroces deseos.

\- Mmmm que suave piel tienes Hinata_chan - Susurro al oído de la ojiperla quien solo se recargo sobre el rubio platinado ladeando su cabeza a un lado ofreciendo su cuello a Naruto quien sin duda alguna lo beso, de los labios de Hinata salió un suave suspiro mientras su lengua salía de sus labios relamiéndolos de manera lujuriosa pues ese escenario se parecía tanto al capítulo 4 de su amado libro, "violada en un callejón" ese era el título acaso eso era lo que pasaba, una de sus mayores fantasías estaba por realizarse, no tenía idea pero si de ella dependiera diría un enorme si a que eso pasara, el rubio platinado solo subió sus manos despacio por el cuerpo de Hinata no esperando hallar nada después de todo a los diez casi once años que podría hallar en ella. - Pero qué diablos... ¿Hinata_chan porque usas vendas? - fue la pregunta del rubio platinado a la joven Hyūga quien ahora si no pudo evitarlo y se puso un poco roja, un segundo ¿roja?, acaso Hinata estaba apenada por algo que él había hecho, eso no podía ser, ella no se apenaría con nada de eso el rubio platinado estaba seguro, entonces porque le estaba pasando eso justo en ese momento en el que el sintió esas vendas.

\- Las reglas del clan Hyūga son muy estrictas, no tenemos permitido usar ropa interior hasta que nos casemos, hasta ese día solo puedo usar vendas y abajo una excusa de pantaletas de tela retorcida, es más un taparrabo - Comento con desagrado la Hyūga logrando que el rubio platinado se quedara quieto y callado, por un segundo la idea de burlarse un poco de ella paso por su mente pero no sería de caballeros, oh no, un caballero no se burla de su puta a menos que sea ese el juego cosa que no era aquí.

\- La única ropa interior que puedes usar es eso, entonces si entiendo bien esas reglas no te prohíben andar sin ellas – Dijo, y todo fue silencio cuando el rubio platinado ofreció esa alternativa a Hinata quien parpadeo un segundo antes de sonreírle.

\- Quítamelas Naruto_kun, quiero que seas tú el que me libere de esta idiotez - Pidió Hinata haciendo que el rubio platinado sonriera a sus palabras antes de dirigir sus manos a los bordes de esas vendas que con fuerza arañaba con sus dedos.

\- Ya veo entonces lo que dices es que Naruto nunca ha sentido curiosidad por ello, comprendo entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pregunte sobre esa curación - Comentaba el Sandaime en la oficina mientras escuchaba las razones de su alumno para no revelar al rubio platinado la naturaleza de su inquilino interno, no era como si temiera que el rubio platinado no pudiera controlarlo después de todo la sangre Uzumaki tenía la cualidad de poder doblegar demonios, pero eso presentaba una seria duda, siempre se le puso en mujeres de dicho clan por ello hasta que claro por razones de falta de contenedores se puso en Naruto, no tenían idea de cómo el poder demoniaco afectaría a un varón por lo que ahora mismo era una duda demasiado intrigante pero para el Sannin había otras cosas más llamativas.

\- Yo no me preocuparía porque el Bijū tratara de controlarlo, yo siempre cubro todas las bases sensei, el Neo Sharingan no está hecho solo para Itachi, también sirve para evitar el control mental y favorecer la manipulación de poderes demoniacos, no pensaste que eso se me pasaría por alto ¿o sí? – Dijo, la soberbia sonrisa de Orochimaru logro hacer que su maestro negara a sus palabras pues si por un segundo creyó que se le olvido eso, pero claramente estaba en un error como se lo estaba demostrando su alumno en esos momentos, sin duda el Sannin de las serpientes siempre estaba un paso adelante de todo mundo de eso no cabía duda alguna. - Por ahora lo que me apura mas es el desarrollo de Naruto, he hecho algo de investigación sobre sus padres concentrándome en Minato y he de mencionar que si mis conclusiones son correctas, bueno es cosa de tiempo para que se manifieste - las palabras del Sannin solo lograron hacer que el Sandaime se le quedara viendo con duda en sus ojos pues ahora mismo no entendía de que hablaba su alumno, hasta donde el sabia Minato era huérfano y no tenía familia o eso se suponía que dijo aquel ANBU que hallo al pequeño rubio platinado-platinado de no más de dos años a la salida de un poblado devastado, como se salvo fue un milagro o eso creyeron todos.

\- ¿Dime crees que Naruto pueda tener alguna clase de herencia de parte de la familia de Minato? Hasta donde sabemos él era de una aldea de agricultores, no hay motivos para creer algo así - Comento el Hokage de edad mirando a su alumno que estaba demasiado pensativo

\- Lo sé y por eso sospeche siempre que había algo más en él, digo ¿Qué criminales saquean y devastan un poblado tan pequeño sin una razón? Creo que Minato fue la razón de eso y ahora Naruto es lo único que queda de su familia – Dijo, todo se volvió silencio al tiempo que Sarutobi pensaba en las locuras que se cometían por las líneas de sangre, todo mientras su alumno pensaba en cosas más siniestras y trascendentales relacionadas con su pupilo rubio platinado.

Mientras el par de hombres dialogaban sobre lo que el rubio platinado podría o no significar en el futuro este en esos momentos estaba francamente sorprendido, las vendas del cuerpo de Hinata estaban en el suelo y ahora mismo él había metido sus manos bajo su ropa buscando hallar los pequeños pechos de la niña de diez años pero nunca creyó hallar eso, si eran pequeños era un hecho pero pese a su edad se sentían ya algo pesados siendo quizá una copa a que pronto pasara a ser b cosa que motivo una sola frase del rubio platinado.

\- Diablos a esta edad y este tamaño...que acaso piensas ser una vaca Hinata_chan a este paso vas a tener unas tetas enormes - Dijo sin pensar el rubio platinado logrando que la Hyūga dejara salir una risilla contenta por lo que el rubio platinado dijo sobre ella todo sin que el soltara sus pechos en crecimiento.

\- Desde luego, y tú me vas a ordeñar cuando crezca verdad, muuuu – Mugió, fingió ser una vaquita, o eso fue lo que trato de hacer Hinata logrando que el rubio platinado sonriera por ese juego de la Hyūga mientras el solo se inclinaba un poco besando el cuello de la ojiperla quien cerraba sus ojos ante esa caricia del rubio platinado quien tenía una idea bastante sucia en mente.

\- ¿Porque esperar? si puedo hacerlo ahora – Dijo, y sin más rubio platinado comenzó a amasar los pequeños pechos de Hinata, sus dedos apretaban y rozaban esos pezones que en cosa de nada estaban ya duros entre sus yemas mientras un impulso natural hacia al rubio platinado mover sus caderas contra el trasero de Hinata casi tratando de hallar donde entrar, la mano de Hinata bajo por el cuerpo del rubio platinado y se posó sobre su zona media sintiéndole con claridad.

\- Uyyy alguien está mucho más duro que la vez pasada, mmmmm veamos, cinco mmmm, siete aaahhh, diez uyyy siiiii, quince aaahhh – Dijo, el rubio platinado dejo de mover sus manos intrigado por todo lo que Hinata decía logrando que ella se le quedara viendo con una sonrisa al terminar ese raro conteo - No es exacto, pero...alguien tiene algo muy grande ahí abajo y de seguro será enorme cuando seas un adulto - Dijo, Hinata se relamió los labios mientras sus ojos casi parecían brillar de deseo haciendo que el rubio platinado solo sonriera más.

\- Bueno quizá sí, y va a ser para ti culoncita – Dijo, el rubio platinado beso de nuevo el cuello de Hinata quien solo dejaba salir esos suspiros de gusto por las caricias del rubio platinado que pronto habían de terminar después de todo escapar de clases siempre causa que te estén buscando y ese era su caso pues sobre los techos se veía a algunos ninjas en busca de la joven heredera quien solo refunfuñaba

\- A veces detesto ser una importante Hyūga, no me dejan divertirme en paz, bueno será mejor que regrese a la academia antes de que le informen a mi padre y acabe sermoneándome, nos veremos luego tripie jijijiji – Dijo, Hinata sonrió antes de besar al rubio platinado en la mejilla alejándose de Naruto quien no dejaba de ver ese redondo trasero bamboleándose de un lado a otro llamándole.

\- Lo dicho el conocerla fue toda una suerte, creo que Satsuki_chan tiene competencia en cuanto a mi favorita - Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio platinado quien se puso esos lentes oscuros por un poco de molestia en sus ojos antes de comenzar a caminar por la aldea a cierto restaurante a comer algo ignorando por completo las miradas de todo mundo sobre ese bulto en sus pantalones que a su edad llamaba demasiado la atención.

El rubio platinado llegó a Ichiraku donde como siempre ordenaba un tazón enorme por no decir gigante de rumen de cerdo o res, no era que tuviera algo en contra, pero por alguna razón no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el de vegetales, pero bueno quizá era sólo porque era un carnívoro en toda la expresión de la palabra, no era como si esa duda no lo fuera a dejar dormir claro está.

\- ¡Hey viejo quiero un tazón extra grande de Ramen de cerdo! - Pidió con alegría y buen ánimo el rubio platinado logrando que Teuchi desde la cocina le devolviera una sonrisa, después de todo un rubio platinado animado significaba una sola cosa, devoraría muchos tazones antes de irse y el hombre estaba en verdad acertado pues el rubio platinado sin problema alguno en menos de media hora ya se había devorado más de 15 tazones y no parecía tener fondo pues mientras más le llevaban más devoraba.

\- Como puedes comer tanto y no engordar Naruto, es algo que no entiendo - Murmuraba a su lado la siempre amigable Ayame, mesera e hija del viejo Teuchi quien como cada vez no dejaba de ver al rubio platinado con fascinación absoluta pues mientras más tiempo pasaba el más comía casi como si no hubiera un mañana, el rubio platinado estaba tan entretenido comiendo cuando de pronto sin previo aviso solo se movió lo más rápido que pudo sobre la joven de cabello castaño oscuro.

\- ¡Waaaaaa! ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Naruto? - Pregunto Ayame mientras el rubio platinado la empujaba contra el suelo, en el movimiento los platos se habían desplomado al suelo y ahora mismo eran solo trozos quebrados regados por todo el sitio, el rostro de Ayame se puso algo rojo al sentir "algo" que a Naruto aún no se le pasaba del todo y estando sobre la chica que le miraba a la cara con sus piernas un poco abiertas pues...bueno la posición era más que descriptiva, pronto se olvidó de eso al ver como en el muro justo a la altura de su cabeza había un enorme kunai clavado en la pared, de no haber sido lanzada al suelo por el rubio platinado ahora mismo estaría si en el suelo, pero bien muerta.

\- ¿Quién eres y que quieres en este sitio? - pregunto el rubio platinado a ese sujeto que aparecía en la entrada, era alto de al menos 1.80 de estatura, usaba ropa de Jōnin y tenía un rostro bastante molesto, aunque por lo que veía Naruto el asunto no era con él.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Kooga y no quiero que te metas mocoso, mi pleito es con este anciano y su comida podrida! - Grito el hombre sacando otro de esos kunai que ahora apunto a Teuchi quien por un segundo vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos.

El arma voló por el aire en dirección de su cuello, pero antes de que llegara a él fue sostenida en el aire justo sobre la barra por un rubio platinado que estaba recostado en la misma con su mano extendida sosteniendo el arma.

\- _Genial solo reaccione y atrape esta cosa, estos ojos son geniales_ – Dijo, fue todo lo que el rubio platinado pudo pensar al tiempo que bajo esos lentes negros el nuevo Sharingan estaba activo, de hecho Naruto no se dio cuenta de cuando se encendió pues al parecer aun no controlaba eso del todo pero era un hecho que fue antes de que llegara a ese restaurante ya que de otro modo no pudo haber anticipado ese ataque inicial por mas alerta que estuviera, menos considerando la distancia entre la puerta y la mesa donde estuvo sentado antes.

\- ¡Mocoso deja de meterte en esto o te lastimare también a ti, este anciano tiene que pagar su comida inservible me mando una semana al hospital por una intoxicación! - Reclamo de nuevo ese sujeto llamado Kooga mientras le lanzaba esos ojos molestos a Teuchi quien vaya que se sentía ofendido pues el solo usaba ingredientes frescos para su comida, si ese tipo se enfermó no fue por algo que él le hubiera cocinado, sin duda estaba más que molesto por tal acusación, pero claro lo que él tuviera que decirle a ese hombre no era algo que le importara pues para él la culpa de todo era de Teuchi. - Mira niño mejor quítate si no quieres que te lastime a ti también - amenazo ese hombre apretando uno de sus puños que agitaba frente a su rostro de manera intimidante pero no sirvió de nada, en menos de un suspiro Naruto se movió frente a él con un gran salto desde la barra llegando directo a su mano que sujeto con fuerza antes de dar un giro en el aire usándole como apoyo, su pierna derecha se enrosco en el cuello del tipo mientras el propio peso del rubio platinado le jalaba y como si fuera una especie de catapulta humana lanzo a ese sujeto a la calle con extrema facilidad en una especie de hurracarrana, en la vía pública todos los aldeanos curiosos por tal pleito se habían detenido a ver qué pasaba y claro cuando el ninja salió volando más de uno salió huyendo por su vida, el sujeto era un hombre capaz era un hecho pues con un giro simple cayó sobre sus pies mirando al rubio platinado en la entrada de ese sitio.

\- A mí me encanta esta comida y no pienso dejar que difames a Teuchi_san, porque no te largas e investigas en otro lado o créeme no acabas nada bien – Dijo, la sonrisa del rubio platinado fue delgada larga y peligrosa muy semejante a la que cierto Sannin hacia cuando anticipaba una victoria, pero eso claro él no lo sabía.

\- Pequeño imbécil ahora voy a darte una lección para que aprendas a no meter tus narices donde no te llaman – Dijo, y sin más Kooga se dejó ir contra el rubio platinado en un frenético ataque que buscaba una sola cosa, hacerle daño al rubio platinado.

Su golpe inicial fue eludido con facilidad por el rubio platinado quien con agilidad solo se movía a un lado dejándole pasar, la patada que le siguió paso justo sobre la cintura de Naruto quien de manera asombrosa se dobló por completo hasta formar una especie de arco con su espalda, se reacomodo de golpe dejando que el movimiento natural jalara sus piernas que dieron juntas en patadas gemelas en la quijada de ese tipo quien solo retrocedió con el impacto.

\- Eres lento y torpe, como llegaste a ser ninja se nota que no tienes talento para el combate – Dijo, las palabras de Naruto eran solo una provocación que vaya que funciono más que bien pues en un arranque de ira ese hombre se dejó ir con fuerza, ahora sus dos brazos se movían casi como pistones tratando de conectar al rubio platinado que con facilidad se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo con facilidad cada golpe, sin duda la mezcla del Taijutsu del Sannin de la casa de las serpientes y el naciente Sharingan en el rubio platinado eran una mezcla por demás peligrosa.

\- ¡Ya deja de moverte mocoso! - Grito el furioso Kooga logrando que el rubio platinado se detuviera en el acto, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre que atrajo su mano derecha atrás lanzando ese golpe recto que desde luego Naruto ya sabía que venía, con una sonrisa peligrosa el rubio platinado dejo que el golpe llegara a él con fuerza mientras daba un paso a un lado, el puño paso frente a él a toda velocidad pero para sus ojos era casi como verlo en cámara lenta, el tipo dejo el brazo extendido y recto mientras el rubio platinado seguía el giro quedando a su espalda con mucha tranquilidad, solo en ese momento Kooga se quedó quieto por completo pues las manos de Naruto estaban separadas de su cuerpo, la izquierda sostenía un kunai contra el hombro del tipo mientras la otra donde manera invertida hacia lo mismo solo que contra su riñón.

\- Decisiones, decisiones, siempre me es tan difícil elegir, ¿Dónde lo quieres hombro cerca de la columna o costado para que destroce un riñón? – Pregunto, la pregunta de Naruto era en verdad macabra y perversa pues no importaba lo que Kooga dijera acabaría muy mal.

El ninja no sabía en realidad que era peor si ser derrotado por un niño de no más de once años o que eso pasara ante los ojos de toda la aldea...seguramente era lo segundo pues en un arranque desesperado Kooga se dejó caer al suelo sobre sus manos quedando fuera del alcance del rubio platinado quien sonreía con crueldad - O la opción tres - Murmuro Naruto al sentir como el hombre tocaba el suelo, por un segundo Kooga suspiro aliviado pues estaba lejos del alcance del rubio platinado y una patada sería más que suficiente para alejar al rubio platinado de su persona y darle espacio para poder maniobrar en su contra.

\- Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggg – Gruño, fue el quejido de dolor de Kooga quien sentía el frío metal entrando en su persona justo sobre su estómago donde esa mano que salía de la tierra sostenía un kunai que se hundía en él, el suelo se removió y un segundo Naruto apareció desde abajo de la tierra.

\- ¡Bu!- Exclamo, fue todo lo que el clon dijo antes de brillar con fuerza estallando en una potente explosión que hizo volar por el aire a Kooga quien herido solo gemía de dolor ante tan sorpresivo ataque de manos del rubio platinado quien en su sitio le miraba con una sonrisa, eso de aprender a hacer clones bomba fue muy útil, era claro que Kooga estaba vencido entre la herida y el shock por el ataque explosivo ese Chūnin no podría darle más pelea pero algo dentro de Naruto quería más, era el enemigo, estaba en batalla y eso solo acaba cuando tu adversario tiene menos vida que una piedra - Probémosle ahora... ** _Fūton: Tatsumaki no Ken_** (Elemento Viento: Puño de Tornado) - Dijo el rubio platinado al recordar ese Jutsu que memorizo de la amplia biblioteca de su mentor, su mano derecha fue desde abajo hacia arriba justo debajo de Kooga quien veía como el puño del rubio platinado se envolvía en una corriente de viento un tanto rojizo que se sentía bastante caliente al tiempo que girando como un taladro enorme envolvió el brazo del rubio platinado antes de que en la caída libre Kooga cayera sobre ese ataque, el golpe fue demoledor además de violento, pronto Kooga estaba dando vueltas en el aire haciendo que la sangre salpicara por todos lados mientras él era alzado al menos unos cuatro metros en el aire antes de que el ataque se disipara y el tipo cayera a la distancia con una enorme herida en el pecho, estaba tallado en forma de un círculo de donde salía toda la sangre, lo curioso era que aparte de esos cortes había muchas quemaduras en el torso de ese sujeto, como fue que Naruto no lo despedazo era un misterio.

\- Fiuuuu esa cosa es potente, aunque no tengo idea de porque el aire estaba tan caliente, qué más da con un poco de trabajo podría volverse un gran Jutsu de asesinato - Murmuraba para sí mismo Naruto fantaseando ya con la posibilidad de abrirle algunos agujeros a sus enemigos en combate, si nada como imaginar queso gruyere viviente para hacerte sonreír.

El rubio platinado se sacudió las manos como si acabara de sacar la basura y estaba a punto de ingresar al restaurante cuando aparecieron de la nada, eran dos tipos de ropas iguales y con máscaras de animales, un oso y un venado, cada uno a un costado del rubio platinado quien se quedó quieto y tenso viendo de reojo como otro sujeto ese con mascara de pato revisaba al hombre en el suelo, hizo un ademan con la cabeza indicando que aún seguía con vida.

\- Naruto_san ven con nosotros por este incidente el Sandaime debe hablar contigo - Dijo con un tono calmado e imponente el tipo con la máscara de oso y el rubio platinado accedió, era capaz y confiado en sus habilidades, pero no era estúpido, una cosa era apabullar a un Chūnnin confiado y otra muy diferente encarar a un experimentado ANBU que quien sabe que tanto vio de la lucha previa, peor si eran tres.

\- No es justo Naruto_kun solo nos defendía, ese tipo de allá es el culpable de todo – Dijo, Ayame se dejó sentir señalando al inerte Kooga quien era cargado por un par de ninjas médicos que llegaron por petición de los ANBU, ninguno dijo nada solamente miraron a la joven mesera y uno de esos ANBU asintió a los demás quedándose de guardia en el sitio del incidente mientras sus compañeros flanqueaban al rubio platinado.

\- No te preocupes Ayame_chan estaré bien el abuelo no me va a castigar por sacar la basura, pronto volveré y seguiremos con la comida...o mejor para que me sigas abrazando con tus piernas – Dijo, y el rubio platinado le guiño un ojo a la mesera que se puso como un tomate antes de que el rubio platinado se esfumara en una bola de humo junto a esos ANBU.

\- Teuchi_san, gracias por su cooperación sin usted esto no se habría logrado – Dijo, esas palabras del ANBU con mascara de pato llamaron la atención de la mesera que mirando dentro del restaurante veía como ese sujeto le daba una enorme bolsa repleta de dinero a su padre.

\- Si ya se, aunque no sabía que sería tan peligroso, mi hija estuvo en riesgo deberían pagar doble por eso – Dijo, ahora si Ayame estaba por completo sin saber que pasaba pues el ANBU solo respondía que eso debía aclararlo con el Sandaime, sin más se fue de ahí dejando a Teuchi contando su dinero ante los ojos de su confundida hija.

\- ¡Un segundo, quieres decir que todo ese numerito fue un acto! – Se escuchó, el potente grito de Naruto dentro de la oficina de Sarutobi fue algo que más de una persona pudo oír en especial el hombre de edad y su alumno de ojos amarillos quienes solo por conservar la imagen no se taparon los oídos ante tal alarido del rubio platinado que frente a ellos, se había despojado de los lentes mostrando unos furiosos ojos de color rojo que casi parecían brillar por el enojo.

\- Si y no, veras Naruto, Kooga es un buen Chūnnin o lo era antes de sufrir ese ataque ilusorio de manos de un ninja de ame - Comenzó a decir el Hokage de edad ganándose una mirada fija y atenta de su rubio platinado visitante que casi parecía decir, "si no me convences te arranco un brazo" - desde ese momento su cordura a estado digamos, algo errante pero no habíamos podido hallar pruebas de ese desequilibrio por lo que le pusimos una emboscada con la ayuda de Teuchi - Comento el Sandaime mientras el rubio platinado ahora alzaba una ceja pues no tenía idea de que era lo que pintaba el cocinero en todo ese numerito - Dime Naruto ¿sabes a que se dedicaba Teuchi antes de ser cocinero?- pregunto ahora el maestro del rubio platinado quien se quedó en blanco, a decir verdad nunca pensó en eso pues siempre creyó que el hombre era solo un cocinero y nada más, pero viendo una retrospectiva a su pasado recordó como de pronto un día ese bar estaba abierto cuando se suponía que tenía al menos 10 años cerrado desde que el dueño anterior falleció o eso era lo que se decía por lo que si había un buen margen de tiempo entre esa época y el que viera a Teuchi cocinando la primera vez.

\- Él solía ser ANBU, o lo fue hasta que un día después de una misión fue herido y su sistema nervioso destrozado por un veneno experimental de Kiri, yo lo trate y cure pero por desgracia ya no pudo volver a ser ninja por eso retomo el negocio de su familia - Explico el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes dejando al rubio platinado ahora impresionado por el pasado del hombre aunque viéndolo bien eso explicaba muchas cosas, como su habilidad con los cuchillos, esa velocidad al cortar y poder distraerse sin rebanarse un dedo... o el poder asesinar moscas con palillos chinos que lanzaba por el aire, si así de bueno era ahora que estaba retirado no quería pensar en que tan bueno fue cuando aún estaba en servicio.

\- Teuchi hizo muchas misiones algunas más peligrosas que otras, por eso cuando le pedimos ayuda acepto, la idea era que Kooga irrumpiera ahí, hiciera un escándalo y pudiéramos evaluarlo en una batalla con los ANBU, más que nada para ver qué tan mal esta y he de decir que era peor de lo que pensábamos, más porque nunca ha ido a Ichiraku solo se le dijo eso y él se lo creyó todo - comento el Sandaime logrando que el rubio platinado suspirase, si así de dañado quedo con una ilusión de un novato como podría ser de peligrosa una ilusión con su nuevo Dōjutsu.

\- El problema es que te metiste sin querer y acabaste llamando la atención de Kooga, aunque fue mejor de lo que pensaba, no solo demostramos lo mal que esta, sino que también quedo demostrado lo capaz que eres - Decía con orgullo el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes mientras el rubio platinado solo le miraba con una sonrisa pues ahora el enojo era reemplazado por satisfacción, todo por dejar fascinados a esos dos con sus habilidades.

\- Esa clase de demostración debe ser premiada, esta cuenta como una misión de rango c cuando menos y dado que la ejecutaste sin problema tengo algo para ti – Dijo, los ojos del rubio platinado se posaron entonces sobre lo que Sarutobi sostenía una banda de la aldea de la hoja con esa placa brillante sujeta a una tela de color morado - Supuse que este color te gustaría, esto es todo tuyo Naruto, felicidades ya eres un Genin - y sin más el hombre de edad lanzo esa banda al rubio platinado quien la sujeto en el aire con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Demonios gracias abuelo, al fin ya no estoy bajo la jurisdicción de ese estúpido concejo civil, pero, ¿no se supone que debería tener un equipo? – Pregunto, la pregunta de Naruto fue muy válida de no ser porque él fue tomado como pupilo por Orochimaru por lo que solo haría misiones con él y Anko claro está.

Todo en la oficina de Sarutobi era relativa felicidad para el rubio platinado quien se ponía la banda en la frente viéndose en uno de los ventanales de dicho sitio pero no le gusto como se le veía por lo que se la puso en una pierna, en el brazo, todo bajo la mirada de los dos hombres de experiencia que sin decir nada estaban seguros de algo, el rubio platinado llegaría a ser alguien demasiado poderoso y temido de eso no había duda alguna, todo estaba bastante sereno en ese sitio mientras que en la oficina privada del Sannin de la casa de las serpientes justo en su caja fuerte un pergamino viejo y un poco polvoso parecía brillar suavemente en la oscuridad de esa caja casi como si lo que estaba dentro de él estuviera llamando a su portador quien no parecía darse cuenta de nada por estar algo lejos y claro por los sellos de privacidad dentro de ese sitio pero en cuanto llegara la sensación sería más que persistente.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste papá?! ¡Ese tipo casi me mata, lo juro si la abuela viviera te despellejaría vivo por usarme de cebo! – Exclamo, fue el reclamo de la ofendida Ayame en ese restaurante pues ella también había sido informada sobre lo que paso con ese atentado en el sitio y claro no le gusto en lo más mínimo ser el blanco de un plan más que extraño para lograr atrapar a un ninja desequilibrado que casi la mata de no ser claro por la intervención del rubio platinado, a decir verdad Teuchi solo podía suspirar pues desde que su madre, la abuela de Ayame falleció había tenido muchos enredos con su hija, sobre todo por su origen y por eso envidiaba a veces a Naruto quien pese a no saber nada de dónde provenía no se molestaba en indagar sobre ello, solo le quedaba al viejo rezar porque cuando Ayame lo supiera no quisiera matarlo pues ella había sido una de sus últimas misiones.

\- Naruto será un gran ninja, solo espero que tenga el temple para las misiones más difíciles- comentaba Sarutobi a su alumno mientras este solo sonreía de ese modo tan peculiar que solo él podría tener para esos momentos.

\- Claro que lo tiene, si Teuchi lo tenía y eso que no era tan prometedor, dudo que no lo tenga Naruto... por cierto ¿nunca le van a decir? Ya tiene cuantos... 16 años - Pregunto el Sannin de las serpientes a su viejo maestro quien solo suspiraba al ver al rubio platinado aun tratando de acomodar esa banda sobre su persona sin elegir un sitio adecuando.

\- No es fácil de decir Orochimaru, tú no tienes hijos por eso no sientes la angustia ni la comprendes, después de todo se suponía que era solo una misión, no un proyecto de vida - respondió el Hokage de edad a su alumno quien solo suspiraba, era cierto él no sabía de eso y esperaba nunca tener que saberlo...o cambiar pañales sucios.

\- Hablan del origen de Ayame_chan cierto...díganme si estoy mal pero ahora que me han dicho sobre la carrera del viejo me salto una duda, nunca he visto una foto de su esposa en ningún lado, si le dio una hija debería al menos tener una ¿no creen? así que porque no me lo dicen... él la secuestro ¿cierto? y nunca pagaron el rescate por eso se la quedo – Dijo, la simplicidad con la que el rubio platinado lo dijo fue tal que por un segundo el mismo Sannin de las serpientes sintió un escalofrió.

\- Si fuera sólo eso no habría problema alguno Naruto, sabes, la vida del ninja no es fácil nunca, entre las misiones y los peligros muchos no llegan a viejos pero lo peor suele ser siempre lidiar con consecuencias de nuestras acciones, como el caso de Teuchi – Dijo, el rubio platinado se le quedo mirando con atención al Sandaime a la espera de sus palabras - Una de las últimas misiones de Teuchi fue en el país del colmillo, un concejal de una aldea mercante estaba molesto porque la rebeldía de su hijo mayor, que estaba deseoso de casarse con una mujer que no le convenía por ser hija de su mayor rival, nos contrató para desilusionar a su hijo de ella y Teuchi fue el encargado, el arruinó esa boda tomando la virginidad de esa chica, él la violó como misión, lo hizo por días hasta que al final ella sola se dedicaba a montarlo, es un hecho que si abusan de una mujer mucho tiempo su mente entra en un trance donde actúa en automático sólo como un animal y si le sumas la droga que usaba pues ese fue el resultado, el hijo del contratante entró a su casa y sorprendió a su prometida sobre un hombre extraño, la boda se arruinó y ella cayó en desgracia - el rubio platinado oyó del Sandaime esa historia y tuvo que reconocer que nunca creyó que el viejo cocinero fuera capaz de algo así pero sin duda no lo conocía como él pensaba - Lo que Teuchi supo después fue que por no prevenir ella quedó embarazada por eso su familia la desprecio y obligó a abandonar a la bebé en un pueblo mercante, se fueron después de eso de las naciones elementales y nunca más se les vio, como fue que Teuchi dio con la niña no lo sé, pero pese a todo él la recogió y crío con amor, ese es el origen de Ayame, Naruto y te lo cuento para que sepas que la vida que estas por acoger nunca será fácil, habrá consecuencias de todos tus actos y de un modo u otro deberás aprender a lidiar con ello para bien o para mal- y con eso el Sandaime acabó su historia dejando al rubio platinado callado, nunca sería una vida fácil pero él la encararía con valor, estaba seguro de que en eso estaba lo que buscaba por eso era que estaba emocionado, la vida de un Shinobi era su destino, al menos por ahora.

Orochimaru solo vio con cierta diversión como su alumno simplemente no se decidía en como acomodar esa banda sobre su cuerpo por lo que al final se rindió.

\- Necesito un espejo, las ventanas no reflejan bien, deberías pulirlas abuelo - Comento el rubio platinado generando una gota en la nuca del Sandaime pues claramente eso lo pudo haber dicho desde el inicio pero bueno no se iba a poner a discutir con él en esos momentos, con una reverencia el Sannin de la casa de las serpientes salió de esa oficina seguido de su alumno y flamante Genin, aún había pruebas que realizar en esos ojos nuevos pues el rubio platinado presentaba ligeras molestias con la luz, sin mencionar que el Sharingan iba y venía a su antojo por lo que si debía revisarlo y quizá entrenarlo un poco pero sobretodo el Sannin deseaba indagar sobre ese Jutsu que empleo el rubio platinado, se suponía que era un ataque de viento pero por como lo describía él fue todo menos eso.

\- _Aire muy caliente... interesante_ – Pensó, era la línea de pensamientos del Sannin de la casa de las serpientes que hasta ese momento no había pensado en las implicaciones elementales de la herencia del rubio platinado que sin duda estaba relacionado con eso pero bueno ya tendría tiempo para desentrañar esos misterios en su laboratorio; Al tiempo que Orochimaru y Naruto seguían caminando por la aldea; en su oficina, Sarutobi solo contemplaba el reporte en sus manos con mucha curiosidad, justo como el rubio platinado dijo uso un ataque de viento aunque lo que decía era que el ANBU que presenció todo juraba que eso no era un Jutsu Fūton, al menos no uno convencional, si era todo un misterio lo que pasaba con el rubio platinado en esos momentos pero bueno Orochimaru ya se haría cargo de desentrañar lo que pasaba con Naruto por el momento él tenía algo más divertido en mente y no, no se trataba de su amado libro Icha-Icha sino de una notificación al concejo sobre el nuevo estatus del rubio platinado, oh como deseaba poder ver sus caras cuando les informara que ahora Naruto era Genin, estaba bajo su mando y que no podrían hacer absolutamente nada pasara lo que pasara con él y su maestro, si ese momento valdría oro, quizá sería bueno conseguir algunas cámaras para grabar todo con la mayor calidad posible.

\- Muy bien Naruto dices que ese Jutsu lo sacaste de mi biblioteca ¿De cuál pergamino fue? – Pregunto, era la pregunta del Sannin de la casa de las serpientes a su alumno, habían llegado a su oficina personal en su laboratorio y estaba ansioso por leer el Jutsu en cuestión pero Naruto no respondió - Naruto te estoy hablando... ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto al fin el Sannin al ver a su alumno por completo ido mirando fijamente su caja fuerte, Naruto no supo explicar que le estaba pasando, solo sabía que era como si algo le estuviera llamando desde el interior de esa caja de seguridad, el Sannin recordó de inmediato lo que guardaba ahí dentro y con calma se acercó a la caja, un par de movimientos de combinación y un poco de Rea´tsu-Chakra después la caja estaba abierta y ese viejo pergamino brillante estaba ante él...un segundo... ¿brillante? Desde cuando esas cosas brillaban, la respuesta era nunca, a menos que algo sellado estuviera por salir, el hombre tomo el artículo con cuidado antes de colocarle en su escritorio mientras el rubio platinado casi en un trance se acercaba despacio, sus ojos estaban perdidos y algo oscuros como si su mente estuviera apagada y solo actuara por inercia acercando despacio las manos a ese objeto.

\- _Así que al fin sabremos que hay dentro_ \- Pensaba con una sonrisa ansiosa Orochimaru al ver como el rubio platinado colocaba la mano sobre el pergamino que brillo aún más fuerte antes de estallar en una potente bola de humo... humo purpura.

 **...**

 **Ending – Épica - Unleashed**

* * *

 **Nota: Al igual que con mis otras historias, es posible que tenga imágenes que mas adelante subiré. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier, duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el cap.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado, aprecio mucho sus comentario y también a los que la han agregado a favoritos y la siguen, espero mas de ellos para saber que opinan de la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Opening 1 – The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **Una Fría Misión**

Todo era calma en el bosque o eso era lo que se suponía tenía que ser antes de que ese par pasará a toda velocidad casi como un par de rayos que seguían a toda potencia, hablan salido de la aldea de Konoha hacia tan sólo un día atrás y ya estaban casi a medio camino, sin duda los atajos que habían tomado les ayudó demasiado, como no sería ese el caso si los ninjas rara vez cruzaban esos pueblos repletos de ladrones y prostitutas, algunos para evitar peleas innecesarias y otros para evitar tentaciones demasiado grandes pero claro, a ellos eso no les importó en lo más mínimo por eso mismo pasaron a toda velocidad por esos poblados que ya eran cosa del pasado.

\- Esos atajos fueron geniales, eres muy buena para esto, Anko_chan - Dijo, fueron las palabras del rubio platinado al frente del par, la mujer aludida era Anko Mitarashi quien al paso del tiempo se había vuelto una de las mujeres más sensuales de toda la aldea de Konoha, usaba ya ese habitual atuendo de sandalias clásicas con esas espinilleras de metal, esa gran gabardina color arena y claro esa minifalda tan corta que dejaba lucir esas largas y torneadas piernas además de que se aferraba a ese trasero carnoso que era el blanco de las miradas de muchos de los hombres de la aldea, arriba una camisa de malla sin nada debajo de ella, por eso mismo era que se podían ver sus grandes pechos con total claridad, eran grandes de una copa ya D con pezones rosados que con frecuencia sobresalía de esa malla que no cubría nada, su rostro era aún más bello que cuando joven, con la belleza que da la edad y con su cabello morado peinado en ese tradicional arreglo a su nuca, desafiando por completo a la ley de la gravedad, en su frente la banda con la insignia de la hoja completaba el cuadro de la sensual kunoichi, no por nada era la más pretendida de toda la aldea de Konoha, pero siempre mandaba por un tubo a quien la invitará a salir pues las malas lenguas decían que ya tenía un amante pero nadie sabía quién era ese afortunado hombre.

\- Ya sé que son buenos, no por nada soy una Jōnin especial, mi querido Genin - Dijo, tono en que dijo eso Anko fue claramente para molestar al rubio platinado, aún era Genin pero sólo en título pues su nivel estaba por demás lejos de ser un novato, a sus 15 casi 16 años era ya todo un hombre pues ciertamente era muy alto 1. 75m de estatura, más alto que las kunoichis promedio como el caso de Anko, su cabello rubio platinado estaba algo desordenado pero de algún modo hacia juego con su rostro de facciones afiladas como las de un depredador, las marcas en sus mejillas eran más profundas y oscuras que le daban un aire por demás agresivo, sus ojos azules eran fríos y letales además de que su ropa no ayudaba a que se viera amigable, usaba un pantalón negro algo holgado que hacía juego con esas botas negras que usaba, en su cintura ese grueso cinturón negro de hebilla gruesa con el símbolo de Konoha tallado en él se veía claramente, usaba una camiseta de color gris muy oscuro y sobre todo una gabardina de color rojo sangre, nada discreta para un ninja pero era su estilo, las mangas estaban cortas hasta sus codos dejando ver sus brazos y sus manos enfundadas en guantes de dedos descubiertos pero sin duda lo más llamativo era esa enorme espada que tenía en su espalda, no se veía correa o cadena sujetándola por lo que el verla en su espalda sin caerse era un misterio.

\- No juegues con eso Anko_chan, sabes tan bien como yo que eso es por políticas de Sarutobi_jiji, además no deberías jugar con eso o me vas a hacer enojar y te voy a ignorar sabes qué puedo hacerlo - Dijo, el rubio platinado amenazó a la pelinegro quien negó.

\- Awwww te molesta eso, eres aún un niño... un niño con una verga enorme y gruesa jejejejeje - Dijo, y Anko le guiño un ojo, el rubio platinado desde su posición le miro con un rostro serio antes de sonreír como ella negando a sus palabras.

\- Un día de estos Anko_chan, un día de estos ese cumplido ni va a bastar mi tetona Jōnin - Dijo, Naruto sonreía al oír las carcajadas de Anko, era tan extraño como su relación paso de esos intentos de asesinato a esas bromas sexuales, sin duda una relación bastante rara y divertida.

El par de ninjas reía de lo lindo por su pequeño juego mientras seguían su camino en dirección de ese sitio, la verdad Naruto no tenía idea de donde estaba, nadie lo culpaba pues él prefería entrenar, pasar el tiempo con su "Uchiha_Hime_Chan" Satsuki era ante todo una princesa para el rubio platinado, pero si ella no estaba disponible siempre podía manosear a su "puta Hyūga" obviamente Hinata quien al correr del tiempo le halló un retorcido sentido de cumplido a ese apodo que en otra mujer sería un claro insulto y si ninguna estaba disponible para pasar el tiempo pues siempre le quedaba bromear con su siempre animada "Jōnin tetona" Anko, sin duda el rubio platinado tenía unas relaciones demasiado raras con esas tres mujeres como más de una vez se lo indicó Hiruzen, en especial cuando sus ANBUs le pasaban reportes de insultos y manoseos escandalosos en la vía pública entre Naruto y Hinata, claro de eso nadie le decía nada a su padre no para proteger a Naruto, sino porque era tan orgulloso que se rehusaba a creerlo incluso a un pobre tonto lo dejó en coma por "difamar" a su clan, si sólo el supiera la verdad, pero claro eso no pasaría hasta que Hinata misma se lo echara en cara cosa que no sería al menos hoy, ese día en especial Hiruzen estaba demasiado serio cuando Naruto y Anko entraron en ese sitio, el Hokage sólo les miro y lanzó el expediente, la princesa del país de la nieve, de nombre Koyuki tenía problemas con un usurpador que trataba de quedarse con el control de su país, claro ella no tenía idea o de hecho no deseaba tenerla pues la misión fue solicitada por el regente en cargo del país.

\- ¿Y esa chica vive su buena vida mientras su país se hunde? ¿Qué clase de estúpida egoísta es? - Dijo, esa fue la pregunta de Anko al leer las cosas sobre ella, a su lado Naruto veía ese expediente pues le parecía muy conocido y entonces lo recordó, era una actriz famosa por sus películas de romance y acción, sin duda una actriz reconocida a la que el rubio platinado siempre iba a ver en compañía de Satsuki, a la Uchiha le encantaban sus películas de romance, donde claro el sólo iba a ver las mismas para estar con ella y claro ver más candentes escenas de sexo a las que él siempre le pareció demasiado raras, el rubio platinado sonrió estaba feliz de poder conocer a la actriz y quizá conseguir un autógrafo para Satsuki, pero claro Anko tenía serias dudas sobre eso, el asunto de la misión era simple, debían hallar a la princesa pronto pues deseaban matarla para claro asegurar el control para ese hombre, pero claro ella estaba por completo ajena a eso o claro sólo deseaba ignorarlo, en realidad eso a Anko no le importaba pues para ella mientras más pronto pudieran acabar con eso más rápido podría volver a su casa a seguir entrenando un poco más, se estaba quedando atrás de Naruto y si bien ya no lo quería matar a cada rato no deseaba ser menos que el, por eso mismo entrenaba en secreto en busca de superarlo pero siempre su maestro dijo lo mismo "- entrena cuanto quieras Anko, pero el éxito de Naruto está más allá de tu sangre -" esas palabras siempre rebotaban dentro de su mente.

\- ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Anko, Hola, reacciona Hola, jejeje despierta - Escucho, la mujer se había quedado quieta de golpe y ahora mismo Naruto sacaba algo se provecho de eso, trataba de que reaccionará y claro el mejor modo era presionando uno de sus dedos sobre ese pezón rosado que frotaba suavemente.

\- Aaaahhh que... ¡Naruto deja eso ya! - Reclamó Anko antes de dar un paso atrás alejándose del rubio platinado quien sólo reía un poco al verla sonrojada, era tan raro verla así y por eso mismo era demasiado divertido cuando pasaba.

\- Oye no me culpes, tú te quedaste ida y siempre reaccionas con eso, o ¿Qué preferirías que usará mis labios? - Pregunto, la pregunta de Naruto tenía más que un doble sentido que la mujer de cabello morado captó de inmediato, diciendo no con su dedo.

\- Aquí no vas a hacer eso, estamos en medio de la nada y nos pueden atacar, sería muy peligroso - Dijo, la pelimorada dijo eso a modo de excusa, pero Naruto no le importó pues dando un paso al frente alzó su mano y la metió en su gabardina.

El rubio platinado tomo el seno de Anko y comenzó a moverlo, sus dedos casi se colaban debajo de esa malla sintiendo la suave piel de Anko, la Jōnin cerró sus ojos dejando salir un suspiro mientras el rubio platinado se acercaba más a ella, sonrió y sacando la lengua lamio suavemente el cuello de Anko quien ladeaba el rostro sonriendo.

\- ¿Porque finges Anko_chan? Sabemos muy bien tu y yo que te encanta que haga esto, ¿verdad mi sexy tetona? - Dijo, y la lengua del rubio platinado subió hasta su oído, lamio un poco de ese sitio arrancando un suspiro de su Jōnin a cargo que alzaba la mano despacio acaricio un poco por sobre la ropa del rubio platinado sintiendo algo de muy bien tamaño debajo, ellos tenían un juego muy especial, la idea era coquetearse cuanto pudieran incluso tocarse un poco hasta que claro alguno se rindiera por el deseo de poseer al otro, por supuesto eso siempre acabo cuando Naruto decidía parar no porque no deseará seguir sino porque deseaba que Anko lo pidiera por eso mismo ahora se detuvo de golpe dejando a la pelimorada llena de duda pues todo iba por muy buen camino.

\- A veces de verdad odio cuando tienes razón - Dijo, a las palabras del rubio platinado les siguió ese par, eran dos tipos mal encarados, tenían toda la pinta de ser criminales de baja calaña y les miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros pues eran presa fácil para ellos en ese sitio tan solitario en el bosque.

\- Muy bien parejita, esto va a ser fácil, tu nos das todo tu dinero y nos prestas a esa sexy puta que tienes por novia y no van a sufrir mucho - Dijo el sujeto líder de ese par, él pensaba que estaban en ventaja pero eso se fue a la basura de inmediato, el rubio platinado se dio la vuelta y con el movimiento de su mano un kunai voló por el aire dándole directo en uno de los ojos de su amigo, el tipo cayó al suelo muerto con esa arma casi saliendo de su nuca de donde la sangre y la materia cerebral colgaban, estaba bien muerto, la mirada de terror del último de ellos dejó en claro que habrían pensado muy mal, miro de nuevo a ese par donde sólo estaba el rubio platinado que sonriendo le señalaba a su espalda donde alguien sostenía un arma contra su cuello.

\- Que me vea como una puta no significa que sea tan inútil como una, aunque si soy sexy - Dijo, y sin más Anko le cortó el cuello de lado a lado haciendo que la sangre volará por el aire antes de que se desplomara al suelo sujetando su garganta degollada, no tuvo tiempo de decir mucho pues en menos de un minuto la vida lo había dejado por completo, Naruto sólo aplaudió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Anko guardaba esa arma en su porta kunai en su cintura casi a su espalda, el rubio platinado avanzó y sonriendo se inclinó un poco ante Anko.

\- Una kunoichi letal, poderosa, despiadada, y la más sexy de todas las Jōnins, con unas tetas tan grandes y un culo de envidia, caramba Anko_chan eres la chica perfecta, un día de estos debería tirarte a una cama para coger como animales - Dijo, sin más Naruto sonrió, de ser su relación aún la de antes ya estaría corriendo por su vida, pero claro ese no era el caso.

\- Que puedo decir, soy perfecta, y si tanto me quieres sólo dilo ya sabes que me gustaría probar esa enorme verga que te cargas, digo casi pareces tener injerto de caballo Naruto_kun - Dijo, de nuevo le guiño un ojo para que todo fuera silencio antes de que las carcajadas estallaran en ambos.

\- Eres una puta en potencia ¿verdad Anko_chan? Pero ni creas que voy a caer, aquí la que va a pedir sexo vas a ser tú, no perderé este juego jejejejeje anda vamos a seguir con la misión - Dijo, Anko suspiro resignada pues esperaba que Naruto cayera pero no fue el caso, quizá más adelante lograría que perdiera ese juego.

El par de ninjas volvió a su misión para poder llegar a ese sitio, se suponía que el grupo de filmación de la princesa estaba en un puerto a la espera de un barco donde estaban filmando algunas escenas de su última película, que en lo personal el rubio platinado desconocía pues se suponía que la carrera de esa princesa estaba un poco estancada o según la revista de chismes que leía Satsuki decía que no conseguía trabajo, aunque no decía el porqué, por eso mismo estaban ahí filmando, Anko y Naruto subían por una pequeña loma donde el aroma a agua salada llegaba a su nariz, llegaron a la cima de la misma y lo vieron, el puerto de Kō, era grande casi como una ciudad costera más que un puerto pequeño, la gente se movía por las calles y el rubio platinado junto a Anko miraban el sitio por donde la gente se movía de un lado a otro y una duda apareció en la mente del rubio platinado.

\- ¿Y cómo diablos vamos a hallar a Koyuki? - Preguntó el rubio platinado con duda en sus ojos mirando a la Jōnin quien sonreía triunfal, ella había supuesto que eso estaría repleto de personas por lo que la búsqueda sería difícil, pero no para ella por algo era una Jōnin más que calificada, metió la mano en su gabardina y sacó un pequeño volante.

\- Yo siempre se hacer mi trabajo, me informé antes de que saliéramos - Dijo, el rubio platinado miraba el folleto que ella sacó de su ropa y ahora mismo él sonreía sin dejar de creer su astucia y su suerte, se trataba de una convocatoria para un casting de actores para una película que se filmaba en esa ciudad, decía que se requerían bellas mujeres, por eso mismo le dieron eso para que acudiera al casting de poder aunque en realidad ella no era una actriz, pero de que era bella lo era por eso fue que le dieron ese panfleto, bueno en realidad eso no era tan importante en ese momento pues su objetivo no debería de estar muy lejos, entraron a la pequeña ciudad llamando la atención de inmediato más por la manera de vestir de ambos, entre la reveladora ropa de Anko y la misteriosa espada pegada a la espalda del rubio platinado resaltaban mucho entre los simples civiles del sitio, el par no le dio importancia a eso y sólo caminaron en dirección de su meta "Calle Coral # 532" eso fue lo que Naruto leyó del panfleto y ahora estaban cara a cara con ese sitio, se trataba de un gran hotel de al menos cinco pisos, era algo raro pues todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y había un par de mastodontes de mala pinta parados en la puerta, quizá la seguridad que el grupo contrato por la amenaza sobre Koyuki, el rubio platinado camino a la entrada y esos sujetos se le quedaron viendo, parecía que estaban a punto de saltar sobre él para sacarlo de ahí cuando Anko apareció en escena, los rostros de ambos sujetos la vieron junto al rubio platinado y se lanzaron una mirada comprensiva.

\- Trae escolta jejejeje, sí que la vale sólo mírala, pasen ya que la filmación ya está empezando - Dijo, Naruto parpadeo sin entender que pasaba y Anko paso sonriendo orgullosa, a veces un par de enormes pechos funcionaban mejor que cualquier llave, y ella no tenía reparo alguno en usarlos a diestra y siniestra.

El dueto de ninjas entró mirando con calma mientras veían de un lado a otro, estaba plagado de gente que cargaba artículos de filmación, cámaras, rollos de cine, algunas sillas, lámparas de iluminación y claro actores por todos lados y era ahí donde todo se ponía raro, si había actores pero no eran lo que el rubio platinado esperaría pues los hombres eran altos y fornidos además de que reían por la nada mientras hacían posturas que el rubio platinado juraría salían de esos libros de sexo que leía su siempre pervertido Hokage, en Konoha, Hiruzen estornudo con fuerza sin saber porque, eso fue raro para el par de ninjas que ahora veían a esa fila de bellas actrices con poca ropa y de cuerpos exuberantes paseando por el sitio, más de una vio al rubio platinado y le guiño el ojo haciéndole sonreír con orgullo mientras Anko sólo les miraba celosa antes de tomar el brazo de Naruto en un gesto como si dijera "es mío", pero poco le importó a esas chicas pues una de ellas de cabello verde corto se acercó a Naruto muy sonriente.

\- Hola encanto, eres un actor ¿verdad? apuesto a que eres de los malos jijiji espero que nos toque actuar juntos, podemos hacer muy lindas escenas de secuestro - Dijo, y ella le guiño el ojo a Naruto para alejarse del rubio platinado quien sonreía con orgullo por ser el objeto de su deseo y claro de los celos de Anko, el rubio platinado entonces volcó su atención en el hombre que se plantó ante ellos, no era muy alto que digamos usaba un traje sencillo de pantalón largo una camisa de botones y claro una tabla en sus manos además de esa diadema con audífonos.

\- Hola linda no sé si estés en la lista pero tienes todo lo que buscamos, bien tu escena será la 8, puedes usar tu ropa le irá bien y tu amigo mmmm creo que él puede ser quien las viole a ti y a Rika jejejeje se lo van a pasar muy bien créeme - Dijo, Anko parpadeo antes de ver a la aludida, era esa chica de pelo verde que estaba sonriendo desde su sitio y ahí fue cuando Anko decidió que necesitaba algunas respuestas de ese hombre.

\- Pero qué clase de sitio es este, y porque me dices esas cosas que piensas que soy ¿una puta? - Dijo, el tono de voz de Anko era bastante molesto, que sumado a su aura peligrosa asustó al tipo que se encogió detrás de esa tabla de notas.

\- Oh yo tú... bueno no te dijeron, no me digas que si eres una actriz... yo... yo lo siento... cómo te llamas quizá vienes a otro papel... aunque es raro contrataron muchas prostitutas para la película - Dijo, esa fue una respuesta que no esperaban, aunque explicaba el porqué las chicas hablaban sobre penes con ese descaro y gran conocimiento del tema.

\- ¿Oye qué clase de película contrata prostitutas? Digo si Koyuki actúa en ella ¿Qué clase de película es esta? - Pregunto, ahora era Naruto el que estaba con dudas, quizá era alguna clase de películas de esas de época donde había muchas esclavas y ella la heroína ayudaba a hacerlas libres.

\- Oh bueno "la reina de las putas" no es una película de arte jejejeje que clase de película porno sería sin muchas putas en ella - Dijo, ahora el hombre reía un poco apenado, Naruto se aguantó el ataque de risa mientras Naruto tenía el rostro desencajado.

\- Están filmando una película porno... Koyuki actúa en esta cosa y... y... CREYERON QUE ERA UNA PUTA - Exclamo, el grito de Anko resonó en el sitio antes de que Naruto empezará a reír como loco y al fin uno de los asistentes de más tiempo enterado de la situación con las amenazas oyera todo y fuera por los ninjas recién llegados.

El hombre se disculpó, ellos no los estaban esperando tan pronto, se suponía que llegarían hasta dentro de dos días pero claro los atajos de Anko ayudaron a cortar tiempo.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero bueno... su ropa no ayuda a evitar las confusiones - Se justificó el sujeto ganándose una mirada molesta de Anko quien sólo murmuraba alguna clase de insulto a esos tipos que no sabían de la naturaleza un tanto agresiva de la Kunoichi de cabello morado, por su parte Naruto se coloca a su lado con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

\- Yo te lo dije, pareces una puta, pero eres la mejor puta para mi Anko_chan — Dijo, y sin más el rubio platinado le dio una sonora nalgada a Anko quien reaccionó pues el rubio platinado no quitó la mano sólo la movió suavemente sobre su nalga dura acariciando a la mujer quien lo miro, su enojo fue reemplazado por una sonrisa un tanto orgullosa, su aspecto estaba ideado para ser demasiado sensual y atrevido, no podía ofenderse por que la creyeran una puta, al final esa era la imagen que usó como base para su estilo al vestir, Anko suspiro dejando ir su enojo al tiempo que uno de esos asistentes aparecía en escena corriendo a toda prisa buscando algo, al parecer una bata púrpura que se suponía sería lo que usar la después de su escena, debía usarla pues representaba su estatus en el burdel, Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar de que se trataba ese asunto.

\- Es la bata de Koyuki_sama, está en su escena con uno de los actores, tengo que llevársela ya - Dijo, eso fue lo que dijo ese sujeto antes de salir corriendo de ahí en busca de la bata, Anko parpadeo de nuevo, hasta donde ella sabía Koyuki era una actriz respetable, por lo que eso de participar en una película pornográfica era ante todo inesperado, quiso comentarlo al rubio platinado pero a su lado sólo había aire vacío, Naruto no estaba por ningún lado, la Jōnin suspiro, ya tenía una buena idea de donde era que se había metido su compañero.

\- Es tan grande aaahhh me encanta aaaaahhhh - Se escuchó, los gemidos de la bella chica de cabello morado se veía en ese cuarto, al centro del mismo en esa gran cama se veía a uno de esos tipos musculosos tirado en la cama con esa mujer sobre él, se movía arriba y abajo empalándose sola en el grueso miembro del sujeto quien gemía bajo el movimiento de sus caderas, a su alrededor estaba todo el grupo de filmación grabando cada momento de ese candente encuentro, el director emocionado sólo pedía más "entusiasmo" de parte de la actriz estelar en esa cama, el rubio platinado apareció en escena al fondo de ese cuarto viendo con emoción a la cama donde la mujer se movía gimiendo sobre el afortunado hombre quien sólo se quedaba quieto tratando de no estallar, quedar como un eyaculador precoz sería lo peor de lo peor, por fortuna no fue necesario que se controlará mucho pues Naruto detuvo todo se golpe con sus palabras.

\- ¡Pero qué clase de fraude es este! ¡Esa de ahí no es Koyuki! - Exclamo, y todos lo miraron, el director dijo corte y la chica desmontó a su compañero quien suspiraba aliviado, poco le faltó para estallar dentro de ella, pero llegó Naruto para su suerte.

\- No sé quién eres chico pero no puedes irrumpir así en mi set además porque exigen a Koyuki_sama de ese modo quien se supone que eres - Decía el director de la filmación mirando al rubio quien le miraba con ojos molestos.

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha y fan de las escenas sexuales de Koyuki, por eso reclamó este fraude, esa de ahí es una doble, muy linda por cierto pero es una tomadura de pelo, es una película porno y todos queremos ver a Koyuki cogiendo como un animal, ¡demonios se llama "la reina de las putas" ella debería estar cogiendo como toda una puta en cada escena no ella! — Exclamo, y el rubio platinado señaló a esa chica quien con vergüenza alguna se sentaba en el borde de la cama por completo desnuda.

El director llamó a Naruto a un lado de la filmación, en realidad el rubio platinado no tenía por qué saber eso pero por su mirada de enojo, era mejor no tener ninguna clase de secreto con él, la explicación de ese hombre fue muy sencilla, la mayoría de las películas de Koyuki eran patrocinadas por su tío quien en el país de la nieve era el regente actual, pero de un mes para acá el ya no mandaba dinero y la ambiciosa princesa con deseos de ser una gran actriz sólo deseaba seguir filmando, por eso fue que comenzó a aceptar papeles bastante pobres pero que pagaban bien, no todas las películas podían decir que tenían a una verdadera princesa actuando en ellas verdad, eso no le bastó a Naruto como excusa hasta que el director llegó a ese punto, las escenas de sexo, nunca fue Koyuki, ni en las películas más exitosas y con mejor presupuesto era ella, siempre fue su doble la que las hacía, la chica saludo a Naruto con una sonrisa, eso le explicó, al final el rubio platinado porque esas escenas nunca le cuadraron, jamás tomaban a Koyuki de frente, y como lo harían si no era ella la que actuaba sino su doble, es más ella ni siquiera había aceptado hacer topless en cámara, todo era y fue siempre un timo que el rubio platinado no podía tolerar.

\- Pero que clase mala actriz es ella, todos queremos verla actuar sus escenas, queremos verla cogiendo a ella, si no le gusta entonces porque aceptó hacer una película porno su productor va a estar muy molesto y como diantres aceptó que ella no actuará, ¿Qué esta imbécil o qué? - Dijo, el director se quedó callado un momento, en realidad esa película era todo idea suya, eso sí el guion lo escribieron entre todos sus colaboradores, se podía decir que todos tenían un poco de productores de ese filme, en las nucas de todos se podía ver una gota deslizándose hacia abajo mientras el rubio platinado seguía diciendo que ese sujeto era un tonto, por decir lo menos, por acceder a que Koyuki actuará de esa manera.

\- Este... Bueno Koyuki_sama no desea que su imagen de princesa se vea opacada por esta película además, es nuestra princesa todos somos del país de la nieve, tenemos que escuchar sus peticiones - Dijo, y entonces el rubio platinado lo supo, todos ellos, el cuerpo entero de filmación de sus películas era originario de su país, donde ella era casi la ama y señora lo que explicaba porque nunca nadie se opuso a eso de la doble, el rubio platinado se quedó callado un instante, todos creyeron que al fin había entendido las razones para que todo se hiciera de ese manera, pero si de verdad conocieran a Naruto sabrían que ese silencio en realidad era muy mala señal.

\- Princesa mis narices, es una actriz y si desea triunfar debería hacer sus papeles enserio, esta película es una porno y ella debe actuar y coger con los actores no sólo lucir linda en cámara, donde está ahora mismo que tengo que decirle algunas verdades — Dijo, todos se quedaron callados, era claro que Naruto no tenía tapujos a la hora de decir lo que pensaba, cosa que sin duda causaría un conflicto con Koyuki más aún si se le sumaba lo que exigía, que actuará de verdad en esa película, por más porno que fuera, sólo por eso nadie abría la boca, era mejor evitar que se toparan hasta que el director le explicara a Koyuki el asunto con los ninjas y claro que Naruto se calmara un poco con ese ataque de ira motivado por el "fraude" de Koyuki.

\- Koyuki_sama está en su habitación en el cuarto piso, es la 423 - Dijo, los ojos de todos los asistente y del director fueron directo sobre ese "jalacables" quien abrió la boca sin pensar, Naruto agradeció su ayuda y caminó en la dirección indicada, que no hubiera un elevador no lo detendría en su misión, el rubio platinado subió por la escalera justo cuando por la puerta entraba Anko con cara de pocos amigos deseando hablar con el director, que su ropa pareciera la de una mujer de la vida galante no implicaba que debían asumir que lo era.

\- ¡Pero si tú eres perfecta! Chicos ella será la encargada darle vida a Mio, la amiga de Saya (Koyuki) y la que le muestra los placeres de ser una puta, ¡traigan a los chicos para la escena de la doble penetración! — Exclamo, fue el grito del director que tan emocionado estaba que no noto esa vena pulsando en la frente de Anko.

Gritos, insultos y una que otra súplica de piedad y perdón fue lo que Naruto alcanzó a oír desde la escalera, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pues en menos de un minuto todo era sólo peticiones de piedad y el solo reía al subir.

\- Jejejeje esa es mi Anko_chan - murmuraba el rubio platinado para sí mismo llegando al segundo piso donde otros ayudantes filmaban más escenas de esa película, el rubio platinado solo parpadeo al ver a ese par de lindas chicas lamiendo el miembro del actor sobre esa silla, al parecer el sería el dueño del burdel de la película, o eso entendió Naruto quien poca importancia le dio a eso y subió al tercer piso donde estaba llevándose a cabo la escena de la entrega, ahora el rubio platinado veía a una hilera de chicas semi desnudas con correas al cuello a la espera de su primer cliente, por lo que entendía el rubio platinado la temática de la película era la vida de una princesa en desgracia quien era traicionada por su familia y vendida como simple trozo de carne a ese burdel donde descubría su verdadero objetivo en la vida y al final se volvía "la reina de las putas" en lo personal Naruto encontró la historia algo forzada, aunque muy parecida a la vida de Koyuki pues si bien no fue vendida de ese modo si estaba siendo traicionada por su familia, el rubio platinado dejó eso de lado y continuó con su camino subiendo al siguiente piso, al fin estaba en el cuarto piso, no había nadie filmando ahí aunque si se oían gemidos en algunas habitaciones y el rubio platinado sonreía al caminar oyendo las súplicas de más.

\- _Este sitio casi es un burdel de verdad, esta princesa no tiene idea de la vida_ \- Pensó, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Naruto al caminar hasta la última puerta, la número 423 estaba delante de él y sin siquiera tocar Naruto abrió la puerta y entró como si fuera el dueño de ese sitio, el tiempo pareció detenerse un segundo cuando el rubio platinado apareció delante de ella, Koyuki estaba cansada cuando se retiró del set a descansar un poco, se dio un baño y ahora mismo estaba eligiendo su ropa, usaba sólo una bata de color celeste cuando la puerta se abrió y Naruto entró, los ojos bellos de Koyuki de ese tono azul un poco oscuro se abrieron enormes repletos de sorpresa ante su irrupción.

\- ¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAA! - Grito asustada Koyuki antes de jalar ese vestido sobre su cuerpo medio desnudo, los ojos de Naruto pasaron desde el suelo hasta su cabello, era morado largo y sedoso, se escondía detrás de ese vestido que dejaba ver esas piernas torneadas de piel aperlada, su cintura era breve y por lo que veía el rubio platinado bajo el vestido ella escondía unos pechos de buen tamaño, el rubio platinado la vio de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa antes de decirlo sin reparo alguno.

\- ¡Pero que tetas te cargas, diablos esas bellezas tienen que presumirse! - Exclamo, fue el halago que grito el rubio platinado, todo mientras la princesa roja de la pena ahora se escondía detrás de una almohada.

\- ¡Quién diablos eres tú y porque estás aquí, vete ya! - Exclamo, fue el grito de Koyuki señalando a la puerta a la espalda del rubio platinado al que claro no le importaba nada lo que ella tuviera que decir, el rubio platinado solo parpadeo antes de negar.

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha, seré tu guardaespaldas y tengo que decirlo, la película que filmas y todas las escenas de sexo que he visto en tus otras películas son sólo un timo gigantesco - Dijo, el rubio platinado se le quedo viendo mientras ella sólo se seguía escondiendo tras su almohada.

\- ¿Y eso qué? No te da permiso de meterte en mi cuarto no de decirme esas cosas, no ves que no uso ropa, así que sal de aquí ya - Dijo, de nuevo ella señaló a la puerta por donde claro el rubio platinado no salió, sólo seguía ahí mirando a Koyuki con una sonrisa.

\- Quizá no, pero como fan si tengo el derecho de reclamar, se supone que tu actúas esas escenas no una doble, sólo mírate, tienes un cuerpo de envidia, que piernas, que caderas con mil diablos que tetas, porque escondes esas bellezas sólo míralas, con algo así esta película sería la porno más vista del mundo deberías ser tú la que actúe - Dijo, ¿eso fue un halago? A eso sonó pero pese a todo Koyuki no estaba feliz con el rubio platinado ahí de pie.

\- Tú no tienes idea, tengo que ser respetable, que princesa que se respete sale en una película porno además estas cosas enormes sólo arruinan mi figura, si fuera delgada me vería mucho mejor, ¡anda lárgate de una buena vez! - Dijo, una vez más el rubio platinado solo negó dando un par de pasos al frente.

\- ¿Estás loca acaso? Las mujeres son más bellas si se ven como tú con unas tetas grandes y deliciosas, yo sé de eso y créeme las tuyas de seguro son exquisitas Koyuki_chan - mencionaba el rubio platinado dando un paso al frente mientras la princesa sólo retrocedía otro poco.

Era tan raro, las palabras del rubio platinado lejos se ofenderla le hacían sentir bien con ella misma, era claro que nunca nadie había dicho esas cosas sobre los pechos de Koyuki, y ahora viéndolo bien el rubio platinado era bastante apuesto y ese aspecto rudo le daba cierto aire, el rubio platinado sonreía antes de sentarse en la cama mirando a la princesa que le miraba con una ceja muy alzada.

\- Yo no voy a salir de aquí, si te quieres cambiar hazlo por mí no hay problema sirve que aprendes a lidiar con los ojos de un hombre sobre tu sensual cuerpo — Dijo, y sin más Naruto sólo puso sus manos en su nuca mirando a la pelimorada quien no sabía qué hacer, no se iba a desnudar frente al rubio platinado que en la cama seguía mirándole con atención, él sonreía y no despegaba sus ojos de sus piernas ni menos de sus pechos, era raro, el sentir la mirada de un hombre sobre ella era algo que ya había pasado antes pero el, Naruto era muy diferente, había algo en el rubio platinado que la hacía sentir extraña, su sonrisa encantadora y esa actitud desafiante le resultaba atractiva, pero de eso a que se fuera a cambiar ante él era decir mucho - Ah ya sé que pasa, te da pena bueno empezáramos por ahí - Dijo, Naruto puso de pie y con cuidado se retiró la espada de su espalda antes de ponerla apoyada en la pared antes de que se despojara de la gabardina y comenzará a subir su camisa.

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó Koyuki con sus mejillas más rojas que antes mientras Naruto sólo sonreía mirando a la princesa actriz quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la sonrisa del rubio platinado quien sin pena alguna se quitó la camisa, los ojos de Koyuki se abrieron enormes al ver el torso trabajado de Naruto, sus músculos en su sitio, y claro una pequeña marca sobre su hombro izquierdo a modo de un tatuaje pequeño de algún símbolo desconocido.

\- Que no es obvio, sólo emparejo las cosas, si tú vas a estar desnuda yo también lo voy a estar - Dijo, sin más la mano de Naruto fue a la hebilla de su cinturón y ahí fue cuando Koyuki reaccionó al fin, avanzó hasta Naruto tomando sus manos, detuvo su intento de desnudarse ante ella todo mientras Naruto la miraba con duda.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? Como puedes estar haciendo eso, no tienes decencia o pena - Decía Koyuki mirando al rubio platinado los ojos, Naruto no dijo nada sólo la miro con atención al tiempo que la princesa seguía mirándole con esas mejillas rojas, estaba muy apenada por toda la situación.

\- ¿Porque debo tener pena? Estoy orgulloso de mi, que las chicas me vean sólo eleva mi orgullo y con la motivación adecuada cualquiera puede olvidar la pena, sólo mírate — Dijo, y claro sólo en ese momento Koyuki se dio cuenta, en su intento por detener al rubio platinado dejó caer la almohada y su bata estaba por completo abierta - Mira que hermosa eres, que piel tan suave, que piernas y que sensual te ves con esa tanga que traes - Dijo el rubio platinado a la princesa que por el shock no se movió, las manos del rubio platinado fueron a los costados de esa bata sin que dejará de sonreír - Y aparte estas preciosas tetas, tan grandes, deben ser casi tan grandes como las de Anko_chan, eres una belleza, serias la puta más bella de todas Koyuki_chan - y Naruto le sonrió de nuevo, estaba respirando tan cerca de ella, su olor, ese aroma masculino del Uzumaki se colaba por su nariz, no tenía idea de que le pasaba, pero algo en el rubio platinado la estaba empezando a volver loca, Naruto se acercó un poco más, estaba tan tentada a besar al rubio platinado que desde el inicio fue tan amable y caballeroso pese a su vocabulario tan... interesante.

Koyuki estaba un poco roja, su mente le gritaba que se alejara del rubio platinado lo más pronto posible, pues su presencia la estaba haciendo actuar de un modo que nunca haría, pero otra parte de ella, la más primitiva le incitaba a ir al frente, a llegar hasta el final pasará lo que pasará todo mientras Naruto seguía ahí sin camisa mirando a la princesa.

\- _Orochimaru_sensei tenía razón, hay mujeres que reaccionan por instinto, bueno no es lo que tenía en mente pero con gusto le enseñaría como debe actuar una puta jejejeje_ — Pensó el rubio platinado con esa sonrisa en su rostro, estaba ansioso, era claro y Koyuki bajaba la mirada algo apenada sólo para ponerse roja aún más que antes, bajo el pantalón de Naruto se veía un bulto bastante grande que sólo se inflaba más - ¿Quieres ver algo enorme Koyuki_chan? - la pregunta de Naruto la hizo alzar la mirada de nuevo, estaba muy roja apenada como pocas veces en su vida mientras Naruto con calma tomaba la mano suave de Koyuki colocándola sobre ese bulto entre sus piernas, la princesa no se movió estaba por completo paralizada - _Donde se mete un grupo de cine cuando lo necesitas, esta va a ser una escena digna de una porno_ \- pensaba Naruto con esa sonrisa antes de subir su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Koyuki, ella no se movía, algo en el aire la hacía sentir... ¿caliente? Tenía que ser una broma, todo su cuerpo estaba calentándose como nunca antes, incluso su tanga blanca tenía una pequeña mancha de humedad que el rubio platinado veía con claridad, y en ese momento todo el encanto de esa situación se fue a la basura, la puerta se abrió de golpe de nuevo dejando entrar a cierta Kunoichi de cabello morado quien veía esa escena con una vena en su frente.

\- ¡En qué diablos estás pensando Naruto, apenas la acabas de conocer y ya te la quieres coger! Al menos espera una semana antes de hacerla tuya... Y primero voy yo imbécil - Reclamó Anko con esa voz enojada que hizo reaccionar a Koyuki, se alejó del rubio platinado y de nuevo se tapó con la almohada.

\- Awww Anko_chan arruinaste todo, casi la convenzo de actuar como una puta en la película, hasta iba a conseguir un papel, arruinaste todo por tus celos, ya sabes que eres de mis favoritas tu sólo pídelo y te daré la cogida que deseas - Le guiño un ojo a la pelimorada quien reaccionó negando con su dedo, ella no perdería el juego así de fácil.

\- ¡Ya dejan eso los dos y salgan de aquí para que me cambié! - Grito Koyuki volviendo a esa actitud molesta que sacó un suspiro de fastidio del rubio platinado, sólo se puso la camisa, tomó la gabardina y se puso la espada sobre el hombro antes de salir con Anko quien no dejaba de quejarse por ser confundida con una puta.

El rubio platinado salió esa recámara seguido de Anko quien no sabía que le ofendía más, que la confundieron a cada rato con una prostituta o que mientras ella estaba en eso el rubio platinado casi se "tirara" a su misión, seguramente era lo segundo, no por nada Anko era una mujer celosa que de hecho apenas soportaba la idea de las amiguitas de Naruto, claro para el rubio platinado que ella se pusiera de ese modo era muy divertido y no podía dejar de picar ese enojo en la pelimorada.

\- Lo dicho si Koyuki si actuará esas escenas esta película será todo un éxito, viste ese cuerpo, que tetas, que piernas, maldición hace que mis pantalones aprieten - Dijo, fue lo que Naruto murmuraba con Anko a su lado, la Jōnin sólo entrecerró sus ojos un poco mirando al rubio platinado que sí, sonreía al hacerla enojar de ese modo, por su parte Koyuki dentro de su recámara ya había elegido algo que usar, era simple y elegante pues ese kimono de color azul oscuro junto a la cinta en su cintura completaba su atuendo, sobrio y digno de una princesa como ella, si su ropa ya había sido elegida pero aun así se mantenía desnuda frente a la ropa, usaba sólo una pantaleta muy pequeña, esas tangas se ponían de moda y aunque fue raro sentirla cuando nunca la uso ahora la sentía tan natural, pero de eso a andar por ahí con una húmeda era demasiado, cuando la quitó casi se desmayó ante la visión de esos jugos sobre la tela, no quiso saber cómo fue que paso eso pero tenía una muy buena idea, ahora mismo usaba una igual, una tanga pero de color rosado y miraba con atención esas vendas, siempre se las ponía sobre sus pechos para ocultar el tamaño, se sentía un poco acomplejada pero cuando veía las fotos de su madre sabía de donde salieron esas enormes cosas, sólo deseaba que dejarán de crecer pues cada día era más difícil moverse con las vendas sobre ella, por un segundo contempló lo que Naruto dijo, ¿debía presumir sus senos? No eso era impensable, una princesa debía ser elegante y estilizada como siempre se educó desde pequeña, tomó las vendas y las comenzó a colocar en su sitio como cada vez todo sin dejar de repetir eso en su mente.

\- _Una princesa es esbelta y elegante, no posee unas tetas dignas de una mujerzuela_ \- Dijo, era todo lo que Koyuki pensaba mientras seguía en lo suyo y claro afuera en el pasillo Naruto seguía molestando un poco más a Anko, decía sin parar cumplidos a la bella princesa, desde sus ojos, su piel tersa a la vista y claro no dejaba de decir cosas sobre sus senos sorpresivamente grandes, casi como los de la Jōnin quien al fin dejaba de aguantarse.

\- Quieres dejar eso de una vez, si es bonita pero yo soy mil veces mejor, sólo mira estas bellezas, son más grandes y sabrosas, te consta - Dijo, Anko sujeto sus pechos que alzó un poco casi como si se los estuviera ofreciendo al rubio platinado que sonreía, a veces Anko era tan fácil de manipular que le causaba mucha gracia que ella no se diera cuenta, la pelimorada estaba tan concentrada en presumir sus senos que no llegó a notar como la puerta de aquel cuarto se abría dejando asomar la cabeza de Koyuki, escuchaba todo el alboroto de esos dos y si, la curiosidad era demasiado como para ignorarla.

\- Bah, solo porque tienes mejores tetas no significa que seas mejor, has visto sus piernas, son una obra maestra - Dijo, Koyuki sonrió un poco al oír a Naruto decir eso, era extraño como el rubio platinado a pesar de no estar hablando con mucha gentileza o propiedad le hacía sentir bien.

\- ¿Que? Crees que esos popotes son mejores que estas piernas sólo obsérvalas bien - Dijo, fue el argumento de Anko quien miraba al rubio platinado que sólo alzó un poco sus hombros, ese gesto de desdén causaba que los celos de Anko se volvieran aún más intensos.

"Piernas de gallina", Anko abrió su boca en una mueca de absoluta incredulidad, había oído muy bien, el rubio platinado había dicho que tenía piernas de gallina, los ojos de Naruto estaban fijo en los de ella, le sostenía la mirada dejando en claro que no jugaba con eso, o Anko creía eso, la pelimorada decidió dejar de ser sutil y alzando la pierna izquierda la apoyo contra la pared atrapando a Anko entre ella y la columna, poco le importó a Anko que por la posición que tomaba su falda se subiera tanto dejando ver esa prenda de ropa interior, Koyuki se puso un poco roja al ver como Anko de hecho también usaba una tanga aunque la de ella era de color morado.

\- ¡Piernas de gallina! ¡Mira bien estas te parecen piernas de gallina! - Gritaba Anko más molesta que antes, solo en ese momento el rubio platinado dejó su seriedad para dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, la mano del rubio platinado se movió hasta ese suave y bien torneado muslo que acaricio con calma, el rostro molesto de Anko fue ahora reemplazado por una expresión de incredulidad, de nuevo Naruto se lo había hecho por más que juro que nunca pasaría de nuevo.

\- Desde luego que no son piernas de gallina, son las sensuales piernas de la Jōnin más tetona y sexy de Konoha, verdad mi linda Anko_chan - Dijo, Naruto se acercó un poco más a Anko, su mano se movió por esa pierna bajando a su trasero, el movimiento de su mano alzó por completo la falda de Naruto mientras él se repegaba a ella, su mano libre fue a su cintura jalándola contra él mientras su mano amasaba ese trasero, Koyuki veía todo con total claridad y su rostro se ponía de un intenso color rojo, Naruto se acercó más a Anko besando su cuello con suavidad haciendo que la mujer cerrará los ojos antes de que la mano del rubio platinado en su trasero jalara la tanga, estiró ese hijo de tela antes de colar sus dedos entre sus nalgas, deslizó sus dedos desde abajo hasta arriba antes de presionar un poco justo sobre su apretado agujero posterior, un suave gemido salió de los labios de Anko mientras el rubio platinado lamia su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.

\- ¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer ahora? - Dijo, el Uzumaki presionó un poco su dedo sobre el ano de Anko logrando que ella abriera los ojos con placer, de presionar otro poco acabaría metiendo su dedo dentro de ella. - Ahora me gustaría... volver a nuestra misión - y sin más el rubio platinado le dio una fuerte nalgada que puso un poco rojo su glúteo antes de bajarle la pierna y sonriendo burlón caminara de regreso al set donde el director y todo su grupo estaba a la espera de que los ninjas volvieran, junto con la princesa que cerró de golpe la puerta de ese cuarto, su respiración estaba muy agitada y su rostro tan rojo, todo mientras maldecía a su suerte, no tenía idea de porque le pasaba eso pero necesitaba cambiarse de ropa interior de nuevo.

En el set de filmación todo el ambiente estaba bastante relajado, si por relajado se entiende a un montón de trabajadores escondidos detrás de la escenografía, camarógrafos ocultos tras las cámaras y claro un director muerto de miedo que miraba con recelo a Anko que a un lado de Naruto les miraba sonriendo, en cuanto apareció en escena todas las prostitutas fueron sacadas de ahí a toda prisa junto con los actores quienes salían de ahí para no meterse en problemas, el rubio platinado sonreía, Anko siempre fue tan imponente desde que tenía memoria y ese era uno de sus rasgos más atractivos, claro el forzarla a doblegarse era lo que siempre atrajo al rubio platinado de ella pero este no era el momento para pensar en eso.

\- Bueno no sé qué tienen en la cabeza para ponernos a discutir sobre esta película, hay que irnos al país de la nieve cuanto antes - Decreto Naruto con total tranquilidad mientras Anko asentía a sus palabras, cuanto antes salieran de ahí y dejarán de confundirla con una puta sería lo mejor.

\- ¿Como que tenemos que irnos al país de la nieve? ¿Porque tenemos que hacer eso? - Se escuchó, al fin Koyuki apareció en escena bajando por las escaleras mientras exigía una explicación del porqué debían ir a su hogar con esa prisa, entendía que los ninjas fueran escoltas, los fanáticos peligrosos nunca faltaron pero aun así los ninjas y tener que ir a su hogar de ese modo tan precipitado, era claro que no era muy feliz de que tuviera que volver a su hogar, menos después de la manera en que se fue de ahí, aún recordaba cómo le exigió a su tío la oportunidad de ir en pos de su sueño, él se negó claro porque tenía un deber con su país pero claro eso no le importó en lo más mínimo, Koyuki lo exigió con toda su autoridad de princesa y al final él acepto con algo de enojo, se fue y la verdad no tenia deseos de volver pronto, por eso mismo no creía que volver a ese país era de hecho mala idea, eso le importó poco a Anko quien tuvo que decirle la verdad, su país estaba en crisis, su líder era un tirano que estaba sangrando a la gente hasta la miseria, inclusive había asesinado a algunos rebeldes que se oponían a él y clamaban por su princesa, sólo Koyuki podría sacarlo del trono y por eso mismo estaban llamando a la princesa de regreso.

\- La verdad puedes no ir nadie te culpa si deseas seguir siendo una actriz, solo no vengas llorando cuando traten de matarte de nuevo - Dijo, y ante las palabras de Anko, Koyuki alzó las cejas llenas de duda, miro al director quien sólo suspiraba triste por saber que decirle, hacía poco más de un mes en una locación hubo una explosión, se le dijo que fue un accidente pero ese no fue el caso, los ninjas que vigilaban el puerto de Kiri de donde salieron dijeron que había mercenarios implicados, unos ineptos en su opinión pues su intento de homicidio los mató a ellos y no a su blanco, Koyuki se quedó en completo shock.

\- En lo personal yo creo que lo mejor es ir, patear su trasero, romperle cada hueso del cuerpo y refundirlo en el calabozo más oscuro del mundo y tirar la llave a un acantilado, pero para eso debes ir ante tu concejo y exigir eso, y nosotros te vamos a escoltar Koyuki_chan — Dijo, Naruto le guiño un ojo a la bella princesa que se puso roja de inmediato, viajar con el rubio platinado, después de lo que paso en su habitación, eso sería más que interesante.

Ella estaba lista para dejar en claro que prefería tratar de arreglar eso desde la distancia, pero antes de que dijera nada la puerta se destrozó, un sujeto salió volando por el aire, cayó sobre el suelo de ese hotel, era un sujeto con toda la pinta de matón de mala muerte, su rostro era de facciones duras, su cabello corto era morado y usaba un pantalón sencillo de color morado sumado a esa camisa de manga corta de tono rojo sangre, tenía un agujero enorme en esa camisa que mostraba su torso repleto de pequeñas perforaciones de las que salía la sangre, de su mano cayó un cuchillo roto y sus ojos sin vida estaban fijas en el techo desprovistos de toda vida.

\- Les dije que los estaban vigilando - Dijo, y ahí apareció, era un hombre delgado de rostro joven, usaba el cabello atado en una coleta y era de color blanco, sus ojos grises miraba al frente mientras su gabardina oscura envolvía su cuerpo dejando ver sólo sus piernas al avanzar, tenía una marca sobre uno de sus ojos a modo de cicatriz, y no estaba nada feliz.

\- ¿Y ese quién es? - preguntó Naruto con una expresión repleta de duda y algo de enojo, él ya había notado a ese sujeto y estaba esperando su oportunidad de acabar con el pero ese hombre se le adelantó, al parecer desde lo de Kiri el director contrató una escolta, todo antes de que ese hombre dijera que necesitaban ir al país de la nieve y que sólo no podría protegerlos, la verdad la idea de los ninjas fue de él, por eso mismo le sonreía a Naruto quien miraba su mano extendida a modo de saludo.

\- Es un gusto, soy Krago, me da gusto conocer a poderosos ninjas y estoy feliz de poder trabajar con ustedes - Dijo, y sin más el rubio platinado estrecho la mano de ese hombre con una mirada un tanto suspicaz, todo estaba dicho ahora era tiempo de ir al país de la nieve para acabar con esa conspiración.

\- ¡Oigan no decidan por mí, quizá esta película no es de las que me gusta filmar pero nunca dejó un trabajo incompleto! - Exclamo, fue la protesta de Koyuki quien de nuevo se hacía notar mirando al grupo que decidía su destino sin pedir permiso.

\- ¡Bien eso se arregla fácil, acábenla cuanto antes, traigan a todas las putas que la hora de coger en grande ya llegó! - Grito feliz Naruto haciendo que el director riera complacido indicando que el rubio platinado tenía la razón, debían coger y filmar como si no hubiera un mañana - Oye Anko_chan, hazme un favor, no le quites la mirada a ese tipo, hay algo en el que no me gusta nada - Susurro el rubio platinado a la Jōnin que asentía a sus palabras, a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho ese hombre que sólo reía al ver a las mujeres regresar para seguir "filmando", todo mientras Koyuki miraba a Naruto, no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de ver al rubio platinado y sentir que algo en él era demasiado extraño.

 **...**

 **Ending – Unleashed**

* * *

 **Nota: Al igual que con mis otras historias, es posible que tenga imágenes que mas adelante subiré. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier, duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el cap.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado, aprecio mucho sus comentario y también a los que la han agregado a favoritos y la siguen, espero mas de ellos para saber que opinan de la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas intensas de sexo, están advertidos para que no me critiquen, es categoría M por eso.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Opening 1 – Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **Yuki no Kuni**

Todo era calma o eso se suponía que era en ese enorme tren de pasajeros que se movía con velocidad por la montaña, desde la locomotora una enorme columna de humo se alzaba indicando el enorme calor de las llamas dentro de la caldera mientras el maquinista sacaba el rostro por la ventana para ver el camino, comenzaría pronto a ser bastante sinuoso por lo que ya no faltaba mucho para que bajará el calor de la caldera, sin duda pronto estarían llegando a los senderos del bosque que precedían a los caminos de las montañas nevadas, señal de que el país de la nieve o mejor conocido como Yuki no Kuni estaba más cerca cada momento, dentro del ferrocarril en su vagón privado todo el grupo de filmación seguía con la edición de aquella película en la que su princesa participo, a decir verdad había quedado bastante bien pero como siempre en las escenas de sexo no era ella, solo se veía su rostro una que otra vez y en opinión del director se veía a veces tan fingido, comenzaba a pensar que ella nunca había tenido intimidad con algún hombre, cosa difícil de creer más por el medio en el que se desenvolvía donde estar pura y virgen era bueno, poco menos que imposible.

\- _Koyuki_sama es tan buena actriz pero, si solo accediera a actuar estas escenas, sería la mejor actriz del mundo_ \- Pensó, eran los pensamientos de aquel director mientras todo el staff seguía en la edición, la película tenía una de las mejores producciones para ser un filme de corte pornográfico y las "carpas" en los pantalones de todos los presentes dejaba en claro que ese sería todo un éxito cuando llegara al mercado clandestino porque claro, esa cinta no se exhibiría en ningún cine, esa fue una de las mayores condiciones de Koyuki para acceder a filmar esa lucrativa película, en fin el caso era que se había grabado pese a los intentos de asesinato que sufrió la mencionada princesa.

Aquel hombre que fue asesinado por Krago, el guardaespaldas que el director contrato solo fue la punta del iceberg, a su llegada le siguieron los demás, aparecían por todos lados atacando en busca de matar a la princesa, pero claro simples matones no eran nada para los ninjas entrenados, caían tan pronto aparecían ante ellos, a uno Anko lo estrangulo con serpientes salidas de quien sabe dónde, la verdad nadie quiso saber de dónde es que las sacaba, a los que Naruto atrapaba les iba peor aún, pues el rubio platinado con su singular estilo de pelea era demasiado para ellos, se doblaba y flexionaba casi como una liga antes de sujetar a esos tipos a los que les rompía cada hueso del cuerpo antes de que cayeran sin vida antes de que otros más terminarán con la cabeza volteada en ángulos de 180º a cuando menos, incluso a uno que otro les hizo dar la vuelta entera, otros más terminaban repletos de agujeros cortesía de ese tipo llamado Krago, el ojiazul nunca lo llegó a ver atacando de verdad, sólo caían sus víctimas cerca de donde se les podía ver caer sin vida, siempre repletos de agujeros que no se explicaba Naruto, quizá se trataba de algún jutsu de viento o tierra el responsable de esas heridas mortales, fue entre tanto ataque que esa película se acabó y al fin se movieron hacia el país de la nieve, la ruta más segura sería rodear las montañas yendo por la ruta de los traficantes, algunas carretas servirían para poder avanzar por esos caminos solitarios por donde claro Koyuki no quiso viajar por ahí, la idea de ir de regreso a su casa no le gustaba era claro, pero si tenía que hacerlo entonces porque debía viajar como una criminal ¿no? ella era una princesa que tenía que viajar con todo lujo, y lo más lujoso ahí sería el ferrocarril de la montaña, por eso mismo era que ahora estaban viajando en ese gran transporte de acero, dentro los pasajeros que transportaba miraban por las ventanas a esos bosques de invierno donde la nieve poco a poco comenzaba a dejarse ver.

\- _Preferiría no ir a casa, pero si tengo que hacerlo, sólo espero que todo salga bien y lo que dicen sea sólo una confusión_ \- pensaba la princesa en el carro comedor donde bebía algo de chocolate caliente.

\- Hola Koyuki_sama, porque está aquí sola, se está exponiendo demasiado - Escucho, Krago aparecía de pronto en ese carro comedor, el sujeto de la cola de caballo miraba a la princesa con ánimo, estaba alegre de poder hablar con ella a solas un poco.

\- Si claro, nadie está tan loco como para atacar a un tren en movimiento, además no estoy sola hay muchas personas aquí - Dijo, la respuesta de Koyuki hacía referencia a todos los presentes, ese comedor estaba lleno de los pocos viajeros que se dirigían a Yuki, pero claro eso a Krago no le importó mucho.

\- Con todo respeto, si te quieren muerta este es el sitio perfecto para atacar, no tendrías como huir y esta gente... sólo son ovejas que cualquier lobo puede matar en dos minutos, lo que necesitas es una escolta permanente, Koyuki_sama — Dijo, no dijo más, Krago se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro, era bastante incómodo estar cerca de ese sujeto, juraría que traía algo con ella.

\- No es necesario, si me permite Krago_san tengo algo de cansancio, nos vemos - Dijo, y sin más la princesa le dio la espalda a ese hombre que le decía adiós sin ocultar en lo más mínimo su molestia, tenía todo el viaje tratando de acercarse a ella pero simplemente no podía.

Koyuki se alejó de ese hombre caminando por los pasillos del tren que seguía su camino, por donde pasaba la princesa era reconocida por algunas de sus películas y los autógrafos no se hacían esperar, eso solo ayudaba a que su ego se elevará aún más pero claro, esos comentarios a su espalda sobre que su carrera iba en declive le hacían enojar bastante, pero se guardaba su enojo sólo para ella, por fortuna el vagón donde estaba su dormitorio había sido rentado de manera exclusiva para su grupo por lo que claramente no debería de haber más de esos comentarios en el sitio, entró y cerró la puerta con calma, el sitio estaba cerrado y en total silencio, o eso se suponía "aaaahhh" Koyuki parpadeo un segundo, eso había sonado casi a un... ¿gemido? No podía ser, seguramente estaba oyendo mal eso tenía que ser, "aaaaahhhh", una vez más el ruido llegó a sus oídos y la curiosidad le picó se suponía que su vagón era exclusivo por lo que claramente nadie debería de estar ahí, a excepción claro de ella su director, el staff de filmación, y sus guardaespaldas, un segundo sus guardaespaldas, ahora que lo pensaba bien sólo había visto a Krago por el tren en sus rondas de vigilancia por lo que ahora llegaba a su mente la duda, ¿Dónde se habían metido los ninjas de Konoha? Esa era una muy buena pregunta pues desde que salió de su camarote no les vio, es más desde la noche anterior no los veía "aaahhh" de nuevo ese gemido suave se oía en el aire, la idea se volvió muy clara en su mente, desde que los conoció en aquel puerto le quedo claro que entre Naruto y Anko había alguna clase de relación más allá de la profesional, más cuando recordaba la manera en que el rubio platinado se refería a Anko o el como la besaba y manoseaba cada que podía.

\- _Ese par de pervertidos están... no, con que respeto hacen eso, me van a oír par de lujuriosos_ \- Pensó molesta la princesa del país de la nieve, avanzó por el corredor enojada como pocas veces en su vida, aunque pensándolo bien, que era lo que le molestaba, ellos eran pareja era claro que eso no era de su incumbencia, ellos no le hacían daño a nadie, es más dada la manera de ser de ese par que se fueran a un sitio más discreto era inesperado e incluso decente, entonces ¿Que le molestaba? No estaba segura pero era claro que estaba muy enojada.

\- Aaaaahhhhh Naruto_kun aaaaahhhh - Escucho, la voz de Anko se oyó ahora con más claridad, se podía oír repleta de deseo al tiempo que Koyuki se acercaba despacio hasta el camarote de Anko, se sentía nerviosa, de verdad los iba a interrumpir en medio de ese acto.

Estaba nerviosa, nunca había hecho algo como eso y ahora estaba por ver a una pareja en pleno acto sexual, cosa que claro ya había visto antes en esa película que filmó, le gustaba ver su trabajo, pero claro no le gustó mucho la idea de que ella fuera usada de ese modo, pero por eso mismo fue que se salió de la proyección y fue al comedor, pero ahora mismo estaban lista para entrar a ver eso de primera mano y no en una cinta, abrió un poco la puerta y vio algo que no estaba esperando, si era el par de ninjas de Konoha pero no estaban sobre la cama, Anko estaba de pie y su gabardina estaba en el suelo, a su espalda empujando a la pelimorada contra la pared estaba Naruto, pegaba su cuerpo al de Anko mientras lamia con deseo su cuello, las manos del rubio platinado se movían ágiles sobre esa camisa de malla aferrándose a esos grandes pechos que amasaba con deseo.

\- ¿Que pasa Anko_chan, tanto te gusta que juegue con estas deliciosas y enormes tetas que tienes? - Preguntaba Naruto a su oído con una voz repleta de deseo, los ojos de Koyuki se abrían con asombro al ver como Naruto empujaba a Anko contra el muro presionando su entrepierna contra el trasero de la mujer, era un bulto bastante grande el que estaba empujando contra ella y Koyuki no dejaba de verlo, juraría que era incluso más grande que el que ella llegó a ver cuándo se conocieron en ese hotel días atrás, Naruto subió por el cuello de Anko hasta llegar a su oído que mordió un poco jalando el lóbulo de su oreja con deseo jugando con ella.

\- Aaaaahhh sí, me gusta que juegues con ellos, Naruto_kun - Dijo suplicando la pelimorada mientras el rubio platinado sonreía con cierto deseo y perversión, el rubio platinado bajo por su cuello despacio mordiendo un poco el mismo hasta que llegó a la camisa, mordió un poco la misma antes de que sus manos bajarán a la cintura de Anko, el rubio platinado la jaló contra él mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre el vientre plano de Anko, el rubio platinado jalaba un poco los hilos de esa camisa de malla antes de que sus dedos abrieran la falda que se desplomó al suelo, por su lado Koyuki miraba con total admiración al rubio platinado amando a Anko, la pelimorada movió un poco sus piernas largas y torneadas que estaban expuestas al fin, la falda estaba en el suelo y se veía con claridad la pequeña tanga de color blanco que usaba Anko, era delgada y casi transparente, esos hilos tan delgados daban la señal de romperse al menor tirón, atrás se colaba dentro de las nalgas de Anko, era un trasero envidiable de nalgas grandes y carnosas que Naruto no dejaba de ver.

\- Pero que culo te cargas Anko_chan, es delicioso, estas nalgas tan duras y perfectas, eres una sensual puta culona mi Anko_chan, y sabes que... este culote, me pertenece sólo a mí - Dijo, y Naruto le dio una fuerte nalgada a Anko sacando un leve jadeo de la pelimorada.

Koyuki miraba todo desde la puerta, las palabras del rubio platinado, ese jadeo de Anko y claro la nalgada, era claro que ese par la estaba pasando muy bien en la intimidad de su habitación, el sonido del tren al moverse funcionaba de fondo acallando los gemidos de Anko mientras Naruto amasaba esas nalgas, eran carnosas y duras justo como le gustaban al rubio platinado quien sonriendo besaba el cuello de la pelimorada, la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto creció un poco más antes de que comenzará a bajar besando la espalda de Anko, ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba a punto de pasar pero aun así no se resistía en lo más mínimo, Koyuki miraba todo con duda, ella esperaba que Naruto la tirase a la cama y le hiciera el amor no que besara su espalda, quizá sea sólo juego previo, o eso fue lo que creyó la princesa antes de ver al rubio platinado caer de rodillas detrás de Anko, los labios de Naruto ahora estaban besando esas nalgas carnosas y suaves haciendo gemir a la bella kunoichi quien sólo gemía ante esas caricias.

\- Aaaahhhhh no... no hagas eso aaahhh - Dijo, fue la petición de la pelimorada, el rubio platinado se detuvo un segundo mirando a Anko quien con sus manos en la pared se apoyaba para no caer, el rubio platinado ahora jugaba con los hilos de esa tanga estirando de un lado a otro alzándola, la tanga de metía dentro de las nalgas de Anko y también presionaba esa vagina rosada de donde escurría un poco de ese jugo de hembra en celo, para Naruto era más que claro que pese a las quejas de Anko lo que él le estaba haciendo en realidad le gustaba mucho a la bella kunoichi quien pese a todo no se movía de sus sitio, estaba esperando a ver qué era lo que el rubio platinado tenía en mente aunque tenía ya una muy buena idea de lo que estaba por pasar, el rubio platinado solo dibujo esa perversa sonrisa en su rostro antes de atacar a la bella mujer como era ya una costumbre entre ellos.

\- Esta cosa solo arruina el panorama - Dijo, eso fue todo lo que Naruto dijo con esa sonrisa en su rostro antes de mover sus manos sobre los suaves muslos de Anko, acaricio esas piernas torneadas mientras llegaba a los delgados hilos de la tanga que ahora jalaba un poco a los lados con mucha diversión - Trajiste repuestos ¿verdad Anko_chan? - fue la pregunta del Uzumaki que sonreía aún más al ver como su Jōnin asentía a sus palabras, no dijo una sola palabra pues en ese momento Anko en verdad dudaba de que lo que saliera de su boca no fueran solo gemidos, el rubio platinado solo asintió complacido, sabía lo que haría y no deseaba que ella anduviera por ahí sin ropa interior, oh no, eso tenía que hacerlo en casa no en medio de una misión, por su lado Koyuki miraba todo desde su pequeño escondite afuera de la habitación preguntándose qué era lo que el rubio platinado se traía entre manos pues no se estaba moviendo, solo acariciaba las caderas de Anko y entonces paso, Naruto dio un fuerte tirón a esa prenda que sin mayor resistencia se desgarro ante ese gesto agresivo, los ojos de Koyuki vieron con claridad como con suavidad Naruto retiraba los jirones que alguna vez fueron esa tanga llevándolos a su nariz donde aspiraba con fuerza aquel dulce aroma.

\- Mmmmmm como siempre, hueles a puta Anko_chan, así debe ser mi tetona, siempre oliendo a puta en celo - Decía el rubio platinado sonriendo burlón sin dejar de amasar esas duras nalgas.

\- Sí, Aaaahh lo se… y te encanta que huela así ¿verdad Naruto_kun? - Dijo, Koyuki no lo creía, Anko le estaba siguiendo el juego al rubio platinado que de rodillas en el suelo seguía "venerando" el voluptuoso cuerpo de la Jōnin que con sus mejillas algo rojas miraba de reojo al rubio platinado paseando la lengua por sus labios.

\- Desde luego Anko_chan, eres mi puta, y todas deben oler siempre así de delicioso y ¿sabes que me pasa con ese olor? - Pregunto, la pregunta de Naruto era bastante sugerente, Koyuki tenía una idea muy clara de lo que le estaba pasando al rubio platinado pero aun así nunca creyó verlo de ese modo.

\- Sí, apuesto a que… tienes hambre ¿verdad Naruto_kun?, mi adorado Naruto_kun quiere comer, aquí está tu cena, comételo todo - Dijo, si bien las palabras de Naruto eran algo que Koyuki no esperaba, lo que vio a Anko hacer ahora mismo era algo mucho menos esperado, la bella Jōnin estaba casi restregando ese redondo trasero sobre el rostro del rubio platinado sonriente.

El rubio platinado sonrió aún más que antes por los movimientos de su pareja, era claro lo que Anko deseaba, al principio siempre se resistía pero como Naruto bien sabia, en esta clase de mujeres un no significaba una sola cosa "no pares hasta que me doblegues", eso era lo que él sabía muy bien y hasta ese día jamás se había equivocado, para Koyuki quien veía todo era una escena de lo más perversa, Naruto estaba de rodillas y ahora mismo su boca se abría dejando salir su lengua mojada que se paseaba sobre esas duras y carnosas nalgas propiedad de Anko, la Jōnin dejaba salir algunos gemidos de placer y quejas de dolor cada que Naruto decidía que debía morder un poco, era sin duda una escena digna de una película como la que había filmado hacia tan poco tiempo, debía admitirlo ver eso a escondidas le causaba cierto escozor en su intimidad, quizá era el peligro de ser atrapada, más aun con lo peligrosa que sabía era Anko pero aun así no se movía de su sitio, no deseaba perderse de la función estelar, de la nada Naruto detuvo el movimiento de su lengua y amasando las nalgas de Anko las separo de golpe, las mejillas de la mujer se pusieron rojas como las de Koyuki quien por el ángulo de visión en el espejo a espaldas del rubio platinado veía con claridad eso, el pequeño agujero posterior de la kunoichi estaba justo frente a los ojos del rubio platinado.

\- Naruto_kun ahí no - Dijo, fue la petición de Anko, claramente lo que decía no correspondía con sus gestos pues su rostro reflejaba la más absoluta lujuria mientras que el rubio platinado solo negaba a sus palabras, la lengua de Naruto se paseó sobre sus labios antes de que su rostro se clavara entre las nalgas de Anko - Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh - fue el gemido que salió de los labios de la mujer cuando lo sintió, la lengua de Naruto se estaba paseando a todo lo largo de la línea divisoria de su trasero, subía y bajaba despacio casi como si marcara ese camino tan estrecho entre las dos montañas que Anko tenía por glúteos, el rubio platinado se movía de abajo arriba y viceversa todo sacando los gemidos de Anko y los ojos abiertos como platos de Koyuki, de pronto Naruto se detuvo, los ojos de Anko se abrían más y ahí fue cuando llego el acabose. — ¡Mi…mi…mi culo! — fue el alarido de la mujer cuando la lengua de Naruto presiono, estaba justo sobre la entrada posterior de Anko presionando su lengua contra ella, de los labios de la bella kunoichi solo salían esos gemidos de placer mientras la lengua de Naruto se movía, hacia círculos sobre su ano e incluso presionaba el mismo, o solo se paseaba sobre él, cuando el rubio platinado clavo más su rostro sus labios se aferraron a esa sucia y prohibida zona sin que dejara de empujar su lengua contra ella.

\- Entra… entra… tu lengua entra en mi culo… ¡y me encanta! - Exclamo, fue el alarido de placer de Anko cuando sentía como la lengua del rubio platinado se colaba dentro de su trasero, por su lado Koyuki estaba en shock, estaba viendo la escena más sucia y perversa del mundo pero… no se podía mover, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se quedara ahí hasta el final, incluso esa humedad debajo de su ropa interior estaba ahora mucho más marcada que antes, el rubio platinado solo sonreía sintiendo como el ano de Anko se apretaba alrededor de su lengua que sin ninguna clase de reparo movía contra ella, la deslizaba adentro y afuera haciendo que los ojos de esa bella mujer se cerraran un poco ante tal sensación.

\- Aaaahhhhh no te detengas se siente… se siente tan bien -Suplico Anko con sus ojos ya cerrados por el placer, sus mejillas estaban rojas y Naruto a su espalda ahora abría sus duras nalgas con las manos para dejar expuesto ese sitio.

Se despegó de ella sonriendo para ver el pequeño agujero posterior de Anko, apretado y estrecho justo como le gustaba, eso fue lo que el rubio platinado pensó antes de pegar sus labios a ella de nuevo, las nalgas de Anko apretaban su rostro mientras Naruto besaba aquel rincón con total libertad deslizando su lengua contra él, Anko estaba ya arañando las paredes de aquel cuarto mientras sentía como el rubio platinado volvía a atacar, su lengua era mojada y tibia y como si fuera la dueña volvía a entrar en su trasero.

\- Aaaaahhhh - Exclamo, ese dulce gemido de placer salio de los labios de Anko mientras Naruto seguía moviendo su lengua contra ella.

\- Tienes el sabor de una puta Anko_chan, y eso me encanta, porque eres solo eso, mi puta - Dijo, sin más Naruto le dio una fuerte nalgada a Anko quien chillo de alegría, la verdad nunca pensó que el tener al rubio platinado tras su trasero de ese modo sería tan delicioso pero después de esa vez en los baños termales cuando la forzó a recibir su lengua por el trasero quedo más que encantada con ese delicioso juego, Naruto sonreía ante los gemidos que dejaba salir Anko quien empujaba un poco su trasero contra su rostro incitándole a seguir, con esa sonrisa, Naruto volvió a clavar su rostro en el sitio, ese sabor era dulce y extraño, y a la vez demasiado enervante pues su cuerpo ya acostumbrado a estar siempre algo "caliente" por sus juegos, con Hinata hallaba en el sabor y aroma de ese sitio un deleite inexplicable, era tan sucio y perverso que nunca se cansaría de ello, las manos de Naruto ahora amasaban esas largas piernas de Anko sintiendo sus muslos suaves y duros a la vez mientras subía despacio hasta sus caderas, amasaba de nuevo sus nalgas duras como roca mientras su lengua se hundía dentro de ese apretado culo, se contaría con cada golpe ansiando que el entrara más en ella mientras los ojos de Anko casi se perdían en el placer, era una de las sensaciones más deliciosas de toda su vida la que ese rubio platinado le estaba dando y para colmo él se detenía de vez en cuando - ¿Que eres Anko_chan?, dímelo o no voy a seguir - Se burló el rubio platinado cantando esas palabras para pasear su lengua sobre la raja del trasero de Anko, ella tenía su orgullo claro está, pero el placer que le ofrecía Naruto a cambio de romperlo un poco era algo que simplemente no podría rechazar nunca.

\- Soy una puta, una puta a la que le encanta que le comas el culo - Admitió al fin la Kunoichi de cabello morado logrando que el rubio platinado soltara otra nalgada, su glúteo derecho reboto un poco a modo de felicitación pues enseguida fue besado, separado y la cara de Naruto cayo de nuevo en el culo de Anko, su lengua se movía con habilidad y maestra dentro de ella comenzando a entrar y salir suavemente arrancando gemidos cada vez más fuertes de esa kunoichi quien se aferraba al muro como podía, la lengua del rubio platinado estaba moviéndose cada segundo más rápido y ese movimiento frenético sumado a la succión de sus labios en su trasero la estaba volviendo loca - Aaaaahhh si mas no pares Naruto_kun no pares… ya casi estoy ahí… ya casi por Kami - Dijo, los ojos de Anko se ponían en blanco, era solo cosa de un último golpe para que llegara y Anko lo sabía muy bien, sonriendo clavo su cara entre las nalgas de Anko y beso con pasión su ano, la lengua del rubio platinado se coló dentro de él con fuerza casi como una húmeda serpiente que se retorcía dentro de ella causando lo inevitable - Cielos si… siii… ¡ME CORROOOOOOO! — fue el alarido de Anko quien dejaba ir su orgasmo ante tal sensación, de su mojada vagina escurrían sus jugos en ese rio de miel femenina mientras los dedos de Naruto le recogían untándole sobre el culo de Anko que no dejaba de lamer, con ese aderezo ahora tenía un sabor mil veces mejor.

Desde su sitio de privilegio, Koyuki podía ver todo el espectáculo que el rubio platinado estaba montando con esa mujer, ahora Anko apenas y se podía mantener de pie mientras el rubio platinado seguía con su rostro clavado entre sus duras nalgas, la lengua de Naruto no dejaba de presionar contra el pequeño agujero posterior de Anko, quien entre gemidos sonreía complacida, siempre le gustaba sentir tal placer que solo un hombre era capaz de darle y ahora mismo ese hombre se ponía de pie despacio mientras ella se desplomaba al suelo cansada, cayó sobre sus rodillas algo agitada por el orgasmo pero para Naruto, eso poco importaba.

\- Hey Anko_chan, no te quedes así, anda mi sensual tetona, ya sabes que sigue, si eres buena a lo mejor esta vez si te lo doy - Dijo, a las palabras algo burlonas de Naruto le siguió la respuesta de Anko, la mujer de cabello morado se relamió los labios con hambre antes de dirigir sus ojos a los pantalones del rubio platinado quien con una sonrisa se quedaba ahí quieto a la espera de que ella decidiera moverse - Sabes que no me importa la ropa, puedes romperla, traje mis repuestos - Naruto le guiño un ojo a Anko, la mujer solo tuvo un brillo perverso en sus ojos, esa era la clase de actitud que amaba del rubio platinado, Koyuki por su lado no entendía la verdad de que estaba hablando el rubio platinado hasta que Anko movió sus manos, las acomodo en los costados del pantalón de Naruto y con fuerza jalo la tela, era casi como si estuviera diseñada para eso pues ante el tirar de las manos de Anko la tela se desgarraba poco a poco mostrando el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio platinado, la tela cayó al suelo, Naruto sonrió, Anko se relamió los labios y Koyuki pues…

- _¡Por Kami, ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?!_ \- pensó con asombro total la princesa del país de la nieve ante lo que estaba viendo, entre las piernas del rubio platinado estaba colgando su miembro, pero entre los dedos de Anko que no dejaba de acariciarlo lo veía crecer e hincharse poniéndose duro como una roca en cosa de nada, era muy grueso y largo que por un segundo Koyuki se preguntó si estaba soñando o quizá solo se había enfermado y tenía un desvarió, pues semejante miembro era por mucho más grande que los de los actores con los que solía trabajar, no era que los espiara …mucho.

\- Es tan grande, Naruto_kun porque eres tan malo y nunca me has dejado sentirlo ¿eh? ¿Acaso no quieres cojerme con este monstruo maravilloso? - Dijo, el rubio platinado cerro sus ojos, las caricias de Anko sobre su miembro se sentían tan bien que el solo se dedicaba a disfrutar, era parte de su juego, él y Anko se podían manosear, incluso tener sexo oral uno con el otro, pero no había nada de sexo hasta que uno se rindiera y suplicara por el mismo, y claro que Naruto no suplicaba, por nada ni por nadie, nunca.

El rubio platinado no dijo nada a las palabras de Anko, sólo le sonreía indicando que era cosa del juego que ellos tenían, la mujer de pelo morado le imitaba en esa sonrisa perversa antes de sacar la lengua de su boca y agacharse un poco.

\- Que delicia, si hasta tus bolas son tan pesadas Naruto_kun, pues ¿Cuánto semen guardas ahí para mí? - preguntó la mujer de cabello morado metiendo su rostro bajo el monstruo del rubio platinado, Naruto dejo salir un suave gemido de gusto cuando la lengua de Anko comenzaba a lamer sus testículos, eran una de las partes más sensibles de todo su cuerpo y Anko lo sabía muy bien, su lengua se paseaba de abajo arriba sopesando esos pesados componentes de la intimidad del rubio platinado quien sólo seguía a ojos cerrados disfrutando de todo, la lengua de Anko alzaba uno de sus testículos degustando ese fuerte sabor antes de que Naruto posará su mano sobre la cabeza de Anko haciendo que alzará la mirada desde abajo sólo para ver a Naruto sonriéndole.

\- Mámalo - ordenó Naruto con su voz fuerte y algo agresiva, Anko sólo se relamió los labios de nuevo antes de comenzar a tragar una de las bolas del rubio platinado, Naruto alzaba la mirada al techo dejando salir un suave gemido de sus labios mientras Anko obedecía, su testículo derecho estaba dentro de los labios de la sensual kunoichi quien con mucha suavidad chupaba y jalaba esa parte del cuerpo del rubio platinado quien sólo dejaba salir sus gemidos de satisfacción, Anko mamo con sumo placer, ese fuerte sabor era algo único que sabía nunca podría dejar ir, con hambre Anko sacó la esfera enfundada en piel poco completo repleta de su saliva y con hambre comenzó a mamar el otro - Aaahh has mejorado mucho mi tetona, no se la andarás mamando a los imbéciles de la aldea ¿verdad? - la voz del rubio platinado era un tanto molesta y posesiva, Anko sólo negó a sus palabras sin dejar de mamar haciendo sonreír al rubio platinado complacido quien sólo volvía a gemir - aahhh muy bien, eres mi hermosa tetona aaahhh sólo mía y nadie más puede tocarte, si se atreven aaahh yo mismo los mato - las palabras de Naruto estaban cargadas de enojo y pasión, para él, Anko era de su propiedad, y no era alguien famoso por compartir lo que era suyo, mucho menos a una mujer como ella, por su lado Anko sonreía ante las palabras del rubio platinado posesivo sin dejar de mamar sus testículos ni de pasear su mano por ese enorme pene, que sólo parecía ponerse más y más duro.

\- _Por mi madre, su pene se está volviendo aún más grande, ¿Qué clase de monstruo es él? ¿Cómo puede tener algo tan enorme entre las piernas?_ \- Pensaba Koyuki desde su lugar de privilegio observando a Naruto recibiendo las atenciones de Anko y claro, no despegaba sus ojos del pene del rubio platinado que a como lo veía ella debería ser de más de 23 cm de largo y bastante ancho.

Naruto solo cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias de la mujer de cabello morado, era algo en lo que Anko siempre había sido de lo mejor, podía inclusive jurar que ella sería mejor que cierta chica de ojos color perla que en la aldea de Konoha sentía muchos deseos de matar a la Kunoichi de cabello morado, aunque no sabía del todo porque, por su lado Naruto solo se dedicaba a dejar salir esos suspiros de placer mientras Anko seguía recorriendo con sus dedos el miembro del rubio platinado, iba desde abajo hasta la punta jugando con el glande del rubio platinado quien abría sus ojos para ver como ella jugaba con sus dedos.

\- mmmm es tan delicioso, y tan enorme, no creo que nadie tenga uno mejor y no quiero buscarlo - admitió Anko antes de dar una larga lamida a todo lo largo del miembro del rubio platinado llegando a la punta, su lengua jugaba trazando círculos sobre la punta de ese miembro duro como la roca, el rubio platinado sonreía mirando el rostro deseoso de Anko quien habría un poco sus labios pues el momento llegaba - ¡A mamar esta delicia! - casi chillo de alegría antes de rodear con sus labios la punta del miembro de Naruto, lo abrazo con sus labios comenzando a tragar despacio el gran miembro del rubio platinado, Naruto solo movía sus manos a la nuca de Anko sintiendo como ella tragaba despacio su gran pene, las mejillas de Anko se inflaban con esfuerzo tratando de tragar más y más de ese pene que desaparecía dentro de su boca, todo mientras Koyuki lo veía sin creer nada, era imposible para ella que algo de ese tamaño pudiera entrar en la boca de una mujer, pero claro no sabía lo tenaz que podría ser Anko.

\- _Así que la mironcita no se va, jejejeje bueno vamos a mostrarle como es que debe hacerse esto Anko-chan_ \- pensaba el rubio platinado antes de mover su mano hasta la nuca de Anko y con esa sonrisa maliciosa jalar contra él - ¡Vamos mi tetona trágatelo todo! - ordeno con fuerza el rubio platinado antes de soltar una embestida casi animal saturando la boca de Anko con su hombría, los ojos de Anko casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando el pene de Naruto había llegado hasta el fondo de su garganta, y aun entraba más en ella, sus manos abrazaban las caderas del rubio platinado y en lugar de rechazarle comenzaba a jalarlo contra ella como si la sensación de ahogarse con su pene le gustara.

\- _No puede ser… se lo está comiendo todo_ \- pensaba Koyuki con asombro total al ver como el miembro del rubio platinado entraba más y más dentro de la boca de Anko, los ojos de la mujer casi parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas ante lo abiertos que estaban pero, dentro de todo ese asombro Koyuki veía algo, solo deseo dentro de ella.

Anko dejaba salir esos húmedos sonidos de sus labios mientras tragaba el miembro de Naruto quien no dejaba de empujar, las mejillas de Anko se inflaban y movían tragando el duro miembro de Naruto quien solo dejaba salir esos gemidos de sus labios ante cada succión de la mujer, el rubio platinado seguía moviéndose contra ella, lanzaba sus caderas contra ella sin descanso, los enormes pechos de Anko se agitaban por todos lados ante el golpeteo del rubio platinado quien no soltaba la cabellera de Anko jalándole con agresividad.

\- Aaaahhh si más, mama más fuerte mi tetona que ya viene - Dijo, los ojos de Naruto se cerraban y con un gemido agresivo y animal se dejaba ir, desde su sitio Koyuki pudo ver como un caudal de jugos vaginales salía de la húmeda vagina de Anko mientras el rubio platinado se dejaba ir, la sola sensación de Naruto al estallar fue más que suficiente para lograr que ella se corriera, el pene del rubio platinado se inflo estallando en una poderosa descarga de semen caliente y espeso, las mejillas de Anko se inflaron ante la descomunal descarga que Anko comenzaba a beber con deseo antes de que la falta de aire hiciera a la pelimorada sacarlo, un par más de fuertes disparos salieron sobre su rostro salpicando la cara de Anko con esa blanca sustancia espesa que se derramaba por su cara, los ojos de Anko estaban perdidos en el placer mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, se recargaba en la pared con una sonrisa orgásmica mientras relamía el semen que escurría por su rostro, de su vagina los jugos aun escurrían y con una sonrisa más que deseosa abría un poco sus piernas mostrando el estrecho y cálido orificio, todo mientras el rubio platinado aun con su dureza a tope le veía más que disponible para él.

\- Y… que me dices… ¿ya me quieres coger? - pregunto Anko con una mirada repleta de lujuria haciendo que el rubio platinado se agachara un poco hasta acariciar su mejilla untando un poco del semen en la misma, despacio deslizo su dedo hasta la boca de Anko colando el dedo dentro de ella, todo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Quizás, estoy muy deseoso Anko-chan, pero no voy a perder el juego, tú me vas a suplicar que te coja, pero yo no te lo pediré - Dijo, la voz del rubio platinado sonó algo cantarina y dándose la vuelta se dispuso a ir a su camarote a darse un pequeño baño, dejo tras de sí a una molesta Anko, ahora sin ese miembro que no dejaba de ver tendría que recurrir a sus dedos y a un juguete de plástico que la verdad, ya le parecía demasiado insuficiente para el calor que sentía.

Naruto estaba más que orgulloso de su desnudez, tanto que salía al corredor de ese tren avanzando hasta su cuarto que la verdad no estaba tan lejos, dio solo un par de pasos antes de detenerse en seco.

\- Sé que estás ahí, puedo oler tu dulce perfume Koyuki-chan - Dijo, y la princesa del país de la nieve se asustó aún más, se había escondido detrás de una pila de maletas cuando el rubio platinado salía y ahora mismo había sido descubierta sin mucho esfuerzo, el rubio platinado desnudo seguía ahí de pie esperando muy paciente a que la princesa hiciera acto de aparición, cosa que no pasaba por la mente de Koyuki pues una cosa fue andar de mirona en lo que habían estado haciendo Naruto y Anko, para ahora estar cara a cara con el rubio platinado en el traje en que vino al mundo, no se discutía ella no se plantaría ante el hasta que se pusiera al menos unos pantalones, lástima que nadie le dijo eso Naruto - Y dime, ¿si vas a salir o tengo que ir yo? - Koyuki casi saltó del susto, Naruto estaba a su lado asomándose por sobre las maletas mientras le dirigía una sonrisa bastante superior y burlona, sólo se veía su torso desnudo y los ojos de Koyuki no dejaban de recorrer el pecho del rubio platinado quien sonreía muy complacido - Entonces princesa te gustó lo que le hice a mi linda tetona, porque sabes Anko-chan tiene un culo delicioso - Naruto le guiño un ojo y Koyuki se alarmó más que antes, todo el tiempo ese descarado ninja había estado al tanto de que ella espiaba, y no le importó en lo más mínimo para divertirse con Anko quien en esos momentos gemía suavemente en su cuarto, había comenzado a masturbarse para calmar su ansiedad, sus gemidos ahora eran una suave melodía de fondo a la conversación de ese par.

\- Yo... yo... ¡yo lo siento no debí espiar! - Exclamo, y sin más Koyuki bajo la mirada al suelo esperando el perdón de Naruto, y de paso esperando también el no ver a desnudo rubio platinado que con esa sonrisa en su rostro asentía un poco a las palabras de la princesa.

\- Bah eso que importa, sólo querías ver porque Anko-chan gemía así de delicioso, además... algo me dice que te gustaría probar verdad mi sucia y pervertida actriz porno - Dijo, y Koyuki alzó la mirada, ella no era esa clase de actriz y se lo echaría en cara al rubio platinado quien en ese momento se había sentado sobre las maletas.

Koyuki se puso de pie para el reclamo, pero en cuanto lo hizo se quedó callada y se puso más roja que una manzana, Naruto sobre las maletas la miraba con una sonrisa burlona y claro, con una obvia erección entre las piernas, viéndole bien de cerca ahora Koyuki juraba que era más grande lo que pensaba antes.

\- Es enorme - Dijo sin pensar la princesa del país de la nieve causando una sonora carcajada del rubio platinado que de un pequeño salto quedó de pie delante de Koyuki, la princesa retrocedió un poco asustada pero eso sí, no dejaba de mirar el grueso y largo miembro del rubio platinado que con orgullo se lo presumía.

\- Claro que es enorme Koyuki-chan, toda puta sensual como tú merece que su dueño tenga una verga enorme para ella, o que, no me vas a decir que no se te antoja un poco saber ¿cómo sabe mi pene? - Dijo, la pregunta de Naruto fue suave y bastante sugerente, pues con cada palabra dio un paso más hacia Koyuki quien retrocedía asustada, algo dentro de ella estaba casi hirviendo y comenzaba a sentir su ropa interior mojada, la sola presencia del rubio platinado sin ropa, la estaba en encendiendo como nunca, en realidad no sabía el cómo fue que acabo en esa situación tan comprometedora, y la verdad poco importaba en ese momento pues Naruto estaba avanzando hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, su miembro aún duro como la roca se balanceaba de un lado a otro casi como si deseara que Koyuki se le quedará viendo, cosa que pasaba aunque no hiciera ese movimiento - Normalmente sólo te arrancaría la ropa y te haría gemir como a la puta que eres en tus películas pero... como eres una princesa creo que lo mejor es consentir un poco a su "Majestad" - cada palabra del rubio platinado estaba cargada de algo de burla y superioridad pero pese a todo Koyuki no escapaba de ahí, algo en el rubio platinado la tenía bien fija en ese sitio a merced de ese macho hambriento - Primero que nada, a presumir esas tetas enormes, nada de sostén que esconda nada princesa - ahí si Koyuki trató de irse, le dio la espalda a Naruto quien sólo pudo sonreír más, su intento de huida sólo le hizo más fáciles las cosas, con un sólo brazo la rodeó de la cintura jalándola contra él, desde el primer roce Koyuki sintió algo muy duro contra su trasero y sabía claro que era.

\- E... espera Naruto-kun yo... aaahh yo no estoy lista para aaahhh - Dijo, y las quejas de Koyuki cesaron, las manos del rubio platinado se estaban paseando sobre su cuerpo llegando hasta esos pechos que escondía bajo la ropa, sus ojos y boca sólo se pudieron abrir cuando las manos de Naruto llegaron, jaló con cierta fuerza la tela de su kimono tan suave abriéndola por completo para meter las manos debajo, de otro jalón fuerte se escuchó el sonido de la tela rompiéndose para que Koyuki sintiera mucho menos presión en su pecho - aaaaahhhh Naruto-kun - los ojos de Koyuki se abrían con asombro, hasta ese día ningún hombre la había tocado más allá de tomar su mano en una recepción y ahora, el rubio platinado amasaba sus pechos.

\- Así debe ser, nada de quejas y gimiendo para tu dueño jejeje, ves Koyuki-chan, si eres sumisa lo disfrutas más - dijo Naruto al oído de la princesa mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pechos, los apretaba y jalaba empujando uno contra el otro e incluso apretaba los ya duros pezones entre sus dedos - Carajo son mejores de lo que pensaba, tan suaves y enormes, al menos tienes la talla de Anko-chan, naciste para ser una dulce puta tetona, deberías aceptarlo Koyuki-chan - y Naruto jaló los pezones.

De los labios de Koyuki sólo pudo salir un delicioso quejido de dolor y placer que le indicaba a Naruto que pese a todo, ella lo estaba disfrutando por más que se negará a aceptarlo, el rubio platinado seguía amasando los pechos de Koyuki, todo mientras la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba y la ropa interior de pegaba a su jugosa entrada, de manera inconsciente Koyuki movió su mano hacia atrás para "alejar" al rubio platinado, pero en lugar de eso tocó el duro pene de Naruto que sólo pudo sonreír cuando ella hizo eso.

\- Encontraste algo que te guste Koyuki-chan jejejeje, hagamos un trato, muéstrame que si sabes actuar como puta y te daré un delicioso premio, ¿Que dices mi princesa puta? - Dijo, las mejillas de Koyuki se encendieron de rojo ante ese apodo, pero aun así había algo excitante en que la llamará de ese modo, pero claro ella no accedería a ese juego, pues el rubio platinado casi la estaba violando en pleno vagón, claro que no lo haría, o eso pensaba Koyuki cuando su mano abrazo el enorme pene del rubio platinado, era muy grueso y con sus suaves dedos abrazaba la cabeza del mismo antes de bajar por el tronco hasta la base donde apretó un poco para placer de Naruto, él por su lado apretaba de nuevo esos enorme pechos que escondía Koyuki sacando otro dulce gemido de la princesa.

\- Naruto-kun... tu... tu... tu verga es enorme amor - Dijo, y Koyuki no creyó lo que dijo, había dicho esas palabras de verdad, Naruto por su lado sonreía ante la confirmación, había mujeres que nacieron para ser tratadas como putas y como dijo su maestro, su presencia encendía ese lado en ellas, y claro, él no se la cedería a nadie pues era el quien la volvía a su verdadero yo, y sería el quien gozará de ese lado de Koyuki.

\- Claro que sí, así debe ser la verga de tu macho, enorme para abrirte cada orificio, desde la dulce boca, tu jugosa vagina donde sembrare mi semilla y tu apetitoso culo, que abriré sólo para mí - Dijo, y sin reparo alguno Naruto le dio una fuerte nalgada, Koyuki dejo salir un suave gemido de sus labios antes de que el rubio platinado tuviera otra gran idea, con una sonrisa traviesa y digna de un pervertido bajo su mano tras amasar esa deliciosa nalga por la pierna de Koyuki, cada cm de su piel era demasiado suave y por un momento le recordó a cierta Hyūga que era igual de suave, dejó esa idea de lado y subiendo la mano Naruto alzó el kimono de Koyuki llevándose una agradable sorpresa.

\- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, usas una tanga... y una muy pequeña sólo hay que ver como se pierde en tu trasero, debería considerar otro apodo para ti Koyuki-chan, después de todo... mi princesa puta no sólo es tetona... también es muy nalgona, justo como me gustan — Dijo, las manos del rubio platinado ahora amasaban las grandes nalgas de Koyuki quien sólo se aferraba a la pared del tren para no caer al suelo.

Con esa sonrisa en sus labios Naruto abría las nalgas de Koyuki, apenas había un hilo de color blanco cubriendo el pequeño agujero trasero de la princesa quien seguía roja y muerta de la pena por todo lo que pasaba, de reojo Koyuki vio a Naruto chupando uno de sus dedos antes de sacarlo con un mojado "plop" de sus labios antes de comenzar a bajar.

\- Espera Naruto-kun no irás a... — Dijo, y si, Naruto le iba a hacer eso, Koyuki sólo sonrió como los dedos del rubio platinado jalaban del hilo de la tanga que usaba en ese momento dejándole un libre acceso a su dedo húmedo, los ojos de la princesa se abrieron enormes cuando sintió ese húmedo índice paseando por su culo con algo de burla y deseo.

\- Vamos a ver qué tan apretado tienes este delicioso culo Koyuki-chan - Dijo, y antes de que la feudal pudiera decir algo el rubio platinado presionó, el pequeño agujero de Koyuki trató se oponer resistencia pero el deseo y lo mojado del índice de Naruto hicieron el trabajo duro, con una suave presión venció la resistencia de esa entrada que se abrió golosa dejando entrar el dedo del rubio platinado dentro de ella, Koyuki casi arañó las paredes del vagón cuando el dedo de Naruto entró en su trasero que se contraía, lo apretaba con fuerza y cierto deseo mientras el rubio platinado se repegaba aún más a ella hasta alcanzar su oído - Es muy estrecho, eso me gusta aunque, creo que tendré que hacerlo más ancho o nunca te va a entrar, y eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad mi actriz porno? - la pregunta de Naruto era una clara burla a todo lo que Koyuki pensaba, pero en esos momentos su voz no era de fiar, pues sólo podía darle la razón al rubio platinado con cada cosa que le preguntaba y ahora no hablaría, o acabaría pidiéndole... no, no deseaba pensar en eso, Naruto sonrió una vez más excitado y estimulado, Koyuki trataba de resistirse a su encanto, del mismo modo que lo hizo Anko antes de que iniciarán ese juego tan divertido y él sabía bien, como ablandar a la dura princesa - Entonces Koyuki-chan, no me vas responder, eso es de mala educación, aunque.. Prefiero oírte gemir como respuesta - y sin más Naruto comenzó a "atacar" a Koyuki.

Las manos de la princesa se estaban aferrado como podían a las paredes del vagón mientras sentía al rubio platinado en lo suyo, el dedo de Naruto estaba comenzando a entrar más en ella, sólo para salir y repetir, era claro que le estaba haciendo el amor sólo con un dedo, y ella apretaba los dientes para no soltar un gemido de placer cuando el índice de Naruto se hundió casi todo dentro de ella, el rubio platinado lo coloco haciendo un par de círculos dentro de Koyuki quien en ese punto ya no fue capaz de aguantar.

\- Aaaaaahhhhh Naruto-kun - Gimió, sus ojos estaban mirando al techo del corredor mientras el rubio platinado seguía moviendo su dedo adentro y afuera del apretado trasero de Koyuki a quien parecía importarle poco ya que un desnudo rubio platinado a su espalda le estuviera hundiendo un dedo entre las nalgas, se sentía demasiado bien, y así de la nada Naruto se detuvo y para algo de molestia de Koyuki sacó su dedo de ella, alzó la mano a un lado del rostro de Koyuki y con toda la lujuria posible chupo el dedo, Koyuki se puso mucho más roja antes de que el rubio platinado lo sacará.

\- Sin duda tienes el culo de una gran puta Koyuki-chan, es delicioso aunque para probarlo bien... no hay nada como beber de la fuente - Dijo, la voz de Naruto era festiva mientras alzaba el kimono de Koyuki jalando de sus caderas para que alzada un poco más el trasero, sus manos amasaron esas grandes nalgas que abriendo le dejaron ver el pequeño agujero cubierto por la tanga, el rubio platinado se agachó un poco y con los dientes como si fuera un animal, arrancó la tanga que cayó al suelo mojada a más no poder, incluso los jugos vaginales de Koyuki escurrían por sus muslos aumentado ese aroma a mujer en celo.

\- No... No lo hagas... está muy sucio - hablo al fin Koyuki, pero para Naruto sus súplicas no importaban, estaba encendido y sólo se calmaría de un modo, se agachó ante ese delicioso trasero y abriendo las carnosas nalgas vio el pequeño agujero, todo mientras se relamía los labios.

\- Koyuki-chan, para mí, cada rincón de mis putas es el manjar más delicioso, no importa donde sea o como este y ahora ante mí, me ofreces un dulce que no voy a rechazar — Dijo, y sin más Naruto atacó clavando su rostro entre las nalgas de Koyuki.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh mi culo! - chillo la princesa cuando lo sintió, los labios de Naruto estaban besando sus nalgas mientras avanzaba por el Valle entre ellas directo a su pequeño blanco que con deseo lamio a todo lo largo haciendo que los ojos Koyuki casi se pusieran en blanco.

La lengua del rubio platinado se estaba paseando por su culo, subía y bajaba por la marca entre sus nalgas degustando ese dulce sabor que solo una princesa virgen podría llegar a tener, su lengua dejaba tras de sí un rastro de saliva y deseo antes de que se detuviera ante su blanco, era apretado, pequeño y en definitiva suculento, Koyuki solo pudo dejar salir otro fuerte gemido de sus labios cuando sintió como la lengua del rubio platinado presionaba contra su trasero, sus ojos estaban casi en blanco ante la sensación de la húmeda lengua de Naruto tratando de penetrar su culo con desesperación.

\- Mi culo Naruto-kun, está muy sucio no aaaahhh… no… No pares - Dijo, Koyuki se rindió al fin al deseo dentro de ella y con una sonrisa de triunfo Naruto se despegó de ella.

\- No pensaba detenerme Koyuki-chan - Dijo, sin más el rubio platinado ataco ahora más fuerte, su lengua fue casi como un pequeño clavo mojado que se lanzó con fuerza contra ella presionando la entrada de su trasero como pudo, Koyuki hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar de gusto ante lo que sentía, ahora sabía bien porque el rostro de Anko mostraba tal placer, era una sensación asombro a la de una lengua dentro de su trasero, más aun la del rubio platinado desnudo a su espalda, pues no dejaba de amasar sus nalgas con rudeza abriéndoles y soltándoles para que golpearan sus mejillas sin que el dejara de clavar su lengua en ella.

\- Aaaaahhh me va a entrar, tu lengua va a entrar en mi culo - Dijo, los ojos de Koyuki casi se voltearon de nuevo, una sonrisa casi perdida apareció en su cara cuando la lengua del rubio platinado lograba su misión, el ceñido culo de Koyuki se abría un poco dejando que la lengua del rubio platinado entrara en ella probando de primera mano su dulce sabor, quizá era porque nunca antes lo había degustado, o solo porque era el de una princesa, pero algo si sabía el rubio platinado, le gustaba y mucho, la lengua de Naruto no dejaba de atacar la entrada estrecha de Koyuki entrando y saliendo de ella en veloces golpes que hacían a la princesa sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban un poco ante el increíble placer que le estaba dando el rubio platinado, cada golpe de su lengua iba seguido de un beso y de otra lamida a la zona, todo mientras sus dedos ahora lejos de sus nalgas comenzaban a jugar con su entrada principal, los jugos vaginales de Koyuki no podían dejar de salir con fuerza mientras el rubio platinado seguía en ese frenético ataque, quizá era porque Koyuki era primeriza en ello o solo porque ya estaba demasiado excitada de lo que vio con Anko pues en cuanto Naruto soltó una estocada lo más profundo que pudo los ojos de Koyuki se pusieron en blanco y con un fuerte gemido ahogado, de la entrepierna de Koyuki salio un abundante caudal de jugos dulces y tibios, todo mientras su cuerpo casi se sacudía y caía al suelo de no ser por el rubio platinado que reaccionando se ponía de pie, se relamía los labios y sujetaba a Koyuki de la cintura repegandose a él lo más que podía.

\- Alguien tuvo un orgasmo y no me aviso, eso es de mala educación, debería darte una dura y larga lección ¿no crees? - Dijo, seguido a las palabras del rubio platinado su miembro comenzó a presionar contra las nalgas de la princesa, casi como si buscara una ruta de acceso a ese sitio que ansiaba probar.

Quizá fue solo cosa de la suerte o del destino, pero justo en el momento en que Naruto se alistaba para consumar todo el acto, aquel director hacia acto de presencia llamando a su actriz protagónica con la que deseaba aclarar algunos puntos del guion.

\- Odio las interrupciones, en fin, otra vez será y te sugiero que te arregles la ropa Koyuki-chan, pareciera que te violaron hasta el orgasmo jajajaja — Dijo, y sin más el rubio platinado escondió esos enormes pechos bajo la ropa y recargo a la medio ida princesa en las maletas para entrar a su cuarto justo cuando el hombre aparecía, Koyuki salio de su estupor cuando sintió al director jalándola hacia el carro comedor, por un momento se preguntó si todo lo que paso fue real o solo una ilusión, pero, los jugos que aun salían de su desnuda entrepierna bajo el kimono, dejaban en claro que todo fue real, por su parte dentro de su cuarto el rubio platinado aun desnudo sobre la cama estaba en un serio debate interno, por un segundo casi perdió el poco autocontrol que tenía y acabo violando de verdad a Koyuki, no era como si ella se hubiera opuesto mucho, y dudaba que se quejara, pero aun así no era el lugar para el sexo, por más ansioso que estuviera para dejar de ser "puro y casto" como es que aguanto tantos años con ello no lo sabía pero ahora no lo perdería, estaba en una misión peligrosa como para dejarla de lado solo para tomar a Anko y a Koyuki e irse a un motel con las dos a hacerlo como animales por días, ya habría tiempo para eso en especial porque estaba en el juego con Anko y no deseaba que ella pensara que lo altero tanto que al final se acabó acostando con la primera que le dio las nalgas, aunque si fuera Koyuki quizá eso molestaría aún más Anko, estaba ahora un poco dudoso en sí debería o no consumar todo con la mujer cuando de la nada el tren se agito, se fue al suelo directo desde su cama mientras el metal rechinaba y el vehículo se detenía poco a poco, la nieve y el hielo se habían desgajado y ahora las vías estaban cortadas, justo en medio de un valle nevado, el rubio platinado veía todo desde la ventana de su cabina y pensó una sola cosa.

\- _Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser una emboscada… en fin a pasarla bien un rato_ \- pensó para sí mismo Naruto antes de ir por sus armas… y un poco de ropa, ni loco saldría a matar gente desnudo al frio, había cosas que debía proteger de las inclemencias del clima.

 **...**

 **Ending 1 – Épica - Unleashed**

* * *

 **Nota: Al igual que con mis otras historias, pueden ver imágenes que use como inspiración o son las mismas. Solo tienen que entrar a mi perfil de FanFiction y ahi encontraran los links. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el cap.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado, aprecio mucho sus comentario y también a los que la han agregado a favoritos y la siguen, espero mas de ellos para saber que opinan de la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia explicita, están advertidos para que no me critiquen, es categoría M por eso.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Opening 1 – Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **Lucha en el Hielo**

El tren estaba detenido en ese sendero en la nieve, no podría haber ocurrido nada fuera del otro mundo de no ser claro, por el enorme bloque de hielo que estaba aplastando las vías del tren, como era que algo así llegó a ese sitio, era un completo misterio, más porque en ese sitio no había agua como para que la congelación logrará al menos cubrir las vías, mucho menos formar un cubo perfecto de casi cuatro metros de altura.

\- Hey Anko_chan ¿Sabes que está pasando aquí? - Pregunto, finalmente y ya con algo de ropa encima Naruto aparecía en el corredor principal del tren, frente a él una sería Anko estaba viendo como los maquinistas pensaban en un método para avanzar, en cuanto le dijo al rubio platinado del aparente "cubo milagroso" el rubio platinado se le quedo viendo a la Kunoichi con ojos de incredulidad, en verdad esos tipos pensaban que era alguna clase de milagro de una deidad del invierno, sí que eran tontos, eso mismo era lo que Naruto pensaba de ellos.

\- Eso fue cosa de Hyōton, alguien aquí usa hielo y no somos tu o yo, mejor vámonos de este tren antes de que nos ataquen y antes de que digas nada, recuerda que debemos llegar al palacio de esa, mientras más pronto llegues, más pronto estará a salvo y podremos volver a Konoha - Dijo, los ojos de Naruto no se despegaban de Anko, ni mucho menos dejaba de sonreír con burla a sus palabras, por supuesto que notaba ese tono celoso en cada una de ellas, y por el modo en que le estaba sonriendo la Kunoichi de cabello negro sólo gruñía irritada, era claro que el rubio platinado nunca la dejaría en paz por ello.

\- Cierto hay que volver Konoha pronto... ya extraño a Hinata-chan — Dijo, todo se detuvo en ese momento, Anko se quedó fija en su lugar, frente a ella un par de extraños tipos usando armaduras aún más extrañas estaban mirándola con atención, era como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón de "pausa" dentro de Anko quien no se movió un sólo cm, los enemigos pensaron tontamente que quizá el verse superada había hecho que se detuviera por el miedo y que pronto comenzaría a suplicar piedad... gran error.

\- ¡COMO DETESTO A LA PUTA HYŪGA! - Exclamo, fue el grito de Anko antes de dejar salir toda su ira, los enemigos que lo entendían él porque del grito vieron como Anko movió sus manos veloz de un lado a otro, brillantes kunai volaron de sus dedos para clavarse justo en las gargantas de aquellos tipos que caían al suelo en un mar de sangre y dolor, era un verdadero golpe mortal, Naruto por su parte sólo se quedó ahí sonriendo mientras Anko desquitaba su frustración con las pobres víctimas frente a ella, habían recibido una grandiosa oferta por ser parte del nuevo Ejército del feudal cuando este tomará el poder, pero ni todo el dinero del mundo valía eso.

\- **_Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu_** (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego) - Dijo, las manos de Anko trazaron un último sello y su pecho se inflo, para Naruto fue divertido ver esos pechos remarcarse en la tela de la sudadera que usaba ahora por el clima, de los labios de la Kunoichi un brutal y poderoso reptil de fuego salió disparado contra esos hombres frente a ella.

Poco le importó a Anko que sólo eran tres, que no eran muy fuertes ni que estaban aún dentro del tren, ella sólo quería hacerle daño a alguien, y sí que lo hizo, el dragón llegó diciendo y quemando todo en su paso antes de que esos hombres gritaran de dolor pues las fauces del reptil los atraparon antes de caer al suelo del vagón, ahí el fuego se unió en una esfera que con toda la violencia posible estalló, destrozando el ya de por si dañado vagón comedor, restos de platos, cubiertos doblados y una que otra servilleta en llamas en el aire era lo que se veía en ese tren que ahora tenía un boquete enorme donde el metal se abrió ante el calor y poder de la explosión.

\- _No tenía idea de que Anko-chan sabía usar Katon, que bueno que lo averigüe así y no como la víctima_ \- Pensó, Naruto no pudo evitar el pensamiento alivio al no ser quien recibió ese ataque, no era que le tuviera miedo pero siendo Anko, de verlo sobrevivir a eso sólo haría que le lanzará más hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, y quien sabe que haría con el cuándo eso pasará, era mejor no tratar de averiguarlo, para su mala fortuna Anko aún estaba molesta con la mención de Hinata, como no lo estaría si la primera sesión de sexo oral de su vida, Naruto la recibió en la casa de Anko, sobre su cama... con Hinata entre sus piernas, justo cuando Anko volvía de una misión en solitario, ahí fue donde nació esa rivalidad absoluta que casi parecía rayar en el odio, cosa que divertía a Naruto aunque en estos momentos con Anko viéndolo de ese modo no estaba tan seguro de si debía o no alimentar ese "odio profesional" que se tenían las Kunoichis, Anko dio un paso al rubio platinado quien no se movió un sólo cm mientras ella se acercaba más, estaba muy molesta y ansiaba una retribución que le sacaría a Naruto aunque fuera a golpes - Mi bella tetona está molesta sólo porque mencioné a mi puta Hyūga, pobre tetona tan sensual y celosa - cada palabra de Naruto era una completa burla a Anko quien molesta como cuando él era más pequeño se dispuso a usarlo de alfiletero para sus kunai, el arma brillo en su mano y Naruto negó a sus acciones, un golpe rápido de su mano, subió y bajo con toda su fuerza en el rostro de Anko, la Kunoichi miraba a un lado con la mejilla roja y sus ojos abiertos como platos, la mano del rubio platinado apretó su cuello con algo de fuerza casi cortando el paso del aire - Ya te he dicho que no me amenaces, que quede claro aquí sólo yo tengo derecho de amenazar, tu sólo eres una puta a mis servicios, una de mis esclavas, mi juguete sexual si lo ves así, por lo que no quiero que me vuelvas a amenazar, ¿entendido mi tetona Jōnin? - el kunai cayó de la mano de Anko, nadie la trataba así y quien lo intentaba terminaba siempre en el hospital, pero con Naruto era tan diferente, algo en él la obligaba a ceder, ser sumisa ante él, sumisa como una hembra obediente ante su fuerte macho, la mirada feroz del rubio platinado encendía a Anko quien sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a mojarse sólo porque la ponía en su sitio, asintió a las palabras del rubio platinado quien sonrió complacido, hasta ese momento los demás enemigos llegaban a pelear pero a esos dos eso no les importó nada, Anko abría un poco la boca clamando por aire y algo más, Naruto sonrió con lujuria mientras los ninjas atacaban a la pareja.

\- Eres la Jōnin más tetona y deliciosa de todas, mi bella Anko-chan - Dijo, Naruto bajo su mano tomando a Anko de la cintura, unió sus labios a los de la Kunoichi enfrascándose en una feroz batalla de lenguas donde el ganaba, todo mientras eran atacados, la mano izquierda del rubio platinado trazo un sello y un Vórtice de aire rojo sobrecalentado los envolvió, los ninjas gritaban al ser cocinados en ese aire hirviente mientras la lengua de Naruto entraba lo más adentro que se podía en la boca de Anko, todo sin dejar de amasar uno de esos grandes pechos ni de frotar su duro miembro bajo su ropa contra ella, había un efecto demasiado afrodisíaco en matar gente mientras besaba a una sensual mujer que estaba seguro pronto reclamaría por completo como suya.

El caos reinaba en las vías del tren donde los pasajeros lejos de usar el sentido común, sólo se dejaban guiar por su instinto que les gritaba que debían correr, se veía a la gente alejándose de aquel vehículo para internarse en esos bosques congelados que rodeaban las vías, todo mientras Koyuki junto a su equipo de filmación seguían en su cabina a la espera de que sus escoltas volvieran con noticias alentadoras, el director por un segundo pensó en que sería buena idea salir y filmar un poco de acción para su película, pero los gritos de dolor de algunos enemigos, sus súplicas de piedad y una mirada de Koyuki fue todo lo que necesito para dejar esas ideas de lado, de la nada todo se quedó en silencio, no se oía nada que no fueran pasos, pasos que se estaban acercando despacio hacia su cabina.

\- _Esta sería la escena perfecta para un giro inesperado, un secuestro o una traición_ \- Pensó aquel hombre incapaz de alejar sus ideas de la filmación, la puerta de la cabina se abrió despacio mientras todos dentro de ella se escondían detrás de las maletas que usaban a modo de barricada.

\- Hola... ¿está aquí princesa? - Pregunto, Koyuki y los demás suspiraron aliviados, no se trataba de un enemigo sino de ese tipo que contrataron en Kiri, Krago era su nombre o eso pensaba Koyuki pues nunca se esforzó por aprender el nombre de ese sujeto, el entraba despacio a la cabina cerrando la puerta detrás de él antes de suspirar — Naruto y Anko están peleando, lo hacen bastante bien no dudo que derroten al enemigo muy pronto, por eso vine, esta es la mejor oportunidad - Krago se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa demasiado afilada y perversa, no era como las que solía hacer Naruto, la de ese hombre hacia a todos tener verdadero miedo de su presencia, con una calma absoluta Krago metió la mano en su ropa como si buscará algo que no tardó en hallar, era una especie de cilindro metálico, no debía ser muy largo y estaba tapizado de extraños símbolos, lo sujetaba en su palma antes de apuntar al frente, uno de los técnicos pregunto qué hacia el hombre quien con toda esa calma sólo le sonrió antes de empujar su energía en ese tubo, la punta pareció brillar un segundo antes de que se dejará por una pequeña explosión que disparó una bola de fuego no muy grande directo a ese técnico, fue un tiro limpio y directo el que le dio en el rostro, la explosión sumada al golpe abrieron la cabeza del pobre hombre que cayó al suelo con su materia encefálica regada en el muro atrás de él.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así?! - preguntó con terror el director mirando a Krago quien con toda la calma del mundo alzaba ese cilindro para soplar un poco sobre la punta, disparar esas bolas de fuego siempre le calentaba mucho, todos estaban muertos de miedo y Koyuki sólo estaba ahí ausente, era la primera muerte que presenciaba y de qué forma fue a ser.

\- Ya estaba harto de esta máscara, eso de fingir ser su escolta para traerlos aquí fue una tortura, quería matarlos desde el primer día jejejeje, bueno ¿quién sigue? - Dijo, era una trampa, desde el inicio Krago había sido un traidor que solamente los guio hasta el país de la nieve para entregarlos al enemigo, y habían caído redondos en el engaño.

Mientras Krago bajaba esa extraña arma apuntando a todos los de esa cabina, en la parte frontal del tren había muertes si, aunque no de los ninjas de la hoja, Anko sacaba su mano del estómago de ese enemigo, su armadura había demostrado ser resistente cuando ella lanzó varios Shuriken contra el viendo como rebotaban en el metal, por eso optó por el kunai, se podía acercar y apuñalar justo en las uniones, como lo hacía en ese momento pues su mano bañada en sangre dejaba dentro del cuerpo de aquel hombre el kunai, había entrado por uno de los costados de la armadura y ahora el frío metal estaba firme dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Se un buen enemigo y explota ya - Dijo, la voz de Anko estaba cargada de sadismo y malicia antes de empujar al tipo al suelo, algo brilló dentro de su cuerpo que se hincho como un globo, la armadura resistió sí, pero no su persona pues por las uniones de la armadura brotó la explosión acompañada de sangre y vísceras, la sangre teñía de rojo la nieve mientras Naruto sostenía por el cuello a uno de esos tipos, que como el miraba el show de Anko.

\- Sí que se ve sexy cuando destroza a alguien, por eso es mi Jōnin tetona - Dijo, la sonrisa que Naruto le dirigió al tipo que sostenía fue aún más aterradora que las de Anko pues antes de ese hombre hiciera nada, comenzó a gritar, Anko no pudo evitar girar el rostro para ver como de la mano del rubio platinado salía un aire rojo caliente y devastador que literalmente cocinaba al sujeto, pataleo, grito e incluso maldijo a Naruto, pero todo le hizo sólo gracia, en menos de dos minutos el rubio platinado soltaba a ese hombre que caía al suelo muerto y listo para servirse acompañado de una buena ensalada, un ataque calló de la nada, se trataba de una lluvia de estacas de hielo que se dejaban ir sobre los ninjas de Konoha, Anko lanzó una mirada discreta al rubio platinado quien con toda la calma del mundo trazó sólo un par de sellos, un nuevo estallido de aire hirviendo se dejó sentir formando un muro entre ellos y el ataque, las estacas de hielo fueron envueltas por el aire cayendo derretidas en el acto, sólo eran agua que poco a poco comenzaba a evaporarse sin llegar al suelo, uno de esos ninjas enemigos, una chica por lo que alcanzó a ver Naruto fue la responsable del ataque pero por la mirada que tenía en su rostro, era claro que no esperaba que el rubio platinado fuera a bloquear su ataque con esa defensa.

\- Genial otra zorra, no me vas a decir que quieres echarla en tu cama en lugar de matarla ¿verdad? — Dijo, Anko estaba un poco celosa, últimamente Naruto le ponía demasiada atención a las mujeres, sin importar si eran el enemigo o no y no le gustaba nada la idea de que el rubio platinado se alejara de ella, menos por una de esas.

\- Es linda... aunque no es mi tipo, es muy plana, ya sabes que me gustan tetonas y de culos carnosos, justo como tu Anko-chan - Dijo, Naruto le guiño el ojo a Anko, ella sonreía con orgullo mientras el rubio platinado fijaba su blanco en esa chica que le miraba asustada.

Era una pena despreciar una bella chica sólo porque era el enemigo, pero viéndole bien, le daba un cierto aire a Sakura con esa mirada aterrada en sus ojos, como cuando Naruto le amenazó de muerte en la academia con todo y el kunai en su cuello, sólo eso fue razón suficiente para eliminar el problema.

\- Hasta luego linda... **_Netton: Netsu Shotto_** (Elemento Calor: Disparó de Calor) — Dijo, un elemento único, creado y modelado sólo por Naruto, el rubio platinado trazo el último sello apuntando sus manos al frente, estaban juntas como una flecha donde el aire caliente y rojo daba vueltas a toda velocidad dando pie a una pequeña esfera, que apuntó a esa Kunoichi quien le veía en shock, no lo pudo evitar, Naruto disparó ese ataque contra ella, era un bólido de color rojo semi translucido que voló veloz antes de llegar contra ella, el golpe fue brutal así como la explosión de aire caliente, ella grito de dolor y salió disparada hacia un acantilado, su armadura no sirvió de mucho pues su cuerpo mostró muchas quemaduras antes de caer al vacío - ¡Y se fue! - dijo Naruto con burla al ver como esa chica desconocida se perdía en la nada, los enemigos pagados con el tesoro del país no dejaban de llegar haciendo al rubio platinado sonreír, a su lado Anko sujetaba el cuello de un pobre incautó que pensó que la podría sorprender por la espalda, como iba a saber que ella se inclinaría haciendo que cayera al frente sólo para que ella sujetara su cuello con su mano, Anko negaba a su actitud cobarde y sin piedad alguna corto de lado a lado su cuello con un kunai, la sangre salpico por todos lados cayendo una poca de ella sobre el rostro de la Kunoichi, ahora tenía una mancha de sangre en la mejilla derecha y un cadáver suspendido en su mano - Eso es lo que yo llamó ser sexy y mortal, eres una maravilla Anko-chan - Naruto sonreía mientras Anko fiel a su manera de ser solo se limitó a dejar caer el cadáver para guiñar un ojo al rubio platinado, Naruto sonreía sintiendo como "alguien" despertaba en sus pantalones, pidiendo que de una buena vez lo usará para algo más que orinar o sexo oral, el rubio platinado a su pesar tuvo que pasar su mente a otras cosas, estaban en medio de una pelea a muerte como para pensar en cuanto deseaba arrancar la ropa de Anko y hacerla suya... quisiera o no, era extrañamente divertida la idea de violar a la Kunoichi quien obviamente no se rehusaría pero soñar no costaba nada, las manos del rubio platinado trazaban sellos formando una nueva esfera de calor que como una bala de cañón salía disparada contra los pobres tipos, su armaduras resistían el golpe sí, pero sus cuerpos no toleraban el calor que los asfixiaba, Naruto y Anko seguían sacando la basura del camino ignorantes de lo que pasaba más atrás, el grupo de filmación había pasado a mejor vida, estaban muertos con orificios en todo su cuerpo y sangre salpicando todo, sólo quedaba el director a quien Krago sostenía del cuello mientras colocaba ese extraña arma cilíndrica en su mentón, por su parte Koyuki estaba más asustada que nunca en su vida, ese hombre era despiadado y cruel, no le importaba nada que no fuera hacer sufrir a los demás, como quedaba demostrado con el director que sostenía en el aire, pues con sus rodillas hechas pedazos él no podría hacerlo y no habría diversión.

\- Bien creo que ya no me diviertes más, ¿un último deseo antes de que te vuele la cabeza? - Dijo, el tubo se calentó y ese hombre gimió de dolor cuando comenzó a quemar su piel.

\- ¡Basta ya! Te lo suplico no lo hagas sufrir más, no sé qué es lo que mi tío busca con esto, pero no ganará nada, para de una vez — Dijo, al final después de tanta sangre, Koyuki había decidido hablar, logrando que Krago solamente riera con fuerza, ella no tenía idea de nada.

\- Tu lindo tío no es mi jefe preciosa, trabajo para alguien más... importante, y el busca algo que tú tienes... la atención de Naruto, te vienes conmigo preciosa — Dijo, Krago movió su arma extraña a un lado del director reuniendo más poder en ella, el brillo casi se volvió cegador antes de que soltara su disparo.

Naruto estaba sonriendo al ver como ese par de tipos caían al suelo sin vida, sus rostros estaban repletos de dolor y agonía, como no sería así si habían sido golpeados en los mismos con un fuerte disparo de calor que al ser inhalado cocino sus pulmones, no tuvieron oportunidad, el rubio platinado sonreía buscando nuevas víctimas para pasar el rato con ellos en lo que el líder de ese grupo se dignaba en aparecer, en ese momento una gran explosión llamó la atención del rubio platinado y de Anko, el tren había estallado y los restos de ese vagón de pasajeros caían por todos lados, vieron entre los restos a un maltrecho director que se desplomaba al suelo, con la mitad de su cabeza hecha pedazos, había sido asesinado de un sólo golpe, el grito de ayuda de Koyuki llegó a los oídos de ambos ninjas de Konoha quienes lograron verle, Krago estaba de pie sobre lo que alguna vez fue el techo de ese vagón, sobre su hombro estaba Koyuki atada de manos y pies pidiendo ayuda, la mano de Krago estaba sujetándola por el trasero y sonriendo el hombre se inclinó un poco ante la mirada del rubio platinado, le dio la espalda al rubio platinado y dio un gran salto.

\- ¡Auxilio Naruto-kun! - Grito con fuerza Koyuki antes de que Krago comenzara a correr alejándose de ahí para avanzar en la nieve y hielo, el rubio platinado le veía irse a toda velocidad haciendo que la ira apareciera dentro de él, ese hombre era un traidor, siempre sospecho de él pero nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer semejante acto de traición, pensaba que los llevaría a una emboscada o algo así pero eso, eso fue mucho peor.

\- Maldito bastardo, Anko-chan hazte cargo de estas basuras, yo iré por él, nadie se roba una de mis putas - Dijo, Anko no alcanzó a decir nada, Naruto había comenzado correr en dirección de Krago dejándola sola con todos los enemigos que no dejaban de aparecer, decididos a aprovechar que ella estaba sola ahora, uno de esos tipos llego frente a Anko creyendo que sería fácil, pero en cuanto estuvo cara a cara con la molesta mujer supo que había cometido un error mortal, Anko alzó su pierna derecha conectando un golpe demoledor entre las piernas de ese hombre que fue alzado del suelo, sus compañeros sintieron el llamado "dolor hermano" al ver cómo le daban con fuerza, lo siguiente fue ver la mano de Anko moverse de un lado a otro dejando tras de sí una línea brillante, el tipo cayó al suelo con la sangre saliendo de su cuello cercenado, los demás sujetos lo veían ahí tirado y agonizante, todo mientras Anko los veía con cara de muy pocos amigos

\- Ese idiota rubio platinado... ¡me abandonó para ir por esa princesa puta! — Exclamo, Anko grito molesta para alzar sus manos, varios kunai se veían en ella y aquellos hombres sintieron miedo, si bien las armaduras les protegían y hacían más fuertes tenían la gran desventaja de que no cubrían el cuello, sitio al que Anko siempre apuntaba sus kunai.

Los sujetos sabían que no acabarían nada bien, del mismo modo que le pasaba a los incautos que se metían en el camino de Naruto pensando que lograrían acabar con él, un par de ellos aparecían frente al rubio platinado que como su no fueran nada los atravesaba, casi de manera literal pues sacando un kunai de su bolsa Naruto les partía el cuello hasta el punto de casi arrancar su cabeza, todo sin perder de vista a Krago quien seguía subiendo por la montaña con Koyuki en su hombro.

\- Más te vale liberarme, quizá de ese modo Naruto-kun no te mate cuando te atrape - Dijo, era obvio que Naruto mataría a ese sujeto, inclusive Koyuki lo deseaba por todo lo que le hizo a su ya difunto equipo de filmación, pero aun así esperaba que con eso Krago la soltara, no funcionó pues él la ignoró para seguir su camino entre el hielo y la nieve - Te dije que me soltaras Krago, hazlo ya - Koyuki le dio un golpe en la espalda al hombre quien solamente giro el rostro un poco a la mujer, sus ojos parecían brillar con malicia mientras seguía su camino sonriendo a Koyuki de un modo que ella sólo había visto en sus películas, cuando el villano pensaba hacer algo pervertido con la bella protagonista, que una vez más era ella pero en esta ocasión, no habría una doble si eso llegaba a suceder, Krago se relamió los labios y riendo avanzó aún más rápido.

\- _Grita más, haz un escándalo para que Naruto no nos pierda, él es la clave aquí, y cuando caiga tendremos linda diversión tu y yo jejejeje_ — Dijo, los escalofríos de Koyuki fueron aún mayores, la voz de ese hombre había cambiado, se volvió profunda, gruesa y con un tono demasiado superior, casi podía decir que se sentía la maldad dentro de esa voz - _Y deja de decirme Krago, ese no es mi nombre, sólo era parte de mi disfraz mortal_ \- bien era un hecho, Koyuki no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba con ese hombre, mucho menos cuando uno de los seguidores de su tío apareció en escena, había seguido a Krago desde que dejó el tren y ahora le ordenaba que le entregara a Koyuki para llevarla con su feudal, pero claro Krago no tenía en mente ceder a su pequeña ventaja - _Ohh eso no pasará nunca basura, pero a cambio te daré un pase directo al infierno_ \- Krago alzó su mano libre, una cuchillada de fuego salió de ella llegando directo a ese hombre, su armadura de chakra era fuerte pero ni esa armadura soporto el ataque, fue un calor abrumador que lo envolvió en esas llamas que le hicieron gritar antes de caer al suelo envuelto en llamas y agonía - _Jajajajaja no hay nada como matar a un estúpido humano, no te preocupes preciosa que pronto estaremos ante mi jefe y comprenderás muchas cosas_ \- tenía mucho miedo, Koyuki lo sabía de algún modo, estaba metida en una situación que nada tenía que ver con su usurpador tío.

Más atrás Naruto alcanzaba a oír los gritos de ese hombre que ahora era una fogata en la montaña, no tardó nada en llegar a ese sitio, estaba tirado ardiendo en la nieve, era demasiado extraño lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos con el traidor de Krago, se suponía que trabajaba para los que buscaban a Koyuki muerta por lo que el rubio platinado no entendía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza al matar a uno de sus aliados, una idea no muy agradable apareció en su mente, quizá Krago buscaba a la princesa por otra razón, una que implicaba dinero y un burdel de esos lujosos y secretos, sabía que pagaban fortunas por tener entre sus filas a hijas de feudales o princesas secuestradas para ser vueltas juguetes sexuales.

\- _Eso no, nadie le pondrá un sólo dedo encima a Koyuki-chan, esa princesa me pertenece y nadie se mete con lo mío_ \- Pensó, Naruto estaba molesto ante esa idea y avanzó más rápido, no sólo es eso lo que le hacía estar incómodo, era también el sitio al que estaba entrando, era un sendero algo estrecho y perdido entre los riscos de las montañas, no estaba seguro de cuanto se había alejado de la batalla principal pero en ese sitio no alcanzaba a oír nada, pese a su gran y agudo oído, no sólo era eso, había algo en ese aire helado que no tenía nada que ver con la época, si sabía que en el país de la nieve había... bueno nieve, pero esta era distinta, era fría y cubría todo incluso esas estalactitas de hielo que salían del suelo con su gruesa y siniestra forma, el rubio platinado las veía por todo el sendero en la montaña y sentía más raro aún, esas cosas se formaban en cuevas no al aire libre, era muy raro y por alguna razón emocionante, Naruto no sabía que le pasaba quizá la ira lo estaba haciendo confundirse pero no importaba, por ahora sólo debía llegar con Koyuki lo más pronto posible; Por su parte en esos momentos Koyuki no podía estar más asustada, pues Krago había salido del sendero de la montaña para entrar en una oscura cueva, donde pese a la estrecha entrada el corredor interno era muy amplio de no menos de unos cuatro metros de espacio, repleto de rocas y hielo por todos lados, de la boca de Koyuki salía el bao clásico de las temperaturas frías, ahí adentro se sentía el aire incluso un poco más frío que en el exterior, algo por completo imposible, ahora Koyuki estaba mucho más nerviosa que antes, algo en el aire resultaba espeluznante al tiempo que seguían entrando en esa cueva misteriosa, por un segundo Koyuki pareció recordar un antiguo cuento que le relataba su madre en los días en los que se portaba mal, un cuento sobre la "cueva del demonio" un ser malvado que se llevaba a las niñas que se portaban mal, sólo era un cuento pero el que lo recordará ahora era lo extraño, Krago siguió su camino con toda la calma del mundo hasta que al final de un largo trecho el corredor se abría, se trataba de una gran bóveda de roca con esas mismas estalactitas colgando del techo dando un aspecto siniestro al sitio, al fondo una gruta muy grande se hallaba y desde el interior salía una suave bruma helada que cubría el suelo.

\- Aquí está... _es como_ **dijiste, una preciosidad jejejeje** \- Dijo, Koyuki no lo entendió, de la nada la voz de Krago había cambiado por completo, se volvió un poco más rasposa y gruesa, casi como si fuera la de una persona diferente, eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

\- **Desde luego, las princesas siempre son así, él te vio correcto, ya viene para acá** — Dijo, una segunda voz se oyó saliendo de esa gruta interna, era mucho más espeluznante que la voz de Krago, sonaba profunda y gutural además claro, de tener un eco muy raro, casi como si más de una persona dijera lo mismo a la vez.

\- **Por supuesto, si no que chiste habría tenido esto, no dudo que ya esté en camino, llegará pronto, ahora con respecto a mi pago** — Dijo, y como si fuera sólo un bulto Koyuki fue a dar al suelo ante los pies de Krago, el hombre la veía con ojos repletos de deseo y ella casi lo insulta hasta que lo vio pasar, el aura de Krago se volvió púrpura y el hombre cambio, se volvía un poco más alto, su cabello crecía cubriendo su espalda mientras ganaba un color índigo muy singular, sus ojos perdían los rasgos de humanidad pues se volvían un poco alargados y el color cambiaba a un sencillo tono sólido de verde, sus pupilas se rasgaban como las de un gato, pero lo más espeluznante fue ver su rostro, sus dientes se volvían afilados, su nariz se aplano casi hasta desaparecer y su piel tomó un tono verde oscuro donde incluso Koyuki juraba ver algunas escamas en los costados de su quijada, "¡eres un monstruo!" Fue el grito la princesa que detonó un estallido de carcajadas de parte de Krago quien negando sus palabras alzaba una de sus manos con el índice extendido negando a cada una de las palabras de Koyuki - **Monstruo no preciosa, un demonio... un demonio camaleón** — y como si fuera una gran presentación Krago se inclinó ante Koyuki quien sólo retrocedía, los demonios no eran comunes, sólo los Akuyōmas lo eran, no podía haber más demonios que ellos o eso pensaba la aterrada princesa al alejarse de Krago quien no dejaba de sonreír al verla de ese modo, para él, el ver los rostros de terror de los humanos era una gran diversión, aunque no tanto como la otra - **Bueno ya que acabamos con las presentaciones tomaré mi pago... que he esperado esto desde Kiri jejejeje, tu eres mi pago preciosa** \- Dijo, y Krago atacó Koyuki, la pelinegra se había detenido, lanzó patadas y golpes que no le hacían daño alguno al demonio quien riendo la había arrojado al suelo ya, con una risa perversa las manos de Krago fueron a la ropa de Koyuki, la tela se desgarro cuando jaló, la mitad de lo que usaba, sus bellas piernas estaban expuestas ante los ojos de Krago quien se disponía a tomarla a la fuerza, Koyuki sentía terror, gritaba por auxilio desde el interior de la cueva, sus gritos resonaban en las paredes y corrían por los minúsculos pasillos por donde el aire entraba, gritaba con fuerza y sus súplicas de auxilio salían hasta el exterior justo al sitio por donde Naruto estaba avanzando, el rubio platinado se detuvo, el eco de Koyuki se oía de todas partes y con ira apretaba los puños casi hasta volver blancos sus nudillos, alguien estaba tratando de forzar a Koyuki.

\- No lo permitiré, nadie la tomará... ¡Koyuki-chan es sólo mía! - Exclamo, Naruto se dejó guiar por el instinto comenzando a correr en la dirección que le indicaba, era casi como si pudiera oler al enemigo pese a todo el hielo y nieve que había en toda partes.

Dentro de esa cueva las cosas habían tomado un rumbo inesperado, Krago ya no estaba sobre Koyuki, estaba en un muro, justo donde se estrelló, una columna de vapor helado había sido de esa gruta golpeando a Krago quien ahora se levantaba tras el golpe.

\- **¡Que haces, ella es mía ese fue el trato!** \- reclamó Krago a la gruta donde Koyuki veía con esperanza de hallar a su rubio platinado salvador, no fue así, lo que vio fueron un par de enormes ojos de un brillante color rojo abrirse ante ella.

\- **El trato fue muy simple** \- Recitó una siniestra voz que provenía de esa oscura gruta, Koyuki sentía que no debía averiguar a quien le pertenecía - **La mujer sería tuya si lo atraías** — una nueva voz idéntica a la primera apareció, junto con otro gran par de ojos rojos que se abrieron a un costado del primer par, Koyuki sentía ahora más miedo que antes - **La podrías reclamar, cuando el Sparda muriera** — un último par de ojos se abrió, se movían un poco alzándose del suelo, debían estar a no menos de tres metros de altura del piso y avanzaban al frente - **Sólo cuando el Sparda muera, podrás reclamar tu pago Krago** \- y Koyuki se quedó en completo shock, ante ella había un gigantesco monstruo canino, tenía tres cabezas de profundos ojos escarlata y su cuerpo parecía cubierto de un fino pelaje blanco de puntas grises, el monstruo salía de la oscuridad mostrándose ante la princesa quien sentía estaba a punto de mojar su ropa interior, ese ser era temible y demoníaco, pues sus cabezas hablaban a la vez y sus dientes más afilados que cualquier espada estaban a la vista de Koyuki, la princesa solo atino a retroceder casi a punto de gritar, todo mientras Krago avanzaba al enorme ser de tres cabezas, el autonombrado demonio camaleón avanzo al gran monstruo de tres cabezas quien le gruñía molesto por lo que intento hacer.

- **Ese no es mi asunto, el que lo quiere matar eres tú, hazlo entonces, no me voy a prestar a luchar con un Sparda, no soy tan estúpido** \- Dijo, Krago miraba al ser que gruñendo salio de esa gruta, dio un salto enorme volando sobre el demonio y Koyuki, cayo pesado al suelo mostrándose por completo, su pelaje era un poco largo en el cuerpo, tenía crestas de hueso sobresaliendo a lo largo de su espalda y al final de su cuerpo, tres colas que acababan en una afilada punta de hueso, sus patas eran anchas y tenía garras enormes afiladas como espadas, el ser gruñía avanzando a Krago quien solo tragaba saliva bastante nervioso por hacerle enojar.

\- **¡No olvides con quien hablas demonio inferior, soy uno de los grandes cancerberos, guardián de las puertas del circulo ártico, y tu basura me debes la vida, salve tu asqueroso trasero de ese minotauro, ahora, haz lo que mando o serás mi botana!** — Dijo, Krago bajo la cabeza molesto, era verdad le debía la vida a ese enorme y demoniaco ser quien le gruñía molesto.

\- **Esta bien, pero insisto que es un suicidio, me estas mandando a la muerte** \- Menciono el demonio camaleón quien veía de reojo a la princesa, se paseaba la lengua por sus labios ansiando poder estar ya sobre ella tomándola sin descanso.

\- **Él no sabe nada, solo es una larva, es humano aun, esfuérzate y no solo te daré a esta mujer, también a la que venía con él, dijiste que también te gustaba ¿o no?** \- Dijo, las tres voces hablaron con cierta perversidad en sus palabras haciendo a Krago verle con emoción.

- **Me vas a dar a la puta de pelo morado, eso sí es un pago jajajajaja te lo traeré agonizando como lo deseas jajajaja** — Dijo, Krago avanzo para salir de esa bóveda de roca dejando a la princesa a solas con el gran demonio de tres cabezas que le miraba.

Koyuki retrocedía del demonio quien movía su nariz enorme percibiendo el dulce aroma de la princesa ante él.

\- **Estas asustada humana, así debe ser, no hay nada más delicioso que el dulce aroma de una virgen asustada, jejejeje quizá Krago va a ser tu dueño pero… no tienes por qué estar condenada a un simple demonio de su clase, cuando antes puedes sentir a un verdadero demonio sobre ti** — Dijo, los ojos de ese gran can maligno se posaban sobre Koyuki, la princesa retrocedía asustada mientras el enorme ser seguía con sus ojos fijos sobre ella, sus lenguas se paseaban sobre sus labios degustando lo que haría con ella antes de dársela a Krago quien ya estaba en el corredor de esa cueva, a la salida de la misma Naruto había llegado al fin, el aroma de Koyuki se hacía más fuerte en esa zona, pero no estaba solo, había algo más en el aire y se sentía emocionado, no era la emoción que le causaba una mujer hermosa, no era diferente, era una emoción perversa y siniestra que le hizo sonreír para entrar en esa cueva, como la princesa del país de la nieve el rubio platinado encontró ese corredor demasiado extraño, hacia más frio adentro que afuera, era extraño el rubio platinado estaba avanzando despacio por ese corredor de roca para llegar a donde el aroma de Koyuki se hacía más fuerte.

\- _Algo aquí no está bien, que es ese olor, hace que la sangre me hierva_ \- Pensó, fue el pensamiento del rubio platinado antes de sentir esa mirada sobre él, una estalactita caía desde el techo al sitio donde él estuvo parado, Naruto se movió a un lado dejando que ese trozo de hielo se hundiera en el suelo - ¡Sal de ahí bastardo traidor! - grito el rubio platinado mirando al techo de donde Krago descendió, las cejas de Naruto subieron con duda al ver a ese demonio de pie delante de él ya sin su disfraz, el rubio platinado le recorría de pies a cabeza y el demonio sonreía orgulloso, era verdad, Naruto era un humano y estar ante un demonio como él tenía que ser todo un shock para su persona, el demonio cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- **¿Que pasa humano? Te asusta estar ante un ser superior** \- Dijo, la voz de Krago se escuchó repleta de ego y seguridad, mientras el rubio platinado solo le miraba aun de pies a cabeza antes de dar su veredicto sobre la apariencia del demonio.

— ¿Que carajos eres tú? Que acaso tu madre se dejó coger por una lagartija, te ves ridículo jajajajajaja — Dijo, Krago termino con un tic en una de sus cejas, contrario a lo que creía el aspecto que le mostro al rubio platinado no lo asusto, solo le causo mucha gracia, Krago gruño molesto antes de arrancar otro trozo de hielo con una de sus manos lanzándolo contra el rubio platinado, Naruto no dejaba de soltar sus carcajadas antes de recibir ese trozo de hielo con su puño, lo destrozo de un solo golpe - Que se supone que eres tú, porque está claro que no eres humano — el rubio platinado mantenía su puño cerrado frente a su rostro, Krago solo sonreía, sabía muy bien que eso no lograría detener al rubio platinado, eso solo hacía mucho más divertido todo.

\- **Claro que no soy un asqueroso humano, yo soy un grandioso demonio y seré yo quien acabe con tu asquerosa vida Sparda** — Menciono Krago con esa sonrisa maligna en su rostro, las cejas de Naruto se alzaron ante sus palabras, en especial eso último que dijo… Sparda.

El rubio platinado alzó una de sus cejas, si bien el estar cara a cara con un demonio era algo que no estaba esperando de eso a que el fuera a matarlo, era un trecho muy largo, Krago atacó sin pensar en nada más que en su premio, avanzó veloz más de lo que ya había mostrado antes y en cosa de un parpadeo estaba ya delante de Naruto lanzando su puño contra él, era un golpe potente por lo que se veía pues sus músculos se tensaron mucho antes de soltar el golpe, Naruto le vio llegar a su rostro y con una sonrisa un poco presumida alzó su mano derecha, el puño de Krago fue detenido por completo con una facilidad asombrosa.

\- Demonio o no, tienes la fuerza de un anciano, y la estupidez más grande del mundo por llevarte a mi Koyuki - Dijo, Naruto jaló el brazo de Krago hacia él y levantó su pierna del suelo, dio de lleno en el estómago de ese demonio quien sitio como todo el aire abandonaba su cuerpo tras el golpe, Naruto no se detuvo pues soltando el brazo de Krago lanzó un potente gancho que dio de lleno en la mandíbula del demonio, lo desprendió del suelo casi un metro antes de dar un giro sobre el mismo lanzando una patada, Krago no había vuelto al suelo cuando la patada llegó a su cuerpo haciendo que saliese disparado a uno de los muros de la cueva, Naruto sonreía al ver como Krago se alzaba despacio con un rostro molesto y confundido, él era un demonio, era mucho más fuerte que un humano común y corriente, no podía ser que el rubio platinado con esa simpleza hubiera detenido su ataque para hacerlo salir volando de ese modo, todo tenía que haber sido sólo un descuido de su parte, Krago estaba una vez más de pie y listo para seguir con la batalla, rugió con fuerza antes de lanzar su ataque contra Naruto, de nuevo trataba de golpear al rubio platinado quien con un poco de decepción se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo los golpes de ese demonio, sus garras pasaban a cm de Naruto, sus patada eran fáciles de esquivar por lo lentas que eran, todo para Naruto en ese momento estaba resultando una decepción - demonio mis huevos, no eres más que un estúpido chiste — el rubio platinado un poco harto de la situación bloqueo una de las garras de Krago, sólo uso una mano para sostener de la muñeca a su adversario quien abrió sus ojos, no era posible que el rubio platinado estuviera deteniéndolo de ese modo tan simple y mucho menos era posible lo que paso después, con toda su fuerza Naruto lanzó el gancho ascendente que se clavó en el estómago de Krago, sus ojos se abrieron ahora por el dolor del golpe al que le siguió otro, y otro y otro más, cada uno tan fuerte como el anterior llegando al punto en el que Krago era un poco levantado del suelo por los constantes impactos del rubio platinado quien al final de su ataque sujeto ahora el cuello del demonio camaleón quien apenas lograba respirar por el agarre.

\- ¿Donde esta Koyuki-chan? - pregunto el rubio platinado antes de lanzar a Krago por el aire, el demonio voló por todo el corredor hasta estrellarse contra un par de estalactitas que se rompían ante su peso, era tal la diferencia, el rubio platinado a pesar de ser humano era tan fuerte que él no podía hacer nada, debía ser una mala broma de parte de alguna deidad superior.

\- **Sí que eres fuerte, lo reconozco... supongo que para ser humano heredaste mucha de la fuerza de tu padre jejeje** \- Dijo, el rubio platinado alzó una de sus cejas, su padre, como era que ese demonio frente a él hablaba de su padre si él tenía muerto mucho tiempo, otra duda más a su lista.

\- Sabes algo, es molesto hablar con un idiota que no me da respuestas, supongo que Koyuki-chan esta al final de esta cueva, su olor es más fuerte por allá y dado que no está aquí debes haberla encerrado por allá, no suelo ser gentil pero dejaré que te largues en lo que voy por ella, hazte el favor y saca tu asqueroso trasero de aquí, patearlo no tiene gracia y aburre - Dijo, la voz de Naruto sonó tan despectiva y presumida que Krago sólo apretó los puños.

Siempre sólo por ser un demonio de baja clase, todos abusaron de su poder y le hicieron sentir como una basura, por eso le gustaba matar humanos, ellos eran inferiores a él y le gustaba ver sus rostros cuando les partía en pedazos, pero que ese humano frente a él le estuviera dando ese trato era algo que no podía permitir, con todo su enojo Krago sujeto esos extraños cilindros a los costados de su cuerpo, Naruto veía con curiosidad lo que él hacia pues esos objetos se veían demasiado sencillos como para representar algún riesgo de verdad, con una sonrisa un poco presumida Naruto le pregunto si no estaba rayando en la desesperación de su derrota.

\- **Ríe mientras puedas humano, que voy a hacerte pedazos** \- Dijo, el Chakra demoníaco de Krago comenzó a fluir, su energía casi se lograba ver mientras empujaba el poder dentro de esos tubos extraños, Naruto no entendía nada de lo que el demonio estaba buscando con ese extraño movimiento, de pronto los cilindros de metal comenzaron a brillar de la punta atrayendo la mirada a aún más curiosa de Naruto sobre ellos, que cosa podrían hacer esos tubos como para lograr que el demonio los usará como un recurso contra alguien claramente superior en el tema físico, Krago sonreía y de la punta de uno de esos tubos se oyó un fuerte "boom" de la punta una pequeña bola de fuego comprimida salió disparada contra el rubio platinado quien por reacción natural se dejó ir al suelo para que ese misil pasará sobre su cabeza, se estrelló contra un trozo de hielo que no se derritió, más bien fue atravesado de lado a lado por esa bola de fuego.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? - Dijo, en el suelo Naruto veía a Krago quien apuntaba muy sonriente ambos tubos encendidos al rubio platinado, el demonio sostenía los cilindros sin dejar de reír con superioridad.

\- **Jajajajaja los cañones del infierno, son armas demoniacas con las que ningún humano ha podido jamás jajajajaja** — Dijo, eso respondía a la duda del rubio platinado quien veía como ahora nuevas bolas de fuego brillaban en esas llamadas "armas demoniacas" listas para ser lanzadas contra él, los ojos del rubio platinado se abrían con asombro antes de que la ráfaga se dejará ver, las bolas de fuego como canicas salían disparadas de aquellos tubos yendo en pos de Naruto, con velocidad y gran agilidad el rubio platinado rodó por el suelo eludiendo la andanada de ataques, los impactos detonaban en pequeñas explosiones que abrían agujeros en el piso de roca congelada, debía admitir que eran armas muy interesantes, Krago reía como loco sin dejar de empujar su poder en esas armas demoniacas que ahora apuntaba por el suelo siguiendo a Naruto, el rubio platinado dio otro salto desde abajo dejando pasar las balas de fuego para caer de pie frente al demonio, uno de esos disparos fue más veloz que Naruto, el impacto llegó con todo su poder al centro de su pecho, la ropa se desgarro y el fuego estalló lanzando al rubio platinado al piso.

\- **Jajajajajaja estúpido te dije que nadie vencía a estas armas jajajaja ahora mi recompensa será doble jajajajaja** \- Dijo, Krago alzaba esos cilindros sonriente, Naruto había caído y él tenía una cita con una bella princesa, y claro después con una letal Kunoichi.

\- Eso sí que dolió bastardo deforme - Escucho, las carcajadas de Krago se detuvieron de golpe, el rubio platinado estaba con vida y no sólo eso, se estaba poniendo de pie despacio mostrando la zona donde recibió el disparo, estaba un poco roja, pero fuera de eso no le había sucedido nada.

Krago retrocedió atemorizado, ningún humano había aguantado uno sólo de sus disparos, todos morían con el mínimo contacto, pero claro Naruto no era un humano, al menos no del todo.

\- **El Sparda es fuerte, Krago sólo será un bocadillo para él... aunque yo tengo el mío frente a mí** — Dijo, las tres cabezas de aquel gran can monstruoso hablaban a la vez, sus lenguas se paseaban por sus hocicos saboreando a la bella mujer frente a él, el miedo que sentía impedía a Koyuki salir huyendo del enorme demonio que se acercaba despacio a ella, - **Esto probablemente acabe matándote, pero será una delicia de muerte y quien sabe quizá sobrevivas, uno siempre se puede llevar sorpresas y si lo haces serás una magnífica esclava jajajajaja** — Koyuki sólo pudo tratar de retroceder más, algo en la mirada de ese monstruo de tres cabezas no le gustaba, menos su mirada o el cómo pasaba su lengua por sus hocicos, todo mientras gruñía un poco abriendo sus patas, en ese momento Koyuki entendió muy bien a lo que él se refería, pues algo inmenso comenzó a hacerse notar colgando debajo de ese demonio y el terror invadió a la princesa, había oído historias de que a los demonios les gustaba eso pero jamás creyó que acabaría de ese modo, violada por una enorme bestia de tres cabezas.

\- No aléjate de mí... ¡AUXILIO! — Exclamo, el grito de la pelinegra se oyó dentro de la cueva resonando con fuerza hasta donde estaban Naruto y Krago quien sólo podía maldecir su suerte, sabía bien lo que estaba pasando y ahora estaba seguro de que tendría que quedarse sólo con Anko, pues Koyuki de sobrevivir acabaría arruinada para cualquiera... que no midiera al menos tres metros de altura, el rubio platinado se le quedo viendo a Krago, la manera en que decía esas cosas implicaba algo muy serio, que él no pensaba permitir, con desdén por la mirada que Naruto le dirigía el demonio apuntó sus "armas" al frente listo para acabar con la vida del rubio platinado, por su parte Naruto solo negó a sus acciones moviendo su mano a la espalda, tomo esa enorme y pesada arma que mantenía unida a él de un modo extraño, pues no había funda alguna.

\- **Jajajaja ese cuchillo crecido no va a servir nada, lo haré pedazos junto contigo jajaja** \- Dijo, Krago soltó sus carcajadas una vez más, su Chakra maligno se dejó ver inundando aquellos cilindros antes de disparar las bolas de fuego, fue una ráfaga de no menos de 15 esferas pequeñas las que salieron de esos tubos, cada una golpeó al rubio platinado o mejor dicho a su espada que Naruto movía al frente como un escudo, los ojos de Krago pasaron de la emoción del ataque, al desconcierto pues sus bolas de fuego golpeaban la espada que comenzó a brillar de un extraño color rojo, salía una especie de aire escarlata de ella y cada bola de fuego se disipa al golpear la espada, Krago tenía un rostro pálido e incrédulo.

\- Eres un estúpido, debiste investigarme más, así sabrías que soy afín al Netton (Elemento Calor), nada que sea fuego puede dañarme, ¡pero tú si puedes ser partido en dos! - Dijo, el aire caliente envolvió aún más la espada del rubio platinado, de la nada el frío de ese corredor comenzó a desaparecer para dar paso a una onda cálida.

\- **Espera... no tenemos por qué llegar a eso, yo soy un sirviente, puedo ayudarte mucho, no sabes contra que vas a pelear, si me dejas vivir te diré como puedes derrotarlo... aaaarggggg** \- Dijo, los ojos Krago se abrieron como nunca antes, estaba siendo alzado del suelo por la espada de Naruto que lo había atravesado de lado a lado, su estómago estaba abierto y la sangre salía de su persona casi a chorros.

\- No me interesan las basuras como tú, mucho menos la información de un estúpido hijo de puta que sólo quiere salvar su asquerosa vida, si de verdad supieras como matar a lo que sea que hay allá, un traidor como tú ya lo habría hecho, ahora bastardo por robarte a mi Koyuki... ¡muere! - Exclamo, la espada de Naruto pareció brillar un poco antes de que Krago gritara, la espalda bajo hasta salir por su entrepierna y subió de nuevo, fue partido en dos justo por la mitad, la sangre salpico por todos lados tiñendo el suelo congelado de rojo, la ropa de Naruto de salpico un poco, pero eso no importaba pues Krago era ya cosa de la historia.

El cuerpo de Krago, o mejor dicho las mitades de su cuerpo estaban tiradas en el suelo mientras el rubio platinado le veía con despreció, se llamaba a sí mismo demonio y no fue ni un tentempié para él; Los gritos de auxilio de Koyuki sacaron a Naruto de sus ideas y moviendo la espada a un lado comenzó a correr en dirección de la princesa quien en ese momento estaba más asustada que nunca, el enorme can de tres cabezas había soltado una dentellada tratando de atraparla, escapó claro pero ahora sostenía parte de su ropa en sus manos, evitando que sus pechos quedarán a la vista del enorme monstruo.

\- **Porque te resistes, las humanas son todas iguales, siempre dicen que no pero después de que un verdadero macho, un demonio las viola sólo pueden pensar en eso, además tienes suerte, no cualquier humana puede sentir el pene de un gran cancerbero jajajaja -** Dijo, las tres cabezas reían a la vez mientras trataba de llegar a ella, Koyuki trataba de huir pero aun así la curiosidad le hacía ver bajo el demonio, notando ese enorme miembro que latía ansioso de estar en ella, la partiría en dos con semejante cosa, Koyuki trató de huir de nuevo dándole la espalda al can que con una de sus colas la derribó al suelo, sus patas se abrían a los costados de Koyuki quien no dejaba de llorar, aquel demonio estaba por montarla y acabar con su vida, una luz de esperanza llegó a Koyuki al oír esos pasos que se acercaban veloces acompañados de un tenue brillo rojizo.

\- ¡Naruto! - Grito con una sonrisa la princesa al ver al rubio platinado aparecer al fin, estaba a escasos metros de ella y por su rostro se podía decir, que no estaba nada contento.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí puta estúpido perro deforme! - Grito Naruto pasando veloz junto a Koyuki, curiosamente que Naruto la llamará de ese modo no le molestó, quizá era por el frenesí del momento, el rubio platinado tomo a Koyuki con un brazo al tiempo que el otro agitaba la espada de un lado a otro, se deslizó por el suelo y entonces la sangre volvió a ser presente, salpicando el suelo junto con eso que caía pesado al piso congelado, los ojos de gran can se abrían como platos y tuvo que hacerlo.

\- **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -** Grito con absoluto dolor, pues ahora Koyuki veía lo que Naruto le amputo, el grueso y monstruoso pene del cancerbero estaba en el suelo en un mar de sangre oscura, Naruto le había vuelto una "perrita" de un sólo golpe.

\- Tranquila Koyuki-chan, todo va a estar bien - Dijo, la princesa abrazaba al rubio platinado como deseando nunca soltarlo, había pasado uno de los peores momentos de su vida, pero ahora con Naruto ahí todo estaría bien, o eso era lo que ella pensaba al abrazar al rubio platinado de ese modo.

\- **¡Eres un maldito bastardo! Tienes una idea de cuánto me dolió eso desgraciado, Tienes suerte de que me regenere o tendrías una muerte aún más dolorosa** — Dijo, el rubio platinado puso su atención en el enorme can, la verdad no lo vio bien cuando llegó, sólo se fijó en eso que trataba de usar en Koyuki, pero ahora viendo bien al enemigo tenía que decirlo pues no se guardaría su opinión.

\- Sí que eres un fenómeno, digo Krago era raro pero tú te llevas al premio a los engendros, tres cabezas ¿de verdad? Como le haces para comer y que es eso tres colas... no me vas a decir que también tienes tres agujeros, eso sí suena asqueroso — Dijo, el gran cancerbero sólo gruño molesto, el rubio platinado no tenía la más mínima gota de respeto por un ser de su jerarquía, aunque porque la tendría si nunca había visto a uno y la sangre que corría en sus venas era incluso más importante que la de ese demonio.

— **Tú no sabes con quien hablas, soy un gran cancerbero, una de las bestias más temidas del Makai y seré tu asesino pequeño Sparda** — Dijo, de nuevo esa palabra, "Sparda", Naruto no sabía que tenía que ver con él, tendría que averiguarlo en cuanto pudiera pero por ahora le interesaba otra cosa.

El rubio platinado sólo resto importancia a las palabras del enorme can de tres cabezas y enterrando su espada en el suelo decidió acabar con el de un sólo golpe, sus manos trazaron sellos veloces y antes de que el demonio pudiera siquiera preguntar qué era lo que él se traía entre manos el rubio platinado atacó, su pecho se inflo y soplando con fuerza una enorme bola de calor salió, fue un soplido potente que dejó salir el clásico aire rojo que se calentó al contacto con el aire externo, formó una gran pelota que como un meteoro salió disparada contra el enorme demonio, el golpe fue frontal desatando una explosión caliente que cimbro la cueva enorme donde estaban, algunos trozos de hielo cayeron del techo y Naruto sonrió al ver al demonio desaparecer dentro de una bola de humo caliente.

\- Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, empiezo a creer que esta cosa sólo ganan porque asustan los cobardes con su aspecto, bien Koyuki-chan es hora de... - Dijo, el rubio platinado no pudo terminar de hablar la presencia que sentía detrás de esa bruma cálida no se había desvanecido, es más ahora la sentía con más fuerza, los ojos de Naruto estaban llenos de sorpresa pues despacio desde atrás de la bruma se veía esa gran silueta de tres cabezas.

\- **Llamas a eso ataque, jajajajaja lo sentí como una brisa de verano, ¡esto es atacar!** — Exclamo, las grandes colas se agitaron haciendo que la bruma se dispara justo antes de que el cancerbero dejará ir su ofensiva, una de sus cabezas apretó el hocico y lanzándose al frente fue que disparó una enorme bala de hielo, Naruto reaccionó tomando a Koyuki para dar un gran salto, esa mole de hielo se estrelló contra el suelo destrozando todo en su camino hasta quedar empotrada en uno de los muros, Naruto vio entonces como alrededor de esa pelota el hielo crecía cubriendo aún más el muro, el gran can infernal no se detuvo ahí, tenía tres cabezas, otra más lanzó una nueva bala de hielo, que entre su agilidad y los gritos de Koyuki Naruto eludió de nuevo sólo para ser golpeado, una de esas colas se había alargado como una liga y con una fuerza devastadora golpeó a Naruto haciendo que se fuera de espalda al suelo, se estrelló contra el duro suelo congelando haciendo que las grietas aparecieran sobre él.

\- ¡AUXILIO NARUTO! - Escucho, el rubio platinado abrió sus ojos pese al dolor que sentía, pues Koyuki había sido arrebatada de él y estaba siendo sostenida por la misma cola que lo golpeó.

\- Suéltala maldito engendro - Dijo, Naruto se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, aún sentía el dolor en el pecho y la espalda por el golpe de esa cola, pero no importó, sólo quería que le regresarán a la princesa que había ido a buscar, pero la sonrisa de ese gran demonio no auguraba nada bueno.

\- **Alguien es resistente, cualquier humano común ya estaría agonizando, no cabe duda que eres un Sparda, pero sabes, esta puta me gusta y la quiero para mí pero como un estúpido me incapacito por el momento, creo que la conservare por ahora** — Dijo, Koyuki trató de gritar pero no pudo, esa cola la había apretado y antes de gritar de dolor todo su cuerpo se había cubierto de hielo volviéndose una especie de escultura viviente.

\- ¿Que le hiciste a Koyuki, fenómeno de tres cabezas? — Dijo, el rubio platinado vio como con un gesto de desdén total, ese enorme demonio lanzó a la congelada princesa al suelo, cayó cerca de el con un estruendo pesado pero el hielo no sufrió el más mínimo daño por el golpe.

\- **Sólo la estoy conservando, dentro de ese hielo no le pasará nada y podré matarte con calma, ya cuando seas un cadáver podré descongelarla para celebrar, aunque debe ser pronto o se va a morir, esa si sería una pena, morir virgen sin haber conocido a un macho de verdad jajajaja** — Dijo, la risa del cancerbero sólo logró que el rubio platinado alzará si espada al frente, estaba decidido a acabar con él.

El gran can vio las intenciones de Naruto y con esa sonrisa maligna espero su ataque, el rubio platinado no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó contra el gran demonio, su espada brillaba inundada de su elemento especial, quizá una bala de aire caliente no le hizo daño pero su espada sin duda lograría matarlo, después de todo ya lo había dañado antes, el cancerbero escupió una vez más un par de bolas de hielo pesadas y duras que de un sólo tajo Naruto partía en dos con su espada dejando una línea de aire caliente tras ella, se plantó ante el cancerbero y alzando su espada apuntó al cuello del demonio, lanzó un poderoso golpe que no llegó a su blanco, la espada estaba siendo sostenida por una de esa grandes quijada.

\- **Yo no soy como la basura de Krago, estúpido Sparda** \- Dijo, la cabeza del centro se fue contra Naruto dando un golpe potente al rubio platinado quien fue incapaz de sostener su espada, salió repelido hacia atrás con algo de dolor en el cuerpo pero sobretodo, sin su espada que aún estaba en las fauces del gran demonio - **Jamás creí que vería esta arma en persona, es una pena que no sepas sacar todo el jugo a esta espada, en fin que se le hará si sólo eres una basura con sangre humana, bastardo mestizo** \- el can lanzó la espada al techo de la cueva, se enterró en el mismo y con una exhalación de aire helado congeló la espada en su sitio, Naruto se sujetaba la zona del golpe sin dejar de ver como su arma predilecta estaba ahora fuera de su alcance, dentro de un sello en su brazo tenía otra arma que bien podía usar, pero dudaba fuera a ser útil, ese demonio había demostrado ser capaz de detener sus ataques y sobretodo, decía que no sabía aprovechar sus armas, otra duda más que se sumaba a la lista del rubio platinado, el gran cancerbero avanzó brillando maligno, poco a poco el rubio platinado juraría estar viendo como su cuerpo latía y se expandía sus patas se enterraban en el suelo y sus hocicos se hacían más grandes, su tamaño aumento bastante y ahora debía llegar casi a los 5 metros de altura — **Que pasa Sparda, le temes a un demonio de verdad, deberías saber que cuando uno de nosotros usa su verdadera fuerza nuestro cuerpo se adapta para un mejor desempeño, ¡por eso ahora puedo hacer esto!** — una de sus colas se agitó en el aire antes de enterrarse en el suelo, toda la cueva resintió el golpe antes de que las rocas heladas bajo los pies de Naruto se inflaran, explotaron por todos lados antes de que el rubio platinado fuera golpeado por esa enorme cola que le dio de lleno en el estómago, volaba por el aire justo antes de ser tomado por el cuello en un agarre más que mortal — **Que decepción, esperaba más de ti, creo que la sangre humana sólo te rebajó a un nivel más bajo que el de Krago, pero siéntete honrado, la que sería tu mujer será mi juguete un tiempo jajajaja** — Dijo, el cancerbero reía con fuerza mientras el rubio platinado trataba de hacer que lo soltara, hasta ese momento Naruto nunca había sentido que su vida en verdad corriera peligro.

\- Sólo hay... un problema con eso... no pienso morir... **_Netton: Netsu Shōheki_** (Elemento Calor: Barrera de Calor) — Dijo, como pudo Naruto trazó los sellos y apuntó al frente, empujó todo el Rea´tsu-Chakra que pudo en ese ataque y su cuerpo entero brillo con poder.

El cancerbero abrió sus ojos enormes al sentir como Naruto hervía en su cola, decir que no le dolió sería una mentira, el rubio platinado se había calentado demasiado y con algo de molestia, guiado por su instinto el can soltó a Naruto quien seguía ejecutando su jutsu, de su cuerpo brillante se desprendió una esfera de color rojo, estaba envuelto en un domo de aire caliente que empujó contra el demonio con violencia, el cancerbero no pudo mantenerse en su sitio, retrocedió por el golpe de ese ataque caliente que le hizo gruñir con enojo, no era común que sintiera calor, pero ese ataque si logró hacer que lo sintiera, agitaba sus cabezas de un lado a otro alejando esa sensación de él, miro al rubio platinado con más enojo que antes mientras Naruto era libre de su defensa, y pensar que tuvo que empujar más Rea´tsu-Chakra del común para salvar el pellejo, eso en verdad irritaba a Naruto todo mientras el cancerbero alzaba sus cabezas al techo se roca de esa cueva, sus grandes quijadas parecían brillar mientras reunía su poder maligno que escupió sin ningún problema, un aliento demoníaco semejante a una ventisca salió de sus fauces golpeando todo a su paso, congelaba el suelo aún más que antes en su camino al rubio platinado quien veía con claridad como ese ataque llegaba, se cubrió con brazos y piernas forman el de nuevo esa esfera de calor que fue golpeada por el aliento demoníaco, el hielo se vaporizaba al contacto con el aire caliente de Naruto, pero era tal el frío que poco a poco la defensa del rubio platinado se congeló ante sus ojos llenos de asombro, estaba ahora dentro de una esfera hueca de hielo.

\- _Este debe ser un mal chiste, esa cosa congeló mi barrera, tendré que pelear de verdad sino acabare como paleta_ — Pensó, fue el pensamiento del rubio platinado mientras trataba sellos una vez más a toda velocidad, en el exterior el cancerbero sólo veía la defensa congelada de Naruto, no estaba muerto, lo sabía bien pues aún sentía su presencia, estaba atrapado en esa esfera y lo mejor sería aplastarlo como si se tratara de un insecto, se acercó listo para dejar caer una de sus pesadas patas sobre el rubio platinado haciendo de él una calcomanía, pero tan pronto la alzó el hielo brillo llenándose de grietas de donde salía un vapor caliente. — **_Netton: Raion Tsume_** (Elemento Calor: Garra de León) - eso fue lo que oyó desde el interior de la esfera, explotó en un millar de trozos de hielo dejando ver a Naruto quien lanzaba su mano derecha a modo de garra en un gancho ascendente, estaba envuelta en aire caliente y rojo que se expandió en cosa de nada formando una carga felina gigantesca con la que golpeó la cabeza central del cancerbero, fue un golpe brutal que hizo al demonio irse de lado hasta caer al suelo con un pesado golpe - Jajajajaja y Sensei me preguntaba para qué diablos quería un jutsu de demolición como ese jajajaja — Dijo, Naruto reía con fuerza mientras el demonio en el suelo resentía el dolor, un golpe poderoso como pocos había sentido fue lo que recibió, y ahora el sabor metálico estaba dentro de uno de sus hocicos, el líquido vital salía de entre sus dientes en un suave goteo, estaba sangrando.

El gran demonio poco a poco se puso de pie, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien en verdad logró golpearlo con fuerza, había pasado tanto tiempo desde eso y que ahora ese rubio platinado lo hiciera en verdad que lo hacía enojar, el cancerbero gruño con rencor saltando al ataque sobre el rubio platinado quien una vez más lanzaba aquella garra candente, su golpe ahora caía desde un costado sobre el gran animal, el golpe fue detenido de pronto por una de esa grandes cabezas, abrió el hocico y con fuerza sujeto la garra de calor deteniendo a Naruto en el acto, todo sin que el dejará de sonreír.

— **Que no se te olvide Sparda, ¡yo tengo tres cabezas!** — Dijo, la cabeza de la izquierda atacó, Naruto sintió como lo sujetaba con sus grande colmillos antes de lanzarlo por el aire hasta golpear uno de los muros helados, el rubio platinado cayó al suelo apenas consciente, uno de sus hombros dolía demasiado y tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo - **Tu piel es resistente, normalmente un humano estaría lleno de agujeros después de eso jajaja** — el demonio reía escandaloso una vez más y el rubio platinado con dolor se alzaba de nuevo, su hombro derecho estaba fuera de su sitio y no podía mover la mano para trazar sellos, era la oportunidad del demonio, una vez más una de sus colas creció como un látigo mortal corriendo por el aire en un intento por sujetar al rubio platinado quien con velocidad reaccionó, la cola se enterró en el muro mientras Naruto rodaba por el suelo alejándose del ataque, la segunda cola se alzó sobre el cuerpo del cancerbero y cayó sobre el ojiazul, Naruto salto como un resorte dejando que se clavara esa en el suelo mientras el volaba por el aire, la tercera cola llegó y no la pudo eludir el golpe fue potente directo sobre su estómago, salió disparado directo a los dientes de hielo que había por todos lados, se estrelló sobre ellos haciendo que los trozos de agua helada salieran volando mientras él se quedaba tendido en medio, el demonio reía una vez más y Naruto maldecía el tener un hombro inhabilitado, eso le restaba mucho poder de ataque, se puso de pie una vez más para diversión del cancerbero que le veía sujetando el hombro, Naruto desvió su mirada un momento del demonio ante el posándola en lo que se suponía era una columna de roca, se acercó a ella despacio ante la mirada curiosa del demonio de tres cabezas, tomó aire y de un golpe estrelló su hombro herido contra la columna, hubo un tronido extraño y la columna dañada se desplomó al suelo, Naruto sujetaba su hombro ahora ya moviendo el brazo.

\- Odio tener que acomodar mis articulaciones, siempre duele como una patada en los huevos, en fin sigamos con esto que aún no te asesinó - Dijo, y Naruto miro al demonio ante él, más risas del cancerbero resonaban dentro de la cueva mientras el trazaba sellos una vez más listo para atacar.

Las manos del rubio platinado se detuvieron tras una secuencia de sellos que el cancerbero ya había visto antes, era un poco decepcionante que su oponente no tuviera una gran variedad de ataques, eso era un hecho, de la boca del rubio platinado salió disparada una bola de calor puro que se lanzó contra él, y en un gesto de alarde puro el demonio sólo mostró el pecho al ataque, lo recibió de frente apenas siendo movido por el mismo, la bala de calor se disipaba despacio tras golpear al demonio que no dejaba de burlarse del rubio platinado, sus ataque tan débiles nunca lograrían dañarlo de verdad, el rubio platinado frente a él sólo le sonrió "quizá pero eres un idiota muy confiado" eso dijo el rubio platinado antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo, había sido sólo un clon de sombra que ahora dejaba al cancerbero con una mirada de duda en sus tres cabezas, no tenía idea de cuando fue que el rubio platinado realizó aquel reemplazo ni mucho menos, donde estaba ahora, lo había perdido por completo.

\- Acá estoy imbécil... **_Netton: Jigoku no Hebi_** (Elemento Calor: Serpiente Infernal) — Dijo, y el cancerbero escucho al rubio platinado a su espalda, trató de girar para eludir el ataque pero era tarde, Naruto ya lo había lanzado contra él y no lo eludiría, el aura de Naruto se encendió dando paso al calor, el aire rojo e hirviente giro sobre el formando una gruesa y larga serpiente de cabeza afilada, el animal etéreo abrió sus mandíbulas en un gesto intimidatorio antes de saltar contra el cancerbero, la serpiente fue muy veloz ya que subió por su cuerpo enroscándose, lo apretaba con fuerza sin dejar de quemar su ser sin dejar de sisear molesta, giraba sobre el apretando sus cuellos pues se paseó entre las tres cabezas antes de abrir la boca enorme, sus colmillos rojos casi parecían repletos de veneno justo cuando se lanzó a la cabeza del centro.

— **¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!** — Exclamo, el gran demonio rugió de dolor cuando la serpiente sujeto su cabeza, lo mordía con mucha fuerza sin dejar de girar sobre el apretando su cuerpo con el caliente abrazo, fue tal la fuerza de aquel ataque que la serpiente jaló al gran can de las tres cabezas al suelo, el cancerbero gruñía de dolor rodando por el piso antes de que la serpiente brillado explotando en una gran bola de calor, brillo e iluminó el interior de la cueva de tal modo que su luz casi salió al exterior por aquella lejana entrada, el suelo se estremeció y las paredes cubiertas de hielo se estrellaban, como no se colapsó la cueva fue todo un misterio para Naruto quien se tallaba los ojos con insistencia.

\- Ok lección aprendida, nunca uses ese jutsu en un sitio cerrado, el brillo te puede lastimar los ojos, maldición como pican - Dijo, Naruto no dejaba de tallar sus ojos, hasta que lo sintió, un frío aliento llegando desde la nube de aire caliente.

\- **¡Eres un bastardo malnacido, tienes una idea de cuánto dolió eso!** \- Escucho, los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos con asombro, ese jutsu había sido diseñado para aplastar grupos de enemigos, pero al parecer contra un gran demonio como ese no lograba acabar con su vida.

El demonio era visible ante Naruto, su cuerpo estaba un poco quemado por el abrazo de esa serpiente y sobretodo sus cuellos, el pelaje se había ido para mostrar la piel quemada y para coronar la imagen, la cabeza del centro tenía una lesión considerable justo donde la serpiente mordió, incluso uno de sus ojos era ahora sólo un agujero de donde salía la sangre oscura de aquel demonio — **Ya me harté de jugar contigo, te acabaré una vez, muere ya Sparda y que tu familia quede en el olvido** — con ira, el cancerbero alzó sus tres cabezas al techo de la cueva reuniendo su aliento congelante, rugió al frente desatando una ventisca imposible, que dentro de la cueva se volvía un verdadero huracán helado, Naruto trató de soportar el golpe, pero el viento era tan furiosos que en un grito de dolor salió volando por el aire hasta estrellarse contra uno de los muros donde el hielo de la ventisca crecía sobre su cuerpo cubriendo cada cm de su persona bajo una pesada cubierta de hielo, las quijadas del demonio se cerraron cortando el viento, Naruto estaba por completo atrapado en el hielo, colgaba de cabeza viendo como el demonio casi parecía sonreír al tener lo justo donde lo quería, no se movería a ningún lado, el cancerbero se acercó dejando que sus patas golpearan el suelo pesadas y fuertes, sonreía malvado antes de acercarse al rubio platinado atrapado — **Creo que hasta aquí llegaste Sparda, es una pena tu familia fue muy temida alguna vez, en fin creo que te devorare de una vez** — Naruto trataba de salir del hielo pues el demonio estaba muy cerca, paseaba sus lenguas por esos grandes hocicos repletos de dientes amenazando con darle una dentellada mortal, era algo que no pensaba aceptar, él no iba a morir de esa manera ante un ser demoníaco como ese, no moriría y menos aún dejar a Koyuki en las garras del cancerbero para que hiciera con ella lo que deseaba, el rubio platinado lanzó una discreta mirada al hielo donde la princesa estaba atrapada y el demonio noto ese gesto, una idea aún más perversa que sólo devorar a Naruto apareció en su mente, y de hecho era mucho más divertida que sólo matarlo — **Es verdad, la princesa aún está aquí, hagamos esto, que te parece si la violó ante ti, después de todo ya me he regenerado durante esta pelea jajajaja, si sobrevive la volveré mi esclava y te congelare para siempre, pero si muere me los comeré a los dos, es el mejor trato que hallaras jajajajaja** — Dijo, el gran demonio le dio la espalda un segundo a Naruto enfilando sus ojos al hielo donde estaba Koyuki.

El rubio platinado sólo vio como el demonio parecía ir en pos de la pelinegra atrapada en el hielo, eso iba a pasar, vería como alguien reclamaba a Koyuki frente a sus ojos, no lo podía permitir, se suponía que ella era de él, la había estado trabajando para sacar a esa puta que tenía adentro, la había visto emocionarse con su presencia e incluso había probado ese dulce y virgen culo de princesa, eso sólo le podía pertenecer a él, no a un demonio torpe de tres cabezas, tenía que ser de él... no... Era de él y ese cancerbero no se la quitaría.

— ¡Aléjate de mí **puta!** — Exclamo, por un breve segundo la voz del rubio platinado se volvió más gruesa y siniestra, el cancerbero se detuvo se golpe al oír ese alarido al que le siguió un estallido de Rea´tsu-Chakra, no era el típico chakra mortal sencillo e incluso asustado, no, este se sintió agresivo y poderoso, sin mencionar molesto, el aire caliente envolvió a Naruto haciendo que el hielo se rompiera como un cascarón vacío dejando que cayera al suelo libre de su prisión, el demonio se giró al rubio platinado y le miro con enojo, si bien era un humano sus ojos eran diferentes ahora, se veían inyectados de poder y por un breve segundo parecieron cambiar de color, el cancerbero no necesito ser un genio para saber lo que ocurría, su pequeño acto de burla contra Naruto había hecho despertar algo dentro de él, que lo hacía ser más poderoso que antes, tenía que detenerlo ahora, si su poder verdadero afloraba estaría en problemas, sus tres cabezas apuntaban al rubio platinado listas para soltar ese huracán de hielo y no parar hasta que Naruto muriera de la hipotermia, por su lado el rubio platinado sentía como si todo se hubiera movido más despacio sólo un segundo, no se dio cuenta, pero por un breve momento aquel Dōjutsu que le otorgó su maestro se encendió presa de la ira pero ahora se había apagado dejando a Naruto lidiar sólo con el demonio, bien podía usar de nuevo la garra de León, pero el cancerbero ya había demostrado que podía detenerla, tenía un jutsu especial en mente, nunca lo había probado pero no podía haber ocasión mejor para darle un primer uso, sus manos trazaron los sellos lo más rápido que pudo alistando su Rea´tsu-Chakra para el golpe contra el demonio — Toma esto… **_Netton: Jigoku no Ken_** (Elemento Calor: Espada del Infierno) — y sin más Naruto atacó, sus manos golpearon el suelo dejando que su Rea´tsu-Chakra se intentará en el mismo para extrañes del demonio, todos los ataques del rubio platinado llegaban del aire por lo que verlo hacer eso era muy raro, sus cabezas apuntaban ya al frente listas para atacar cuando el suelo se estremeció, las rocas y el hielo del mismo se hacían pedazos cuando surgió desde abajo a gran velocidad, los ojos del demonio se abrían enorme cuando esa espada de calor puro ascendió desde abajo, atravesó su carne derramando su oscura saber por todos lados antes de que el rugiera de dolor.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** — Grito el demonio cuando la espada de calor atravesaba de lado a lado, su cabeza del lado derecho abrió los ojos y perdió toda la fuerza, la sangre salpico y con un pesado golpe se desprendió de él cayendo al suelo.

Se vieron las venas cortadas, el hueso quemado y los nervios calcinados, la cabeza del cancerbero estaba en el suelo con sus ojos perdidos sin que el dejará de rugir de dolor, nunca antes sintió tal dolor, sus pisadas fuertes y pesadas resonaban dentro de la cueva cuando retrocedió por el dolor de la herida, el calor de la espada que se desvaneció en el aire cauterizo gran parte de sus arterias causando que la pérdida de sangre no fuera tan grande.

— **¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!** — Grito furioso el demonio lanzando su ataque furioso, sus quijadas se abrían tratando de dar una mordida mortal al rubio platinado quien dio un gran salto, cayó sobre su espalda corriendo por la misma antes de que las colas tratarán de golpearlo, eludió la primera y segunda pero no así la tercera que lo sujeto y lanzó contra uno de los muros donde se estrelló pesado, el demonio furioso sangraba del hocico central y el dolor le mareaba un poco, piso su cabeza mutilada y sólo se enfureció más — **¡COMO OSAS HACER ESTO CON UN GRAN CANCERBERO, TE VOY A DESPEDAZAR Y DEVORARE A ESA PUTA QUE TIENES POR PRINCESA!** — ladro furioso el demonio, sus hocicos brillaban listo para lanzar su ataque de hielo contra el rubio platinado atontado, una vez más el demonio amenazaba a Koyuki, la misma fuerza interna que hizo al rubio platinado ser libre de aquel hielo brotaba desde su interior logrando que el Rea´tsu-Chakra se volviera visible sobre él, no era azul como siempre, era extrañamente morado, frío y siniestro, el demonio lo sabía, la sangre Sparda en Naruto estaba despertando por la ira, debía acabar con él cuanto antes, sus hocicos lanzaron su aliento al frente tratando de congelar al rubio platinado quien saltó a un lado, justo al sitio donde ya no había una cabeza que atacará, Naruto lo sabía, sólo Jutsus masivos servían en ese demonio y tenía otro que podía usar en este momento.

— Eres un **perro muy malo...** necesitas un **castigo** — Dijo, la voz de Naruto se distorsionaba un poco entre sus palabras por el efecto de su sangre despertando, el demonio rugió molesto saltando sobre el rubio platinado, si no lo podía atrapar entonces lo aplastaría con todo su cuerpo — **_Netton: Jigoku no Rensa_ **(Elemento Calor: Cadenas del Infierno) — el aura de Naruto brillo aún más que antes cuando lanzó sus brazos al frente.

De su cuerpo se desprendieron largas líneas de calor que formaron gruesas cadenas rojo oscuro que corrían por todos lados, abrazaron al cancerbero apretando con una fuerza aún mayor que la de aquella serpiente, el demonio rugió con dolor antes de que el rubio platinado jalara al suelo, las cadenas dieron un fuerte tirón junto con el cancerbero que fue directo al suelo, Naruto clavo sus puños en el suelo helado fijando las cadenas al piso.

— **Esto no me va a detener** — dijo como pudo el demonio tratando de abrir sus quijadas para lanzar otra vez su aliento helado, era justo lo que el rubio platinado buscaba, la cabeza del hombro restante trataba de abrir la boca mientras la central era jalada a un lado y el rubio platinado poseído por su poder atacaba violento.

— Abre grande **bastardo... _Netton: Doriru_** ** _Shi_** (Elemento Calor: Taladro de la Muerte) — Dijo, Naruto jaló su brazo hacia atrás reuniendo todo el poder que pudo, no le quedaba mucho Rea´tsu-Chakra cuando atacó, alrededor del brazo derecho de Naruto el aire caliente giro formando un cono que girando violento salió disparado contra la cabeza del demonio, las cadenas aún estaban presentes obligando al demonio a mantener la boca abierta por donde entró el arma, Naruto gritaba con rencor empujando su poder contra el demonio, los colmillos eran destrozados y con la boca abierta tuvo una ruta directa a su cerebro, la cabeza restante rugía de dolor cuando sentía como el taladro del rubio platinado atravesaba el paladar llegando hasta el cerebro del demonio, sus ojos se abrían enormes y la punta del taladro se asomó en su nuca antes de desaparecer, las cadenas al fin se rompieron y el cancerbero se puso de pie rugiendo furioso, toda la cueva se sacudida amenazando con caer en cualquier segundo, la cabeza del demonio aún unida a su cuerpo estaba colgando sin vida y con sangre escurriendo de la boca junto con algo de materia cerebral.

\- **¡VOY A DESTROZARTE!** \- Grito la última cabeza lanzando las colas contra el rubio platinado quien corrió hacia abajo del demonio, todo se estremeció y el cancerbero comenzó a brillar, a su alrededor el aire se enfriaba y comenzaba a formar un huracán, en las condiciones de esa cueva ese ataque los enterraría a todos y Naruto no lo podía permitir, junto sus manos apuntando al suelo y uniendo todo el Chakra que le quedaba evocó un Vórtice de calor, el hielo del suelo se fundió antes de que el calor empujara al rubio platinado al aire directo al estómago expuesto del demonio, sus ojos se abrieron enormes y su energía desapareció, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y en un estallido de sangre Naruto salió disparado desde su espalda en un remolino de calor que lo lanzó al techo, la sangre del demonio salpicaba por todos lados, rugía de dolor y la sangre salía a chorros de su herida en el estómago.

Fue quizá cosa de suerte, pero Naruto acabó sujetándose del mango de su espada clavada al techo y con una sonrisa triunfal se apoyó sobre las rocas.

— ¡Te veo en el infierno! — grito el rubio platinado al salir la espada del techo y caer sobre el demonio, fue un golpe poderoso y cortante el que le dio al cancerbero, la sangre volaba por el aire tiñendo de rojo el suelo mientras la última de las cabezas que estaba entera caía al suelo, finalmente tras el estallido de sangre el cuerpo del demonio se fue al suelo, el cancerbero había sido derrotado, todo fue calma en ese momento, el enorme demonio era sólo un cadáver en el suelo tirado en un gran charco de sangre oscura, el rubio platinado suspiraba un poco cansado pues no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se cansó tanto en una pelea, sin duda alguna los demonios eran cosa sería mientras más grandes fueran, dejó de lado sus conclusiones bélicas para ir por la princesa en el hielo, Koyuki seguía como un cubo a pesar de que el demonio era un cadáver, el rubio platinado con calma colocó su espada a un lado del hielo y concentró su calor, la hoja de la espada se vio rodeada de un aura cálida que derretiría casi cualquier cosa, excepto ese hielo que seguía como si nada, Naruto retiro el arma y tocando la zona lo sintió con claridad — Esta cosa sigue helada, como diablos voy a sacar a Koyuki de aquí adentro, estúpido perro deforme debí sacarle la información antes de matarlo - Naruto se giró al cancerbero muerto y lo vio, el demonio casi parecía brillar con una tenue luz helada, el rubio platinado se puso a la defensiva, no fuera a revivir ese enorme can lo que sería una complicación pues no estaba seguro de poder seguir una batalla tan grande con la vida de Koyuki en riesgo, llegó a pensar incluso en dejarse atrapar para que el demonio tratara de violar a Koyuki, de ese modo él la sacaría del hielo y Naruto sólo tendría que sacarla de ahí para volver después a matarlo, un plan un tanto suicida que no tuvo necesidad de ejecutar pues ante sus ojos el cuerpo del demonio se abría, se congeló del vientre y el hielo se reventó dejando caer esa extraña arma, patino por el suelo hasta los pies del rubio platinado quien le veía con duda y más aún porque salió del cancerbero, eran unas nunchaku de triple golpe, como si fuese un nunchaku de tres cabezas unidas a un anillo, extrañamente se sentía atraído a ese objeto que con curiosidad tomaba del suelo — Esta frío — Murmuró Naruto antes de moverle de un lado a otro sintiendo una suave brisa helada saliendo de aquella cosa, con una sonrisa traviesa Naruto soltó un golpe al frente a ese cadáver, golpeó una de las patas del cancerbero que en cosa de nada se cubrió de un poco de hielo para romperse bajo la presión del golpe — Diablos esta cosa congela y rompe a la vez... un segundo, será que... — Naruto a giro a Koyuki, tomó las nunchaku con fuerza entre sus dedos comenzando a hacerle ir de un lado a otro de nuevo antes de golpear el hielo de la princesa, el hielo se volvió menos transparente antes de estrellarse por completo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, Koyuki caía al suelo para ser atrapada por el rubio platinado, era libre gracias a esa extraña arma.

— N... Naruto... que... que paso... ¡el monstruo! — Exclamo, tan pronto estuvo despierta Koyuki recordó al cancerbero, abrazo al rubio platinado con miedo en sus ojos buscando al gran demonio, pero sólo halló su cadáver tirado en el centro de aquella enorme cueva congelada.

— Shhhh calma, ya mandé a ese bastardo al infierno, no te hará nada te lo prometo, nadie te harán daño Koyuki-chan, jamás dejaré que alguien le ponga una mano encima a una de mis bellas perras, mi dulce putita — Dijo, si eran insultos, aunque por la manera en que lo decía el rubio platinado y por cómo veía a Koyuki, ella lo sintió como el cumplido más hermoso del mundo.

Naruto se acercó despacio Koyuki y con suavidad unió sus labios a los de la princesa, estaban unidos en un beso suave y gentil, que poco a poco se volvía uno repleto de deseo pues la lengua de Naruto reclamó la boca de Koyuki, no halló oposición alguna pues la lengua de la pelinegra se sometió de inmediato a la suya, las manos del rubio platinado acariciaba su tibio cuerpo apretando esas duras nalgas que amaso un poco, estaba semidesnuda y la idea de arrojarla al suelo y acabar con el acto paso por la mente de Naruto, la había salvado, por lo que Koyuki le debía su vida, era suya ahora y podía violarla ahí mismo, podía reclamarle como suya por completo, usarla a su antojo hasta que no pudiera más y sólo cayera inconsciente después de que el vaciara litros de su espeso semen dentro de su virgen cuerpo, hacerla por completo una puta al servicio de su amo era la idea persistente dentro de la mente del rubio platinado quien rompió el beso por la falta de aire y se concentró en la misión pues aún tenía que acabar con el tío de Koyuki e ir por Anko para volver a Konoha, Anko, hasta ese momento la Kunoichi de cabello negro había vuelto a pasar por la mente del rubio platinado quien ahora sonreía con algo de desconcierto, conocí muy bien a Anko como para saber que estaría molesta por haberle dejado sola, mucho más si se le sumaba el hecho de que la dejó para ir a salvar a una bella mujer, la duda del rubio platinado era ahora que tan molesta estaría Anko por eso, negó a sus propias ideas y comenzó a caminar junto a Koyuki para salir de ahí, pasaron junto al cuerpo del cancerbero y Naruto le lanzó una última mirada, desde que esa arma había salido de su cadáver este había comenzado a perder color y lentamente parecía estarse deshaciendo en el suelo, un método de descomposición demasiado rápido y exagerado en opinión del rubio platinado, no le dio mayor importancia, pues si tenía cosas que hacer, siguió caminando junto a Koyuki hasta ese corredor largo y helado hasta que la princesa se aferró a su brazo con algo de miedo, ahí estaba el cuerpo de Krago tirado en dos partes a los lados del camino, el rubio platinado se le quedo viendo un segundo, el cancerbero le había dado un arma con su muerte pero ese demonio no, seguramente era de tan baja clase que matarlo no le daba nada aunque, ahora que lo veía junto a él estaban sus "armas infernales" esos tubos extraños que ahora fuera de sus manos el rubio platinado veía bien notando esa curva de la base, el metal en esa zona estaba tapizado de extraños símbolos que Naruto suponía era como se condensaba el Chakra dentro de ellos, viéndolos bien si parecían prometedores como armas aunque necesitaban muchas mejoras.

— ¿Naruto-kun para que estas recogiendo eso? — Pregunto Koyuki al ver como su rubio platinado salvador se inclinaba tomando esos objetos del cadáver, Krago por un momento no quiso soltarlos pero de un tirón el rubio platinado logro liberar las armas del demonio caído.

— Tengo una idea Koyuki-chan y quiero ponerla en práctica, pero necesito algo de material de apoyo, y estos son justo lo que ocupo — Dijo, la sonrisa del rubio platinado no le dio espacio a más dudas de parte de la princesa, con calma el rubio platinado colocó las armas de Krago en un pergamino y siguieron su camino.

— No entiendo cómo... como es que estas cosas están aquí, y parece que conocían a mi tío, como pudo ser eso posible Naruto-kun — preguntaba la bella pelinegra al rubio platinado quien con toda la calma del mundo respondía con un claro "no se" ninguno tenía idea de cómo era eso posible, otro detalle a anotar en la lista de cosas por averiguar del ninja de Konoha.

\- Supongo que él debe haber hallado este sitio, aunque el por qué ese perro fenómeno lo dejó ir no lo sé, habrá que preguntar eso a tu tío si no es que Anko ya lo agarró y lo destripo, no tienes idea de lo malhumorada que se pone cuando la dejo sola en una misión jejeje — Dijo, Koyuki lanzó una mirada incrédula al rubio platinado, si Anko era peligrosa pero tanto como para eso, lo dudaba de verdad, justo salieron de esa cueva para hallar un camino quemado con cadáveres de soldados a sueldo del Palacio de aquel hombre, más de uno tenía señales de haber sufrido mucho y si muchos tenían marcas de mordidas de serpiente y... tenían sus partes nobles calcinadas, Anko no estaba molesta... estaba muy furiosa.

 **…**

 **Ending 1 – Épica - Unleashed**

* * *

 **Nota: Al igual que con mis otras historias, pueden ver imágenes que use como inspiración o son las mismas. Solo tienen que entrar a mi perfil de FanFiction y ahi encontraran los links. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el cap.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	9. Capitulo 8

**_¡HE VUELTO! Si mis queridos lectores, estoy vivo y con muchas ideas y ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero asi como hay buenas noticias, hay malas y es que aun no puedo actualizar como quisiera, no tengo aun computador, pero quise actulizar para que vean que no pienso dejar mis historias, pronto volvere actualzar con mas frecuencia e incluso tengo varias ideas para otras historias asi que esten atentos_**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia explicita y escenas subidas de tono, están advertidos para que no me critiquen, es categoría M por eso.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Opening 1 – The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **Dulce Victoria**

El ambiente en Yuki no Kuni no era el mejor en esos momentos, el nuevo y "legítimo" feudal estaba de mal humor, tal era su malestar que ha había mandado ejecutar a varios tipos que no le habían traído bien as noticias, al parecer su plan brillante había sido un fiasco, ya sabía que el confiar en ese tipo llamado Krago no le traería nada bueno, pero no pudo rechazar su idea, mucho menos porque quien lo mandó, como le dices no al ser que te puso en el trono eliminando a tu único obstáculo, pero esos eran temas del pasado, lo que le importaba ahora era el presente, en concreto, su sobrina, la princesa Koyuki había dejado de ser una niña hacía mucho tiempo y estaba en plena edad para reclamar el trono que él había "cuidado" por años, claro que no pensaba ceder todo su poder, prefería morir que volver a ser sólo un consejero o algo menor, ni se diga acabar en prisión si ella averiguaba todas las cosas que había estado haciendo a expensas del pueblo de aquel frío país, no lo mejor y más conveniente era seguir siendo el feudal y que su sobrina accidentalmente perdiera la vida, si eso era lo mejor y por ello sus hombres estaban arreglando ese asunto en esos momentos aunque, los reportes de una furiosa mujer de cabello morado que mataba a sus ninjas como moscas le causaba algo de duda, era imposible tal nivel de habilidad a la hora de matar, seguramente sólo eran malos entendidos o rumores, pero el no haber recibido información de "el" lo comenzaba a incomodar, se suponía que en esos momentos ya debería de saber que Koyuki ya no era un factor en su contra, pero no recibía el aviso y sólo se preocupaba más por la suerte de "su reinado"

— No tengo idea de que aldea sean esos ninjas, pero de ningún modo podrán con las armaduras de chakra, son la mejor invención de estas tierras en años y ellos no podrán superarlas — Se dijo a si mismo ese hombre, parecía más como si se tratara de convencer a él mismo de esas palabras, pues estaba seguro en el fondo que las cosas a no salían para nada como habían estado planeadas.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! — Exclamo, el grito desgarrador resonó en el frío valle, el hombre dueño de aquella voz había caído al suelo con la garganta hecha pedazos y la sangre salpicando por todas partes, junto a él una mala humorada Anko se inclinaba a sacar su arma del cuello de aquel tipo.

— Ese fue un gran tiro Anko-chan, pero siendo honesto creo que me lo lanzaste a mí — Dijo, señalaba Naruto a un lado de la mujer de cabello negro, el tipo que ella mató había estado a su espalda, y el kunai que acabó con su vida paso junto a él, aunque por lo cerca dejo una marca en el rubio platinado que veía con mucha atención a la mujer inclinada, o mejor dicho a su redondo trasero.

\- Como crees, si hubiera sido para ti habría atacado a donde sería más fácil darte, entre las piernas por ejemplo, es casi imposible fallarle a esa enorme cosa que te cuelga - Dijo, el rubio platinado sólo pudo sonreír, los insultos/cumplidos de Anko siempre eran divertidos.

\- Favor que me haces Anko-chan, tu siempre tan dulce — Dijo, el sarcasmo en las palabras de Naruto se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia, pero eso poco le importó a Anko quien se levantaba un poco alzando una de sus cejas, pues el rubio platinado no dejaba de ver su parte posterior con mucha atención, "¿Qué se supone que me ves? " preguntó ella con una voz "molesta" Naruto la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que ella estaba molesta no por ser abandonada en medio de la batalla, sino porque el rubio platinado la dejo para ir a salvar a otra chica, eso era lo que le estaba pateando el hígado con mucha fuerza - ¿Qué te veo? Pues sólo ese delicioso culote que te cargas, creo que lo de tetona ya te queda corto Anko-chan - la pelinegra torció la boca para darle la espalda al rubio platinado que se acercó a ella, ese último comentario le agradó a decir verdad, pero no se lo pensaba decir al rubio platinado o no sacaría nada de sus celos, Naruto sonrió acercándose despacio a la espalda de la pelinegra y con fuerza la tomó de las caderas, jaló a Anko hacia el repegando su entrepierna al trasero de Anko quien seguía molesta tratando de alejarse del rubio platinado, le dio un ligero codazo que hizo a Naruto molestarse - Ya basta Anko, tu culo es mío y puedo hacer con él lo que quiera mi tetona Jōnin, No olvides quien manda — mencionó el rubio platinado apretando a Anko, ella dejó salir un suave gemido de sus labios sintiendo la hombría del rubio platinado contra ella, se sentía un poco duro, la agresividad y fuerza del rubio platinado le estimulaba mucho logrando que se mojara en el acto, ello hacía a Naruto desearla aún más - Acaso estás caliente Anko-chan, eres una puta grandiosa, sabes de que me dan ganas... de violarte hasta que no puedas más, anda pídemelo y con gusto te voy a coger como te lo mereces — Naruto sonreía mirando a Anko gemir suavemente, sus manos se habían movido, una de ellas se había metido entre las piernas de Anko jugando con su mojado coño mientras la otra apretaba uno de sus pechos, Anko abrió sus labios y con una sonrisa maliciosa se giró al rubio platinado para darle un gran beso repleto de deseo, sus lenguas luchaban y al final la falta de aire le hizo separarse de él negando a sus palabras.

\- No voy a caer Naruto-kun, he invertido los últimos seis meses en este juego y no perderé así como así, si tanto quieres cojer, sólo pídelo y con gusto vas a poder cogerme como tanto quieres, o que, ¿no quieres clavar tu verga en mi día y noche? - preguntó Anko logrando que el rubio platinado dejará salir una carcajada, estaba seguro de que con eso ella iba a caer pero al final, la fuerza de voluntad por no decir terquedad de Anko evitó que perdiera ese juego.

\- No lo voy a decir eso Anko-chan, tú vas a ser la que suplique te lo prometo, además ya accedí a esa idea tuya, que sigue sin convencerme del todo - Dijo, el rubio platinado se le quedo viendo a la Jōnin, ella sonreía antes de que mirase al frente, al camino tapizado de enemigos sin vida.

\- Oh tu sólo estas celoso, te da envidia que alguien pueda cogerse a esa zorra antes que tú, eso es todo pero no deberías preocuparte, conociéndola sólo va a fingir ya sabes que es una mentirosa, y en algún momento tenía que hacer algo por su país, que mejor que usando ese par de gordas tetas inútiles que escondía - Dijo, cada una de las palabras de Anko estaba repleta de desdén para Koyuki y Naruto sólo se le quedaba viendo.

\- ¿Y el celoso soy yo? Pero si esas enormes tetas que dices son del tamaño de las tuyas, en todo caso las tuyas son igual de inútiles Anko-chan jejejeje pero que quede claro algo... si alguien se coge a mi Koyuki antes que yo... te obligare a ver cómo me la cojo por días hasta que sólo pueda pensar en mí y cuando ya no aguantes el calor... te pondré una correa y te venderé como puta al primer burdel de mala muerte que encuentre - Dijo, Anko sonrió, aunque por dentro sintió escalofríos, Naruto si era capaz de eso.

Anko dejo salir una risa de satisfacción, aunque era por completo falsa, conocía lo bastante bien a Naruto como para saber que él estaba hablando muy enserio con su amenaza.

\- No sé de qué te preocupas, esa puta con aspiraciones de princesa es obviamente una mojigata, casi puedo apostar a que nunca ha tenido un pene frente a ella, seguramente les ha de tener miedo jajaja — Dijo, Anko dejó salir una risa maliciosa y superior, con sólo haber visto a Koyuki un poco sabía ya como era ella, y quizá antes de haber hecho ese viaje en tren había acertado en todo, pero la sonrisa de Naruto demostraba lo contrario — Ya se la enseñaste ¿verdad? No te puedes contener cinco minutos, le tienes que presumir tu enorme verga a todas las mujeres, no tienes remedio, sin duda ahora menos va a dejar que alguien se la coja - el rubio platinado sonrió con orgullo esa era la intención claro, eso y hacer ver a las mujeres lo que era un verdadero macho, Anko no dejaba de murmurar insultos a la mencionada princesa y eso que no sabía que el rubio platinado había degustando ya su pequeño agujero posterior, uno de tantos soldados seguía con vida en el suelo y acercándose con curiosidad el rubio platinado le vio de pies a cabeza, esa armadura que usaba servía para amplificar su chakra, les hacía más fuertes y rápidos pese a ser sólo simples peones, pero eso no era lo que mantenía al rubio platinado interesado, Anko seguía en lo suyo hablando mal de Koyuki y el rubio platinado se inclinaba un poco sobre aquel pobre diablo.

\- Que hay idiota, oye me dices como es que consiguieron esas armaduras, me da curiosidad cómo funcionan - preguntó con amabilidad Naruto, la respuesta no fue la más amigable pues ese hombre sólo le escupió al rostro, Anko se burló un poco por eso, el rubio platinado se limpió el rostro y con calma tomó un kunai que sin duda alguna clavó en ese hombre, grito de dolor al sentir como el metal entraba en una de sus piernas siendo retorcido con calma – Se un buen tipo y dime lo que quiero saber, o te va a doler mucho más, y a las pruebas me remito — el rubio platinado saco el kunai clavándolo en la entrepierna del hombre, grito con mucho más dolor al sentir como ahora tenía sólo uno de lo que debería tener dos - Bien me vas a decir lo que quiero o tengo que, cortar más miserias - retorció el arma en la entrepierna del tipo quien ya estaba llorando de dolor, Anko negó, esa clase de tipos eran una vergüenza para cualquier clase de fuerza armada.

El herido hombre habló con lujo de detalles, el líder del país, ese tal Dotō había sido quien les confirió dichas armaduras, se suponía que estaban hecha de un metal especial que se hallaba en una mina abajo del castillo del feudal, también según el hombre dijo los científicos que tenía eran brillantes hombres, ellos habían desarrollado esas armaduras por petición de ese hombre, el rubio platinado agradeció la información y se alejó con calma antes de detonar el sello explosivo que colocó en su pecho, el hombre con todo y armadura voló en pedazos causando una lluvia de sangre y trozos de carne.

\- Para que fue todo eso, no ocupas esa clase de trucos baratos para ser más poderoso - Comentó Anko a un lado del rubio platinado, el rubio platinado sonreía, ella tenía razón en eso, por sí mismo Naruto había entrenado lo suficiente como para no depender de esa clase de armas o accesorios, el rubio platinado se le quedo viendo, tenía una idea pero necesitaba asistencia, por mucho que le gustaría hacer todo sólo en esto sí necesitaba de ese apoyo.

\- He tenido cierta idea desde que salve a Koyuki-chan de ese pulgoso y quiero ver si me ayudan con ella, es eso o se mueren, bueno al final se van a morir pero prefiero sacar provecho antes jejejeje - Dijo, el rubio platinado reía perverso, Anko sólo le imitó, esa faceta manipuladora la había sacado de su maestro quien sí que se esforzó en el entrenamiento del rubio platinado desde el primer día, y ahora que pensaba en el Sannin se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo en la aldea con su pequeño asunto.

Justo en esos instantes en uno de los múltiples pasillos del hospital especializado en biología de investigación (HEBI), el Sannin estaba saliendo de una de sus pequeñas sesiones de investigación, se retiraba los guantes y sonreía, frente a él estaba esa placa en la pared con el nombre de su pequeño sitio de trabajo y sólo negaba, a su maestro se le había ocurrido un muy buen nombre para su pequeño laboratorio, de ese modo conseguía fondos sin que los civiles le llamarán monstruo, con Naruto ya había suficiente monstruo en la aldea de Konoha, el Sannin estaba esperando sus resultados en su investigación, esas ideas que le dio Naruto funcionaban bien y quizá tenía razón en eso, y ese tal Jūgo serviría más ahora con ese ajuste en base a esos químicos experimentales.

\- Orochimaru-sama, aquí está el resultado - Dijo, uno de los múltiples asistentes del Sannin apareció, usaba lentes redondos y respondía al nombre de Kabuto, era brillante y de no ser por Naruto seguramente sería su aprendiz favorito.

\- Fantástico todo sale como estaba esperando kukukuku, ¿dime ya dieron con el lote perdido? - preguntó el Sannin a su asistente, no sólo le agradaba la manera en que daba seguimiento a sus proyectos, también su eficiencia a la hora de investigar.

\- Temo que no, el que se infiltro y se llevó esa sustancia no dejó rastro, era como si supieran donde buscar y como salir de aquí - Dijo, Kabuto se inclinó con respeto y salió de ahí a revisar los demás proyectos del Sannin quien se quedaba callado en el pasillo.

\- Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser un trabajo interno, me preguntó quién sería, porque lo que se llevaron sólo servía para un implante como el de Naruto, aunque nadie tiene algo así... Sensei es claro que tenemos una gran rata en la aldea, será mejor apresurar el término de mi nueva sede, creo que llamaré a Guren, quizá quiera venir y puedo conseguir más muestras de su sangre kukukuku - Dijo, Orochimaru reía y caminaba por los negros pasillos de su lugar de trabajo, preguntándose la cara de su primer alumna si cierta maestra del Shōton visitaba la aldea.

En el país de la nieve, Naruto solo podía ver con duda a Anko, de la nada se había quedado muy sería y comenzó a apretar el cuello del tipo que trató de apuñalarla, murmuraba cosas sobre que algo malo pasaría pronto, el rubio platinado sólo río, el cuello del sujeto estaba más roto que un palillo de dientes bajo la pata de un elefante, Anko dejó caer al tipo y con esa sonrisa el rubio platinado preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba.

\- No tengo idea, sólo... sólo quiero matar a una maldita zorra, y no es esa princesa con ubres de vaca - Dijo, Anko soltó un nuevo insulto a la mencionada princesa haciendo al rubio platinado reír un poco, era muy divertido el verla muriéndose de celos.

\- Ahhh Anko-chan, te ves tan hermosa cuando estas celosa, ven acá mi tetona deliciosa - Dijo, Anko trató de resistirse al agarre del rubio platinado, pero como siempre no fue capaz de hacerlo, una de las mano de Naruto se aferró a uno de sus grandes pechos apretando con fuerza, Anko dejo salir un suave gemido antes de que el rubio platinado la besara, su lengua se colaba dentro de la boca de Anko dominado a la de la pelinegra quien soltó al rubio platinado tras la falta de aire - Aunque me gusta verte morir de celos, aprende a insultar menos, ya que esa princesa tetona va a ser una de mis lindas putas como lo eres tú, así que aprende a tratar menos agresiva a tus hermanas Anko-chan — Dijo, Naruto sujeto el cuello de Anko, lo apretó un poco con rudeza logrando que la mujer abriera los ojos, la falta de aire era peligrosa, pero que la segunda mano del rubio platinado estuviera jugando con sus nalgas ayudaba a que disfrutará de todo — También debes estar lista, ya que si tu plan falla Anko-chan, con todo el dolor de mi verga, te venderé como puta barata — Naruto beso la mejilla de Anko con dulzura antes de soltar a la pelinegra quien bajo velos a la noche anterior; El rubio platinado había llegado con Koyuki tras su secuestro, Anko no podía entender cómo fue que ella acabó así, lo que es peor cuando el rubio platinado dijo lo del cancerbero no los bajo de locos, o de haber fumado cosas extrañas, ese día antes del atardecer tuvieron más de 15 batallas, nada del otro mundo, de no ser porque tenían que estar salvando el trasero de Koyuki cada cinco minutos, pues todos los enemigos trataban de llevársela al palacio del feudal y ahí llegó la idea de Anko, que sólo causó una cosa en la princesa.

\- Tú estás loca, quieres que dejé que me secuestren para estar a salvo, quien dice que no me van a matar en cuanto llegue, eres una idiota sugiriendo esas cosas - Dijo, los ojos de Koyuki no eran amigables, y la manera en que Anko sostenía el kunai en sus manos, era señal de que todo le iría mal si seguía molestando a Anko.

\- Cierra el pico tetona inútil, sólo nos estorbas, ayudarías más si se llevan ese aguado culo que tienes, además no te van a matar, te necesitan... quizá usurpo el poder, pero a menos de que tú se lo cedas y nunca vas a hacer eso, sólo niégate y te encerraran en un calabozo para ablandarte... quizá te violen un poco pero por lo puta que te ves seguro lo disfrutas - Dijo, el desdén en las palabras del Anko causó el enojo del rubio platinado.

\- Eso jamás va a pasar, si alguien aquí va a cogerse a Koyuki-chan y a violarla sin descanso seré yo queda claro - Dijo, Anko torció la boca, ya estaba esperando que Naruto dijera algo, pero de ese modo estaba fuera de proporción, tristemente se dio cuenta de que el sí deseaba estar sobre Koyuki.

\- No sé si eso debería ofenderme o alargarme - Dijo, el rubio platinado le sonreía a Koyuki y ella se sonrojo, por el momento tomaría sus palabras como un cumplido, y siendo técnicos era uno de los mejores cumplidos del rubio platinado, cierta Hyūga daba fe de ello.

\- Ya no te esponjes así, maldición no sé qué te dio esta, esas ubres de vaca deben de hipnotizar a la gente, deberías usarlas cuando te atrapen, se las ofreces a alguien y te da la oportunidad de cortarle el cuello — Dijo, todo fue silencio, el último comentario de Anko fue una broma claro, pero debajo de esa broma había quizá una buena idea.

Anko dejo su mundo de recuerdos ante la sonora nalgada que le dio el rubio platinado, la trajo al presente, pues delante de ellos habían un sendero un poco sinuoso que daba varios giros en su camino hacia arriba, al final del camino estaba aquel palacio ostentoso que el rubio platinado felicito, quizá el tipo era un idiota traidor, pero tenía buen gusto en cuanto a arquitectura.

\- Vamos Anko-chan mueve ese rico culo que tienes y vamos a saludar a un perro traidor - Dijo, el rubio platinado sonrió, movió un poco sus cejas ante la idea de estar cara a cara con el mencionado hombre, aunque en opinión de Anko el rubio platinado sólo buscaba una cosa, volver a tener a Koyuki a su alcance - Claro que sí, no se te olvide que me va a pertenecer, y si alguien la usa antes que yo ya sabes que va a ser de ti - una voz sombría y una mirada fija, fueron suficiente para hacer que Anko gruñera molesta y caminara a ese sitio, sólo esperaba que a Koyuki no la hubieran usado, de otro modo jamás volvería a la aldea, y peor, no lograría vencer al rubio platinado en ese juego que estaban teniendo, eso era lo que más le dolía a la pelinegra, el rubio platinado aprecio ese lindo trasero delante de él moviéndose con el ritmo de los pasos de Anko, el rubio platinado se relamía los labios, como le encantaba ese agujero que escondía entre sus carnosas nalgas, igual de deliciosas aunque si debía escoger no sabía si prefería el culo o esas tetas, no importaba mucho a decir verdad, sólo le importaba salvar a Koyuki, matar a cuantos imbéciles se pusieran en su camino y claro juguetear con Anko cada que podía -Vamos Anko mueve ese culo precioso mi tetona Jōnin — el rubio platinado le dio otra sonora nalgada a Anko, ella le miro y sonrió con orgullo, le encantaba que el rubio platinado la anduviera manoseado, eso siempre era el preludio de mucha diversión cuando estaban a solas, el grito de un par de tipos saltando de un risco llamó la atención del rubio platinado, esos hombres trataban de ganar con un ataque sorpresa y con un gesto de fastidio el rubio platinado trazo un único sello, una corriente de aire caliente subió desde sus pies formando una especie de cuchillada que subió veloz partiendo a los tipos a la mitad, la sangre salpico por todos lados, y el rubio platinado suspiro.

\- Estos tipos no saben cuál es su lugar, sólo me hacen molestar más y más, voy a terminar machacando todo el palacio a este punto - Dijo, Naruto no ocultó su enojo y siguió avanzando, frente a él, Anko sonreía, ese si sería un gran espectáculo.

\- Por mí no te contengas Naruto-kun, si tanto deseas masacrar a estos idiotas hazlo, es más aun excitante verte como un asesino despiadado, me mojo toda y mi culo exige atención - le guiño un ojo y el rubio platinado sonrió, eso mismo fue lo que inició su relación tras esa misión en los bosques en la frontera.

\- Anko-chan cuando hablas así te ves como una gran puta, y me encanta que aceptes lo que eres jejejeje, ya verás, cuando llegue el momento le daré a ese delicioso culo algo más duro y grande que mi lengua – Dijo, el rubio platinado sonrió engreído, sujeto su entrepierna descaradamente y Anko se relamió los labios, le encantaban esas sanas charlas de pareja.

Las pláticas de Anko y Naruto solían poner rojo a casi todo el que las oía, a excepción de Orochimaru por ser su maestro, Satsuki por estar acostumbrada y Hinata por tener un vocabulario mucho más, nutrido que el de Anko a la hora de hablar con el rubio platinado, en esos momentos en que la pareja seguía avanzando en dirección del palacio que se alzaba ante ellos a escasos escalones, en el interior, un par de soldados salían de la enorme sala del trono, en ese asiento enorme y lujoso el presumido y engreído hombre sonreía, se trataba de su "amado" tío, quien estaba sonriendo, no sólo ocupaba el asiento que se suponía usaría un feudal en su salón de reuniones, había convertido la sala en un auténtico salón del trono, los libreros con los acuerdos con países, las colecciones de literatura mundial, los mapas detallados, los documentos secretos de las investigaciones que su padre auspicio, no había nada de eso, sólo era una sala enorme con ese trono al centro, era de color dorado y sentado en el mismo usando una de esas armaduras de chakra estaba él, Koyuki torció un poco la boca, habría preferido seguir con los ninjas, la hostilidad de Anko y las insinuaciones sexuales de Naruto eran mucho mejor que lo que estaba ante ella.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, mi dulce sobrinita ha venido de visita, dime como te trataron mis soldados, como mereces ¿verdad? - Dijo, cada palabra de ese hombre sonaba repleta de desprecio y desdén, Koyuki no respondió sólo desvió la mirada a un lado antes de que el sólo riera para alzar una copa de vino, lo bebió despacio y delicioso embriagándose más y más con cada copa - Bueno no vas a hablar, así te educaron, eres una niña malcriada, sólo te preocupas por ti, no me extraña que a nadie le importe que ya no seas la feudal de este país - dejo salir una gran carcajada, Koyuki le miro al fin con desafío, el mentía, sólo estaba usurpando el trono de su padre, tomaba algo que no le pertenecía lastimando a personas inocentes, dejó salir otra carcajada ante las palabras de Koyuki - No sabes nada niña, en esta nación sólo te soportan porque eres hija del anterior feudal, nadie se quejó cuando tome el cargo, quizá cuando comencé a matar a quienes decían que era un mal feudal se enojaron, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, y sólo falta que me cedas tu título para que todo sea oficial, hazlo ahora mismo, firma la sesión y te mataré rápido - lanzó el pergamino a los pies de Koyuki, ella bajo la mirada, todo parecía ser tal y como dijo Anko, sólo debía negarse y no le harían daño - Firma ya o te haré cosas muy malas, dime has hecho películas de terror, imagina que te amputaran brazos y piernas sin anestesia, eso dolerá mucho y dejaré la mano con la que escribes intacta, firma ya y muere rápido Koyuki - bebió más vino y río más, estaba un poco rojo, ya estaba bastante ebrio.

\- Yo... Yo no quiero morir, no tienes por qué matarme, firmare pero déjame ir - Dijo, la risa de ese hombre era escandalosa y resonaba en el gran salón, claro que no permitiría eso, una heredera viva, aun siendo ella, siempre sería un riesgo, aunque no pudiera contratar ninjas decentes como los que la perdieron tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Para qué quieres vivir? Te vas a quedar sin nada, y una niña mimada como tú no puede vivir sin sus lujos, que harás ¿vivir de tus películas? son basura, no sé cómo le gustan a los pueblerinos — Dijo, Koyuki apretó los puños, él era demasiado cruel sin razón.

\- Mis películas son todo lo que me queda, puedo vivir de eso, sé que a la gente le gusta, mi público me apoyará sólo déjame ir por favor - Dijo, él se reclino, Koyuki se había inclinado suplicando, le gustaba verla así de humillada, y cuando se agachó vio como algo se movía debajo de la holgada ropa.

Bebió más vino y sonrió aún más que antes, había crecido mucho desde que la vio hacia tantos años, por ello una buena idea apareció dentro de su cabeza.

\- Pues, si quieres salir de aquí, haz que valga la pena, sabes no he tenido una concubina hace mucho tiempo jejejeje - reía perverso, Koyuki desvió la mirada, como dijo Anko, ese hombre quería abusar de ella, tenía que ganar tiempo y ahora era cosa de tomar una decisión, negarse y sufrir un dolor horrible o acceder y ganar tiempo, Koyuki dio un par de pasos al frente acercándose al ebrio hombre - Alto mi niña, déjame ver cuánto has crecido, quítate esa ropa ahora - Koyuki se puso un poco roja, abrió esa ropa maltrecha antes de que cayera al suelo, los ojos del hombre brillaron con deseo, usaba una pequeña pataleta blanca y cubría con sus manos sus enormes pechos - Jajajajaja lo sabía, jajajaja mira esas enormes tetas, son las tetas de una puta jajajaja ven acá y usa esas bellezas en esta gran verga — se abrió los pantalones, Koyuki desvió la mirada una vez más, el miembro estaba fuera de los pantalones, y por lo ebrio apenas y estaba a media erección, lo revisó rápidamente y sacó una conclusión "el de Naruto-kun es mucho más grande y grueso", la pelinegra se puso un poco roja, él rio con diversión - Te gusta jajajaja lo sabía, anda a masturbarme que así es como va a empezar la diversión jajajaja — Koyuki se acercó despacio y con miedo, tomó sus pechos acercándose despacio a él, apenas rozó aquel miembro que latió ansioso de su atención - Anda muéstrame que no sólo heredaste las tetas, también el oficio de la puta de tu madre — Koyuki se le quedo viendo, no entendía porque decía eso, y el sólo reía con más fuerza, se cubrió el rostro con la mano riendo con fuerza, Koyuki se alejó un poco del ebrio sujeto, no lo sabía, o eso fue lo que él dijo antes de sonreírle con malicia, romper sus ilusiones sería tan divertido - Nunca te preguntaste porque nadie habla de tu madre, jajajaja para empezar nunca fue esposa de mi hermano, era su amante, su juguete que digo era su maldita esclava sexual jajajaja — los ojos de Koyuki se abrían, eso era una mentira o eso dijo ella con sus ojos llorosos, sus padres se amaban, y a su padre le dolía hablar de ella por eso nunca le habló de su madre, sólo decía que cuando llegará el día le contaría todo — Mi hermano era un idiota, adoraba los burdeles, y un día conoció a una sensual puta de enormes tetas, se volvió su favorita, se obsesiono tanto con ella que la compro, desde ese día ella vivió desnuda en su cama, viviendo sólo para que se la cogiera día y noche, de ahí saliste, jajajaja o que, alguna vez viste una princesa con ese cuerpo? Ellas deben ser delicadas y frágiles, tu heredaste las enormes tetas de una puta, y ahora vas a volver a tus raíces — se inclinó al frente jalando el cabello de Koyuki quien sólo gemía de dolor ante el trato agresivo de ese hombre que ahora lamia su cuello con deseo — No sabes cómo odiaba a mi hermano, tenía todo, mi trono, mi país y a la puta que quería para mí, pero ahora, su pequeña zorra va a ser toda mía, jajajaja hasta valió la pena matarlo jajajajaja — los ojos de Koyuki se abrieron enormes, nunca supo cómo murió su padre hasta ese día, no sólo había roto la ilusión de la familia perfecta que siempre tuvo, también le dio esa ansiada respuesta, algo dentro de Koyuki se rompió, dolía, dolía demasiado y él tenía que pagar, tenía que hacerlo pagar, su tío reía como loco, bebía más vino y no veía como desde atrás de su pantaletas Koyuki sacaba un kunai que Anko le presto la noche anterior, todo era parte del mismo plan "que te atrape, sedúcelo y cuando baje la guardia, corta su garganta" no supo si lo podría hacer, pero ahora todo el dolor que sentía cambiaba, no era sólo dolor, era odio, odio puro y genuino; Afuera en la entrada del palacio Naruto estaba junto a Anko quien terminaba de asesinar a un par de pobres diablos cuando lo sintió, algo pasaba, algo ocurría con Koyuki, la sentía fuertemente hundiéndose, se perdía en sus impulsos y el rubio platinado sólo sonreía, no supo porque pero ahora su deseo por Koyuki era mucho mayor - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MALDITA PUTA! - gritaba con dolor, la mano de Koyuki estaba entre sus piernas bañada de sangre, en el suelo lo que alguna vez fue su hombría estaba mutilada en un charco de sangre Koyuki retraso la mano y apuñaló de nuevo, arrancó una pequeña bola que rodó al suelo haciendo que el gimiera con más dolor - ¡ZORRA MALPARIDA AAAAAHH VOY AAAHH VOY A MATARTE! - trató de avanzar, pero el dolor le impidió avanzar, Koyuki alzó el kunai y con ojos perdidos en el odio y rencor Koyuki avanzó de nuevo.

\- ¡El único que morirá aquí eres tú! — Exclamo, salto sobre él, sus pechos aplastaron la cara del hombre haciéndole irse de espalda al trono, estaba sobre su regazo y apuñaló, usaba una armadura sí, pero su cuello estaba muy expuesto - ¡MUERETE, MUERETE, MUERETE MALDITO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, QUIERO QUE MUERAS! — con cada palabra la mano caía sobre el cuello, perforaba la piel y sacaba más sangre, salpicaba por todos lados y los ojos de aquel hombre sólo se abrían, lo último que vio fue el rostro furioso de Koyuki, quien nunca dejó de apuñalarlo.

En la entrada del palacio, tras las puertas hechas pedazos había sólo un par de cadáveres de guardias en el suelo, los mismos tipos que "atraparon" a Koyuki fueron los últimos soldados entre los ninjas y su blanco, no fueron difíciles de eliminar, mucho menos cuando se les ocurrió decir que más que Kunoichi Anko se veía como una puta, bueno que Naruto le dijera puta era un cumplido para Anko pues sabía que se lo decía de cariño, pero que simples peleles usarán esa "dulce" palabra para referirse a ella, era el insulto más grande, seguramente por eso era que Naruto estaba aplaudiendo tras ver a los tipos salir volando... en partes, pues Anko demostró que para desmembrar a una persona, sólo hacía falta un kunai y mucho coraje.

\- Peligrosa, tetona y nalgona, que más puedes pedir de una belleza... ah ya sé que se llame Anko Mitarashi sea una deliciosa puta sólo para mí - Dijo, Naruto rodeó a Anko por la espalda, sus manos apretaron esos grandes pechos con suavidad sacando un gemido dulce de Anko quien se giró suavemente en busca de los labios del rubio platinado que claro que no se los negó, pues la premio por el espectáculo con un apasionado beso donde como siempre, él dominó de principio a fin; La pareja de ninjas siguieron con su avance, la sala donde les esperaba el líder de aquel ejército de juguete, Naruto estaba ansioso por entrar y averiguar si alguien se había atrevido a tocar a Koyuki, donde dependiendo de lo que le hicieron decidiría si Anko merecía un castigo leve, o ser vendida como esclava, a su espalda Anko sólo esperaba que nadie hubiera tocado a la princesa, o le iría muy mal, en cuanto la puerta se abrió el olor de la sangre llegó a la nariz de ambos, Anko tuvo una pésima idea, y si en lugar de violar a Koyuki simplemente la mataron, que tan horrible sería lo que Naruto le haría si eso había ocurrido, no deseaba saberlo, el salón estaba en completo silencio, ni había ruido alguno, en un lado se alcanzó a ver la ropa de Koyuki, mala señal pensó Anko, un poco más allá un pergamino y al final, al pie del trono un charco de sangre bastante grande, sobre el mismo estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Dotō , tenía los pantalones abiertos y adentro había sólo un trozo de lo que todo hombre debe tener, el resto estaba regado en la sangre, pero lo llamativo era lo que estaba sobre él, Koyuki seguía sobre el hombre, estaba salpicada de sangre, portando ahora un singular "vestido" rojo que cubría su desnudez, sus pechos estaban salpicados y su vientre igual, las pantaletas blanca y pura, ahora estaba bañada en sangre por el frente, sus manos estaban cubiertas, sus brazos humedecidos por la sangre del hombre, estaba sobre él, mirándolo con dolor, desprecio e ira, pero ante todo dentro de Koyuki había una extraña sensación de satisfacción tras haber despojado de la vida a ese hombre.

\- Vaya pero si la princesa si tuvo las agallas, quien lo diría - Dijo, la voz un tanto insolente hacia ella sacó a Koyuki de su estado de trance, giro el rostro a donde el rubio platinado le veía, con una enorme sonrisa repleta de orgullo.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - Exclamo, Koyuki bajo del cuerpo del hombre y sin pensar en nada, como en su desnudez o el estar bañada en sangre, corrió al rubio platinado para abrazarlo con fuerza, se apretaba contra él y el rubio platinado la tomaba de la cintura apretándola más a él.

\- Shhhh ya Koyuki-chan, ya paso, el bastardo está muerto y debo decir, que fue un trabajo perfecto — Dijo, la princesa alzó la mirada, ella se sentía como lo peor del mundo, pero para Naruto era todo lo contrario - No llores, ninguna mujer debería llorar por un desgraciado como ese, ¿te sientes mal? Así debe ser, eres una civil, has vivido siempre haciendo lo que las leyes mandan pero dime, a que fue emocionante y disfrutaste cuando le arrancabas la vida, ¿verdad? - Dijo, Naruto le sonreía, ella se perdía en sus ojos y lo sentía, eso que había dentro de ella afloraba de nuevo, aunque ahora no repleto de ira asesina, sino de deseo, el deseo animal de ser sometida por su amante, no... por su dueño, algo había despertado en Koyuki, algo que nunca se iría, eso le daba un poco de miedo, pero cuando su mente paso de esa sensación a una ligera fantasía donde el rubio platinado la tiraba al suelo, arrancando la última prenda que usaba, él se desnudaba en cosa de nada y sin pedir permiso la hacía olvidar sus penas, a punta de embestidas, gruñía como un animal y la violaba con fuerza y placer, haciéndole gemir como una verdadera puta, todo ante la mirada celosa de Anko quien se masturbaba ansiando estar en su sitio, Koyuki dejo de lado esa fantasía al oír como Anko estaba silbando ante de cadáver de su tío, lo revisaba de pies a cabeza concentrándose en todo el daño que el muerto había recibido.

\- La herida en los genitales habría bastado, el kunai estaba bañado en un veneno anticoagulante, y dada la zona se habría muerto en 5 minutos - Dijo, Anko sonrió arrogante, eso no se lo dijo a Koyuki cuando le dio el arma la noche anterior, suponía que solo lo heriría y la sugerencia fue eso, herirlo en esa zona, idea dada por Naruto dicho sea de paso - Se te paso la mano, el cuello esta hecho pedazos, casi puedo ver la espina al final, un par más de golpes y lo decapitas, eres una asesina despiadada, quien diría que tenías estos talentos vaquita - Naruto se aguantó la risa, normalmente Anko no ponía apodos dulces o tiernos como ese, pero la referencia de la vaca era por dos enormes cosas que colgaban de Koyuki, quien seguía abrazando al rubio platinado, Naruto no la soltó y Anko se acercó sonriente y si, celosa — Bueno ¿Cuándo lo vas a soltar o que quieres estar pegándole esas ubres de vaca que te cargas todo el día? - Koyuki solo abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta al fin de lo que pasaba y soltando al rubio platinado se cubrió con su ropa que levanto en cosa de un parpadeo.

\- Anko-chan, me arruinaste la diversión, no hagas eso que después solo me lo ponen duro ni me dejan relajarme - Dijo, el rubio platinado señalo hacia abajo, Anko se relamió los labios y Koyuki se puso roja, se apreciaba un buen bulto en la zona señalada.

\- Si quieres relajar a esa enorme belleza, aquí está mi boca para mamarlo como se debe - le guiño un ojo, Naruto reía con fuerza y Koyuki solo se sentía más que fuera de lugar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, también sentía cierto enojo contra Anko por la relación que tenía con el rubio platinado.

El rubio platinado reía de la coquetería de Anko, tan directa y seductora, no por nada era de las Jōnin más deseadas de toda la aldea y solo de él claro está, pero por otro lado Koyuki al fin había entendido, que debajo de sus sonrojos de pena, había celos, muchos celos por no lograr ser igual de abierta con los hombres… no estaba mal, no era con los hombres, era con Naruto, era con el rubio platinado con quien quería ser así de abierta, quería que él la abrazara de nuevo, que él la acariciara, que jugara con su culo y la hiciera alcanzar el cielo con su lengua, ansiaba tener el valor de probar su enorme pene pero sobretodo, ansiaba poder estar debajo de él, de sentirlo sobre ella, de ser suya.

\- _Yo… yo si soy una puta en el fondo_ \- Pensó, Koyuki suspiro un poco resignada, quizá todo lo que dijo su tío sobre su madre no fue del todo una mentira para herirla, aunque debía estar segura y eso solo lo hallaría en el diario de su padre, el dueto de ninjas estaba jugueteando un poco con esas palabras y los claros manoseaos del rubio platinado al cuerpo de Anko, la sensación de alguien acercándose detuvo el juego de ellos , por la puerta trasera apareció un hombre de edad quien llegaba con temor.

\- Mi… mi señor… ¡pero, está muerto, lo han matado! - Grito el hombre que parecía bastante feliz con el fallecimiento de su "feudal", sus ojos dejaron el cadáver para posarse en los ninjas y después en Koyuki. —…Koyuki-sama, ¿Qué haces aquí? — la princesa lo reconoció, era el viejo secretario de su padre, un hombre siempre altivo y un tanto seco con ella, no ocultó en lo más mínimo que la presencia de la princesa no le caía del todo bien, dejo de lado a Koyuki para ver al par de ninjas, no tardo en deducir que ellos habían sido los que acabaron con la vida del hombre y no dejaba de agradecer.

\- Koyuki-chan lo hizo, ella sola le rebano el cuello a ese bastardo, deberías agradecerle a ella - Dijo, el rubio platinado miro a la princesa, le cedía todo el crédito y ella ocultaba su rostro, estaba aún apenada por lo que hizo.

\- Aja, bueno, gracias supongo - Dijo, Naruto alzo una de sus cejas, esa actitud no le gusto en lo más mínimo, pero ya hablaría con ese sujeto a solas para saber que se traía.

\- Me temo que debemos reunir hombres, aún quedan muchos soldados dispersos en los terrenos del palacio, y sin Dotō van a salirse de control - Dijo, el hombre se mostró un poco preocupado, aun había muchos de esos tipos usando esas armaduras.

\- Ahhh yo me hago cargo, necesito relajarme un poco jejejeje anda dime donde hay de esos tipos para mandarlos al infierno, Anko-chan, cuida a Koyuki-chan, que no le pase nada o vas a ver - Dijo, el rubio platinado sonrió peligroso, Anko sintió un delicioso escalofrió, quizá Naruto podía asustar mucho, pero igualmente la excitaba cada vez que lo hacía.

El día fue muy relajado para el rubio platinado, matando cuanto tipo apareció ante él, acabo con más de 20 soldados armados que no le servían ni de calentamiento, cayeron uno tras otro y para cuando el sol caía a la distancia el rubio platinado había acabado con todos ellos, los rumores ya corrían por toda la ciudad, su cruel líder había sido asesinado, y ahora eran libres de él, la noticia estaba acompañada del regreso de Koyuki, muchos estaban felices y muchos también estaban algo inconformes pero callaban pues conociendo a la princesa como lo hacían, no tardaría en irse una vez más para seguir con su carrera de actriz, o eso pensaba, no era algo que le llamara la atención al rubio platinado quien después de haber acabado con el último par de soldados regreso al palacio.

\- Esos tipos no servían para nada, sólo sabían correr y esconderse como cucarachas en verdad que me fastidian esos tipos, detesto buscar basura - Dijo, el rubio platinado caminaba por la sala del trono, el cuerpo de aquel hombre seguía ahí y a su lado Anko lo revisaba como si buscará algo en él, el rubio platinado se acercó por su espalda, despacio rodeo la cintura de Anko atrayéndola a él, colocó su mentón sobre el hombro de la pelinegra quien sonrió al sentir al rubio platinado detrás de ella, no sólo su espalda era lo que sentía también lo sentía más abajo, el rubio platinado preguntó que hacia ella y Anko con esa sonrisa respondió que tomaba alguna muestras de su armadura para su maestro, a Orochimaru siempre le gustó esa clase de cosas para tener una amplia colección, el rubio platinado sonrió, era verdad pero lo que Naruto tenía en mente era mucho mejor, aunque por el momento sería un secreto hasta que lo tuviera listo para usarlo, si es que se podía claro está, pero con una amenaza de muerte como motivación eso siempre se arreglaba - ¿Donde esta Koyuki-chan? no la habrás dejado meterse en problemas o si, tetona traviesa - la mano izquierda del rubio platinado subió, apretó uno de los pechos de Anko, y ella soltó un quejido sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Claro que no, tu "princesita" dijo que tenía que buscar algo, fuimos al archivo y busco un libro como loca, cuando lo halló se largó a su cuarto y no la he visto, pero para que no te pongas loco dejé a una serpiente cuidándola, no soy tan estúpida como para dejar que algo le pase a tu juguete - Dijo, el rubio platinado sonrió, así le gustaba Anko, sensual y obediente.

\- Eso me agrada Anko-chan, pero ella no va a ser sólo un juguete ya lo sabes, ¿hallaste algo interesante en ese archivo? - Dijo, el rubio platinado bajo su otra mano a la entrepierna de Anko, la metió bajo su falda y descaradamente comenzó a jugar con su suave entrepierna.

\- Sólo un par de cosas, un libro viejo en una lengua que no conozco, lo tomé porque tiene un dibujo dentro de un can de tres cabezas - Dijo, los ojos de Naruto brillaron con curiosidad, eso sonaba como algo que le daría pistas sobre aquel cancerbero - Y también halle un mapa de este lugar, y sabes hay aguas termales en una sala en la parte baja de este lugar - Anko sonrió al mencionar eso y el rubio platinado le imitó.

\- Eso suena bien, deberías buscar más de esos libros a ver que hay por ahí y mientras haces eso, yo iré a darme un baño - Dijo, mordió un poco el cuello de Anko quien cerró los ojos, le encantó la sensación y accedió sin pensarlo, hasta que el rubio platinado se alejó de ella con una sonrisa "Hey eso es trampa" grito Anko ofendida, el rubio platinado era muy claro, si lo desobedecías te iba mal y por ello Anko bufo molesta para ir a ese archivo.

El rubio platinado sólo pudo reír, Anko a veces era tan manipulable que ni ella se daba cuenta de eso, quizá ahí era donde estaba la diversión, no le dio mucha importancia a ello, en esos momentos tenía su atención fija en el mapa que le dio la pelinegra, según el mismo al final del corredor que estaba recorriendo era que estaban esas aguas termales, sonrió al ver que el mapa estaba en lo correcto, el corredor estaba justo delante de él y caminando muy relajado fue en pos de descansar sus músculos, no alcanzó a notar como alguien, desde las sombras le vigilaba con mucha atención, o quizá eso fue lo que le quiso dar a entender, un par de minutos después Anko estaba en aquel archivo, revisando todos los documentos sin hallar algo trascendental, sólo tratados de comercio, un acuerdo que otro sobre intercambios culturales, órdenes de compra-venta de esclavas, sesiones de terrenos en favor del palacio del feudal.

\- Un segundo, ¿Cómo que esclavas? - se dijo a si misma Anko antes de volver al archivo previo que abrió muy curiosa, no lo recordaba abierto, aunque ahora que hacia memoria, de ese mismo archivero fue que Koyuki sacó ese libro, pero ella cerró el archivero al salir y ahora estaba abierto, eso era extraño, aunque no tanto como el ver el negocio secreto de Yuki no Kuni, por lo que Anko leía hacia no más de unos 15 años ese país fue de los líderes en el comercio de esclavos, un secreto muy bien guardado en su opinión, y por lo que leía Anko su especialidad eran las mujeres, sólo pudo negar con una sonrisa, esos tipos no eran tan santos como se trataba de hacer pensar en el mundo, pero quien era ella para juzgar, mucho menos después de todas las personas que había matado, aunque eso sí, lo disfruto mucho, no era como si esa información fuera a ser relevante para Naruto pero era un buen material de lectura, había incluso algunas viejas fotografías de algo de la "mercancía" que manejaban, mujeres lindas, aunque simples civiles, o eso pensó Anko antes de llegar a la última imagen del archivo, era una del feudal anterior junto a su flamante compra, por lo he leyó Anko ella fue de las últimas esclavas en ser vendidas y nada menos que a ese hombre — El padre de la princesita era un comprador de esclavas quien lo diría - Anko sonrió maliciosa, si ella no sabía eso sería divertido ver su cara cuando se lo dijeran, aunque por cómo acabó su tío suponía que él ya se lo había dicho, en la imagen el feudal aparecía sentado en una silla lujosa en un estudio, quizá el mismo que se convirtió en sala del trono, junto a su esclava, una bella mujer de cabello oscuro - ¿Uh? Juraría haber visto a esa en algún lado, tetas tan enormes no cualquiera las tiene - se dijo a si misma Anko sin dejar de ver esa imagen.

Anko no estaba segura pero no podía dejar de ver esa imagen, daría con el sitio donde vio a esa persona, aunque tuviera que quedarse viendo la imagen por las siguientes dos horas, mientras la pelinegra estaba en su lucha con su memoria el rubio platinado había dado al fin con esas aguas termales que Anko promocionó, eran bastante grandes, era todo un salón de baño con algunas llaves, asientos bajos, toallas por un lado y claro, al final estaba esa gran posa de agua burbujeante donde el rubio platinado se fue a meter sin dudar, estaba deliciosa, ahora sólo le hacía falta algo de compañía para que fuera perfecto, quizá el haber mandado a Anko a aquel archivo no fue tan buena idea, aunque nada le impedía ir por ella y traerla.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? - Escucho, el rubio platinado dejó de lado sus ideas para dirigir su atención al frente, a la entrada de ese sitio estaba Koyuki, envuelta sólo en una toalla que apenas y podía ocultar el generoso cuerpo de la princesa, el rubio platinado le sonrió descarado como siempre y le ofreció un sitio, Koyuki lo dudo, por un momento casi le da la espalda y salió de ahí pero las palabras del rubio platinado la detuvieron en seco.

\- No me vengas a decir ahora que te arrepientes de haberme seguido Koyuki-chan - Dijo, la pelinegra abrió un poco sus ojos por la sorpresa, sabía a la perfección que el rubio platinado estaba ahí, no por nada lo vio caminando a ese salón cuando ella salió de su recámara por algo de aire fresco, lo vio juguetear con Anko y una vez más los celos la invadieron, por ello cuando supo a donde se dirigía el rubio platinado tuvo la brillante idea de seguirlo, por eso estaba ahí, pero no tenía idea de que todo el tiempo Naruto supo que estaba tras él, como no lo sabría, si él era un ninja muy bien entrenado y ella sólo una princesa civil, sin mayor entrenamiento que la etiqueta para una cena con la realeza, eso era todo lo que se dedicaron a enseñarle desde pequeña, claro que Naruto la pudo ubicar con facilidad detrás de él, todo desde el primer segundo en que salió del salón.

\- Te vas a quedar ahí como estatua o vas entrar al agua, esta grandiosa Koyuki-chan - Dijo, el rubio platinado saco sus brazos y los estiró con algo de pereza antes de cruzarlos detrás de su nuca en esa posición de comodidad absoluta que tenía, sus ojos estaban cerrados y no dejaba de sonreír, el calor del agua era reconfortante pero, lo que más llamaba su atención era el sutil aroma de hembra en celo, era suave, demasiado suave a diferencia del fuerte e insistente aroma que producían Anko o Hinata, Naruto podría compararlo un poco con el de Satsuki cuando la besaba, pero aun así era tan diferente como lo eran Anko y Hinata entre sí.

\- Quiero agradecer... todo lo que has hecho por mi Naruto-kun - Dijo, y el rubio platinado dirigió sus ojos a la princesa, Koyuki reunió valor sólo un momento y con la decisión tomada dejó caer la toalla al suelo mostrándose ante el rubio platinado, en su gloriosa desnudez.

Naruto seguía en el agua, pero ahora frente a él estaba una de las visiones más bella y sensuales del mundo, la desnuda Koyuki, sus manos estaban a su espalda sujetándose una a la otra mientras se exhibía ante el rubio platinado, Naruto veía con claridad ese perfecto cuerpo, de piel tersa sin una sola imperfección, esos enormes pechos que se balanceaban al rito de su respiración, esa cintura breve y esas anchas caderas que precedían a las largas y bellamente torneadas piernas de Koyuki, a como lo veía el rubio platinado ella era una obra de arte en más de un sentido.

\- Y debo suponer que tu cuerpo es el agradecimiento, porque cometes un error Koyuki-chan, como me regalas algo que los dos sabemos es mío - Dijo, la princesa se puso un poco roja, aún no había tenido nada que ver sexualmente hablando, con el rubio platinado, y aun así Naruto ya se sentía su dueño, era una idea extrañamente atractiva, Koyuki negó a esas ideas y cerrando los ojos dio un par de pasos al estanque, sólo metió sus pies y se sentó en el borde del mismo, sus manos estaban aún en su espalda y con timidez abría sus piernas para el rubio platinado, cerraba los ojos con fuerza muerta de pena, en muchas de esas películas que había hecho en su papel, la princesa debía sacrificar su cuerpo por un bien mayor, este no era el caso, no era un sacrificio ya que en el fondo si deseaba estar con el rubio platinado, pero aun así ella no era tan abierta como lo sería Anko, por ello su actitud tan dudosa en esos momentos.

\- Yo... Yo lo sé... y... y quiero que terminemos lo del tren, quiero que me reclames por completo Naruto-kun - Dijo, finalmente abrió las piernas por completo, el rubio platinado pudo ver con claridad la estrecha y rosada entrada, no había rastro alguno de vello en ella, pero lo que si alcanzó a ver el rubio platinado, fue un poco de un líquido cristalino que salía desde su interior, los fluidos de la excitación ya salían de Koyuki preparándola para la entrega de su cuerpo a su nuevo dueño, la idea hizo sonreír al rubio platinado bastante, aunque no tanto como lo que Koyuki dijo después de abrir las piernas quedando en esa pose tan sugerente - Vamos Naruto-kun... Quiero que... que me cumplas tu palabra y que me violes toda la noche - el rostro de Koyuki ardía de lo roja que estaba, esas palabras la estaban haciendo morir de la vergüenza, ella era una princesa pidiendo tales cosas a un hombre, aunque por alguna razón, lo que dijo se sentía raramente liberador, ahora sólo dependía del rubio platinado quien con su eterna sonrisa superior se puso de pie, el agua escurrió por su cuerpo y Koyuki no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en el miembro del rubio platinado, colgaba entre sus piernas duro y en plena erección, se veían tan grande como aquella vez del tren, la lengua de Koyuki se paseó por sus labios de manera inconsciente, ya saboreaba sentir aquella hombría destrozando su virginidad para siempre, con calma Naruto tomó asiento a un lado de ella.

\- No te voy a violar Koyuki-chan - Dijo, y la burbuja de erotismo se reventó en el aire, Koyuki parpadeo un segundo, acaso el rubio platinado la rechazó, había dicho que no le haría nada, no pensaba reclamar su cuerpo como suyo.

\- Que... pero yo pensaba que te gustaba... acaso... Yo... ya entiendo es Anko... la quieres que estúpida soy, lo lamento Naruto-kun - Dijo, estaba dolida, no sólo se enteró de una cruel verdad, ahora se daba cuenta de que ni su héroe la veía como algo más que un par de pechos con cuáles pasar el rato.

\- Oye tranquila no aceleres tu carruaje princesa, claro que quiero a Anko-chan, pero también a ti, no dije que no quiera violarte, no ves como estoy, sabes lo que daría por saltar sobre ti y no parar hasta dejarte preñada, pero no lo hago, porque me da curiosidad saber, de donde llegó este cambio de actitud, si antes esta clase de cosas hacia que te murieras de la pena, y de pronto llegas ofreciéndote, es un buen cambio que me gusta mucho pero, ¿Por qué ahora lo pides así? - Pregunto, y Naruto se le quedo viendo, esa era la razón de no "atacar" su curiosidad le hacía ser prudente, por más extraño que sonará.

Koyuki solo pudo bajar la mirada al suelo o en ese caso al agua del pequeño estanque cálido, no sabía cómo tenía que decir eso, era una verdad demasiado difícil de aceptar, mucho más hablar de ella abiertamente, pero al fin tras hacer acopio de valor habló.

\- Mi madre… era una puta que mi padre compró y volvió su amante exclusiva - Dijo, se cubrió el rostro, lo dijo, en verdad le había revelado al rubio platinado el más oscuro y sucio secreto de su familia, un secreto de esclavitud y servilismo, más allá de lo que cualquier familia "noble" pudiera esconder dentro de su armario, ahora que pasaría, seguramente el rubio platinado se burlaría y la rechazaría, por más abierto de mente que fuera, el relacionarse con la hija de una esclava, de una puta como lo era su madre era algo que nadie buscaba, por más ninja despiadado que fueras.

\- Ya veo, eso explica tu cambio de actitud y el por qué algunos aquí no les agrada mucho que hayas regresado, pero sabes algo, ante todo, explica porque tienes un cuerpo de muerte y porque no dejó de pensar en que quiero cogerte como un animal, que digo, quiero violarte cada noche en mi cama, tú vas a ser una de mis esposas Koyuki-chan, ya lo decidí y si alguien se opone lo mandaré al infierno — Dijo, los ojos del rubio platinado estaban llenos de emoción, excitación pero sobretodo, estaban llenos de una extraña sinceridad que había logrado que la princesa alzará la mirada, sus ojos se topaban y ahí, en medio de su desnudez Koyuki por alguna razón sentía que estaba en casa, pese a que era su hogar y el sitio donde tomaba largos baños siendo pequeña, sentía que ese era su lugar, pero no el sitio en sí, más bien estar junto a Naruto era su hogar, Koyuki se sentía raramente feliz, el rubio platinado la aceptaba con todo y su origen no precisamente noble, pero aun así él la veía del mismo modo, eso causaba que Koyuki no pudiera dejar de sonreír, la princesa apreciaba la aceptación del rubio platinado quien despacio alzaba una mano para tomarla del mentón, le dio un beso suave y gentil, tan distinto a esos besos apasionados y repletos de lujuria que le daba a Anko, pero no por eso se sentía menos ansioso de ser más que un beso.

\- Gracias... gracias por aceptarme aunque mi madre haya sido... eso - Dijo, el rubio platinado negó a sus palabras y con calma la hacía que le viera fijamente a los ojos, y con toda la calma el rubio platinado hablaba de nuevo.

\- No tengas miedo de decirlo, era una puta, ella se ganaba la vida abriendo las piernas, una ocupación antigua y muy noble, o es que acaso no lo sabes Koyuki-chan, toda mujer en el fondo es una puta en busca de un hombre que la reclame como debe ser... y eso voy a ser yo, seré tu flamante dueño y tú serás mi sensual puta tetona - Dijo, un nuevo beso unió los labios de ambos, y ahora sus lengua a luchaban, Naruto tomaba el mando como siempre y Koyuki se doblegaba a esas caricias - Hagamos algo Koyuki-chan, jejejeje, mama mi verga, saca cada gota de semen que tengo dentro, anda demuéstrame que si eres la clase de sensual puta que debo tener en mi cama - y el rubio platinado se reclino en el borde de esa "tina" presumiendo su erección.

Koyuki se le quedó viendo, el pene del rubio platinado estaba latiendo con fuerza atrayendo la mirada de la princesa quien tragaba algo de salvia, podía decir que no, pero claro que Naruto la obligaría a hacerlo y lo peor, el acabaría pensando mal de ella, quizá caería de su gusto, además de que sentía un deseo inevitable por ese miembro, Koyuki se movió al fin pasando al agua que se movió, el rubio platinado sonreía y Koyuki estaba delante de él, con un poco de timidez la princesa movía su mano para tomar el miembro del rubio platinado, Naruto cerró sus ojos al sentir esa suave mano sobre su pene, comenzó a mover la misma desde abajo hacia arriba notando como poco a poco se ponía aún más duro que antes, con algo de ansiedad Koyuki paseaba su lengua sobre sus labios logrando que el rubio platinado pasará una mano sobre su mejilla.

\- Anda Koyuki-chan, los dos sabemos que eso quieres, comienza a mamar - Dijo, el rubio platinado deslizó su mano a la nuca de la pelinegra jalando contra él, su duro miembro se rozó sobre el rostro de la princesa quien sólo sentía aún más fuerte el aroma de aquel pene, con algo de timidez Koyuki dejo salir su lengua y probó, el rubio platinado cerro sus ojos y Koyuki recorrió la cabeza de su miembro, el sabor era fuerte como nunca pensó ella y antes de saber que pasaba Koyuki ya había comenzado a lamer, estaba recorriendo la punta trazando círculos sobre el mismo degustando el fuerte sabor, el rubio platinado sólo mantenía sus ojos bien cerrados dejando que Koyuki disfrutara del sabor de su miembro, la princesa bajaba ahora despacio lamiendo a todo lo largo el miembro del rubio platinado quien sólo seguía con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquellas caricias, le faltaba habilidad, era obvio, pero no era nada que mucha práctica no pudiera corregir, la lengua de Koyuki bajaba por el pene del rubio platinado cayendo hasta la base sin que sus dedos tratarán de sujetar aquel pene, era bastante grueso al punto de que apenas lograba sujetarlo con sus dedos, su aroma era fuerte y su calor más que notorio.

\- Tu pene... tienes un pene enorme Naruto-kun, ninguno se compara con él - Dijo, los ojos de la pelinegra estaban un poco oscurecidos por el deseo, Naruto lo sabía, ella había cedido a sus deseos al fin.

\- Vamos Koyuki-chan, muéstrame cuanto te gusta el pene de tu dueño - Dijo, las mejillas de Koyuki se pusieron un poco rojas, antes de que asintiera a las palabras del rubio platinado, subió lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta y se quedó cara a cara con aquella "cabeza".

El rubio platinado sintió como los labios de Koyuki se abrían, rodeó la punta de su miembro, abrazo el duro glande que el rubio platinado sólo dejaba a Koyuki consintiera, era un miembro grueso y ancho, ella trataba de tragar despacio mientras el rubio platinado sólo sentía como sus labios apretaban, ella trataba de tragar despacio el miembro pero no era nada fácil, era demasiado grande como para que ella con su nulo talento pudiera comerlo por completo, sólo había devorado la cabeza y una parte del tallo y el rubio platinado ya tenía su mano en la nuca de la princesa.

— Aaahh no está mal, pero puedes hacerlo mejor, vamos mi tetona mama mejor — Dijo, y el rubio platinado jaló a Koyuki, los ojos de la princesa abrían lo más que podían al sentirlo, no podía respirar pues el miembro del rubio platinado estaba entrando más y más en ella, trató de oponer resistencia pero Naruto no la dejaba — Aaahhhh así, mama más, mama con toda tus fuerzas te vas a ahogar aaaahhh — y Koyuki obedeció, chupo con más fuerza el miembro del rubio platinado quien cerró sus ojos retirando la mano, Koyuki estaba mamando fuerte su pene mientras este se deslizaba dentro de sus labios, entró sólo la mitad del mismo antes de que ella tuviera que sacarle, tosió un poco mientras Naruto solo sonreía orgulloso, saber que podía matar a una mujer con su pene era una idea divertida, quizá podría ser especialista en eso, asesinatos de mujeres.

— Cof... cof... cof lo siento Naruto-kun, tu pene es demasiado enorme para mí, no soy Anko-san, aunque aún puedo complacerte — Dijo, una de las cejas del rubio platinado se alzó con duda antes de ver como Koyuki se alzaba un poco, sujeto sus enorme pechos y con esa sonrisa los apretó uno contra otro, el rubio platinado sonrió, ella estaba a punto de...

\- Aaahh Koyuki-chan - Dijo, el rubio platinado cerro sus ojos, los pechos de Koyuki estaban apretando su pene con fuerza y ella comenzaba a mover sus pechos, estaba masturbando al rubio platinado con sus senos y él sonreía con diversión.

No esperaba que ella fuera a tener la iniciativa para hacer algo como eso, pero sin duda se había equivocado, y la deliciosa sensación sobre su pene era la prueba de ello, los pechos de Koyuki no dejaban de subir y bajar presionando su pene con sumo placer, los pezones duros de Koyuki jugaban uno contra el otro rozando el miembro del rubio platinado quien ahora dirigía su mano a la nuca de la bella pelinegra.

— No dejes de usar la boca — Dijo, y la jaló de nuevo, la cabeza de Koyuki bajo sobre sus pechos quedando frente al miembro del rubio platinado, sobresalía de entre sus pechos y con una sonrisa el rubio platinado alzaba sus caderas, lanzó una estocada a los senos de Koyuki quien sintió aquel golpe abriendo sus labios, sólo quería gemir un poco, no esperaba que la "cabeza" de ese miembro se colara dentro de sus labios, una vez más el fuerte sabor del rubio platinado saturo a Koyuki quien perdida en el deseo comenzó a chupar, Naruto sonrió al sentir como ella iniciaba de nuevo aquellas acciones y con la sonrisa en su rostro movió sus manos de nuevo, ahora el mismo era quien sujetaba los pechos de Koyuki amasado con rudeza los mismos, jalaba los mismos con fuerza llegando a los duros pezones que no dejaba de retorcer haciendo que esos gemidos ahogados salieran de los labios llenos de la princesa — Tienes unas tetas deliciosas Koyuki-chan, quiero hacer esto todos los días — y con esa sonrisa Naruto comenzó a empujar, sus caderas embestían los senos de Koyuki con fuerza sacudiendo todo el cuerpo de la princesa que solo podía mamar el glande de ese gran pene, Naruto no dejaba de apretar sus pechos con deseo amasado rudamente, cada vez que se movía su pene salía de los labios de Koyuki sólo para ser empujado una vez más contra ella, entraba en sus labios y ella mamaba con desesperación, incluso había comenzado a bajar la cabeza para atrapar más de aquel miembro cada que el rubio platinado lanzaba sus golpes, Naruto estaba violando los pechos de Koyuki, y ambos lo estaban disfrutando bastante, el miembro del rubio platinado comenzaba a ponerse más duro y largo, se estaba hinchando como una señal inequívoca de lo que pronto estaba por ocurrir — Aahhh aquí viene tu premio Koyuki-chan, bebe hasta la última gota... arggggg — la mano del rubio platinado fue a la nuca de la princesa, la jaló sobre su miembro y dejó de detenerlo, sólo estalló, dejó salir un poderoso disparo de semen espeso y abundante que no parecía dejar de salir, la boca de Koyuki pronto fue saturada y el rubio platinado casi como un animal gruño soltando otro, y otro disparo de semen, era tal que Koyuki solo pudo beber para no ahogarse.

— _Es tanto, Naruto-kun da tanto semen y... y que bien sabe_ — Dijo, fue todo lo que Koyuki pudo pensar durante los deliciosos dos minutos que duro aquella descarga, al final el rubio platinado sólo la soltó y Koyuki se alzó tosiendo un poco, todo sin dejar de tragar los restos de semen en su boca.

— Uf, para ser novata eres muy buena, mira que no me había corrido así como en dos días, ni Anko logró sacarme tanto la primera vez, tienes talento Koyuki-chan, mi bella y tetona puta - Dijo, el rubio platinado tomo la mano de Koyuki y con un dulce beso la hizo sonrojarse, más aún cuando ella vio como el rubio platinado seguía duro como una roca, la princesa apenada, pregunto si había entonces llegado la hora de que el rubio platinado la tomará como suya y Naruto negó - aún no estás lista, no lo has deseado lo suficiente, además que seas buena mamando no es todo lo que busco en una mujer, aunque me da una buena señal de tus talentos, ya se te pondré un par de pruebas a ver como las pasas, hazlo bien y con gusto te tomaré como una de mis esposas - Koyuki asintió, el rubio platinado era el último de su clan, se entendía que tuviera más de una mujer, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser una idea rara la de compartirlo.

\- Haré lo que sea Naruto-kun, nunca me había sentido así, sólo... sólo contigo siento que mi verdadero yo aflora y no quiero que se pierda porque no estamos juntos, que debo hacer - Dijo, el rubio platinado sonrió, de todos modos pasará o no esas pruebas la haría suya, pero si aparte demostraba ser útil, bueno eso le daría muchos puntos.

\- Muy simple, necesito que los científicos de tu país hagan algo por mí, mañana en la mañana iremos a verlos pero ahora, traerás ese sensual cuerpo tuyo a mi cama, tu y yo vamos a dormir juntos Koyuki-chan - Dijo, la princesa se puso roja antes de bajar la mirada al miembro del rubio platinado, estaba duro y ella juraría incluso más grande que antes — Hey no te emociones Koyuki-chan, aún no voy a cogerte como se debe, lo que vamos a hacer es una prueba de esfuerzo y devoción, veras esto Anko no lo sabe, pero cada noche me despierto no menos de tres o cuatro veces a masturbarme, digo habla bien de mí el que se me ponga duro así de fácil, pero es difícil dormir cuando eso me pasa, y después de lo que me hiciste estoy seguro de que me va a estar parando cada cinco minutos y no voy a poder dormir, para esto vas a estar tú, mi linda Koyuki-chan, toda la noche vas a usar esa linda boquita de puta que tienes, y cada que se me ponga dura, me la vas a mamar hasta correrme, y te vas a beber cada gota ¿soy claro? — la voz del rubio platinado no aceptaba protesta alguna, Koyuki sería su depósito de semen bucal esa noche, ella asintió sonrojada y apenada, no tenía idea del porque accedía, pero no podía decirle que no a nada de lo que Naruto le dijera - Así me gusta, mis mujeres deben ser obedientes, justo como tú, ahora vamos a la cama que ya me duele de lo duro que lo tengo, y antes de que te asustes sí, siempre me corro así o más abundante jajajaja soy todo un semental Koyuki-chan jajajaja — el rubio platinado avanzó orgulloso de su desnudez en dirección de su cuarto donde fue seguido por Koyuki, esa noche la princesa no dormiría casi nada, pero descubriría el placer de estar al servicio del miembro de su dueño, el día nuevo y flamante llegó a Yuki no Kuni, la noticia de que Koyuki volvió se rego como la peste, y muchas personas se preguntaban cuando se iría, pero al saber que ella decidió quedarse hubo muchas reacciones, desde alegría porque al fin alguien de la sangre de su anterior feudal tomaba el cargo, felicidad porque el usurpador estaba muerto y claro descontento, más entre los mayores quienes sabían la ascendencia de Koyuki, pero al ver como el cadáver destripado de Dotō a cabo en la plaza principal acompañado de un estúpido consejero que trató de convencer a los dirigentes comerciales de echarla acallaban esas protestas, más al ver a ese hombre repartido en las cuatro entradas de la ciudad y su cabeza clavada en una lanza a un lado del cuerpo colgante de Dotō, nadie volvió a sugerir eso nunca, aunque los rumores de que los científicos del país trabajaban en un arma en los laboratorios del palacio sustituyeron a las ideas de rebelión.

\- Sigo sin entender qué diablos te traes, para que matar a ese tipo y hacer eso con sus cuerpos, no entiendo porque la ayudas - Dijo, fue la pregunta de Anko al rubio platinado, estaban viajando ya de regreso a la aldea, y en ese tren Naruto descansaba cómodo con sus pies sobre una mesa.

\- Nadie se mete con lo mío, y Koyuki-chan es mía, más después de su prueba jejejeje - Dijo, sólo Naruto entendió el porqué de esa risa, Anko sólo bufo algún insulto a la rara princesa que no quiso desayunar con ellos por sentirse muy "llena", el rubio platinado sólo sonreía y se preguntaba cómo se iría a poner Anko cuando supiera lo que le puso a hacer, ese ataque de celos sería más que divertido, pero más que eso el rubio platinado sentía deseos de ver a una de sus bellas princesas, a la de ojos color perla, en la cual no dejaba de pensar, y menos con las erecciones que le causaba.

 **…**

 **Ending – Unleashed**

* * *

 **Nota: Al igual que con mis otras historias, pueden ver imágenes que use como inspiración o son las mismas. Solo tienen que entrar a mi perfil de FanFiction y ahi encontraran los links. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el cap.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura. Tambien agregar que aparecen elementos de Devil May Cry de Capcom.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Opening 1 – Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **Hogar, Dulce Hogar**

La aldea de Konoha, una siempre transitada aldea repleta de ninjas que siempre andan de un lado a otro, el alboroto era cosa de todos los días, aunque desde que cierto ninja rubio platinado había salido de misión el ambiente estaba bastante relajado, o así era en la mayor parte de la aldea pues en cierto complejo las cosas como siempre estaban agitadas.

\- ¡Por última vez, no me des la espalda y ponte algo más decente, piensa en la reputación del clan! - Se escuchó, bien, decir agitadas era lo menos, había toda una conmoción como cada vez que trataba de salir a la calle usando su singular guardarropa.

\- El clan y su reputación me importan un pepino, así que deja de regañarme, me visto como me da la gana, si no te agrada... pues no me veas y asunto arreglado - Dijo, la respuesta llegó en esa voz femenina y delicada, sin mencionar altanera e incluso se podía decir grosera, dentro de la casa los fieles sirvientes trataban de mantenerse lo más al margen posible de otro modo, bien podrían acabar apaleados como la vez pasada.

\- ¡Que regreses acá! - Exclamo, el hombre lanzó su mano, estaba tan molesto, desde pequeña pensó que su hija sería tan dulce y gentil como lo fue su madre, y de hecho eso era lo que le convenía, de ese modo podría darle un uso más "comercial " pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que sí, heredó la belleza de su madre pero su carácter, oh diablos heredó el carácter de su suegro, uno de los hombres más temidos en la historia de su clan.

\- Y con qué autoridad magullas mi perfecta piel, imbécil — Exclamo, la pierna subió, se clavó justo donde un hombre desea que sea el último punto a golpear, eso sumado a su gran fuerza logró como resultado que el hombre fuera alzado un poco de suelo, antes de soltar a la chica y caer sobre sus rodillas sujetando su intimidad aplastada, todo sin que ella dejará de lanzar esos ojos molestos a su persona, desde el suelo aquel hombre sentía una extraña mezcla de orgullo e ira, orgullo por esa actitud superior e impositiva, digna de un dirigente del clan y la ira, bueno esa era por culpa del nulo respeto que le mostraba, era como se decía en los barrios bajos del clan, una feroz belleza, que más parecía una Inuzuka que otra cosa, pero siendo honestos nadie pensaba que la misma Tsume fuera capaz de haberle hecho algo así a uno de los más influyentes líderes de la aldea.

\- Deberías dejar de hacerle eso a Otō-sama el sólo busca lo mejor para todos One-sama - Dijo, desde la entrada del pasillo le estaba viendo, usaba uno de esos sobrios y aburridos kimonos blancos que muchas veces le causaron náuseas.

\- Con todo respeto... es un idiota, cree que porque es mi padre es mi dueño y está muy equivocado, ya tengo uno y no es él, está soñando si cree que voy a hacer lo que quiere, y ya es tiempo de que dejes de ser la muñequita perfecta de papi, muéstrale tu verdadero rostro al mundo o nunca nadie te va a tratar con genuino respeto Hanabi-chan - Dijo, y la menor de las Hyūga bajo el rostro, su hermana siempre decía esas cosas.

\- Yo no soy una muñequita perfecta, pero al menos no visto como puta - Dijo, Hanabi lanzó esa mirada a su hermana mayor, si, la escena era protagonizada en la residencia Hyūga por la hija mayor de aquel hombre, Hinata Hyūga era la razón de todo ese alboroto.

\- …Y que si lo soy, al menos soy una puta feliz que tiene a su amado novio, que es más de lo que tú tienes por ser una mosquita muerta Hanabi, o crees que no he visto como fisgoneas a mi novio cuando nos ves en la calle, solo eres una mirona de quinta, aunque no te culpo…con una verga tan enorme y jugosa como la que tiene, cualquier zorra como tú quisiera vérsela todo el día y apuesto a que te masturbas pensando en él - Dijo, el rostro de Hanabi se puso como una manzana y dejando salir una escandalosa risa triunfal Hinata salió a la calle, y tan pronto puso un pie en la misma todo el barullo se calló por completo, las mujeres cubrían los ojos de sus hijos, los hombres la devoraban con la mirada y una que otra santurrona le lanzaba ojos de total desaprobación, pero en el fondo solo era envidia pues a sus 16 años Hinata era, junto con Satsuki, las más bellas Genin de Konoha, usaba las clásicas sandalias ninja de color negro, usaba un par de espinilleras cortas en sus piernas y nada más, arriba había unos cortos shorts negros por lo que sus largas y blancas piernas torneadas estaban a la vista de todos, sus caderas era anchas y por detrás, un duro y generoso trasero se balanceaba de lado a lado, solamente usaba como ropa, una especie de sudadera larga que llegaba hasta sus caderas anchas, aunque a cada paso se levantaba de más, dando una vista más que perfecta de ese pequeño por no decir diminuto short negro que hacia un contraste ideal con esa sudadera gris, era una prenda demasiado ajustada pues por la espalda solo se veían esas nalgas enormes que moviéndose a cada paso hacían que la tela se colara dentro de ellas delineando la perfección de su trasero, arriba la sudadera de cremallera, se ceñía a la figura de reloj de arena de la Hyūga, estaba a medio cerrar mostrando un escote pronunciado que exhibía esos enormes pechos tan enormes como los de Anko, como diría Naruto, al llegar a su madurez, Hinata sería la más tetona de toda en Konoha, y estaba orgullosa de ese título que el rubio platinado ya le había concedido, la capucha de la sudadera la usaba baja, dejando agitar su largo cabello azulado en el viento, mientras seguía caminando, parecía que con cada paso la sudadera no aguantaría y se abriría dejando salir sus enormes pechos, los ojos de los hombres y las claras erecciones eran lo que siempre rodeaba a semejante mujer — _Jajaja vamos idiotas, vean a la belleza que Naruto-kun se va a coger cada noche cuando estemos casados_ — Pensó, Hinata sonrió orgullosa y comenzó a caminar para dar su habitual paseo por la aldea en busca de algo que hacer, quizá ir y molestar un poco a Satsuki sería buena idea.

\- Hinata regresa aquí y ponte algo más decente - Dijo, Hiashi aparecía, como cada día exigiendo algo de decoro a su hija mayor, quien ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada alzaba su mano apuntando al rostro de su padre, quien se detuvo en seco ante ese gesto.

\- Háblale a la mano, a ella le importan más tus quejas que a mí, aunque conociéndote seguro preferirías darle otro uso a tu mano jejejeje - Dijo, Hinata hizo un ademan muy descriptivo, como si el hombre jalara algo, Hiashi trato de protestar de nuevo pero el derechazo de Hinata lo metió a la casa - Ya deja de fregar con mil demonios, ya me urge dejar este agujero para coger como se debe y dejen de quejarse de mi ropa - Hinata negó y sin prestar atención a las quejas de su padre comenzó su tradicional paseo por las calles de la aldea.

No tenía un rumbo fijo y sólo se dedicaba a pasear por la aldea en busca de hallar algo entretenido, casi tanto como lo que estaban discutiendo el Sandaime y su alumno de piel demasiado clara, pues la mirada de Sarutobi estaba repleta de interés.

\- ¿Cómo está eso de que te faltan medicamentos? ¿Quién podría robarte justo a ti? - Pregunto, el Sandaime estaba en verdad muy incrédulo, más aún por las maneras de ser del Sannin a la hora de cuidar sus cosas, por lo que el hecho de que le robaran eran en extremo raro.

\- Es tal y como lo oyes Sensei, me están robando, al principio pensaba que eran errores de inventario, pero ya lo confirme, cada vez me falta más, y no tengo idea de quien es — Dijo, el Sannin estaba sentado frente al hombre, ambos se habían quedado callados tras las palabras del Sannin quien estaba meditando las opiniones, tenía que ser un hábil ladrón el que lo estaba haciendo, para que fuera tan regular tenía que ser un infiltrado en la aldea, pues de ser un robo ocasional no se habría tomado tantas molestia para cubrir todo - El que hace esto es muy hábil, me di cuenta sólo porque noté como se llevaron un frasco de hormona H24c y créeme, quien lo use o está desesperado o no tenía idea de que se llevaba - Ahora la atención del hombre de edad estaba más que antes sobre su alumno, no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus medios de experimentación, aunque reconocía que eran muy útiles y ayudaban bastante, sus medicamentos experimentales habían salvado tantos ninjas, más aún cuando Tsunade se rehusó a volver a la aldea, pero ese no era el tema a tratar ahora, pues el Sandaime estaba a punto de romper una de sus reglas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hace esa cosa? - Dijo, si, había preguntado sobre la sustancia y el Sannin sonreía malicioso.

\- Es una hormona experimental, bien usada debe ser capaz de duplicar la fuerza de cualquiera, y si se mezcla con Chakra bueno, digamos que te acerca mucho a la fuerza de Tsunade sin necesidad de su control aunque no está perfeccionada y por eso noté su ausencia, no es un medicamento que tenga disponible, es más ni Naruto se atreve a usarlo, porque no lo ocupa y cuando se metaboliza... digamos... que te da muuucho calor, el último que lo uso se deshidrato en treinta segundo hasta quedar como una uva pasa kukukuku por eso digo que el que se lo llevo no tenía idea de que tomó — Dijo, Sarutobi trago saliva, por eso nunca preguntaba por esos experimentos.

\- Ya veo, entonces debo mandar una investigación, le pediré a Ibiki que lo revise y supongo que tú se lo mandaras a Anko, a todo esto ¿Cómo está eso de que tiene una apuesta con Naruto? — Dijo, el Sannin alzó sus hombros, una apuesta sexual, no le veía mucho sentido, pues si esos dos se morían por acostarse entonces porque no sólo iban a un hotel y lo hacían como los animales que eran, Sarutobi no dijo nada, su alumno era un genio, pero para algunas cosas no tenía nada de tacto, el Sannin sólo seguía en lo suyo, su alumno era por mucho un salvaje cuando se dejaba guiar por sus instintos, y según él eso era lo que Anko necesitaba, un hombre que la arrojará a una cama y la usará hasta la inconsciencia, ese era Naruto y siendo honesto con Sarutobi en ese momento, Orochimaru confesó que le haría feliz saber que esos dos habían llegado a algo en su misión, más aún después de que el rubio platinado le mostró a Anko una de sus armas especiales, por la mente de ambos hombres paso aquel recuerdo fugaz de ese pergamino que dejó Minato para su hijo, aún podían recordar como aquel día en que el Sannin le presentó el regalo al rubio platinado ocurrió eso, Naruto se sintió atraído al mismo en cuanto lo vio y tan pronto puso su mano en el mismo el pergamino brillo dejándole salir, fue una espada, la más extraña del mundo, pues era de una hoja ancha y de un color gris metálico muy llamativo, parecía peligrosa sólo con verla uno juraría que cortaría lo que fuera con ese filo a ambos lados de la hoja, en la base de la espada tenía un extraño decorado que parecía ser un torso humano, o mejor dicho los huesos de uno, pues sólo parecían costillas muy bien delineadas pues se veían con claridad todas las costillas de una persona, también había un par de largos huesos saliendo de los "hombros", se suponía que eran los humeros de esos brazos, formaban una empuñadura extraña que tenía para finalizar ese extraño decorado un cráneo en la base misma de la espada, estaba muy bien detallado pues incluso se podían contar los dientes y si, los tenía todos, pero eso no era todo, el de un lado era un cráneo humano, pero del otro lado era un cráneo de demonio con dos cuernos y la boca abierta donde se podían ver los colmillos, al final el mango alargado y redondo completaba el arma en manos del rubio platinado, era un arma intimidante y siniestra, que tan sólo verle causaba escalofríos en todos, a excepción de Anko claro, pues tan pronto la vio dijo que el rubio platinado se veía sexy con eso en su espalda.

\- ¿Eso dijo Anko? Jajajaja esa chica siempre ha sido rara, digna alumna tuya y dime ya has averiguado más sobre... eso — Dijo, el Sannin se quedó callado, era un tema delicado el que el Sandaime tocaba y el sólo se cruzaba de brazos.

\- No he avanzado mucho, las muestras no son concluyentes, pero sigo pensando en que ocupó a Jiraiya, el pervertido es quien sabe más de eso, ¿Cuándo va a venir? — Dijo, Orochimaru no era una persona que aceptará ayuda así de fácil, por eso mismo que pidiera al Sannin de los sapos era tan extraño.

\- Él volverá después, aún está en su investigación, no eres el único con proyectos, debes entender eso - Dijo, Orochimaru se le quedó viendo a su maestro, ese proyecto sin duda era otro de esos libros que leía el Sandaime.

El Sannin de los sapos, era si un pervertido, pero también un excelente espía, por eso mismo era un recurso muy apreciado por la aldea, y su investigación actual estaba por rendir frutos, el paradero de cierto traidor, sumado al proyecto de Orochimaru para complementar la estrategia, con algunos venenos especiales diseñados para él serían la mejor manera de acabar con él, era demasiado peligroso como para dejar que alguien sólo le hiciera frente, aunque ninguno sabía claro de las intenciones del rubio platinado para acabar con él, eso era algo que solo él y cierta Uchiha sabían, la plática de esos dos hombres seguía girando entornó a los proyectos del Sannin y al desarrollo del rubio platinado, estaban en eso cuando tocaron a la puerta, no espero a que le dejarán entrar, sólo avanzó entrando y cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de ella.

\- ¡Renunció Hokage-sama, renunció! - Indicó la recién llegada, se trataba de una ANBU, usaba el clásico traje negro ceñido al cuerpo, se delineaba su exquisita figura, usaba esas espinilleras de metal en las piernas haciendo que se vieran un poco más largas de lo que ya eran, dichas piernas eran largas y muy bien torneadas pues la apretada tela del traje delineaba a la perfección la silueta de las mismas, daba una ligera idea de lo bien esculpidos que eran esos muslos poderosos, sus caderas ciertamente anchas se balanceaban a cada paso, por detrás, la tela del uniforme apretaba un trasero generoso y firme de nalgas muy duras y atractivas, arriba usaba la clásica pechera ANBU que sólo los enmarcaba, tenía unos pechos francamente enormes, la pechera los abrazaba y realzaba haciendo que fueran en extremo llamativos, deberían ser los pechos más grandes de toda la aldea, incluso más que los de Anko, y eso era ya decir mucho, usaba una máscara de gato de color negra, detrás de ella colgaba una larga cola de caballo de color morado oscuro, la ANBU lanzó una mirada a la oficina y poco le importó la presencia del Sannin, se despojó de la máscara de un solo impulso para el suspiro de Sarutobi, ahora mostraba sin reparo alguno su bello rostro de facciones delicadas, su piel era tersa, de un tono moreno ligeramente oscuro y de unos ojos color dorado, muy hermosos, tenía una expresión de enojo y el Sandaime sólo se preguntaba la razón para verla de ese modo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Yoruichi, nunca te pones así, algo salió mal en tu misión? - Dijo, la mujer sólo suspiro, eso era poco, la misión fue simple, cazar a un criminal que había robado en el palacio del feudal del país, misión que se complicó demasiado pues nadie sabía que tenía una banda muy amplia, al final después de la misión sólo Yoruichi salió con vida, todos incluido el tipo, habían muerto - Lamento eso Yoruichi, la próxima vez tendremos más cuidado, pero no puedes renunciar a tu puesto sólo por eso y lo sabes - la bella ANBU se le quedo viendo al Sandaime, tenía razón pero aun así no le importaba, estaba harta de perder aliados y amigos, prefería ser sólo una cazadora, solitaria y luchando en misiones de donde quizá no volvería, algo que Sarutobi no pensaba permitir de ser eso posible - Yoruichi, antes de que tomes esa decisión, te ofreceré otro puesto, no como capitana, sino como la compañera de mi mejor ANBU, actualmente está en una misión, pero cuando vuelva te arreglare una entrevista con él, si pasas podrás ser compañera... de Ápex Devil (Máximo Demonio) — ese ANBU, el único que no tenía un nombre animal, el más célebre ANBU de la aldea, se decía que jamás fallaba una misión ni perdía a un compañero, era tal su éxito que sólo se le había visto haciendo misiones con Viper y Cristal, nombres raros que nadie sabía de dónde sacó el tipo, pero aun así, el ser parte de su grupo era algo que todos los ANBUs ansiaban.

-...está bien, hablaré con él, sólo porque nunca ha perdido un compañero, gracias pero si no me quedo en su grupo, por favor hágame cazadora - Dijo, y sin más Yoruichi salió de ahí caminando despacio meneando ese enorme trasero de un lado a otro.

\- La va a aceptar, no sólo por su talento, Yoruichi es la mejor ANBU regular de la aldea, y si le sumas que tiene lo que le gusta es obvio que se va a quedar en su grupo aunque... me pregunto cómo se lo tomará ella kukukuku - Dijo, Sarutobi suspiro, ese sería un tema difícil de explicar aunque eso sí, no le correspondía a él.

Sarutobi sólo pudo asentir, conocía muy bien a Naruto como para saber que Yoruichi era su clase de mujer, más aún cuando supiera que la especialidad de la mujer eran las misiones de cacería y seducción/homicidio, pocas Kunoichis como ella aceptaban esas misiones sin dudar, y menos aún las completaban siempre en menos tiempo del indicado, sólo por ello Yoruichi era todo un orgullo para Sarutobi, más aun considerando que era huérfana y que él la conoció en una cumbre de feudales en la capital del país del fuego tras robar una frutería, vio el potencial en ella y no se equivocó, pero ahora que el tiempo había pasado, sólo se preguntaba si ella aceptaría la opción que le presentó para no volverse cazadora, Sarutobi no lo decía, pero siempre deseo tener una hija y ese rol, con el tiempo lo tomó Yoruichi, por eso no deseaba que fuera a acabar sus días como una cazadora, esa clase de ninjas rara vez eran vistos en la aldea y casi siempre, cuando se sabía de ellos era o porque mataron una presa o la presa los mató, eso no lo permitiría con su "hija adoptiva" Naruto sería un gran compañero, sólo faltaba que Yoruichi no protestara por la clara diferencia entre ellos, más que nada de edad.

\- Espero que Naruto no sea muy agresivo con ella, cuando la conozca sé que se pondrá duro al ver a Yoruichi y le exigirá mucho, pero si alguien puede complacer a Naruto, esa es ella — Dijo, Orochimaru se aguantó la risa, pasar tanto tiempo con su alumno le paso factura pues las palabras de su maestro, se podían entender de otro modo, Sarutobi alzó una de sus cejas ante la manera en que su alumno negaba con esa sonrisa, no le quiso decir que paso, según él no le agradaría la respuesta - Bien si es de tus experimentos no quiero saber nada, ya tengo suficiente abominación diaria con mis consejeros, como para sumar eso, más con el asunto de Yoruichi, ¿Cuándo vuelven tus alumnos? - el Sandaime se le quedó viendo al Sannin, había hablado con el rubio platinado o mejor dicho, recibido un mensaje de él hacía casi tres días, llegó del puesto de vigilancia que tenían escondido en el país de la tierra, no sabía porque llegó de ahí, pero el caso es que así fue, no era cosa más que de deducir la tardanza de esos dos.

\- Creo que deben de llegar hoy, Naruto tomó uno de los atajos que usaba en mis días de ninja regular, cortará mucho camino, y con suerte matará algunos desgraciados kukukuku - Dijo, Sarutobi volvió a negar y suspirar, esa risa indicaba que el rubio platinado seguramente se estaba moviendo por donde no debía, sólo esperaba que eso no fuera a causar una guerra aunque, conociendo a Naruto, no quedaría nadie que diera el reporte de lo que paso con él y Anko y de hecho, eso mismo era lo que estaba pasando en aquella zona en el país de la tierra, un grupo de ninjas había llegado al relevo del nuevo puesto vigía, fue instalado por los rumores de que había ninjas de otras aldeas siempre pasando por esos senderos, de ahí que estuviera ese nuevo puesto, pero lo que estaba ante ellos era lo último que habrían estado esperando, vivían en una zona de llanura, el agua sólo se podía hallar en ríos y estanques, por eso mismo el ver ese panorama en un puesto ubicado entre las rocas era demasiado desconcertante, uno de los ninjas de Iwa estornudo con fuerza, sus compañeros le desearon salud y volvieron a lo suyo, no había nadie con vida en ese sitio, los ocho ninjas vigías estaban muertos, para ser exactos... congelados, si, había hielo por todas partes y eso sólo hacía que el puesto se sintiera como un congelador.

\- Jajajajaja estos son geniales, no tenía idea de que se podían usar de ese modo, el libro que hallaste es muy útil Anko-chan - Dijo, alejados de esos ninjas, cada vez más cerca de la aldea el rubio platinado y su compañera seguían su camino, ya en los bosques del país del fuego.

\- Claro soy toda efectividad no lo olvides, pero sigo sin entender que ganabas con eso, te pusiste muy loco con esa cosa - Dijo, el rubio platinado sonrió, Anko tenía razón, se había emocionado demasiado al estrenar su nueva arma y ni supo el porqué, sólo sentía que desde que se bañó en la sangre de aquel demonio, algo dentro de él parecía haber despertado.

\- Tenía que probarlo en alguien, quien mejor que un montón de pobres idiotas, no hubiera querido usar eso entrenando contigo, congelar ese par de redondas y deliciosas tetas que tienes habría sido un crimen jejejeje aunque si me habría gustado "entrenar" con el equipo de Hinata-chan — Dijo, el rubio platinado río malicioso, Anko murmuró algún insulto a la Hyūga y en la aldea los miembros del equipo sentían escalofríos, bueno todos menos Hinata quien dicho sea de paso, se humedecía sin saber el porqué.

No era que eso le pasará poco, a decir verdad ella siempre se ponía así cuando cierto rubio platinado estaba cerca de ella, una sonrisa nada santa apareció en el rostro de la Hyūga, seguramente se sentía de ese modo porque el rubio platinado pensaba en ella, y le hacía muy feliz, pues ahora desde lejos él era capaz de estimular su libido, entonces cara a cara sería...

— Hinata te estoy hablando — Dijo, la Hyūga abandonó sus ideas de mala gana, se había olvidado de que estaba con su equipo "entrenando" frente a ella le estaban viendo con duda, por un lado Shino, su callado y extraño compañero de lentes y gabardina que le cubría hasta la cabeza con esa capucha, según Hinata y Naruto ese era el atuendo de un violador acosador, Shino siempre rechazó eso, aunque no evitaba las bromas, a su lado su bella maestra, Kurenai Yuhi, una bella Jōnin de cabello negro, piel clara y bellos ojos rojos, usaba un raro atuendo, pues el vestido casi parecía hecho de vendas, Hinata siempre creyó que lo usaba así para que al perder en pelea se lo pudieran arrancar fácil los enemigos para violarla, cuando sugirió eso Kurenai la reprendió y metió en una horrible ilusión, como novia de un pelmazo engreído que parecía tener una estaca de cuatro metros en el trasero, desde ese día Hinata aprendió a no ser tan directa con su maestra, al menos no hasta ser inmune a sus ilusiones, del otro lado de Kurenai estaba el miembro más querido del grupo por ella, un enorme can llamado Akamaru quien veía en el suelo al último miembro del equipo y su lamentable "amo", Kiba Inuzuka de cabello castaño, marcas en las mejillas y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, se sujetaba la entrepierna justo donde Hinata le dio con la rodilla, Kurenai seguía mirando a la Hyūga con la misma pregunta, el por qué le había dado ese golpe a Kiba.

\- Se lo merecía, el imbécil se atrevió a agarrarme las nalgas, y nadie me las toca, sólo Naruto-kun puede - Dijo, Hinata lanzó una mala mirada a Kiba, a quien al fin le pasaba el dolor del rodillazo poniéndose de pie despacio, sujetando su zona golpeada.

\- Eres una tonta Hinata, Naruto es un imbécil, y tu mereces a un verdadero macho, uno que sepa cómo tratarte y darte lo que te mereces... y deja de golpear mis bolas - Dijo, se quejó el Inuzuka logrando que Hinata alzará una de sus cejas, Shino negó, ya sabía lo que venía.

\- Cuando hablas así, ni pareces un adolescente Kiba, haces que te vea de otro modo - Dijo, la voz de Hinata se oía juguetona y traviesa, Kiba sonrió, al fin Hinata lo estaba viendo cómo se merecía, y eso le encantaba.

\- Seguro que no lo soy preciosa, te voy a dar lo que te mereces - Dijo, Hinata sonrió acercándose un poco más a Kiba, el Inuzuka sonreía mientras Hinata se inclinaba un poco al frente, los ojos de Kiba se perdían en el escote de esa sudadera.

\- Oh crees poder hacerlo, con ese dolor, ¿Quieres que haga que olvides el rodillazo? - Dijo, la mano de Hinata se movió un poco en dirección de la entrepierna de Kiba, el ansioso Inuzuka abría las piernas ansioso de recibir el afecto de Hinata, Kurenai trató de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde para Kiba - Sabes Kiba... ¡yo ya tengo un macho! - Exclamo, la mano de Hinata brillo y soltó el golpe directo a la entrepierna de Kiba, los ojos del Inuzuka se abrieron como platos y salió disparado por el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Shino tomó nota, esa era la 38ª vez que Kiba caía en ese truco, y por eso mismo comenzaba a pensar que Kiba seguramente ya sería estéril con tanto golpe, pero por lo visto el nunca sería capaz de entender cuando Hinata estaba jugando con él.

\- Un día estos voy a ser tan feliz cuando le reviente las bolas a este perro estúpido, sabe que, ya se acabó el entrenamiento Sensei, cuando este se alivie me llama, que ya me dieron ganas de ir a comer algo, ta da - Dijo, Hinata le dio la espalda a su equipo y se alejó caminando muy tranquila, sin dejar de contonear su trasero de un lado a otro, Kurenai suspiro, siempre creyó que Hinata sería una chica dulce y tímida, no una femfatale como lo era, pero al menos ella podía mantener a raya a Kiba, quien sí, seguía en el suelo llorando, por lo visto al fin uno de sus testículos se había reventado, mientras el equipo ocho se separaba, en el camino de entrada a la aldea se podía ver a ese par de ninjas que llegaban tras su última misión, Izumo y Kotetsu miraban con algo de nerviosismo al dúo de ninjas, Naruto y Anko habían regresado de su misión al fin, Izumo sonreía al ver como esos dos se acercaban, no sabía que paso por la distancia pero por la manera en que Anko estaba agitando los brazos, Naruto la había hecho enojar y se estaba partiendo de la risa, o eso parecía a la distancia, el dúo de ninjas llegó a la entrada donde como siempre los guardias les lanzaban esas miradas serias e incluso temerosas, dentro de la cabeza de ellos sólo rebotaba una idea "no veas los pechos de Anko", si ella los presumía con sus ropas, pero eso no significaba que le gustará que cualquiera se les quedará viendo mucho menos si Naruto estaba a su lado.

\- Que hay par de flojos, algún día van a aceptar una misión de verdad o se la van a pasar como guardias toda la vida jejejeje — Dijo, el rubio platinado alzó la mano a modo de saludo y paso de largo, detrás de él, Anko avanzaba con el rostro un poco molesto, no dejaba de murmurar algo sobre que ella lo había probado toda la noche y que no lo merecía, o eso alcanzo a oír Izumo, dentro de los muros, los aldeanos se le quedaban viendo al rubio platinado, eran esas típicas miradas de rencor e ira que a Naruto no le hacían el menor efecto, aunque si le provocaban a regresar las mismas, pero con él sus ojos agresivos lograban que todos salieran casi corriendo, como le divertía eso.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - Se escuchó, y Anko maldijo, primero se enteraba de lo que Naruto se la paso haciendo con Koyuki y ahora, la suerte decidía hacer que se encontraran con aquella chica.

\- ¡Hinata-chan! - Exclamo, fue el saludo del rubio platinado a su adorada Hyūga, por azares del destino ella había ido a desayunar justo a los restaurantes de esa calle.

Se olvidó de todo, de comer, de la gente, e incluso de que no usaba sostén, Hinata sólo corrió a los brazos del rubio platinado, a cada paso sus pechos de gran tamaño se balanceaban de lado a lado causando que la sonrisa de Naruto se volviera más grande aún, llegó a él en cosa de nada y sin pedir permiso o siquiera esperar se lanzó a sus brazos, lo rodeó del cuello mientras el rubio platinado la tomaba de la cintura, los enormes pechos de Hinata se presionaban contra el torso del rubio platinado quien gustoso aceptaba el beso, sus labios se unían en ese gusto de afecto donde sus lenguas no perdían el tiempo, la lengua del rubio platinado reclamo como siempre la boca de Hinata luchando contra ella hasta que en cosa de un par de segundos, la lengua de la Hyūga se doblegaba ante él, era un beso demasiado intenso y el rubio platinado aprovechaba para bajar sus manos por la espalda de Hinata yendo en dirección de su trasero, lo acarició con suavidad apretando esas nalgas duras causando que Hinata dejará salir una suave risita.

\- ¿Me extrañaste Naruto-kun? - pregunto ella con una voz demasiado "inocente" y un brillo seductor en sus ojos, el rubio platinado se quedó en silencio un segundo, apretó las nalgas de Hinata y amasándolas respondió muy sonriente.

\- Claro que si, quien no extrañaría a su puta, más con este culo espectacular que te cargas, eres la puta más rica Hinata-chan, ya deberías saber que siempre te extraño - Dijo, el rubio platinado le dio una sonora nalgada a Hinata, la Hyūga dejó salir una nueva risa ante las caricias del rubio platinado, paseo su lengua sobre sus labios en una mueca de deseo, bajaba su mano por el pecho de Naruto dirigiéndose abajo, acaricio su abdomen y llegó hasta su entrepierna acarició y sujeto con firmeza moviendo la mano un poco, buscando la obvia erección del rubio platinado - ¿Hey que se supone que estás haciendo, puta nalgona? - Pregunto, el rubio platinado preguntaba con esa sonrisa juguetona que sólo le indicaba a Hinata que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, su mano no se detuvo masturbando un poco más al rubio platinado, su erección era ya un hecho, siempre que estaba con Hinata terminaba con una.

\- Yo también te extrañaba, no me puedes culpar por querer sentir esta enorme verga, sabes lo difícil que es tratar de vivir sin ella, anda vamos a algún lado para que me dejes darte una mamada, extraño tanto tu leche Naruto-kun - Dijo, le lanzó esos ojos dulces y deseosos, el rubio platinado sonreía, Hinata sí que sabía cómo encenderlo.

\- COF, COF, perdonen que interrumpa, pero tenemos que dar un informe de misión Naruto-kun, me temo que debes posponer los juegos con tu zorra para otro momento - Dijo, la voz de Anko rompió el "dulce" reencuentro de esos dos, y atrajo la mirada molesta de Hinata.

\- Hey a quien llamas zorra, anciana, soy una puta, la puta de Naruto-kun, igual que tú, así que no me llames zorra - Dijo, Anko terminó con un tic en una de sus cejas, pues aparte de decirle anciana, Hinata le sacaba la lengua y claro no dejaba de mover su mano sobre la entrepierna del rubio platinado.

\- Basta de eso ya, detesto que se peleen por la nada y lo saben - Dijo, la voz del rubio platinado sonó agresiva e intimidante, los deseos de pelear de ellas se esfumaron en cosa de nada — Anko-chan tiene razón, aunque lo deteste debo brindar un informe, pero te prometo que en cuanto se pueda tú y yo recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido Hinata-chan, anda, se una buena nalgona y pórtate bien - Dijo, el rubio platinado le dio una cariñosa nalgada y Hinata suspiro.

El rubio platinado era a veces demasiado profesional, extrañaba sus días de simple alumno cuando le importaba poco el protocolo, y mandaba todo al diablo por estar con ella, accedió de mala gana a dejar de jugar y soltó al rubio platinado, tan pronto liberó a Naruto este la tomó de las caderas y la hizo girar, repego su cuerpo al de Hinata y con todo el descaro del mundo comenzó a frotar su erección en su trasero, Hinata correspondió dejando salir un gemido de gusto presionando sus nalgas contra el rubio platinado quien muy relajado movía sus manos a sus pechos, los apretó y amaso suavemente descubriendo algo interesante.

\- Tus tetas crecieron de nuevo Hinata-chan, tendré que evaluarlas cuando este libre mi deliciosa puta - Dijo, Naruto apretó un poco más sacando un suave y feliz gemido de Hinata, quien esperaría ansiosa a que su novio revisará su mercancía como era debido, a espaldas de ellos, Anko sólo negaba caminando frente a ellos.

\- Iré a dar el reporte, tu quédate con esa puta de ojos blancos - Dijo, Hinata sonreía complacida, cuando Anko tenía sus celos podía ser muy desconcertante, pasaba de la ira absoluta al desdén total, eso mismo era lo divertido con ella, nunca sabía cómo estaba por reaccionar, el rubio platinado soltó a Hinata quien de mala gana lo dejó ir, conociendo a Anko era capaz de decir que ella hizo todo el trabajo mientras el rubio platinado se la pasaba coqueteando con una mujer... bueno eso era en parte cierto pero nadie tenía porque saber esos detalles, por eso mismo el rubio platinado a despidió de Hinata alcanzando a Anko en cosa de nada. - No te ibas a quedar con tu puta Hyūga, Naruto-kun — Anko le lanzó una mirada un poco fría al rubio platinado, no le causó el menor efecto pues con una sonrisa Naruto negaba, el deber antes que el placer, aunque la verdad a veces detestaba esa filosofía, pero debía honrarla o no tendría tiempo para lo verdaderamente importante.

\- Desde luego que voy a estar con mi culona Hyūga, pero eso no quiere decir que se me olvide la Jōnin mas tetona y sexy de Konoha - Dijo, le dio una sonora nalgada a Anko y ella no pudo esconder su sonrisa, Naruto siempre sabía cómo ponerla de buen humor, sin importar nada, llegaron a la torre y con toda la calma del mundo subieron a la oficina del Sandaime donde su recepcionista los atendió, la mirada fija de Naruto causó que se pusiera muy roja y entre risas tontas entró a anunciarlo.

\- ¿También te interesa esa, que sólo piensas con lo que te cuelga entre las piernas? - Dijo, Anko se cruzó de brazos, la postura realzaba sus pechos, atrayendo la mirada y deseo del rubio platinado, a quien poco le faltaba para comenzar a meterle mano a su propiedad.

\- Nah que va, es linda pero no es mi tipo, ya sabes cómo me gustan Anko-chan, poderosas, tetonas, bien nalgonas y todas unas putas para violar día y noche, esa de ahí es una simple zorra, tú en cambio eres un verdadera puta a la que me cogería muy feliz - Dijo, Anko sonrió con orgullo, sin duda para Naruto la palabra puta más que insulto, era un estatus que pocas mujeres podían alcanzar.

La asistente apareció de nuevo, les estaban esperando y ellos entraban a la oficina donde el Sandaime aún acompañado de Orochimaru les recibían, el Sannin sonrió sin dejar de ver a sus alumnos, por un momento llegó a pensar en que Anko perdería el control y trataría de matar al rubio platinado, pero si estaba ahí de pie significaba que logró evitar que la pelinegra lo matará, Anko entregó aquel reporte escrito al Sandaime quien le sostuvo con calma antes de dirigir sus ojos al rubio platinado.

\- Que puedo decir, todo acabó en un baño de sangre, el enemigo era un ejército de idiotas y lo mejor era la princesa, jejejeje creo que pronto la iré a visitar - Dijo, el rubio platinado sonreía un tanto travieso, Anko negó algo molesta, había recordado lo que el rubio platinado hizo con Koyuki y ahora estaba segura de querer tener una larga "charla" con esa princesa, algo sobre no andar mamando penes ajenos, Anko murmuraba alguna clase de insulto, todos se le quedaban viendo y ella seguía en lo suyo hasta que Orochimaru habló.

\- Anko, te dejamos un regalo en IyT, los hermanos demonio de Kiri, deberías ir a desquitarte... que diga, interrogar a esos dos — Dijo, la sonrisa del Sannin era maliciosa, y Anko le devolvía la misma sonrisa, su maestro sabía muy bien como tenerla contenta, se despidió del Sandaime y salió de ahí, no sin que antes Naruto la tomará de la cintura depositando un deseoso beso en los labios de la Jōnin, la lengua del rubio platinado froto a la de Anko y deseando verla pronto le dio una fuerte nalgada, Anko dejo salir una risa de satisfacción y salió de ahí muy contenta.

\- No entiendo cómo es que logras hacer que tantas chica te acepten a la vez - Dijo, el rubio platinado alzó sus hombros, era parte de su encanto o eso le dijo al Sandaime quien sólo sonreía, de haber tenido el encanto del rubio platinado, tendría muchos más hijos.

\- Por cierto abuelo, ¿Dónde está Satsuki-chan? No la pude sentir cuando llegue a la aldea - Dijo, el rubio platinado miraba al hombre de edad, era un verdadero misterio el cómo era que el rubio platinado lograba hacer eso, tenía la extraña facultad de poder sentir las presencias de las mujeres que le interesaban, Anko, Hinata, Satsuki e incluso Guren cuando iba de visita a la aldea, siempre las podía sentir a todas cuando estaban en los límites de la aldea.

\- Algún día deberemos averiguar cómo haces eso, y no está, salió a una misión de escolta a Nami no Kuni, no sé cuándo vuelva ya que depende de la construcción de un puente - Dijo, el rubio platinado maldijo por lo bajo, deseaba verla y ahora tendría que esperar a que volviera.

\- De hecho Naruto, fue Satsuki la que atrapó a los hermanos demonio, el par de imbéciles no dejaba de insultar a la pelinegra del moño que casi los mata - Dijo, el rubio platinado estalló en carcajadas, esa era su Satsuki, elegante y peligrosa como siempre.

El Sannin de las serpientes sonreía, el rubio platinado siempre se suavizaba mucho cuando se trataba de Satsuki, algo en la Uchiha le hacía ser mucho más prudente, el rubio platinado se le quedaba viendo a ambos hombres pues lo que Orochimaru le decía a su maestro que se lo pidiera al rubio platinado, el rubio platinado lanzaba sus ojos ahora al Kage.

\- Naruto conoces a Yoruichi ¿verdad? - Dijo, el rubio platinado asintió, era imposible no conocer a la mujer con los pechos más grandes de la aldea - Bueno, ella interrumpió la reunión que tenía con Orochimaru, tuvo un problema con su última misión, su escuadrón murió y exige ser una cazadora, como sabes la aprecio mucho para permitir eso, y le ofrecí una prueba para unirse a los Hellclaw (Garra Infernal) — el rubio platinado se quedó callado, ese era el nombre clave de su escuadrón ANBU, el rubio platinado sonrió, la idea de hacerle una prueba a una bella y poderosa ANBU, claro que se la haría, pero sólo esperaba una cosa.

\- Dile que la veré en el campo 48, al atardecer, es la mejor hora para las pruebas, sólo espero que no sea un fiasco como Yugao, ella me decepcionó por completo - Dijo, el Kage asintió a las palabras de Naruto, sabía de primera mano de las habilidades de la ojidorada, no fallaría como lo hizo Yugao, aunque nunca supo que fue lo que le hizo el rubio platinado, pues su rendimiento bajo un poco, no así su popularidad entre sus compañeros, se rumoreaba que era una zorra adicta al sexo, pero eran sólo rumores sin confirmar, el Sannin de las serpientes se ponía de pie, ya había hablado todo lo que le competía con el Sandaime y debía volver a su laboratorio para seguir con el inventario, no fueran a faltarle más cosas gracias a ese ladrón misterioso.

\- Así que la momia tuerta ya está robándote Sensei, debe estar desesperado - Dijo, los ojos cayeron sobre el rubio platinado quien alzó un poco sus hombros como si hubiese dicho lo más sencillo y obvio del mundo - Danzō es un imbécil, no sé en que trabaja, pero siempre ha puesto mucha atención en tus reportes de avance Sensei, es obvio que ese tipo es el responsable, sus ANBUs son los únicos que podrían entrar en tu laboratorio sin que nadie se dé cuenta, te lo digo abuelo, debes hacer algo con ese imbécil, vigílalo bien y vamos a hallar las pruebas de lo que hace, tu sólo dinos y los Hellclaw le arrancamos la cabeza jejejeje — Dijo, el rubio platinado sonreía de ese modo siniestro y Sarutobi lo sabía, aún sin pruebas Naruto con gusto mataría a Danzō.

\- Ahora que lo dices, Naruto. Sensei, mandé llamar a Guren, te lo digo para que tomes tus precauciones kukukuku — Dijo, el Sannin junto a su alumno rubio platinado, salieron de ahí despacio, dejando al Kage suspirando con pesar.

\- Guren en la aldea, junto a Anko, será mejor pedir al hospital estar alerta, sólo Naruto puede parar a esas dos cuando se pelean, aunque siempre es su culpa - Dijo, Sarutobi suspiraba, esas mujeres tenían una gran rivalidad, y el rubio platinado se divertía mucho haciéndoles pelear.

Naruto y su maestro avanzaron por las calles, donde las miradas de odio para con el rubio platinado no se dejaban de ver, pero en ese punto más que ofender, divertían a Naruto pues sólo con regresarlas bastaba para que el responsable saliera huyendo, era tan divertido que no se podía resistir a hacer eso, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su maestro quien al fin preguntaba si había visto algo interesante que estuviera claro fuera del reporte "oficial" no confiaban en nadie, por ello muchos de los detalles especiales de las misiones se le relataban a Orochimaru en privado, y el después se lo comentaba a su maestro en una charla informal, todo bajo la cubierta de hablar de sus investigaciones, una muy buena táctica ideada por Naruto claro está, el rubio platinado asintió a la pregunta de su maestro, que ahora más que antes estaba deseoso de llegar a su laboratorio para tener una charla privada con el rubio platinado.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de las naciones elementales, un grupo de Genin liderados por su maestro y un constructor de puentes algo bebido seguían su camino oyendo la historia de ese hombre, su pueblo era oprimido por ese sujeto Gatō, quien estaba poco a poco matando al país de las olas, la idea de que todos cayeran en las garras de alguien tan perverso fue lo que motivó a la pelinegra Uchiha a insistir con seguir la misión tras el ataque de los hermanos demonio, un poco de malas su Jōnin Sensei aceptó, aunque sentía que quizá esa misión se volviera más de lo que podían controlar, todos seguían su camino oyendo la historia de ese hombre, pero uno de ellos la Uchiha, quien no era nadie más que Satsuki había dejado de prestar atención, ese nombre, Gatō, sabía que lo había oído en otra parte, pero no recordaba donde ni en qué contexto, aunque probablemente lo recordaría más adelante, estaba segura de eso.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que te enfrentaste a un demonio de tres cabezas, con forma de perro, de ahí sacaste esto? - Pregunto, en la aldea, Orochimaru había oído el relato del rubio platinado, una pelea con un demonio, muy raro pero no tanto como la forma de ese ser ni el arma que el rubio platinado obtuvo de su cadáver antes de que se volviera hielo.

\- No miento Sensei, sabes que no lo hago cuando se trata de misiones, a diferencia de ciertos maestros que no me dicen todo lo que se debe sobre mí - Dijo, los ojos del rubio platinado se entrecerraron, Orochimaru sabía muy bien que estaba hablando de él.

\- Muy bien, que es lo que quieres decir con eso Naruto - Dijo, el hombre de ojos amarillos se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a su alumno, el rubio platinado no era alguien que se anduviera con rodeos, por eso mismo era que lanzaba esos ojos.

\- No me gusta que me escondas cosas Sensei, todo el tiempo ese fenómeno me estuvo diciendo que si Sparda para acá, Sparda para allá, y cuando volvía para acá recordé algo, leí eso en uno de tus archivos hace mucho tiempo, y no quiero mentiras, que sabes tú de mí y de Sparda — Naruto se le quedo viendo y Orochimaru respondió con calma... nada.

El rubio platinado no le creía una sola palabra, el Sannin sacó de su archivero privado aquel documento del que hablo Naruto, era un viejo reporte de investigación, el rubio platinado lo tomó abriéndole, se veía muy viejo y en él se detallaban viejos textos de algunas ruinas, hablaban sobre algo o alguien de nombre Sparda, lo que llamó la atención del rubio platinado era el contexto, por lo que leí de esos mitos ese tal Sparda... era un demonio.

\- No te confundas, he estado investigando eso desde antes de que nacieras, lo he hecho desde que Minato llegó a la aldea, y antes de que preguntes, no sé qué relación tiene él con Sparda, sólo sé que había vagas referencias de él en la ropa de cuna que tenía consigo, es más, no sabemos dónde diablos lo encontró Jiraiya — Dijo, el rubio platinado se quedó callado y muy curioso, ahora sí que no entendía nada de lo que su maestro decía y prestó atención a esa vieja historia, hacia años tras una misión que salió mal, el Sannin de los sapos llegó a la aldea cargando un bebe pelidorado plateado que halló en quién sabe dónde, nadie, ni siquiera Sarutobi sabia donde lo halló, todo por seguridad, un protocolo ideado por el Nidaime, sólo quien halló al bebé sabía dónde fue, de ese modo el Hokage podía negar todo conocimiento, y si lo interrogaban con algún jutsu se vería que todo lo que decía era verdad — Minato siempre fue talentoso, demasiado pues a los seis años ya tenía un control de Chakra que sólo tendría un Chūnin bien entrenado, además estaba su talento, sus reservas de Chakra eran muy grandes, nunca pareció un humano común, mi conclusión es que el recibió el favor de ese demonio de nombre Sparda, aunque no sé cómo ni cuándo hizo ese trato — el rubio platinado seguía mirando a su maestro con duda, no entendía como era que eso podía ser verdad, un humano recibiendo los favores y protección de un demonio, eso le sonaba en verdad descabellado, como eso sería posible, el Sannin dejo salir una sonrisa siniestra antes de meter la mano en su archivo dejando caer varios pergaminos muy viejos, repletos de leyendas y mitos que el rubio platinado hallaba muy... interesantes — Dime Naruto sabes que es una línea de sangre ¿verdad?, pues bien dejando de lado las ventajas que ofrecen, son anormalidades genéticas, rasgos extraños e inestables que no se pueden estabilizar en años de crianza y selección, la única línea de sangre estable de la que he tenido conocimiento, es el Shōton de Guren, tuvieron tantos hijos y seleccionaron sólo los genes más fuertes, para alcanzar la perfección de su línea de sangre, les tomó más de 3 siglos, dime no te parece extraño que el segundo nivel del Sharingan apareciera de la nada, o que los Hyūga con toda su habilidad tengan hijos que nacen sin el ojo, ¿no te parece raro? - el rubio platinado se le quedo viendo, si dicho de ese modo sonaba muy extraño, pero nunca pensó mucho en ello.

— Y que si las líneas de sangre surgieron de la nada, ¿Quieres decir que los demonios tuvieron que ver en todo eso? — Dijo, el Sannin asintió a las palabras de su alumno, con frecuencia un demonio solía ofrecer poder o estabilidad a una línea de sangre a cambio de un sacrificio.

\- El mito dice por ejemplo, que para obtener la evolución del Sharingan, una Uchiha ansiosa de poder se volvió la amante de un demonio tengu, paso sus noches siendo su mujer hasta que dio a luz al más poderoso Uchiha de la historia... Madara Uchiha, y los Hyūga hicieron algo parecido, una hembra Hyūga cada primera luna llena de primavera a un demonio que les daría una evolución a su ojo, sólo un Hyūga nació con él pues ellos no cumplieron su trato, por eso muchos nacen sin su Byakugan, están malditos hasta cumplir el trato, pero no se lo dicen a nadie te imaginas la vergüenza que caería sobre ellos — Dijo, Orochimaru sonreía malicioso, y su alumno le imitaba.

\- Quien lo diría, el mundo es más retorcido de lo que pensaba, jejejeje me agrada, debo suponer que algún trato así hizo la familia de mi padre, pero hasta no averiguar de dónde salió no tendremos una idea concreta — Dijo, Orochimaru asintió a esas palabras con calma, él pensaba lo mismo pero no tenía mucho con que trabajar. - Bueno ya se hace tarde y tengo una cita con una belleza, nos vemos luego Sensei — Dijo, el rubio platinado se puso de pie caminando con mucha calma.

\- Que no se te pase la mano, recuerda que es como una hija para Sarutobi - Dijo, el rubio platinado se detuvo a la salida de la oficina, la puerta estaba abierta y el rubio platinado le devolvió una mirada muy divertida al Sannin de ojos amarillos.

\- Oye no le quites lo divertido a mis pruebas, además si no soy duro como voy a saber si ella es una zorra o una deliciosa puta, jejejeje y si lo es va a ser más que mi compañera jejejeje - Dijo, y el rubio platinado salió de ahí muy sonriente, Orochimaru ya suponía que eso acabaría de ese modo, mientras el rubio platinado salía de la oficina en dirección de ese campo de entrenamiento una bella ANBU estaba ya ahí esperando a que su prueba diera inicio.

 **…**

 **Ending – Epica- Unleashed**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Respondere a los comentarios que me han enviado.**_

 _ **daniel2610994: Gracias por tus comentarios, solo te puedo decir que un gran momento se acerca**_

 _ **yun19: Fue un error de momento, en vez de escribir Naruto, escribí Dante, aunque se puede decir que la historia esta inspirada en él ¿no?**_

 _ **Gjr-Sama: Gracias por comentar, y ahora te dejo con lo que estabas esperando.**_

 _ **A los demas comentarios muchas gracias, espero les siga gustando mi historia y comenten.**_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura. También agregar que aparecen elementos de Devil May Cry de Capcom.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo, lenguaje obsceno y mucha violencia, están advertidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Opening 1 – Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **Una Prueba Intensa**

Nerviosismo, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y sí que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se llegó a sentir de ese modo, quizá la última vez que se sintió así fue en aquella prueba para ingresar a los grupos ANBUs, eso le hacía un poco de gracia, ahora estaba renunciando a los grupos regulares y estaba de cara a una de las pruebas más importantes de su vida, mentiría si dijera que no le emocionó la idea de unirse a ese escuadrón, entre las filas de los ANBUs no se dejaba de alabar sus cualidades, siempre perfectos, ejecutando sus misiones sin errores, sin una sola baja fuera civil o del grupo y desde luego acabando con el blanco por más inexacta que llegará a ser la información, ese según ella siempre fue el problema de los escuadrones ANBUs, eran lanzados a misiones supuestamente bien planeadas, pero con frecuencia solía haber factores que nadie contempló y por eso mismo las bajas eran inevitables, ese era el problema, por eso mismo Yoruichi solicitó su cambio a cazadora, ellos siempre actuaban solos, respondiendo al Hokage sólo cuando atrapaban una presa o eran asesinados, un trabajo muy peligroso pero aun así, mucho mejor que estar rodeada de compañeros que podían morir, quizá fue por eso que accedió a la prueba que le consiguió Sarutobi, se decía que el ANBU a cargo del grupo, Apex Devil, nombre raro por cierto, jamás dejaba que alguno de sus compañeros corriera riesgos innecesarios, eso le agradaba de un líder ANBU, ella siempre trató de ser de ese modo, aunque por eso mismo las cosas a veces no salían nada bien, Yoruichi dejo de lado esas ideas, tenía que volver al presente a su prueba y dejar de estar recriminado los errores del pasado, el sol ya comenzaba a caer a la distancia tras las montañas y ella sabía que su prospecto de capitán no tardaría en llegar, estaba muy emocionada, como sería él, alguien enorme y malhumorado, quizá incluso podía ser una chica o algún viejo ANBU repleto de sabiduría, no tenía idea, pero eso sólo aumentaba su curiosidad innata.

\- _Llegó temprano, eso me agrada... y más aún su atuendo jejejeje_ \- Pensó, desde su escondite cercano el Apex Devil estaba vigilando a la ojidorada, tanto era el recelo de Yoruichi al ANBU que ya ni siquiera usaba ese uniforme, cosa que en opinión de cierto rubio platinado fue una gran idea, usaba ahora sólo unas botas ninja, que abrazaba sus piernas hasta medía pantorrilla, no usaba pantalón, de hecho estaba usando sólo una especie de leotardo de gimnasia en color negro, tenía sus sensuales piernas por completo a la vista dejando al rubio platinado encantado, eran más bellas de lo que los pantalones dejaban ver, podía admirar esa suave piel morena ligeramente oscura tan rara en Konoha y si, le encantaba, sus caderas anchas ahora se notaban más mientras que el leotardo de combate que usaba cubría el sitio preciso entre sus piernas, por detrás las grandes nalgas de Yoruichi estaban apretadas por la prenda que sí, se metía un poco entre su trasero pero ella le sacaba con simpleza, deslizando un dedo por debajo de la tela que soltaba y golpeaba suavemente su trasero, arriba de lo ajustado que era, Naruto apreciaba a la perfección esos enormes pechos que ostentaba la ojidorada, si, eran enormes redondos y muy firmes, justo como todos decían el dedujo lo mismo, en Konoha no había unos más grandes, al menos no hasta que Hinata creciera más, ese día el rubio platinado juraba que habría un verdadero "choque de mundos" la idea le daba gracia, todo sin dejar de admirar a la bella ANBU quien tomaba asiento en esa roca a su espalda, cruzaba las piernas y brazos, realzando un poco más esos pechos que el rubio platinado no paraba de calificar como maravillas, su rostro en si era una maravilla también, esas facciones hermosas y delicadas, al mismo tiempo que aguerridas, eran coronadas por el par de ojos dorados, simplemente hermosos, su cabello largo y de un tono morado caía a su espalda peinado en esa larga coleta — _Bueno pues de vista tiene todo lo que busco en una mujer jejejeje, veamos cómo le va con la habilidad_ — una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro del rubio platinado, si esa era después de todo una prueba, no sólo andaba de mirón devorando cuerpos con los ojos, debía estar seguro de que ella estaba a la altura de lo que su escuadrón exigía, un tenue brillo escarlata se apareció en los ojos del rubio platinado y la prueba dio inicio, en su sitio Yoruichi seguía esperando a que el líder del escuadrón llegará, estaba tan agotada, ni parecía que había estado durmiendo todo el día desde que regresó para reunir energía, la noche avanzaba más sobre la aldea de Konoha y por un segundo Yoruichi se permitió cerrar los ojos, una prueba ante el Apex Devil, algo con lo que todos los ANBUs soñaban, y ese sueño se volvía realidad para ella.

\- Capitana, despierta, Neko-Taichō — Escucho, esa voz se oyó tan lejana y a la vez cercana, era una muy conocida por Yoruichi quien despacio, abrió sus ojos para verse en el bosque, tendida en una bolsa de dormir con él inclinado a su lado.

\- ¿Kuma? Pero... pero tú estás muerto - Dijo, Yoruichi se levantó de golpe, estaba usando su informe ANBU estándar, y no estaba sola con ese supuesto muerto, también estaban los demás, Araiguma (mapache), Uma (caballo), Osūshi (toro), Tori (pájaro) e incluso Sagi (garza) y Mappu (gorrión) todo su escuadrón estaba junto a ella, maltrechos, cansados algo sucios... pero sobre todo, estaban vivos.

\- Calma Taichō, todo va a estar bien, fue sólo consecuencia de la toxina, sólo una pesadilla - Dijo, la voz amable y gentil de Mappu trataba de serenar a la ANBU, quien seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasado, su equipo estaba muerto, todos habían caído en esa emboscada y sólo ella salió con vida, o eso fue lo que dijo la ANBU alejándose un poco, o eso intento pues todo el cuerpo le dolía, en especial el hombro que se tuvo que sujetar, tenía una venda sobre el mismo cubriendo aquella herida - Todo va a estar bien, ese bastardo nos atacó con esa mina de agujas y saliste con la peor parte - Osūshi a un lado de Yoruichi le veía con calma a través de esa máscara, la ojidorada volvió a ese momento, habían arrinconado a su presa, un tipo de nombre Saho, traficante de venenos y desertor de Kiri, sin mencionar responsable de uno de los peores casos de envenenamiento en una de las aldeas pequeñas del país del fuego, por eso lo buscaban, recordó como acorralaron al tipo y en el último segundo el lanzó ese pergamino al suelo, lo recordó brillar antes de explotar en una lluvia de armas, Shuriken, kunai y aguas que hirieron a casi todo el grupo, o eso era lo que ella recordaba, estaba muy confundida, no sabía que estaba pasando según ella sí, salió herida justo del hombro donde le dio una serie de agujas que paralizaron su brazo y apenas escapó de la emboscada, o eso recordaba - Eso no paso Taichō, las agujas estaban repletas de un alucinógeno, los civiles lo usan como droga recreativa pero cuando se le mezcla con chakra y ciertas toxinas causa delirio, fiebre, confusión y si, vividas alucinaciones, de no ser porque Sagi traía una dosis de antitoxinas habrías muerto por el envenenamiento, ella fue la heroína aquí — la ANBU se inclinó con respeto, todo mientras Yoruichi se volvía a recostar, todo había sido un sueño, una alucinación causada por la toxina, eso tenía cierto sentido, de que otro modo se podía explicar el cómo estaba con ellos, tras verlos morir, también su regreso a Konoha y esa prueba con el Apex Devil, ni siquiera tenía la clase de récord profesional que a él le atraía, porque ascendería a hacerle una prueba sólo por petición de Sarutobi, se suponía, que no a él le hacía caso cuando se trataba de su escuadrón, todo fue sólo un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, ahora cerraba sus ojos relajada, estaba con ellos y nadie había muerto.

\- Estas bien Taichō, estuviste diciendo cosas muy raras, sobre ser cazadora y una prueba que nunca empezaba - Dijo, la ANBU Sagi miraba a Yoruichi con ojos preocupados a través de su máscara, la ojidorada sólo negó.

\- Si todo está bien, sólo fue un mal sueño eso es todo, un mal sueño - Dijo, Yoruichi cerró un poco sus ojos, esa era la parte más divertida, cuando la víctima lo aceptaba antes de torcer todo, no por nada las ilusiones eran en parte su especialidad.

Yoruichi estaba tranquila, como pocas veces en su vida, quizá estaba en terrenos enemigos pero al menos su grupo estaba con ella.

\- Oigan... soy yo o el bosque está demasiado callado... aaaarrggg - Exclamo, los ojos de Kuma se abrieron enormes, la sangre salió salpicando de su boca, escurría por debajo de la máscara antes de irse de rodillas el suelo, una estaca de piedra había surgido del bosque a su espalda, había sido empalado antes de saber lo que pasaba, Yoruichi en el suelo se levantó de golpe gritando el nombre de su compañero quien caía al suelo, en un charco de sangre agonizando.

\- Les dije que había ANBUs por aquí, estos bastardos son los que mataron a Saho - Dijo, Yoruichi oía esa voz llegando del bosque, un ninja con el símbolo de la roca había aparecido y les estaba viendo como si fueran la presa, Uma pidió serenidad, aún estaban resistiendo los efectos de aquella bomba de venenos que tenía sus músculos algo adoloridos, Yoruichi se puso de pie como pudo antes de gritar la formación, no estaban en condiciones de pelear del todo por lo que lo mejor era que se reunieran para luchar como una unidad, el suelo se estremeció y Osūshi caía frente a Yoruichi, había sido aplastado por un par de grandes masas de roca que rompieron todos sus huesos, trató de hablar pero sólo dejó salir sangre de su máscara rota para quedar inerte, había muerto.

— _No... No puede ser… ¡Esto no me puede pasar de nuevo, no puedo perderlos de nuevo!_ — Dijo, Yoruichi aún estaba adormilada por las toxinas en su cuerpo, no podía moverse como debía y su grupo la estaba rodeando, le pedían que no se esforzara pues ellos serían quienes la defendieran, Yoruichi negó, tenían que huir una lucha ahora acabaría demasiado mal, y no estaba nada equivocada, los Jutsus de fuego de los ANBU volaban por el aire quemando todo a su paso, uno de los ninjas enemigo caía envuelto en llamas abriendo una pequeña ventana para los ANBUs.

— ¡Bastardos esta nos la pagarán! — Exclamó, uno de esos ninjas de Iwa estaba muy molesto con la caída de su compañero, Araiguma avanzaba contra el alzando su Ninjato, el enemigo alzaba un kunai rechazando el ataque de la espada, se enfrascaron en una gran batalla donde el metal resonaba dejando volar las chispas, atrás de Yoruichi, Uma luchaba contra otro de esos ninjas, el grito de dolor hizo a la capitana mirar en su dirección, había sido atrapado por dos enemigos que alzando estacas de roca habían empalado al ANBU que ahora caía al suelo sin vida.

— ¡Taichō! — Exclamo, el grito de Araiguma llegó a oídos de la ojidorada quien mirando en su dirección le veía, había sido atravesado por la espalda por un kunai, uno de los ninja de Iwa se aprovechó de su distracción para atacar a traición.

— ¡No, detengan esto! — Grito con cierta desesperación Yoruichi, los enemigos solamente dejaron salir una risa cruel cuando el enemigo original de aquel ANBU avanzó con el kunai en mano, soltó el golpe ascendente y clavó su arma en la garganta de Araiguma, el ANBU cayó al suelo agonizando en un charco de su sangre.

Los ninjas enemigos sólo podían reír sin dejar de atacar, algunos de ellos caían al suelo sin vida, si, era una gran pelea en la que Yoruichi no podía intervenir, su cuerpo no le respondía y el sólo tratar de levantar una mano para trazar algún sello era tan doloroso, que la detenía en el acto, sólo podía ser una espectadora de todo lo que estaba pasando pues su temor se volvía realidad una vez más, estaba viendo a sus compañeros morir ante sus ojos, uno a uno estaban cayendo, aplastados o atravesados por las armas del enemigo quien no dejaba de atacar, pronto Yoruichi estaba rodeada de cuerpos sin vida, los que fueron su escuadrón habían sido asesinados, o bueno, casi todos.

— Jajajaja vamos a ver qué tan buenas son las ANBU de Konoha — Dijo, Yoruichi grito que pararan, veía como Tori era lanzada al suelo, aquellos hombres como animales caían sobre su presa herida que no dejaba de gritar, le arrancaban la ropa revelando un esbelto y bello cuerpo, de un derechazo la máscara salió volando, el rostro de Tori quedó expuesto, su cabello celeste caía por su nuca mientras sus ojos marrón mostraban miedo y dolor

— Jajaja esta chica es linda vamos a probarla — Dijo, uno de los hombres se había despojado sus pantalones, presumía su erección y jalando a Tori la atraía a él, suplico que no lo hiciera, que la matará mejor, eso era más aceptable que lo que estaba por hacerle, aquel hombre rio, claro que la matarían, pero después de haberse divertido con ella, lanzó el golpe, Tori grito y lo sintió, el pene de aquel enemigo estaba dentro de ella — Carajo como aprieta, jajaja seguro que nunca coge jajaja — Tori trataba de huir pero era imposible, la tenía muy bien sujeta de las caderas, gritaba y suplicaba que acabará ya, que la matará de una buena vez, pero él no lo hacía sólo seguía lanzando sus golpes contra la vagina abierta de la ANBU.

— Esta chica es una lindura, anda estúpida mama esta verga y ni a te ocurra morder — Dijo, Yoruichi vio un poco más allá, como Sagi también había sido atrapada, estaba desnuda ya, sus manos atadas a la espalda y ese tipo frotaba su miembro en su cara, su cabello verde pálido estaba un poco mojado por el sudor de la batalla y sólo apretaba sus ojos grises, no quería hacerlo, un rodillazo a su estómago la hizo abrir la boca y el aprovecho, el sabor de aquel pene enemigo saturo su mente y presa de su propio instinto, Sagi comenzó a mamar, el hombre reía sin dejar de jalar a la ANBU contra él mientras uno de sus compañeros los empujaba, cayeron al suelo, todo sin que él la dejará soltar su pene, el segundo tipo apunto su miembro, no a la vagina, al pequeño culo de Sagi, la penetró de un golpe arrancando un chillido ahogado de la ANBU, estaba siendo violada también, por su parte Tori estaba ya con sus piernas bien abiertas, el tipo la había arrojado al suelo y no dejaba de empujar como un animal, todo el cuerpo de la ANBU de cabello celeste se agitaba, no gritaba sólo porque otro de esos tipos había clavado su pene en su boca y la violaba casi hasta ahogarla.

Yoruichi estaba en el suelo, era incapaz de hacer nada, sus compañeras eran violadas con crueldad por el enemigo, los penes de aquello a hombres entraban en cada orificio de las compañeras de la ojidorada, Yoruichi maldecía a esos hombres, no dejaban de agredir a las chicas hasta que no podían más, dejaron salir gemidos animales antes de estallar, su semen inundaba y bañaba los rostros de las ANBUs que quedaban en el suelo, respiraban cansadas y con dolor, sus cuerpos habían sido usados como objetos.

— Jejeje pongan los sellos de chakra, vamos a conservarlas un tiempo jejejeje — Dijo, los hombres reían con fuerza, las ANBUs trataban de luchar pero al final no lograron nada, habían recibido esas marcas en su espalda que ahora les privó de su poder, eran sólo juguetes para esos hombres quienes se giraban hacia Yoruichi.

— Hora de ir por la zorra líder jejejeje — Dijo, Yoruichi escupió, el hombre limpio su rostro con una sonrisa superior, lanzó un derechazo al rostro de la ojidorada, cayó al suelo y su máscara cayó al suelo — Mira nada más que belleza jejejeje, te va a encantar que te cojamos como la zorra que eres jejejeje — el líder de esos hombres "ataco", Yoruichi sentía su cuerpo adormecido, no pudo oponer resistencia, el hombre le arrancó la ropa y Yoruichi sentía sus mirada sobre ella, reían y se arremolinaban alrededor de ella, sus penes estaban duros y ansiosos por probar las entrada de la bella ANBUs, Yoruichi les insultó de nuevo — Jajajajaja eso no te ayudará, una zorra con el cuerpo como el tuyo, no se morirá sin que antes nos corramos todos en ti — y atacaron, saltaron sobre ella frotando sus penes contra el cuerpo de la ANBU, Yoruichi trataba de ser libre y no podía, uno de esos hombres, el líder, le abrió las piernas y con rudeza empujó Yoruichi reprimió el gemido de dolor ante ese golpe — Esta sangrando jajajajajajaja esta zorra era virgen jajajajaja — todos reían con fuerza, el hombre empujó perforando a la ANBU antes de abrir sus nalgas, otro de esos hombres empujó en su trasero, su culo estaba siendo violado también y ella seguía tratando de ser libre, otro de ellos empujó su miembro en la boca de Yoruichi, no se contuvo, le arrancó el miembro de una mordida causando el dolor y la agonía del hombre, escupió el pene mutilado al rostro del líder del grupo quien furioso saco un kunai.

— Maldita zorra, eres una desgraciada malagradecida — Dijo, y corto, el cuello de Yoruichi había sido abierto de lado a lado, sangraba demasiado sobre el hombre que salió de ella dejándole caer al suelo, todo se volvía negro para ella.

— Oh vamos apenas nos la estábamos cogiendo y la matas, ¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso? — Dijo, el que estaba en el trasero de Yoruichi se puso de pie, ella los oía cada vez más lejos, la pérdida de sangre estaba acabando con su vida.

— No te quejes, querías que te lo arrancara a la primera oportunidad, mejor vamos con las otras jejejeje, ellas son más divertidas y tengo una gran idea, ¡hagámoslas nuestras esclavas sexuales y cuando nos aburramos las vendemos a buen precio! — Exclamo, todos rieron celebrando la idea mientras se movían a las compañeras de Yoruichi, trató de moverse, de ayudar pero era imposible — Lo siento zorra, pero ellas van a pagar tu estupidez, vete al infierno de una buena vez — el tipo pateo el rostro de Yoruichi, quien ahora veía al cielo mientras todo se volvía negro por completo.

La oscuridad la abrazaba mientras las súplicas de sus compañeras llegaban a sus oídos, oía esas risas y gemidos distantes, su cuerpo se volvía tan ligero, casi, casi como si ya no estuviera ahí, abrió los ojos despacio y se vio ahí, rodeada de nada y flotando en la oscuridad, era casi como estar en el mar tras haberse hundido, trató de moverse pero era incapaz, sólo miraba de un lado a otro, no había nada y seguía cayendo al vacío.

— Supongo... que esto es el infierno, o quizá estoy cayendo a él, no es como si una Kunoichi se ganará el cielo, pero... porque no pude salvarlos — Dijo, Yoruichi cerró sus ojos, sólo podía esperar a que ellos fuera donde estaban la pudieran perdonar, todo por sus fallas.

— **_Ellos ya han pagado sus culpas... y tú has llegado a tu nuevo hogar_** — Escucho, ella abrió los ojos, esa voz era demasiado poderosa, profunda y retumbaba por todos lados, no veía nada, sólo una sombra más oscura que a alzaba ante ella, era enorme y parecía tener...¿alas? Tenía que estar bromeando, eso no podía ser posible tenía que estar alucinando — **_Bienvenida a tu infierno personal_** — saludo aquella voz maligna, Yoruichi lo supo, esa era la voz de un demonio y estaba en sus dominios, aquel ser enorme sólo estaba ahí, viéndola desde las sombras casi como si se preguntará que debía hacer con ella, sus ojos brillaban maliciosos en la oscuridad y Yoruichi dejaba de caer, se había quedado suspendida en medio de toda la oscuridad a merced de aquel demonio — **_Hagamos que te sientas en casa_** — indicó el demonio antes de retroceder un poco, Yoruichi no lo entendió al inicio, pero cuando les vio acercarse sintió un genuino miedo naciendo dentro de ella.

— ¿Pero que son esas cosas? — pregunto en shock la ANBU caída al ver como se le acercaban, salían de las sombras despacio y alargados, parecían serpientes de un tono inusual, eran de color morado oscuro y se removían de un lado a otro, no los alcanzaba a contar, sólo sabía que eran muchos pues estaban por todos lados, estaban ahí "viéndola" como si fuera la presa en ese momento, ella no sabía que pensar de la situación, quizá se trataba de alguna clase de serpiente infernal y el momento de su tortura eterna había llegado, recordó a todos aquellos a los que mato a lo largo de su carrera y aceptó que sí, no se había ganado el cielo por la vida que llevo.

— **_No te asustes... ellos no te dañaran, porque dañaría a mi esposa_** — Dijo, y los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron más que antes, ese demonio le había dicho... ¿esposa? Estaba mal, seguramente se trataba de algún juego perverso de manos de su torturador eterno.

Yoruichi les veía con duda, de la nada habían comenzado a latir, esas cosas estaban empezando a hincharse casi hasta el doble de su tamaño, era aterrador pensar lo que le harían, o eso fue hasta que lo vio pasar, las "puntas" de aquellos tentáculos extraños se abrían y lo dejaban salir, eran gruesos, largos y con grandes enormes de un tono un poco más claro que el resto del apéndice, eran penes... todos esos tentáculos eran en realidad miembros demoniacos que la estaban rodeando.

— ¡No eso no, no quiero esto! — grito con frenesí la ANBU pero era inútil no podía hacer nada, un par de esas cosas avanzaron veloces, eran duros y suaves a la vez, extraña combinación, subieron por los brazos de Yoruichi quien sentía como los cubrían con una extraña solución cristalina y un tanto resbalosa, apretaban sus brazos jalando sobre su cabeza hasta que los tuvieron donde querían, uno de ellos se enredó en las muñecas y ahora la tenía atada, no sería capaz de defenderse con las manos de lo que estaba por pasar, otro par de esas cosas comenzaron a moverse, Yoruichi se movía tratando de detenerlos, se estaban enredando en sus piernas suavemente, aún usaba su uniforme ANBU pero aun así, el fluido extraño lo sentía casi sobre su piel, y no estaba nada equivocada, el sonido de la tela rompiéndose llegó a sus oídos, alcanzaba a ver como esas cosas no dejaban de frotarse contra ella, y aquel líquido extraño fundía su ropa, se estaba rompiendo casi sin esfuerzo alguno, un sólo movimiento de aquellos aprendices bastó para dejar sus bellas piernas expuestas.

— **_No te asombres, el pre-seminal de un demonio no sólo elimina la inútil ropa humana, también funciona como el mejor afrodisíaco de todos jajaja_** — Dijo, el demonio habló de nuevo y Yoruichi sintió el miedo, esos tentáculos se sentían tan suaves y no dejaban de acariciar sus piernas con una maestría que pensó sólo un hombre podría tener, despacio y sin que ella se diera cuenta otro de esos apéndices avanzó desde atrás, suavemente se enrosco en su cintura frotando la misma sin dejar de moverse sobre su cuerpo, Yoruichi lo sintió entonces, frotando sus nalgas con algo de rudeza, el jugo demoníaco seguía saliendo y ella escuchaba una vez más el ruido de su ropa rompiéndose, el tentáculo se movía sobre ella, rozaba ahora la entrepierna de la ojidorada frotando todo su largo sobre su vagina con todo el descaro del mundo.

— noo ahí no — Dijo, tuvo que apretar los labios, las caricias de aquel apéndice se sentían demasiado bien y ahora su pantalón era cosa del pasado, sólo había unos trozos de tela rotos sobre ella, sus nalgas, piernas y vagina estaban a la vista de aquel ser del que sólo veía su sombra a lo lejos, era el turno de sus pechos, un par de apéndices húmedos aparecían por los costados, no pedían permiso alguno, sólo atacaron, se enfrascaron en un masaje delicioso apretando y estrujando los enormes pechos de la ANBU quien seguía luchando por no gemir, su ropa al fin era cosa del pasado.

— **_Eres una belleza como pocas, pasaremos siglos divertidos de ahora en adelante pero primero, hagamos a un lado los harapos que mi esposa debe aprender a andar desnuda como la puta que es jajajaja_** — Dijo, la escasa ropa de Yoruichi fue retirada de su cuerpo y la sensación de desnudez de la ojidorada finalmente le hizo oponer resistencia.

— ¡Detén esto ya, no quiero ser tu esposa, deja esto o te vas a arrepentir! — Exclamo, lo amenazó, no sabía de donde era que le llegó el valor para hacer algo así, pero por un momento pareció funcionar pues el demonio se detuvo en sus caricias.

— **_Jajajajajajaja y que me vas a hacer, si cuando acabe contigo vas a suplicar que nunca me detenga jajajajaja_** — Dijo, esa risa y la amenaza, algo dentro de Yoruichi sentía, que no eran sólo palabras huecas las que él le dirigía.

Los tentáculos entonces reactivaron su ataque, la piel tersa y desnuda de Yoruichi estaba siendo acariciado por esos apéndices de todos lados, unos frotaban sus piernas, otros lo hacían en sus caderas, un par más empujaban contra sus nalgas, otros se deslizaba por sus brazos y uno más, con un fuerte olor a macho se paseaba por su rostro dejando tras de sí aquel rastro de fluido lubricante, otro par de tentáculos estaban sobre los pechos de la ANBU, no dejaban de frotar y presionar, subían y bajaban presionando sobre ellos, Yoruichi apretaba los dientes con fuerza, no lo haría, no pensaba gemir para ese demonio, el ser sonreía, esa fuerza de voluntad era maravillosa, sus tentáculos se alargaban un poco más, aún apretaban los pechos de Yoruichi quien los veía, esos glandes claros estaban apuntado a sus pechos y de alguna manera sobrenatural se abrieron, pudo ver dentro de ellos una especie de conducto repleto de aquel jugo que escurría sobre sus pezones duros, cayeron como depredadores.

— Aaahh — Exclamo, ya no se pudo contener, de su boca salió aquel gemido cuando los sintió aferrarse a sus pechos, los tentáculos ahora casi como bocas, estaban mamando, chupaban con fuerza los pechos de la ANBU, era tal la fuerza que incluso los estiraban un poco, todo claro sin dejar de amasarlos ni un segundo, Yoruichi luchaba por ser fuerte, pero eran rudas caricias que nunca nadie le había hecho, también estaba el asunto de ese "jugo" mientras más de eso entraba en contacto con su piel, más se entumía su mente, y más calor tenía, estaba atrapada por donde quisiera verlo, aquel demonio sólo la veía divertido, estaba sometiendo a la bella ANBU con mucha facilidad.

— **_Hagamos esto más divertido jejejeje_** — Dijo, su risa era perversa y no presagiaba nada bueno para la ojidorada, un par de aquellos tentáculos se movían sobre su cuerpo suavemente, estaban acariciando sus tersas piernas sin dejar de girar sobre ella, habían hecho una espiral sobre las mismas y con fuerza abrían las piernas de Yoruichi, ella trataba de oponer resistencia, pero su cuerpo hacía rato que dejó de responder como ella deseaba, sólo podía sentir aquel perverso placer, era violada si, por un demonio también, y para sus temores... lo estaba disfrutando, ese demonio dejó salir una carcajada al ver el rostro apenado de la ANBU, sólo se deleitaba aún más con él, despacio otro de esos tentáculos se alzó entre las piernas de Yoruichi, latía ansioso y ella juraría se volvía aún más grueso que antes, despacio se acercó a su mojada entrada.

Sólo frotaba la punta sobre la intimidad de Yoruichi quien trataba, inútilmente, de cerrar las piernas y negar el acceso a ese ente, pero lo que pasaba era mucho peor de lo que ella creía, lo sentía de pronto, otro par de esos tentáculos estaban frotándose contra sus nalgas, las presionaba y acariciaban casi como si fueran manos y abriéndose de la punta, comenzaban a "besar" las nalgas de Yoruichi, apretó aún más los labios negándose a dejar salir aquel gemido que el demonio sabía ella estaba callando, los tentáculos estaban firmes sobre ella y despacio abrían sus nalgas, un nuevo apéndice apareció, largo y grueso, se froto sobre ella, acaricio su cuello, sus mejillas, sus pechos y abrazo su cintura dando un giro, descendía entre sus nalgas, estaba justo sobre su culo.

— **_Así es como coge un demonio puta_** — Dijo, y los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron como platos, su trasero era presionado y su culo se abría ante el grueso invasor, al mismo tiempo que el otro empujaba en su vagina distendiendo las paredes al entrar en la ANBU, ambos miembros alargados se movían a un ritmo increíble, uno empujaba cuando el otro salía, primero su vagina y el de su culo salía, luego este entraba y el de su vagina salía, eran estocadas cada vez más profundas que habían de hundir a Yoruichi aún más en aquel calor sofocante, los tentáculos se movían contra ella con fuerza todo el cuerpo de Yoruichi estaba siendo bombardeado por ese par de miembros que seguían entrando en ella, su vagina estaba abierta como nunca antes en su vida, presionaba demasiado adentro llegando hasta la entrada de su útero, estaba empujando más y más contra ella antes de que la ojidorada lo sintiera.

— Aaaahhh — Exclamo, trató de no gemir, pero fue imposible, el miembro había entrado en su útero y ahora estaba empujando más y más contra ella, su vientre se hinchaba un poco con cada golpe de ese demonio quien no sólo atacan por el frente.

— **_Veamos si puedo llegar a tu estómago jajajaja_** — Dijo, los ojos de Yoruichi se abrirán enormes, su culo se estaba abriendo más y más mientras el tentáculo entraba en su cuerpo, estaba flexionándose en su interior y poco a poco ella lo sentía en su estómago, el tentáculo no dejaba de moverse adentro y afuera con toda su fuerza — **_Jajajaja vamos no te rindas, aún queda un orificio por usar jajajaja_** — los ojos de Yoruichi estaban abiertos, uno de esos tentáculos se estaba frotando contra su rostro, sus jugos escurrían sobre su rostro y ese fuerte aroma de demonio macho nublo aún más su mente, sólo abrió un poco los labios y el apéndice entró en su boca, el fuerte sabor de ese miembro nublo su mente y pronto Yoruichi estaba mamando, entraba aún más en ella llegando casi hasta la garganta, no se ahogaba y el sabor seguía más y más fuerte dentro de su mente — **_Si así es como debe actuar mi esposa jajajaja mi puta suculenta, aquí viene tu premio_** — el demonio dejó salir un gruñido, todos los tentáculos se tensaban, se hincharon más que antes estallando sobre ella, estaban derramado litros de espeso semen blanco que bañaba a Yoruichi, su garganta se movía tragando la abundante descarga que hacía que su mente se perdiera más y más dentro de ese mundo de perverso placer, su útero también era saturado por el semen caliente que llenaba a la ojidorada, incluso su estómago estaba siendo llenado con todo ese semen, al final tras largos minutos que parecían horas Yoruichi fue hundida en semen, los miembros salían de ella dejando que el semen saliera de su culo abierto, su vagina también escurría y de su boca, salía entre la tos el semen del demonio — **_Ahora si estas lista para ser solo mía_** — los tentáculos jalaban a la ANBU hacia el gran demonio, finalmente Yoruichi pudo verlo con claridad, era alto y de torso musculoso, los tentáculos salían de su espalda, justo de en medio de sus alas que se abrían a su espalda, las piernas de Yoruichi estaban abiertas y sentía eso, el demonio estaba colocando sobre ella su pene, era enorme ancho y estaba latiendo con fuerza, estaba deslizando su pene sobre ella acariciando su estómago, era enorme y llegaba hasta más allá de su ombligo, algo así de grande, sin duda la partiría en dos, el demonio se acomodó contra su vagina, estaba a punto de tomarla como suya, pese a todo el placer extraño que sentía y el espeso semen que ahora saturaba su mente Yoruichi fue capaz de reaccionar, hizo fuerza, se soltó de esos tentáculos y con una fuerte patada golpeó al demonio en el miembro haciendo que retrocediera.

— ¡No, yo no voy a ser tuya! — Exclamo, Yoruichi apretó sus ojos con fuerza y su chakra se sintió en su cuerpo devolviendo la oscuridad donde el demonio permanecía.

— **_Eres muy fuerte pero algún día... un demonio te ha de violar, y tu gemirás como la puta que eres, feliz de que un macho de verdad la reclame, ya lo verás jajajajajajaja ya lo verás jajajajaja_** — Dijo, la risa del demonio resonaba con fuerza, mientras la oscuridad poco a poco se disolvió dando paso a una luz brillante... y fluorescente.

— Calma, todo va a estar bien Yoruichi-san, todo está bien — Escucho, la ANBU miró a su lado, había un hombre de bata blanca, un médico quien le dirigía una mirada serena y comprensiva, ella miraba a todos lados, estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

— Que fue lo que me paso, donde esta esa cosa, donde esta ese demonio que… Que me... — Dijo, el médico se le quedo viendo, ella no dijo más, no sentía que decir eso de que un demonio la había violado y lo disfrutó fuera algo que se decía a todos.

— Nada fue real, cálmate Yoruichi-san, fuiste a una prueba con Apex Devil, siempre he pensado que se le pasa la mano con esos venenos que usa, inducen pesadillas muy extrañas, porque crees que lo llaman Devil, ya te suministramos el antídoto, estarás bien, sólo relájate — Dijo, el médico se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí despacio con esa sonrisa.

Dejó a Yoruichi sola al fin, estaba en Konoha, nada había pasado en realidad, todo fue sólo una pesadilla causada por el veneno que uso aquel ANBU, debía admitir que fue brutal, No sólo le hizo vivir la muerte de sus compañeros de un modo mucho peor que el original, le había causado una de las alucinaciones más extremas de las que pudo tener memoria, pero pese a todo se sentía, decepcionada, ni cuenta se dio de cuando la atacó, sólo recordaba ese ligero dolor en su nuca y eso fue todo, falló en la regla número uno del ANBU, alerta ante todo siempre sin importar donde estas, sólo por eso estaba segura de que falló la prueba, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, como fue que esa pesadilla apareció, fue tan real y salvaje, pero sobre todo... tan placentera, se reprendió, como pudo llegar a disfrutar el que un demonio estuviera sobre ella haciéndole el amor, una locura por donde lo viera, cerró sus ojos, debía descansar para ir con el Sandaime a pedir su trabajo de cazadora, con ese fallo era obvio que sólo le quedaba eso, ahora sólo podía estar esperando a poder reponer fuerza para ir a verlo, una explosión se oyó a la distancia, Yoruichi miraba por la ventana, se veía esa explosión alzando una extraña nube de gas morado que no entendió en lo más mínimo, otra explosión ahora del otro lado de la aldea pero el humo, era en ese lado de color rojo intenso.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? — se preguntó Yoruichi al ponerse de pie, estaba adolorida y ahora veía por la ventana, había ninjas de Kiri corriendo por todos lados, finalmente habían decidido a atacar a la aldea, no pudieron haber elegido uno de los peores momentos de su vida, los gritos en el corredor se oían más fuertes antes de que uno de los ninjas llegará, entraba por su puerta cargando una espada ensangrentada, había asesinado un par de médicos y ahora iba por ella, Yoruichi le miro con recelo, pero tan pronto el hombre dio un paso al frente una espada apareció atravesando el pecho del hombre que se fue al suelo sin vida, Yoruichi lo vio entonces, era un hombre, usaba un traje ANBU y una espada en su espalda, era diferente al Ninjato que uso contra ese hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo, su máscara era diferente a todas las que ella había visto, parecía el rostro de un monstruo, con una boca repleta de colmillos afilados, unas ranuras alargadas para sus ojos, y ese par de líneas negras que caían desde sus cejas enmarcando su rostro.

— Apex Devil — susurró la ANBU de ojos dorados antes de que el hombre le mirase, alcanzó a ver algo azulado dentro de esos ojos afilados, él se inclinó un poco en señal de saludo.

— Lamento que se me pasará la mano con tu prueba, pero siempre soy así de rudo, anda inyecta esto, lo manda Slythering-sama, dijo que serviría contra esa arma química — Dijo, lanzó una ampolleta, dentro había un líquido de color verde opaco y transparente — Y Yoruichi... no dudes ni confíes en nadie a partir de este punto o la aldea será destruida — el no dijo más, sólo se alejó por los pasillos matando ninjas enemigos a diestra y siniestra.

La ANBU veía esa ampolleta en sus dedos, no estaba muy habituada a inyectarse esas cosas sola, aunque eso sí, muchas de las medicinas que usaban los ANBU, hablando de toxinas, eran invención del Sannin de la casa de las serpientes, decidió confiar en él, se inyectó la sustancia y con algo de dolor ardió en su brazo, el dolor paso en cosa de nada mientras otra explosión se oía más cerca del hospital, no podía quedarse ahí esperando, se necesitaban todas las manos necesarias, fue al armario y sacando su ropa se la colocó, una vez más usaba aquel leotardo y con calma se acercó al ninja en el suelo, el Ninjato que uso Apex Devil seguía clavado, lo tomó con calma y salió a la batalla, en las calles de la aldea, la bruma de esa arma química se podía oler por todos lados, era un olor agrio y asqueroso que no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Yugao! — dijo Yoruichi al ver a la ANBU, sin su máscara claro, estaba de rodillas junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de Hayate, hasta donde ella sabía el hombre era su novio, o lo fue porque era claro que había sido asesinado, con suma crueldad, pues tenía el cuello destrozado y la sangre salpicada por todas partes, lo extraño en él era esa mirada de asombro total en sus ojos, casi como si no hubiera esperado ese ataque letal, Yoruichi se acercó a Yugao, notó sus manos, estaban bañadas en sangre, sintió escalofríos, Yugao le miro con calma, sus ojos estaban por completo negros, las venas de sus mejillas y cuello estaban remarcadas en un vivido tono morado y Yoruichi la veía ponerse de pie, le gruñía molesta y abriendo la mano izquierda, la manzana de Adán, sacada del cuello de Hayate cayó al suelo, todo ante la mirada en shock de Yoruichi — Yugao... ¿Qué hiciste? — pregunto en shock la bella ojidorada antes de que su compañera atacará, salto gruñendo como un animal salvaje que trataba de sujetarse a ella, para hacer quien sabe que con la mujer de piel oscura, Yoruichi la eludía, escapaba de sus ataques torpes y violentos, todo sin dejar de intentar hablar con ella y hacer que reaccionará, Yugao se detuvo de la nada, un kunai se había incrustado en el costado de su cabeza y ahora caía al suelo sin vida.

— ¿Pero qué hiciste?... Death Viper — Dijo, otro miembro del escuadrón de ese demonio estaba de pie, era una mujer por lo que indicaba esa ropa ajustada, usaba una falda muy corta con un par de porta-kunai en sus muslos, usaba una camisa ceñida con un gran escote, sus pechos grandes casi salían de esa ropa estaba con una pierna flexionada, alzando su falda y dejando mostrar esa prenda de ropa interior, unas pantaletas blanca por lo que Yoruichi juzgó, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su rostro, su máscara si era de una serpiente, o eso parecía pues era de color gris, sus ojos eran alargados y tenía dos ojos falsos en la frente de su boca afilada y en "v" sobresalían un par de colmillos largos, y a los costados en las mejillas había un par de triángulos morados que le daban un aspecto demoníaco.

— Tu eres la puta que falló la prueba, no me extraña, si no puedes acabar con el enemigo como ibas a pasar la prueba de Taichō — Dijo, ella parecía más interesada en esa prueba, que en la muerte de esa compañera de Konoha, avanzó a Yoruichi con pasos seguros que hacían que sus pechos enormes se balancearan de lado a lado, el grito de dolor llamó la atención de ambas mujeres, miraban como caía desde un techo una ninja de Konoha, era de cabello negro y caía al suelo pesadamente, de su pecho salía una estaca de un material negro y brillante que le partió el corazón de lado a lado, tras ella aterrizó otra ANBU, usaba un ajustado pantalón que realzaba su redondo trasero, usaba también una blusa igual de entallada que presumía esos pechos tan enormes como los de Viper, su blusa se cerraba sobre su cuello mostrando en su caso un escote en la espalda, dejando ver esa clara y tersa piel, giro su rostro a Yoruichi y vio su máscara, era de una sola pieza y tenía una serie de grietas sobre ella, le hacía ver como un espejo roto, y una gran "fractura" estaba sobre sus ojos — Cristal Murder, ¿Qué trae por aquí a una puta como tú? ¿Quieres que Taichō te coja como te gusta? — Yoruichi no prestó atención a esa provocación de Viper a Cristal, le interesaba más el cadáver en el suelo, no era otra más que Kurenai y como Yugao sus ojos eran por completo negros.

— Porque lo hicieron, porque mataron a compañeras de la aldea, que no tienen nada en el cerebro — Dijo, Yoruichi les lanzó esa mirada y palabras molestas, Viper lanzó un kunai, que por cosa de nada casi dio en el cuello de la paralizada Yoruichi.

— Tú no tienes autoridad para hablar así, eres una fracasada que no sabe hacer nada, tu único talento son esas tetas enormes, así que cierra el pico y deja de quejarte — Dijo, Yoruichi le miro con recelo, ella se veía bastante molesta pese a la máscara.

— Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Viper, sólo estas aquí porque Taichō sintió pena por ti, es demasiado compasivo, algo tienes que le agrada, si fuera como con otras te habría dejado tirada gimiendo en esa alucinación, hazte un favor, y no hagas enojar más a Viper, o acabará matándote por más que a Taichō le agrades — Dijo, los ojos de Cristal estaban en ella, y Yoruichi sentía su fuerte presencia, esas mujeres lograban una autoridad tan marcada sólo con sus palabras.

— Basta de eso, Yoruichi no sabe lo que pasa aquí — Dijo, Apex Devil apareció, dejaba caer al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de uno de tantos ninjas de Konoha — Escucha Yoruichi, conseguimos muestras de esto en una incursión en Kiri, por eso Orochimaru-sama pudo hacer el antídoto, esas nubes de gas, son una toxina que vuelve loco a quien la huele, causa un derrame que mata a la víctima, pero en el proceso actúa como un animal atacando a todo lo que se mueva, ellos ya no tenían salvación, estaban condenados y más te vale comenzar a moverte o ellos te matarán, bueno andando chicas, hay víctimas que matar — dio un par de nalgadas a las ANBU quienes dejaban salir esos quejidos de gusto y así de la nada los tres se fueron, a seguir con la matanza.

— No puede ser, algo así es imposible, esto, esto debe ser un Genjutsu o una alucinación, si eso es debo salir de esto — Dijo, Yoruichi trató de romper la "ilusión" no pudo hacerlo, incluso sacó un kunai y se cortó una mano, el dolor debería despertarla del sueño, tampoco funcionó, no lo podía creer pero era un hecho, todo estaba pasando en verdad.

El grupo especial del Sandaime se había marchado, Yoruichi estaba sola en la calle, poco a poco los aldeanos aparecían avanzando por la calle despacio, la veían con sus rostros repletos de venas moradas y con sus ojos por completo negros, atacar a las personas inocentes, era algo que ella nunca pensó que tendría que hacer pero ahora, era eso o ser despedazada por ellos, los aldeanos corrían contra la ojidorada quien apretó su espada con fuerza, tenía que luchar para salvar su vida y a la aldea, los civiles atacaban, pero tan pronto estaban frente a ella terminaban con heridas letales en su cuerpo, brazos perdidos, piernas mutiladas y cuellos cercenados, los civiles estaban en el suelo, regados en charcos de sangre, muriendo poco a poco, no era buena la sensación que la carcomía desde el interior, pero aun así debía seguir luchando, una explosión se vio cerca de ella, estaba ocurriendo justo en la base de la Torre, Yoruichi sintió preocupación por aquel hombre de edad, no sabía si la medicina había llegado a él y veía como la nube de humo subía envolviendo la torre, no podía permitir que algo malo le pasará al Sandaime, la ex ANBU corrió veloz a la torre y con un salto potente, entró por la puerta destrozando la misma.

— ¡¿Dónde está Hokage–sama?! — gritaba con desesperación la mujer de piel oscura comenzando a correr por los pasillos de la torre, desde todas las puertas salía el personal de aquel edifico poseídos por la nube de veneno, uno a uno acabó con ellos hasta que ella apareció, se trataba de la asistente del Sandaime quien tenía sus ojos perdidos en las toxinas — Ayako-san, no quiero hacerte daño, no me ataques — trató de razonar, fue inútil, la mujer de cabello negro sólo se dejó ir contra ella alzando un kunai que sacó del ninja sin vida en el suelo, trató de apuñalar a Yoruichi quien esquivó el ataque, la jaló sobre su hombro y lanzándola con fuerza rompió la ventana, la mujer cayó más de 5 pisos hasta el suelo, donde se destrozó su cráneo, Yoruichi sólo negó, ese ataque estaba diezmando demasiado a la aldea, Yoruichi seguía avanzando, el ninja en el suelo lo era otro más que Ebisu, siempre supo que él tenía una relación con Ayako, seguramente fue por eso que ella acabó matándole, un ruido en el armario llamó la atención de la mujer, abrió el armario de golpe esperando ver algún enemigo, pero sólo halló a un asustado niño.

— Konohamaru... ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunto, era el nieto del Sandaime, había ido a visitar a su abuelo cuando el ataque empezó, le ordenó esconderse, no sin antes inyectar una cosa rara en su cuello, Yoruichi sintió miedo al oír esas palabras — Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido, volveré por ti después de ver a tu abuelo — el niño asintió y ella cerró la puerta antes de atorarla con el cadáver de Ebisu.

Entró despacio a la oficina sigilosa y con dudas, no había nada fuera de lugar, es más Sarutobi estaba de pie frente a la ventana, mirando a la aldea con demasiada calma.

— Hokage-sama, que alegría que este bien, tenemos que salir de aquí ya, vamos lo llevaré a un sitio seguro junto a su nieto — Dijo, no respondió, en su lugar Sarutobi se giró despacio para ver a la asombrada ojidorada, sus ojos estaban negros por completo, y esas venas moradas se veían en todo su rostro, Yoruichi negó, ahora entendía porque Konohamaru estaba escondido, seguramente Orochimaru no logró hacer mucho antídoto y la dosis que debía ser para él, se usó en su nieto, Sarutobi siempre fue así, se preocupaba tanto por los demás, al punto de que él dejaba de importar, gruño molesto al girar a la ex ANBU — No... usted no, por favor, reaccione — la voz de Yoruichi estaba plagada de dolor, el Sandaime no la escuchó, sólo atacó como un animal rabioso tratando de atraparla, la ojidorada esquivo el ataque tratando de que el entrará en razón, no servía de nada, el hombre seguía atacando con toda su fuerza, quería matarla, Konohamaru temblaba en su escondite, Sarutobi seguía tratando de matar a Yoruichi y la ojidorada ya estaba llorando con angustia, Apex Devil se lo dijo, una vez infectado no había salida, la muerte era un hecho, pero en el proceso mataría a todo lo que se metiera en su camino. — Lo... lo siento tanto — Sarutobi atacó, Yoruichi avanzó con la espada al frente, atravesó al Sandaime de lado a lado, Sarutobi cayó al suelo, la sangre salía de su cuerpo agonizante y ella veía su espada estaba bañada en la sangre de Sarutobi, incluso su mano tenía la sangre de ese hombre sobre ella, ese hombre al que amaba como un padre, había sido asesinado... por ella misma, soltó la espada y cayó de rodillas, grito, grito lo más fuerte que pudo dejando salir todo su dolor, todo mientras la oficina se difuminaba y los ojos de Yoruichi se cerraban para abrirse una vez más, no estaba en la torre, estaba en el bosque, donde todo comenzó.

— Que... ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? — pregunto a la nada la ex ANBU, ahora todo quedaba claro, hasta cierto punto, por lo que ella entendía lo que le paso había sido sólo una ilusión, aunque una que jamás había sentido, pues incluso el Sharingan de Itachi Uchiha era incapaz de crear alto tan vivido pero sobretodo... horrible.

— El camino del infierno, eso fue lo que recorriste — mencionó aquel ANBU, Yoruichi veía delante de ella a ese ANBU, de máscara demoníaca — Apex Devil a tus servicios — se inclinó con respeto y caballerosidad, todo sin que ella dejará de verle con atención, era el mismo de su visión, el ANBU más eficiente de toda la aldea.

— ¿Porque usaste eso en mí y que clase Genjutsu fue ese? No podía salir de él — Cuestionó ella con sus ojos fijos en el ANBU, estaba caminando alrededor de ella sin dejar de verle con mucha atención.

— Así es como son mis pruebas, de nada sirve ser fuerte si tu mente es tan frágil como un castillo de cartas, para eso sirve el camino del infierno, no es un Genjutsu común, sólo las mejores mentes pueden salir de él, me dejo en claro que tienes mucho potencial, sin duda eres toda una puta - Dijo, Yoruichi lanzó una mirada de duda al ANBU quien seguía caminando hasta detenerse a su lado.

\- Primero me elogias y después me insultas llamándome puta, eres más extraño de lo que todos dicen que eres - comentó la ANBU con esos ojos nada amigables dirigidos sólo al enmascarado quien alzaba un poco sus hombros.

\- Soy como soy eso es todo, además ser una puta no es un insulto - Dijo, en ese punto y con esas palabras Yoruichi sólo se le pudo quedar viendo con mucha más duda que antes, pues hasta donde ella sabía, eso era un insulto — Me explicó, para mi hay dos clases de mujeres, las zorras y las putas, una zorra es una mujer débil y sin talento alguno que solo disfruta de la vida abriéndole las piernas a cualquier imbécil que le ofrece un pene, pero una puta, es una mujer poderosa, hábil y sensual que solo entrega su cuerpo al hombre que ama, a su dueño con el cual coje a placer donde sea y como sea, esa es la diferencia que rige mi vida, y tu Yoruichi-chan, eres sin duda toda una puta — y sin más aquel ANBU movió la mano, le dio una sonora nalgada a la ojidorada quien no protestó.

No estaba muy acostumbrada a esa clase se tratos de parte de sus compañeros, aunque por alguna razón que no sabía explicar, la explicación le pareció aceptable, incluso viéndola como él lo hacía sonaba a todo un cumplido más esa nalgada de afecto, le hizo sonreír, todo para la diversión del ANBU.

\- Ok, no me enojo por eso pero... porque diablos esa cosa era de ese modo, nunca sentí un Genjutsu de tal magnitud, ni cuando perseguía a Itachi Uchiha él uso algo así en mi — Dijo, el ANBU se quedó callado, el nombre de ese traidor le traía malos recuerdos, recuerdos de una bella princesa de cabello negro, cuyo corazón se rompió el día de la masacre de su clan, por su lado Yoruichi no dejaba de ver a ese ANBU, la máscara cubría muy bien su rostro, no sacaba algún parecido por la forma de la misma, aunque su voz le sonaba muy familiar y ese cabello, rubio platinado, por un segundo saco su conclusión, era un Yamanaka, esos expertos en la mente humana, sólo alguien de ese clan podría llegar a crear una ilusión de tal magnitud, o eso pensó ella antes de que el ANBU caminara otro poco, sentía sus ojos sobre ella revisando cada cm de su cuerpo, por un momento se sintió como un objeto siendo evaluado por un comprador.

\- Jigoku no Keiro (El Sendero del Infierno), es un Genjutsu muy especial, la mayoría de ellos se basan en chakra que envuelve a la víctima, pero el mío se entrelaza directo a las neuronas por ello es imposible salir de él solo usando tu chakra, para salir hay tres maneras, lo recorres completo hasta el final, te quedas atorado en uno de sus pisos hasta que se diluya sólo o lo terminó yo, por eso mismo es que me asombras tanto, sólo había dos personas que salieron de él, bueno, ahora son tres, y me enorgullece eso, mi sexy puta — Dijo, y aquel ANBU le dio otra sonora nalgada a la ojidorada quien sonrió un poco, esa manera de ser de Apex Devil era sin duda especial — Bueno ya que pasaste mi prueba inicial creo que puedo quitarme esta cosa, estorba para las pruebas — con calma el ANBU llevo sus manos a la máscara, que se quitó despacio para mostrar su rostro a la ojidorada.

\- Naruto... ¿tú eres Apex Devil? ¿Esta es otra ilusión? — Dijo, no podía creerlo, el rubio platinado era ese mítico ANBUs de la aldea, tenía que ser una nueva ilusión que le estaba cayendo, pero por como él sonreía, más el hecho de que no pasaba nada, era obvio que no era el caso.

\- Oh vamos, no creo que seas tan estúpida como el resto de la aldea, Orochimaru-Sensei me ha entrenado por años, no pensaste que tanto esfuerzo me haría ser sólo un genio promedio que apenas y puede escapar de los ataque de Anko-chan ¿o sí? — Dijo, la ojidorada le miraba con atención, siendo honesta, si llegó a pensar eso del rubio platinado.

\- Bueno no me puedes culpar, eres un gran actor, todos piensan que eres un tonto, sin duda eres un ANBU más que digno del reconocimiento de Hokage-sama, entonces que es lo que sigue en la prueba, porque dudo que baste sólo con un Genjutsu - Dijo, Naruto sonreía, la ojidorada tenía mucha razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Cierto, ya vi que tan fuerte es tu mente ante el miedo y la incertidumbre, pero me pregunto si eres capaz de vencer a tu instinto de puta - Dijo, por un segundo los ojos de Naruto se cruzaron con los de la mujer de ojos dorados, sintió un ligero escalofrío y Naruto atacó, la tomó de la cintura apretándola contra él, las manos de Yoruichi se aferraron al pecho del rubio platinado y con un simple gesto de sus ojos fue por ella, Yoruichi se sometió al rubio platinado sólo con la mirada y sus labios se unieron a los de ella, la lengua de Naruto se colaba dentro de la boca de Yoruichi buscando su lengua, la halló casi de inmediato comenzado a frotarse contra ella con ferocidad, trató de oponerse cuanto se pudo, pero no lo resistió, la lengua de Naruto la había sometido y sus manos bajaban por su espalda llegando hasta sus grandes nalgas que apretaba con fuerza jalando aquel leotardo que se hundía entre sus nalgas, casi al mismo tiempo que ella lograba sentir algo enorme presionando contra su bajo vientre.

\- Espera... que... que es lo que pretendes - pregunto Yoruichi antes de apretar sus labios, Naruto estaba lamiendo el delicioso cuello de la ANBU hasta llegar a su oído donde metía la punta de su lengua.

— ¿No es obvio? Tú y yo vamos a coger como se debe... después de todo, a las putas como tú, se les debe violar para demostrarles a quien le pertenecen Yoruichi-chan — Dijo, y sin más, el rubio platinado la empujó al suelo con rudeza y agresividad.

La ANBU de ojos dorados sólo pudo ver como el rubio platinado atacaba, había caído sobre ella uniendo sus labios una vez más a los suyos, su lengua había reclamado el interior de su boca y en ese mismo momento era el amo y señor de la misma, frotaba la lengua de Yoruichi con deseo sin que sus manos dejaran de moverse, subían por sus caderas anchas, la sujetaba de esa breve cintura y subía por sus costados hasta sus brazos, los alzaba un poco y con esa sonrisa Naruto lamia ahora su cuello.

\- Después de hoy serás sólo mi puta Yoruichi-chan - Dijo, esas palabras más que una amenaza, sonaron como una promesa, ella apretó los ojos conteniendo el placer, era obvio que Naruto sabía lo que estaba haciendo pues cada caricia estimulaba aún más a la ojidorada, entonces de un sólo jalón el rubio platinado le arrancó la ropa, finamente Yoruichi estaba desnuda ante él y si, Naruto la recorrió de pies a cabeza - Eres toda una obra maestra Yoruichi-chan, nadie en esta aldea te tocará, sólo yo podré - de nuevo una promesa del rubio platinado quien volvía a la carga sobre ella, las manos de la ANBU trataron de separar al rubio platinado pero le era imposible, sus manos estaban amasando sus enormes pechos con mucho placer, los apretaba y jalaba con deseo llegando hasta esos duros pezones de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el resto de su piel, jugaba con ellos presionando y recorriendo con sus dedos antes de inclinarse, la lengua del rubio platinado salio de sus labios recorriendo uno de esos pezones duros y suculentos.

\- Aaaaahhhhh - Gimió, finalmente Yoruichi no fue capaz de detenerlo, ese delicioso gemido había salido de sus labios con toda la libertad, los labios del rubio platinado no se detenían, dejaron de besar los pechos de Yoruichi para bajar por su suave piel hasta sus caderas, mordió un poco los costados sin dejar de abrir las piernas de la ANBU, se quería resistir, no podía creer que estuviera siendo tratada como un objeto, pero lo que más desconcertaba a Yoruichi... era lo bien que se sentía todo lo que Naruto le estaba haciendo, finalmente Naruto soltó a Yoruichi sólo un segundo para ponerse de pie e igualar la situación, se desnudó como ella mostrando orgulloso lo que tenía entre las piernas.

\- Por Kami... tu pene es enorme - Dijo, la voz de Yoruichi casi sonó feliz, todo sin que sus ojos dejaran de ver el miembro del rubio platinado, estaba en plena erección y por eso mismo su pene parecía crecer más y más a cada segundo.

\- Claro que es enorme, una puta como tú merece que su dueño le dé un pene así de grande y duro para que lo disfruté como se debe - Naruto a oía seguro, incluso un poco arrogante en sus palabras, pero viendo lo que escondía bajo el pantalón, Yoruichi entendía por completo ese ego; El rubio platinado se acercó una vez más tomando las piernas de ojidorada, trató de oponerse, pero el deseo dentro de ella era mucho mayor que su fuerza de voluntad, algo en el rubio platinado, en su actitud, en sus ojos hacia que ella se sometiera poco a poco a sus deseos, Naruto abrió las piernas de Yoruichi con calma, se opuso lo más que pudo pero al final terminó en el suelo con sus piernas separadas, siendo sujetadas cada una por una de las manos del rubio platinado que ahora, alineaba su miembro a la entrada de su cuerpo.

\- Creo que vamos a terminar la prueba aquí, después de todo nos vamos a dedicar a coger verdad, eso es lo que quieres, que te coja como la puta que eres - Pregunto el rubio platinado con una sonrisa más que superior mientras que Yoruichi, le veía con deseo, eso era lo que quería, que Naruto no se detuviera, que empujara su miembro dentro de ella con toda su fuerza, aunque eso implicará partirla en dos con su enorme pene, pero aun así, la idea de ir ahí no era la de encontrar un hombre para tener sexo como si fuera un animal en celo, ella quería ser parte de su escuadrón.

\- Yo... yo... yo quiero... quiero que me cojas pero... pero también quiero ser parte de tu escuadrón, yo quiero ser una Hellclaw - Dijo, Naruto sonreía, se inclinó sobre Yoruichi con esa sonrisa y buscando sus labios se unió a ellos en un nuevo y desesperado beso, donde una vez más la lengua del rubio platinado domaba a la de la ojidorada.

\- Eso es lo que quería oír - Escucho, y los ojos de Yoruichi vieron un ligero destello antes de que pudiera parpadear, una vez más estaba de pie en el bosque y Naruto, él sonreía frente a ella muy satisfecho.

\- ¿Otra vez fue un Genjutsu? - Pregunto, la pregunta de Yoruichi no sólo estaba llena de duda, también se enojó, lo que ella no ubicó del todo era si se enojaba por haber caído en otra ilusión, estaba molesta porque eso fue una ilusión.

\- Claro que sí, no pensaste de verdad que haría algo así de la nada, digo ganas no me faltan de cogerte como mereces, pero por ahora estamos en una prueba y eso tiene prioridad, ya después podemos ver cuando y donde puedo hacerte muy feliz, Yoruichi-chan — Dijo, la voz del rubio platinado estuvo cargada de superioridad e incluso se podría decir, algo de burla.

\- Dices eso como si en verdad yo fuera a dejar que pasará, sólo gemía por el Genjutsu, sólo por eso - Dijo, la ex ANBU era orgullosa, eso le agradaba al rubio platinado quien le sostenía la mirada, ella insistía en eso pero el fino aroma y lo que escurría discretamente entre sus piernas decía mucho más que sus palabras.

\- No es bueno decir mentiras Yoruichi-chan, menos cuando estás tan excitada que tus jugos escurren entre tus piernas - Dijo, Naruto bajo la mirada igual que ella, hasta ese momento fue cuando la ojidorada se dio cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba su ropa, en verdad que aquella visión había estimulado su cuerpo como nunca lo creyó - Debes estar orgullosa, estas así de húmeda y aun así lograste decir no, eso es admirable, mis ilusiones han demostrado que puedes dominar los impulsos más básicos del cuerpo, el miedo que te paraliza y el deseo que te enloquece, ahora más que nunca lo sostengo, tú eres toda una puta — Naruto le sonreía a la mujer, no sabía si era por lo que sentía en su cuerpo, o si era por las ilusiones del rubio platinado, pero algo era claro, esa palabra cada vez le sonaba menos como insulto — Bueno aunque me gustaría discutir toda la noche que tantas ganas tienes de que te coja como la puta que eres, tenemos que seguir, que ya lograste igualar a Viper y Cristal — la atención de Yoruichi se volcó lejos del calor de su entrepierna, ese par de nombres, dos de las ANBUs más poderosas y temidas en la aldea de Konoha, se decía incluso que cuando entrenaban, se emocionaban a tal punto que todo lo que tocaban era destruido, uno de los campos ANBU secretos daba fe de ello, pues el sitio quedó hecho pedazos después de que ellas fueron a entrenar ahí, incluso se rumoreaba que el mismo Apex Devil era el único que las podía detener cuando estaban así, el rubio platinado se alejó de ella un poco poniendo distancia con la ANBU quien le seguía mirando con mucha atención.

\- Como dije, ya probé tu mente y me agrada, ahora vamos a probar tu Taijutsu, vamos ven aquí y muéstrame que no sólo sabes usar las torpes técnicas que enseñan en las academias de Konoha - Dijo, el rubio platinado abrió sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo esperando a la ojidorada, Yoruichi sonrió antes de que ella alzará las manos abriendo su postura.

\- Entonces prepárate porque mi estilo no tiene nada que ver con el de los ANBU - Dijo, Yoruichi sonreía, al fin podría desahogarse un poco su frustración de tanta ilusión, y el rubio platinado estaba muy dispuesto a eso.

Yoruichi se lanzó al frente, avanzó veloz contra Naruto dando un salto cuando casi había llegado a él, rodo por el aire abriendo sus piernas que dejó ir a la cara del rubio platinado, Naruto sólo se movió a un lado dejando que el ataque pasará, pero sólo fue un señuelo, tan pronto ella llegó al piso giro veloz sobre ella misma soltando su pierna derecha a las costillas del rubio platinado, Naruto alzó el brazo facilitando el golpe, llegó de llenó y si, fue bastante fuerte logrando que se moviera un poco a un lado, aun así no cayó bajo al brazo sujetando la pierna de Yoruichi, que con toda a calma del mundo tomaba por ese torneado y fuerte muslo.

\- No está mal, pero podrías hacerlo mejor sabes, aunque tienes talento - mencionó el rubio platinado elogiando la fortaleza de la ojidorada quien sólo saltó, movió la pierna libre conectando en el cuello del rubio platinado quien sujetó ahora su otra pierna con la mano, la sostuvo en el aire y con facilidad la sostuvo, Yoruichi se fue al frente cayendo sobre sus manos antes de lanzar su trasero contra el cara de Naruto, le dio de lleno con esas duras nalgas directo en el rostro, soltó sus piernas y ella fue libre mientras ponía distancia con el rubio platinado, quien no dejaba de sonreír - Sabes podrías golpearme así todo lo que quieras, me encanta la idea de tener tu culo en mi cara todo el día - Yoruichi gruño un poco molesta, el ataque que ejecutó no funcionó de nada, la ojidorada volvió a atacar veloz contra el rubio platinado, se detuvo frente al rubio platinado dejando ir una patada poderosa al frente, Naruto la eludió dejándole pasar de largo para darle una sonora nalgada - Esto es un verdadero culo de puta - elogió el rubio platinado logrando que ella dejará salir una sonrisa traviesa, esas bromas comenzaban a hacerle más divertida esa prueba.

Yoruichi negó, no era el momento de comenzar a divertirse, estaba en una prueba sería que media su desempeñó, aunque su examinador parecía sólo estar jugando, pero después de lo que le hizo con aquellas ilusiones no pensaba confiarse de más, Yoruichi reunió fuerza y atacó una vez más con todo lo que tenía, ya no lanzó una patada en su lugar usó sus puños, los lanzó al frente en una serie de golpes que trataban de dar en la cara del rubio platinado, Naruto sólo se movía de un lado a otro del mismo modo que su maestro le había instruido para eludir al oponente y claro, sacarlo de quicio al fallar todos sus golpes, el puño derecho de Yoruichi fue al frente a la cara de Naruto quien con esa sonrisa levanto la mano, desvió el golpe con una sencilla palmada antes de girar sobre la ANBU y soltar su mano libre sujetando con fuerza, una de las nalgas de la ojidorada, Yoruichi se quedó quieta un segundo sintiendo como amasaban su trasero y reaccionó, fue sólo un momento el que Naruto duro en esa posición pero fue suficientes para hacerla sentir más calor, su codo casi golpeó la cabeza del rubio platinado antes de que ella avanzará a él con deseos de revancha por tanto manoseo.

\- Dos pueden jugar así Naruto-kun - Dijo, Yoruichi avanzó, soltó un golpe, una patada y el rubio platinado volvió a girar sobre ella para tratar de agarra su trasero una vez más, pero ahora ella lo estaba esperando, tan pronto se detuvo ante Yoruichi ella se agachó y una de sus manos fue directo al rubio platinado... Y su entrepierna, sujeto con fuerza y una sonrisa al haber detenido a Naruto, el rubio platinado por su parte sólo pudo sonreír, ese había sido un "movimiento" muy original de parte de la ojidorada quien seguía con su mano sobre la hombría del último Uzumaki quien decidió seguir con el juego.

\- Si lo sigues agarrando así Yoruichi-chan, se me va a poner mucho más duro, y vas a tener que asumir la responsabilidad por eso mi linda puta - Dijo, el rubio platinado acarició un poco el sedoso cabello de la ANBU quien entendió tarde en qué posición se había colocado, de rodillas ante el rubio platinado acariciando su miembro por sobre la ropa y si, sentía como se iba poniendo duro pues ella no dejaba de tomar la zona con firmeza, tragó saliva, había un discreto aroma en el aire, un aroma enervante y fuerte que la hacía mojarse más mientras el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba, provenía de la hombría del rubio platinado, soltó el miembro de Naruto y se movió sobre el suelo dando un giro con sus manos en el piso lanzando sus piernas a la cara del rubio platinado, falló por muy poco en su ataque pero bastó para poner distancia.

\- Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero hoy no vas a cogerme, tú mismo lo dijiste es una prueba, Y no voy a fallar - Dijo, la mirada de Yoruichi era feroz y decidida, pese al calor que sentía en su cuerpo, tenía una meta que alcanzar.

\- Eso es lo que quería oír Yoruichi-chan, y si me lo permites... es mi turno de atacar - Dijo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto fue muy diferente a los otras, era perversa sí, pero no de deseo, sino se verdadera malicia, Yoruichi no lo dijo, pero cuando sonrió de ese modo, le causó escalofríos.

El rubio platinado atacó ahora, Yoruichi sólo pudo abrir sus ojos como platos cuando Naruto paso a su lado moviéndose a toda velocidad.

\- ¿No me digas que fui muy rápido para ti? - pregunto el rubio platinado susurrando a la espalda de la ojidorada, Yoruichi lanzó el golpe al darse la vuelta pero falló, Naruto había dado un salto corto poniendo distancia entre ellos, tan pronto toco el suelo, como si fuera un resorte avanzó al frente dejando ir su rodilla, Yoruichi no logró bloquear el golpe y la rodilla de Naruto se clavó en su estómago con toda su fuerza, con facilidad alzó la mano y como si fuera una garra sujeto a Yoruichi del cuello, la apretó para que no huyera pero no cortó el flujo del aire, aun así la tenía en su poder - Adivinare, nunca te habían atacado así antes ¿verdad? Siempre eres tú la que abre una pelea y por lo veloz que eres, tus oponentes no suelen atacar de frente ¿me equivoco? - Yoruichi no dijo nada sus manos sujetaban el brazo del rubio platinado tratando de hacer que este la soltara y dejará que siguiera luchando, pero por más que apretaba y usaba sus dedos como garras nada servía, como lo haría si toda su vida bajo la tutela del Sannin de las serpientes, Naruto había sido apretado por grandes constrictoras o mordido por letales serpientes venenosas, lo que ella hacia no serviría contra ese agarre - Tu ataque es bueno, pero puede ser mejor, el problema es tu defensa... esa es un asco Yoruichi-chan - Naruto la atrajo a él despacio, sonreía con malicia y sin dudar reclamo sus labios, al inicio Yoruichi trató de rechazarlo pero no pudo, un leve movimiento de los dedos del rubio platinado le hicieron gemir del dolor en su cuello y el reclamo su boca, la lengua de Naruto se paseaba sobre la de la ANBU quien poco a poco se perdía en la sensación, toda la situación, la dura prueba, las ilusiones previas y el combate la tenían tan estimulada, que ese se volvió el mejor beso de toda su vida, se separó del rubio platinado despacio y su mente le jugó una broma muy pesada, la figura de Naruto desapareció para ser reemplazada por la de un gran demonio listo para violarla hasta el éxtasis, Yoruichi reaccionó sujetando el brazo del rubio platinado, subió sus piernas haciendo una pinza sobre el brazo del rubio platinado quien se fue al frente por el peso inesperado de ella en su brazo.

Yoruichi cayó de espalda al suelo y el rubio platinado soltó su cuello, ella giró con agilidad soltando una patada doble que al fin logró dar en la cara del Naruto, retrocedió un paso mientras ella rodaba por el suelo antes de ponerse de pie sujetando su cuello adolorido.

\- Creo que se me paso un poco la mano, ya te estabas ahogando no, lo siento deberías ahogarte con mi verga en tu garganta no con mi mano, perdón por eso puta-chan — Dijo, el rubio platinado sonrió, normalmente cuando llamaba a una mujer de ese modo lo primero que recibía era un insulto pero se lo había estado diciendo tanto a Yoruichi, que de ella recibió sólo una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto estaba más complacido ahora, ella aceptaba lo que era en verdad, hizo una pequeña señal inclinando el rostro al frente, avanzó contra la ojidorada con fuerza, se plantó ante ella levantando su pierna en un golpe que buscaba dar en el rostro de Yoruichi, ella giró apoyando sus manos en el suelo haciendo de nuevo ese arco con su espalda, sus pies se alzaron del suelo tratando de golpear al rubio platinado en el rostro, esta vez no funcionó, Naruto logró alejarse un paso dejando pasar el golpe a cm de su cara, sonreía al ver como Yoruichi se detenía, sus piernas estaban en todo lo alto y se abrían en una gran tijera, giro sobre sus manos y soltó las patadas contra él, obviamente fallaron pero su objetivo nunca fue el golpear al rubio platinado sólo hacerlo retroceder, Yoruichi volvió al suelo y con la inercia del giro lanzó su mano derecha al frente, fue un golpe recto y tajante que casi pareció dejar detrás de él líneas en el aire, Naruto bajo la mirada a su pecho y fue golpeado por la patada recta que se clavó en el centro se su rostro, se fue al suelo cayendo de espaldas.

\- ¿Qué te pareció eso Naruto-kun? - pregunto Yoruichi con alegría en su voz, finalmente después de mucho estar tratando había logrado golpear al rubio platinado con fuerza, despacio Naruto se ponía de pie con una sonrisa, pese al golpe directo a su rostro parecía que eso no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, no así como en su pecho, donde se veían esas marcas sobre el mismo, cuatro líneas de corte desgarradas en el torso del rubio platinado quien sonreía sin dejar de ver la marca.

\- Ya entiendo porque te decían Neko, tienes unas garras muy peligrosas, debo limarlas, no quiero que me arañes de más cuando cojamos - Dijo, Naruto sonrió con arrogancia y la ojidorada sólo negó, nadie se reía de ella de ese modo y salía ileso, se lanzó contra el rubio platinado presa de su enojo.

Sus manos como garras se movían de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar al rubio platinado quien no dejaba de eludir sus ataques al moverse, la garra derecha paso frente al rubio platinado quien sujetó la muñeca, desvió el golpe, Yoruichi gruño soltando el segundo golpe que el rubio platinado también esquivó del mismo modo al moverse veloz alrededor de ella, sus manos fueron a su cintura, la sujeto contra el tomando del cuerpo a la ANBU quien trataba de ser libre.

\- Bien te atrape, pero si te rindes te suelto, ¿Qué dices te vas a rendir? - Dijo, la voz de Naruto era segura y confiada, Yoruichi trataba de soltarse pero era inútil, el Uzumaki la tenía muy bien sujeta, ella empujó contra él pero Naruto no se movió, más bien avanzó a ella dejando que ella sintiera "algo" muy grande contra su trasero, Naruto sonreía frotando un poco su entrepierna contra ese generoso trasero - ¿Qué pasa Yoruichi-chan, acaso sientes algo que te gusta? — pregunto el rubio platinado con esa voz traviesa mientras acercaba su boca al oído de la ojidorada, Yoruichi sintió el aliento del rubio platinado sobre su oído y si, su cuerpo se estremeció, el fino aroma de su intimidad mojada llegaba a la nariz de Naruto quien sólo sentía su corazón latiendo veloz, igual que el deseo, un brillo deseoso apareció en sus ojos al abrir sus manos comenzando a acariciar el vientre de Yoruichi, muy firme y fuerte — Los dos sabemos lo que quieres, si me lo pidieras, con gusto te daría lo que quieres — indicó el rubio platinado al subir un poco más las manos, Yoruichi trató de ser libre moviendo su cuerpo, apretó los labios cuando las manos de Naruto llegaron a sus pechos, los estaba sujetando y amasando con toda la libertad del mundo, subía y bajaba sintiendo el peso de esos enormes senos que no dejaba de mover — Pero que puta eres, estas tetas son las más grandes de toda la aldea - elogió Naruto antes de colar la mano derecha bajo el leotardo, sintió al fin la suave y tersa piel de Yoruichi, los dedos del rubio platinado no tardaron en hallar el pezón que comenzó a apretar.

\- Aaahhhh no pares - pidió la ojidorada logrando que Naruto sonriera más, la había doblegado justo como lo deseaba, apretó sus pechos, jalo la tela del leotardo y sacó uno de sus pechos al aire, pudo ver ese pezón un poco más oscuro que su piel y lo froto entre sus dedos con suavidad sacando otro suspiro de los labios de la mujer de piel oscura.

\- Sabes Yoruichi-chan, tengo las bolas a reventar, tengo mucha leche para una sexy puta como tú - Dijo, el rubio platinado sonrió, busco los labios de Yoruichi y se unieron en un nuevo beso donde la mano de la ANBU sujetaba el cabello de la nuca de Naruto jalándole contra ella hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

\- ¿Esa leche es para mí? Porque... ¡te atrape! - Exclamo, y la mano de Yoruichi sujeto el cuello de la camisa de Naruto, se inclinó jalando al rubio platinado y este dio un giro sobre ella para caer al suelo pesadamente, todo mientras ella ponía distancia y volvía a esconder su seno bajo la ropa.

Yoruichi respiraba un poco agitada, en verdad por un segundo estuvo a punto de ceder ante el deseo dentro de ella, por su lado el rubio platinado en el suelo estaba en la misma situación, había pasado tanto tiempo jugando con Anko, Hinata o incluso Koyuki le había hecho daño, sus hormonas estaban casi a punto de estallar y por eso se regañaba, no negaría que le interesaba hacer todo con Yoruichi, no sólo misiones, había muchas otras cosas, más divertidas que podrían hacer después de una misión exitosa.

\- _Estoy loco, sólo quería hacerla mía, aún si no quería, poco me faltó para violarla... y ella uso en mi contra, es fantástica_ \- Pensó, Naruto dejo de lado sus regaños para sonreír, se puso de pie despacio, Yoruichi seguía en guardia esperando el ataque del rubio platinado quien sólo sacudía su ropa derribando la tierra, Yoruichi le miro de pies a cabeza y el rubio platinado sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza - Supiste usar el deseo del enemigo por ti a tu favor, eres sin duda grandiosa, como dije tú Taijutsu necesita un poco de trabajo, pero eres mi clase de gata jejejeje, en lo que a mí respecta, pasaste la segunda parte de la prueba - el rubio platinado aplaudió un poco mientras Yoruichi parpadeaba, no era la clase de final que estaba esperando para ese combate, pero lo que importaba era que había pasado la segunda parte de la prueba, el rubio platinado trono sus dedos un momento antes de comenzar a agitar los brazos a sus costados, todo ante la mirada dudosa de la ojidorada —Ya llegamos a la parte final, que conste, que pasarás las dos etapas previas no quiere decir que ya pasaste, si no me convences en esto fallaras - Yoruichi parpadeo con algo de confusión por lo que el rubio platinado decía, ya había demostrado su valía, entonces a que se podía estar refiriendo con esas palabras - Hora de que me muestres tu Ninjutsu - y la sonrisa de Naruto sólo se volvió aún más grande que antes.

\- Bien esa es una de mis especialidades, no le tienes miedo a la electricidad ¿verdad? - Dijo, el rubio platinado alzó una de sus cejas al ver la secuencia de sellos que hacia la ojidorada, sus manos trazaron el último y alzó su mano derecha abierta frente a su cara, la electricidad corrió desde su hombro directo a su palma que apretó concentrando el poder antes de atacar — **_Raiton: Jibashi_** (Elemento Rayo: Asesino Eléctrico) - y alzó la mano para extender dos dedos al frente.

Una línea eléctrica, un relámpago delgado salió de sus dedos volando contra Naruto quien sólo se quedó ahí de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el ataque serpenteo por el suelo llegando a él en cosa de nada, finalmente se movió, dos pasos a la izquierda bastaron para que el ataque fallará pasando de largo hasta un pobre árbol cercano que acabó chamuscado, Naruto sólo pudo asentir tras el ataque para dirigirse a la ojidorada.

\- Adivinare, aprendiste ese jutsu hace poco ¿verdad? El Jibashi es un gran jutsu cuando lo controlas bien, si lo sabré yo que me han golpeado con él, pero el tuyo era demasiado errático, falta de uso, pero tienes potencial ¿Qué más escondes Yoruichi-chan? - Dijo, la bella mujer sólo mascullo alguna clase de insulto al rubio platinado, había exhibido su poco control de aquel ataque sólo con moverse, decir esas palabras, pero por fortuna tenía algo con lo que sin duda lo dejaría asombrado, las mano de la ANBU se movían veloces trazando otra secuencia de sellos que acabó muy pronto, era rápida y eso le gustaba al rubio platinado las manos de Yoruichi fueron a los lados de su cuerpo haciendo que toda su persona brillará al ser cubierta por la electricidad.

\- **_Raiton: Namisho_** (Elemento Rayo: Empuje de la Ola) - Dijo, bien el rubio platinado nunca oyó o leyó de eso, sonaba extraño que un ataque eléctrico llevará la palabra ola, pero cuando ella movió las manos al frente aplaudiendo con fuerza comprendió él porque del nombre, la electricidad fluyo sobre Yoruichi hasta sus manos juntas formando una ola de electricidad que se alzó ante el rubio platinado, avanzó veloz por el suelo y dada su anchura moverse a un lado no serviría de nada, el rubio platinado sonrió aún más, de esa clase de jutsu hablaba, trazo sus propios sellos y poniéndose de lado alzó la mano derecha, Yoruichi alcanzó a ver algo rojo y translucido que se alzó del suelo, golpeó su ola de electricidad que sí, seguía de frente pero donde estaba el Uzumaki un trozo de ella había sido despedazado dejando a Naruto ileso.

\- Nada mal, apuesto a que puedes noquear a varios con ese ataque, tienes mucho potencial, anda dame más de tu Ninjutsu puta - Dijo, Yoruichi sonrió, el rubio platinado era tan extraño, aunque también era divertido.

Sus manos trazaron sello tras sello usando todo el repertorio de Jutsus que tenía en su haber, una lanza eléctrica que atravesó varios árboles al ser lanzada, una red de energía que sujetó a Naruto un segundo antes de que ese aire rojo lo liberase, un disparo eléctrico que el rubio platinado detuvo con sus manos desnudas, Y claro no pudo faltar el clásico jutsu Dragon, Naruto sonrió al verlo caer sobre él pero con un salto pudo correr sobre él ignorando la electricidad que corría en su cuerpo hasta que estuvo a salvo del ataque.

\- Nada mal, eres muy buena y tienes un buen repertorio de Jutsus, quizá te hacen falta uno o dos más de asesinato directo, pero con lo que tienes es claro porque te nombraron líder ANBU, eres la ANBU más talentosa, no te enorgullece eso Yoruichi-chan, eres la mejor puta de todo el ANBU — Dijo, Naruto sonreía, estaba siendo por completo honesto con ella, para el rubio platinado la ANBU había llegado lejos y demostrado que valía mucho la pena, pero ella estaba aún deseosa de sorprender al rubio platinado.

\- Claro que estoy orgullosa, como tú dices, soy una puta y estoy orgullosa de eso - Dijo, la sonrisa de Naruto aumento, finalmente ella aceptaba lo que era y eso la ponía un poco más cerca de lo que buscaría de la sensual ojidorada más adelante - Pero... si quieres un jutsu de asesinato, te daré uno que nadie ha podido soportar - Naruto parpadeo confundido por sus palabras, tenía un último jutsu para mostrarle, trazo un par de sellos que el rubio platinado no identifico en la secuencia, la mano derecha de Yoruichi brillo repleta de electricidad antes de que cerrará el puño, estaba brillando con la energía sobre él antes de atacar al rubio platinado, llegó en cosa de un parpadeo y soltó el golpe - **_Raiton: Nekoken_** (Elemento Rayo: Puño de Gato) — sin más soltó el golpe al frente, Naruto no lo eludió y el puño de Yoruichi se clavó en su rostro, la electricidad se desprendió y fue al frente mientras los ojos de la ojidorada se abrían como platos pues estaba esperando que bloqueará o se moviera, no que lo recibiera de lleno, era bien sabido para Yoruichi que ese ataque era sencillo sí, pero muy letal, la energía potenciaba su fuerza, el impacto solía destrozar todos los huesos que golpeaba, pero en la cara donde incluso empujaba esquirlas de hueso al interior de la cabeza, y luego la electricidad, el voltaje era tal y se soltaba al contacto que reventaba los corazones, paralizada el sistema nervioso y en la cabeza... bien ahí solía cocinar el cerebro dentro del fluido craneal, y Naruto lo recibió de frente, la electricidad corría sobre su cabeza, Yoruichi sabía que sería inútil pedir apoyo médico, lo menos que podría hacer sería correr con los gastos del funeral.

\- Fantástico, sin duda un ataque mortal, digno de ser llamado jutsu asesino - Dijo, el puño de Yoruichi bajo despacio para mostrar al rubio platinado que se tallaba un poco la nariz, ese ataque le hizo cosquillas, o eso fue lo que él dijo.

\- Eso es imposible, como es que sigues con vida, nadie ha sobrevivido a este jutsu, ¡nadie! — Dijo, Yoruichi retrocedió un poco, por un segundo pensó que aquellas visiones donde Naruto era un demonio eran verdad, y era un demonio inmortal.

\- Debemos trabajar en tu capacidad de observación, no puedo creer que no lo notarás, aunque en tu defensa casi nadie lo nota hasta que saben que lo puedo hacer — Dijo, el rubio platinado sonreía antes de que un aura de aire rojo y caliente se dejará ver envolviendo al Uzumaki quien no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Una armadura elemental de viento... ya veo, por eso mi Raiton no te hacía efecto aunque... nunca supe que existiera algún jutsu de ese tipo - Dijo, Yoruichi descansó, Naruto no era el demonio que pensó, sólo tenía un gran jutsu defensivo del que nunca había oído hablar.

\- No te confundas, no es una armadura de viento, esta armadura está hecha de mi propio elemento secundario, calor, y es mil veces mejor que el viento - Dijo, Naruto explicó, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta y su maestro tampoco, pero él nunca fue capaz de moldear elementos sencillos, era como si su cuerpo estuviera negado a ello, en su lugar ese elemento secundario fluía tan natural en el como un río por el bosque, por eso mismo el rubio platinado se dedicó a cultivar dicho elemento, que dicho sea de paso desconocía que alguien pudiera usarlo en Konoha además de él, había oído de algunos usuarios en Kiri pero nunca pudo comprobarlo, por eso mismo era que sentía el único en el mundo, y hasta cierto punto tenía razón en eso.

\- Suena como una habilidad asombrosa, pero porque me lo revelas, somos de la misma aldea sí, pero aun así es raro que alguien revele sus secretos a alguien más, mucho más si son de este tipo - Dijo, el rubio platinado asentía, Yoruichi tenía mucha razón en lo que estaba diciendo, era raro por no decir peligroso lo que él le había revelado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- Yo le cuento esto a quienes me dan confianza, el abuelo lo sabe, Sensei obviamente, algunas lindas chicas y desde luego Viper y Cristal, no me gusta esconder cosas a mis compañeras por eso te lo dije, pasaste mi prueba, serás miembro de mi escuadrón Yoruichi-chan — Dijo, y Naruto guardó silencio, veía con atención a la ojidorada quien por un segundo no creyó lo que oía, desde el inicio de la prueba Naruto demostró que todo de lo que ella estaba orgullosa era poco o nada para él, su mente nunca pudo romper alguno de sus Genjutsu hasta que él quiso, su Taijutsu fue exhibido en su pobre defensa contra ataques igual de veloces que los de ella, la simple fuerza física era incomparable también y finalmente su Ninjutsu, superado por el rubio platinado que nunca tuvo que atacar para demostrar su inferioridad, era un sueño por donde ella lo veía, no pudo evitar preguntar, porque aceptarla si nunca logró superar al rubio platinado — Muy simple, no busco alguien de mi nivel, si fuera el caso haría misiones con clones de larga duración, busco quien complemente lo que puedo hacer, y que tenga posibilidades de hacerla fuerte y tú las tienes, no creas que digo esto para que me abras las piernas, eso lo harás tu sola cuando sea el momento y lo vamos a pasar muy bien jejeje, me encantan las mujeres, no sólo para coger, son guerreras con potencial casi ilimitado, pero sólo las putas de verdad como tú merecen la oportunidad, que dices ¿aceptas?, no será un escuadrón fácil, debes ganarte tu lugar, pero si alguien puede eres tu Yoruichi-chan, que dices, ¿Quieres ser mi compañera y una de mis putas favoritas? — Naruto guardó silencio, la decisión final dependía de ella.

\- Desde siempre he deseado destacar, ser la mejor y por un tiempo creí que lo era, me demostraste que no lo soy, quiero ser mejor, ser la mejor ANBU de todas, no te fallare, seré tu más leal seguidora, Taichō - Dijo, Yoruichi se inclinó un poco y Naruto sonrió, había conseguido una nueva integrante para su escuadrón.

\- Esa es la actitud, ahora dime traes contigo tu máscara ¿verdad?, dámela - Dijo, no lo dudo un segundo y veloz Yoruichi sacó la máscara de gato, el rubio platinado la sostuvo en sus manos antes de dejarle caer al suelo, la piso con toda su fuerza, el suelo se hundió un poco y la máscara a cabo hecha añicos ante la mirada dudosa de Yoruichi - Neko ya no existe más Yoruichi-chan, de ahora en adelante… eres mi tetona y culona, HellCat - y sin más Naruto la sacó, era una máscara ANBU sí, pero era diferente a todas, parecía el rostro de un felino, pero muy diabólico, de su boca salían dos enormes dientes como navajas llegando casi hasta el mentón, los bigotes felinos que tenía, eran muy gruesos cubriendo casi las mejillas completas para ser sólo tres de cada lado, las marcas de los ojos eran afiladas y rodeadas de un contorno rojo como la sangre, al centro de la frente un pequeño triángulo negro subía hasta donde acababa la máscara, era a todas luces, espeluznante, el rubio platinado la extendió a Yoruichi quien sonriente le tomó, la veía con emoción, una que nunca antes había tenido y con suavidad la colocó en su rostro, simplemente sensual, o eso dijo el rubio platinado causando la sonrisa de Yoruichi quien volvía a agradecer por la oportunidad, la noche ya había llegado a la aldea y con la prueba finalizada, la nueva HellCat se despido de su capitán esperando ansiosa su primera sesión de entrenamiento, Yoruichi no se quitó la máscara, sólo salto a un árbol y se alejó veloz dejando a Naruto admirando ese enorme y perfecto trasero, en sus pantalones había una obvia erección que no se le quitaría sólo con masturbarse — Creo que es hora de ir por mi puta al fin — los ojos de Naruto brillaron con deseo y veloz partió de la zona de los clanes, tanto jugueteó con Yoruichi había logrado que sólo pensará en una cosa, y en una bella mujer en la que vaciaría todo su "deseo"

 **…**

 **Ending – Épica - Unleashed**

* * *

 **Nota: Al igual que con mis otras historias, pueden ver imágenes que use como inspiración o son las mismas. Solo tienen que entrar a mi perfil de FanFiction y ahi encontraran los links. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el cap.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	12. Capitulo 11

**_Responderé_** _ **a los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**_

 _ **daniel2610994: Gracias por tus comentario, jejeje y sin duda te responderá lo que tanto quieres saber y sin duda te llenara las expectativas jeje**_

 _ **Gjr-Sama: Gracias por lo de obra maestra, se hace lo posible para que la historia guste jejeje y eso que es solo el comienzo.**_

 _ **og095533: Gracias por tu comentario. Sin duda seguiré adelante.**_

 _ **Ahora si disfruten del cap.**_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura. También agregar que aparecen elementos de Devil May Cry de Capcom.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo, lenguaje obsceno y mucha violencia, están advertidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Opening 1 – Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **Como Animales**

La noche estaba en todo su esplendor sobre la aldea de Konoha, finalmente el sol había caído a la distancia y los residentes se retiraban a descansar tras un día productivo, en muchas casas las familias estaban reunidas ya para la cena o el postre y en los techos los últimos ninjas en misión terminaban sus deberes para ir a casa, algunos más salían de la aldea iniciando misiones, todos tenían algo que hacer o a donde ir, así era en casi todos los casos, pues algunos estaban muy ocupados con sus deberes pendientes de todo el día como para irse a casa, un ejemplo de ello era Sarutobi, quien en su oficina no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto su trabajo, pues aún había una pila enorme de documentos por firmar, una pequeña bola de humo apareció en el centro de su oficina siendo nada discreta, se le quedo viendo pero ningún ninja apareció, más bien algo apareció, repto por el suelo despacio hasta subir a su escritorio con mucha calma, se trataba de una serpiente, era larga de no menos de un metro con opacas escamas verde oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos eran grandes y amarillos, brillaban ante los ojos del Hokage quien dejaba de lado sus documentos para ver a ese animal, su lengua viperina salía de su boca siseando un poco antes de volver a entrar en ella con velocidad.

\- Hola Su ¿Cómo te va? - saludo el Sandaime a la serpiente quien se inclinó con respeto ante el líder de Konoha, el hombre de edad recibió un "estoy bien, aunque con algo de hambre, no tendrás un viejo Halcón mensajero que se deba retirar o si" el hombres negó, él no tenía esa clase de costumbres, alimentar a una serpiente con uno de sus mensajeros no era lo suyo, aunque por lo visto Naruto si lo alimentaba de ese modo cuando estaba de misión e interpretaba algún mensaje enemigo - Sonare impaciente, pero no viniste sólo a ver si te conseguía una botana, ¿Para qué te mandó Naruto? - la serpiente siseo de nuevo, desde que lo conoció el rubio platinado se había vuelto el único ninja en invocarlo sólo a él, quizá era su velocidad, su discreción, o su veneno tóxico que mataba con una sola gota, no lo sabía pero agradecía ser la invocación por elección del rubio platinado.

\- **El amo me pidió que le dijera que paso, esa ANBU Yoruichi, paso la prueba del amo, ahora será conocida como HellCat, Sarutobi-sama** — Dijo, el Sandaime sonreía, siempre supo que su hija adoptiva podría pasar la prueba del rubio platinado, aunque eso no implicaba que le gustarán esos nombres que les ponía a sus compañeras.

\- DeathViper, CristalMurder y ahora HellCat... ¿De dónde saca Naruto esos nombres tan raros? - Dijo, fue la pregunta del Sandaime al viento, no sabía de donde salían, aunque admitía que podían ser intimidante más con la elección de máscaras que el rubio platinado elegía para todos.

\- _El amo sólo les da nombres especiales, son sus compañeras, no simples ANBU del montón, son especiales_ \- Dijo, Sarutobi sonrió con orgullo, él siempre supo que Yoruichi era muy especial, por eso mismo fue que la acogió cuando la halló sola en las calles en aquella aldea lejana - _Además como sus putas merecen un trato diferente y especial, más cuando el amo decide que es momento de reclamar sus cuerpos como suyos_ \- el sitio se volvió frío, Su supo entonces que se le había ido de más la lengua.

\- Yoruichi no es una puta Su, es mi hija y exijo respeto, además ella nunca aceptaría esos términos que Naruto usa - Dijo, la serpiente asintió con miedo, hasta ese día sólo el Sannin de las serpientes y el mismo rubio platinado habían sido los únicos capaces de hacerle sentir tal miedo pero por lo visto había hallado a la tercera persona capaz de hacerle tragar su propio veneno del miedo que le causaba su mirada, Sarutobi suspiro cuando Su se despidió y se esfumó en una bola de humo dejándole sólo con sus ideas, sabía que Naruto no usaba ese termino con todas las mujeres, sólo con aquellas que a sus ojos valían la pena, una manera extraña de demostrar interés pensaba el Sandaime, pero más extraño era que no les molestaba, cuántas veces vio a Anko sonreír orgullosa por ser llamada de ese modo, incluso Guren y hasta la misma heredera del clan Hyūga había ganado ese mote, todas lo aceptaban sin duda o protesta, incluso con orgullo, pero bueno conocía a Yoruichi, quizá ella se ganó ese término de Naruto, pero no quería decir que ella iba a disfrutar de oír que él la llamará "su puta" Sarutobi suspiro por enésima vez, conocía a Naruto, tarde o temprano Yoruichi acabaría aceptando ese mote, sólo esperaba que no llegará a ser tan descarado con ella como lo era con las otra dos, era pedir demasiado pero aun así esperaba que Yoruichi pudiera mantener su imagen al menos un tiempo, pero algo le decía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, y el Sandaime estaba mucho más acertado de lo que pensaba, pues en su departamento Yoruichi no dejaba de ver su nueva máscara, era hermosa en su peculiar estilo y también temible, aún le costaba trabajo creer que ella había sido aceptada en el único escuadrón ANBU de la aldea que nunca falló una misión, era un sueño hecho realidad, Yoruichi se ponía de pie del borde de su cama, estaba por completo desnuda y la tenue luz de la lámpara que usaba para leer era todo lo que iluminaba su sensual cuerpo de generosa curvas, tomaba la marcará de su mesita de noche y con una sonrisa discreta se la volvía a poner, le ajustaba a la perfección, no era como las máscaras estándar que se tenían que mandar ajustar para que quedarán a la perfección en su ANBU, esta fue perfecta desde el inicio, como si desde antes el rubio platinado supiera que pasaría sus pruebas que en verdad fueron difíciles, por no decir crueles y algo bizarras a la hora de las ilusiones, el rubio platinado tenía sin duda una de las mentes más interesantes de toda la aldea de Konoha, una mente así sin duda sería una adición magnífica para un clan como el Yamanaka, la idea de ver a Naruto casándose por interés era... repugnante, que alguien como el uniera su vida a una niña mimada y superficial como era Ino ante los ojos de Yoruichi, era algo que le causaba demasiado enojo, al punto de tener esa oscura idea.

— _Los Yamanaka podrían presionar para conseguir esa boda si saben de su talento con la mente, no pasará, mi Taichō no se casará con una flaca y tonta niña, él merece una puta como yo, aún si para eso... una gata debiera arrancar la garganta de Ino Yamanaka_ — Pensó, la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Yoruichi fue por demás siniestra.

En su hogar, una chica rubia bastante bonita tenía un mal presentimiento, casi como si su vida estuviera en juego y ella no tenía idea del porqué, Yoruichi negaba a sus pensamientos tan peligrosos, nunca había sentido esos deseos de matar a alguien sólo por una posibilidad, pero era claro que era capaz de tener esa clase de ideas si la ocasión se daba, dejó la máscara en la mesa de noche y volvió a la cama, el reloj ya marcaba las 9:39 de la noche, poco a poco la aldea comenzaba a caer en el sueño y ella trataba de dormir, su costumbre era y sería siempre dormir desnuda, se sentía más libre así, y claro abría la posibilidad de que algún demonio poderoso con una enorme verga llegará a violarla con sumo placer — Mmmmm Naruto-kun que cosas me haces pensar — murmuraba Yoruichi quien un poco cachonda en la cama deslizaba sus dedos entre sus piernas, desde esas ilusiones su cuerpo no dejaba de arder en deseo y lo curioso aquí era que no fantaseaba con un hombre cualquiera, era su nuevo capitán que llegaba a su departamento sólo para mostrarse como un gran demonio que la lanzaba sobre la cama comenzando a violarla de la manera más deliciosa posible, si, Naruto había "averiado" la mente de Yoruichi, aunque el sí fue intencional o no, eso sólo él lo sabía.

Mientras Yoruichi se entregaba a los placeres de la masturbación, en otra parte de la aldea una mujer de cabello castaño y marcas en sus mejillas estaba de pie en el balcón de su recámara, era poseedora de uno de los mejores cuerpos de toda la aldea, de senos grandes como melones y un trasero firme y carnoso, de duras nalgas que escondían un pequeño agujero nunca antes usado, no era otra mujer más que Tsume Inuzuka, matriarca del clan canino de la aldea y considerada "la perra indomable" no por nada tenía dos hijos de hombres diferentes y una larga colección de amantes que la decepcionaron pues ninguno aguantó su ritmo frenético en la cama, hasta cierto punto eso la hacía sentir orgullosa, aunque igualmente frustrada, era tanto que casi podría jurar lealtad a alguien capaz de hacerla tener un orgasmo, mucho más si lograba someterla, pero eso estaba fuera de cuestión, ahora entendía porque muchas líderes Inuzuka recurrirán a sus compañeros caninos, esa rudeza y fuerza sólo la tenía un animal, por desgracia los hombres de Konoha para ella, eran poco menos que un chiste.

\- Hoy hay Luna llena, es hermosa, es bajo la luz de la luna llena cuando los mejores machos buscan a su hembra y follan con ella hasta el amanecer, aún si no quiere, Aahhh que daría yo por algo así jejejeje - Dijo, Tsume rio un poco, desde la adolescencia tuvo fantasías nada santas con hombres fuertes y muchas veces seres que parecían hombres, que la violaban y hacían gemir de verdad, siempre deseo eso y quizá por eso mismo ningún hombre logró satisfacer del todo a esa mujer, una suave brisa se dejó sentir, una presencia paso veloz por el tejado y los ojos de Tsume se abrieron como platos, se sujetó del barandal de su balcón poco faltó para que se fuera al suelo, alzó la mirada al techo de su casa y no vio nada, estaba usando sólo ropa interior muy ajustada y en su pantaleta se apreciaba una mancha de humedad que comenzaba a aparecer - Que diablos fue eso, nunca olí algo así, era... era tan fuerte y dominante, con sólo olerlo un poco comencé a mojarme... no sé qué fue pero... pero eso era un verdadero macho - dijo a la nada Tsume preguntándose si su necesidad comenzaba a afectar su mente más de lo que ella misma quisiera reconocer.

Quizá Tsume tenía ideas no muy propias de una mujer de su posición, pero en lo que respectaba a sus habilidades como Kunoichi nadie podría cuestionar eso nunca, por eso mismo era que de no haber sido por la brisa ni por el mínimo rastro que dejó al pasar ella habría sido capaz de seguirle, pero una vez más sus ideas la hacían desistir de esos deseos internos.

— Ya estoy loca, ni siquiera me consta que eso fuera real, y que voy a encontrar al final, al macho que me dome al fin, estoy demasiado mal, quizá debería recurrir a lo mismo que las antiguas líderes — Dijo, y aun debatiendo en sí debía o no realizar lo mismo que las líderes antiguas y los canes sin compañero Tsume volvió al interior de su casa ignorando por completo lo que pasaba en los techos de la aldea; Se podía ver a una figura que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro como un depredador hambriento en busca de su cena, sabía muy bien a donde tenía que ir, pero el saber a donde era más fácil que él llegar, no por nada era un clan respetado, no por él claro está, pero si por la aldea, no era como si pudiera llegar tirando la puerta de una patada exigiendo que le entregasen lo que era suyo, aunque la idea sonaba muy divertida, no era práctica, acabaría en una pelea donde seguramente mataría a más de un miembro de ese clan antes de llegar a su meta, y entonces estaría en problemas con Sarutobi, o peor lo metería en problemas con el "honorable" concejo, sólo por eso fue que se contuvo y por eso mismo era que dio vueltas por toda la aldea a la espera de esa hora, los relojes marcaban ya las 10 en punto y con la sonrisa en sus labios sus ojos se tornaban más azules, cuatro comas negras aparecían en ellos y enfocaba su Chakra en ellos antes de soltar su "ataque".

\- No quiero que nadie moleste, así que todos a dormir... y las mujeres a soñar jejeje - Dijo, esa idea llegó en el último segundo, si la pasaría bien, entonces podía jugar una "broma" a las mujeres del clan, tendrían un sueño más que vivido de lo que pasaría con ellas si estuvieran en su misma situación claro está, sus ojos brillaban y sus manos trazaron el último sello, una especie de bruma apareció sobre el gran complejo, cayó como una manta que nadie ahí pudo ver ni siquiera con sus ojos que lo veían "todo" desde el tejado vecino pudo ver a los siempre dispuestos guardias de pie vigilando, mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, algunas de las sirvientas se ponían un poco rojas y discretamente tocaban sus pechos sintiéndose raras, todo había salido como lo deseaba.

\- _Sensei tenía mucha razón, los Dōjutsus te pueden hacer confiado, más cuando una ilusión anclada en el aire aparece y entra a ti por sus pulmones y no por tus ojos, sabía que esta manera de lanzar Genjutsu funcionaria mucho mejor que la otra_ \- Pensó, el rubio platinado alumno del Sannin no dejaba de sonreír, claro que le contaría el resultado de esto a su maestro, pero por el momento le interesaba más otra cosa.

Uno a uno los residentes de aquella gran casa caían dormidos sin posibilidad de despertar hasta que el día nuevo llegará, en el mejor de los casos tendrían grandes dolores de cabeza pero nadie sabría qué fue lo que les paso, eso era algo que le convenía mucho al rubio platinado invasor que con seguridad estaba entrando a la casa, todo estaba en silencio, incluso los guardias que se suponían no dormían en toda la noche estaban muy callados, roncaban estando de pie, en la opinión personal de Naruto eso era verdadera dedicación a su deber, aunque al final no fuera a servir de nada, camino por el tejado como un felino al acecho de su presa y así fue como le diviso, conocía muy bien esa ventana amplia por donde la luz de la luna se colaba, cuántas veces estuvo ahí "jugando" con la dueña de aquel sitio, pero ahora no sería un juego, no pensaba salir de ahí hasta haber saciado el deseo que lo había estado creciendo dentro de él día tras día, incluso el rubio platinado tenía algunos problemas para caminar, como no sería así si sus pantalones parecían a punto de estallar bajo la presión.

\- _Esta es nuestra noche Hinata-chan_ — pensó para sí mismo el rubio platinado paseando su lengua sobre sus labios en una mueca depredadora y hambrienta, su presa estaba tan cerca y sobre todo, tan dispuesta, era una cálida noche perfecta para dormir del modo que le gustaba tanto, en su recámara sobre la cama estaba ella, Hinata, yacía descansando sobre la sábana delgada, estaba casi desnuda, sólo usaba una pequeña pantaleta que cubría sólo lo necesario, arriba una camisa sin mangas ni sostén era lo que le cubría, era corta y dejaba ver por completo el plano vientre de Hinata, sus pechos de gran tamaño subían y bajaban marcando sus pezones en la tela delgada mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba muy relajada descansando en su cama, la noche era tibia, más de lo usual pero no le molestaba tanto como la sensación de escozor en su entrepierna, sus dedos ya no servían para satisfacer sus deseos, necesitaba algo más que eso, pensaba en eso y soñaba con el momento en que ella y su novio al fin pudieran estar juntos en una cama, esa idea era el combustible de sus mejores sueños, no se dio cuenta de cuando esa figura apareció en su ventana, la brisa de la noche movía las cortinas y entró despacio como si fuera el dueño de ese lugar, sólo tuvo que poner un pie adentro para verle dormir sobre la cama amplia y acolchada, la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió un poco más grande, se veía tan sensual durmiendo de ese modo que lo que tenía entre sus piernas comenzó a doler un poco, trago saliva con deseo y sin pensar en nada más se desnudó, la ropa de Naruto acabó en el suelo tirada sin orden alguno, sólo quedaban los bóxer que usaba y sin reparo alguno sólo se los arrancó, su miembro latía ansioso y peligroso, el aroma fuerte y penetrante de su hombría saturaba la habitación causando una sonrisa extraña en el rostro de la bella Hyūga quien sentía un inesperado calor nocturno entre sus piernas — Eres sólo mía Hinata-chan — y de un salto el desnudo rubio platinado subió a la cama.

Todo se agitó como era de esperarse y sin más Hinata abrió sus ojos, alguien se había metido a su casa y peor aún, a su cuarto, eso le costaría mucho dolor, estaba segura de que era un hombre por el peso, alguien trataba de... oh eso no se lo permitiría.

— Aléjate de mí bastardo, te voy a reventar las bolas si me tocas... — Dijo, Hinata no pudo decir más, una mano fuerte fue su boca cubriéndola, ya no podía gritar, sus piernas se agitaban tratando de golpear a su agresor que se mantenía alejado de ellas, estaba a su espalda, con fuerza la mano libre de aquel "extraño" le arrancó la blusa, sus grandes tetas quedaron expuestas y con deseo él se aferró de una, la apretó con fuerza y maestría casi sacando un gemido de la Hyūga, era imposible, sólo un hombre era capaz de ponerla así acariciando sus pechos.

— Tu no me vas reventar nada Hinata-chan — Dijo, finamente hablo, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron un poco más, el "extraño " la dejó girar el rostro y le vio, se trataba de Naruto quien estaba en su cama, un vistazo rápido bastó para verlo bien, estaba desnudo y con una colosal erección entre las piernas.

\- Naruto-kun, me asustaste, pensé que algún bastardo había venido a violarme - Dijo, la lucha de Hinata cesó, se entregó a su deseo uniendo sus labios a los del rubio platinado quien ahora ansiaba con ambas manos esos grandes pechos, los acariciaba y movía de un lado a otro, eran tan suaves y pesados, sus pezones eran rosados, entre los dedos de Naruto quien no los dejaba de frotar se ponían más y más duros con cada pase de sus yemas, Hinata no dejaba de besarlo, era una escena bastante perversa, estaba en su casa a mitad de la noche con un hombre desnudo a su espalda, si la viera su padre, seguramente le daría un infarto, donde se metía ese hombre cuando lo necesitaba, las manos de Naruto no dejaban de moverse sobre ella mientras la falta de aire les hacía romper el beso, las manos del rubio platinado no saltaron los pechos de Hinata quien dejaba salir un suave gemido ante tales caricias.

\- Pero que cosas dices puta, si aquí alguien te va a violar, ese soy yo - Declaró el rubio platinado con esa sonrisa en su rostro antes de girar a Hinata sobre la cama, las piernas de la Hyūga se abrieron solas ante el rubio platinado quien con toda la libertad del mundo cayó sobre sus pechos, apretó uno de ellos con rudeza y sin pedir permiso se apoderó del pezón, sus labios lo rodeaban mientras chupaba con deseo casi como si buscará sacar algo del interior del mismo, Hinata sólo podía gemir con más deseo sonriendo, la lengua del rubio platinado, sus labios no dejaban de chupar ni su lengua de frotar el pezón dentro de la boca, era una caricia deliciosa que era acompañada por la otra mano, la izquierda estaba jugando con el seno en ella, lo apretaba y presionaba del pezón sin detenerse o relajar su trato con la Hyūga.

\- Aaahhh Naruto-kun, que malo eres aaaahhh sólo me vienes a poner caliente y luego te vas aaaaahhhhh - Dijo, fue la queja de Hinata, quien no dejaba de gemir ante las caricias y atenciones del rubio platinado quien ahora mordía uno de sus pezones con hambre.

\- Eso se acabó Hinata-chan, esta noche no pienso dejarte hasta que te llene con toda mi leche, así que porque no empiezas a sacar lo que tanto te gusta puta deliciosa - Dijo, los ojos de la Hyūga casi brillaron ante las palabras del rubio platinado quien tenía todo el mando en esa cama.

Se levantó sólo un poco y con rudeza tomó a Hinata del cabello, la jalo con algo de agresividad antes de mostrar su pene duro ante ella, el rubio platinado la acercó a su miembro que sin pensar comenzó a frotar contra el rostro de la joven y bella heredera.

\- Naruto-kun, está más grande que nunca, ¿Qué le das esteroides a esta enorme verga? - preguntó con diversión Hinata antes de mover una de sus manos, acaricio con gentileza los pesados testículos del rubio platinado quien sólo seguía empujando su gran miembro contra ella.

\- Claro que no, es sólo que me sigue creciendo, más por estar con una sensual puta como tú, es imposible que no se me pare así, ahora ya deja de admirar mi pene y comienza a mamarlo - Dijo, el rubio platinado acomodo la punta de su miembro contra los labios de Hinata quien relamiéndose los mismos sacaba la lengua, dio una fuerte y húmeda lamida a la cabeza de ese miembro, su sabor era fuerte y penetrante, era la clase de sabor que Hinata adoraba y nunca podría rechazar, sus labios se abrieron por completo y el rubio platinado tuvo acceso a su boca, empujó con fuerza, los ojos de Hinata se abrían como platos, de un sólo golpe Naruto estaba tocando su garganta con la punta de su pene - ¿Que pasa puta, te ahogas? Es una pena porque apenas estoy empezando - fueron las palabras de Naruto, con fuerza sujetó la nuca de Hinata y comenzó un feroz mete y saca, su pene entraba y salía casi por completo de la boca de la Hyūga quien sólo se dejaba usar, siempre era así, Naruto la usaba como su juguete y le encantaba, el rubio platinado sería moviéndose contra ella con fuerza, su pene entró por completo a la boca de Hinata y se quedó ahí, la sensación de estarse ahogando con ese miembro era tal que lágrimas caían de los ojos de la ojiperla, al final tras un par de deliciosos minutos Naruto la liberó y su pene salió de la boca de Hinata quien sólo pudo toser al tener aire una vez más - ¿Que pasa puta, la verga de tu dueño casi te mata? - la voz se Naruto estaba repleta de burla y deseo, se dejó caer en la cama con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro, su miembro casi brillaba bajo la saliva de Hinata, la Hyūga tosió un poco más tras el "ataque" de Naruto, quien sólo la veía con esa sonrisa.

\- Naruto-kun eres un bastardo, casi me matas con tu enorme verga mi amor, luego con quien vas a gastar toda esta energía, o pensabas violar mi cuerpo agonizante, sucio degenerado con la verga de un caballo - Dijo, Naruto aguantó las carcajadas, Hinata era tan divertida cuando se lo proponía, más aún pues cada palabra llegó acompañada de una caricia al miembro duro de su amante.

\- Bueno estoy en una casa repleta de bellas mujeres, sólo sería cosa de buscar alguna y violarla... ¿dime crees que tu hermanita se resistiera mucho? - Dijo, Naruto sabía muy bien lo que pasaría, la sola mención de Hanabi detonaba eso en Hinata.

\- ¡Tu no vas a ir por Hanabi, esa mocosa mimada no merece a un macho de verdad, tu mereces a la mejor puta de todo el clan Hyūga, y esa soy yo, es mi trabajo complacerte, es mi deber como tu mujer, soy tu novia y de ningún modo te vas a follar a Hanabi antes que a mí! - Exclamo, casi gritó y Naruto luchó por no estallar en carcajadas.

\- Eres una puta celosa Hinata-chan, me encanta eso, anda muéstrame tus talentos, que los dos sabemos que esas tetotas que te cargas no son sólo para hacerte ver sexy - Dijo, la sonrisa de Naruto estaba repleta de deseo y la de Hinata, era igual de deseosa y pervertida.

Naruto estaba a la expectativa de lo que Hinata haría para complacerlo, tenía una muy buena sospecha de que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la bella Hyūga, pero era mejor esperar a ver con que salía ella, más aún si él no le daba una pista mayor de lo que le dijo al provocarla, con esa sonrosa de triunfo Naruto vio lo que ella hacía, con deseo en sus ojos Hinata sujetó sus pechos grandes y suaves para apretarlos un poco, dejó caer algo de saliva sobre ellos justo en el centro, y con deseo cayó sobre el miembro de Naruto, el rubio platinado cerró sus ojos complacido, eso era justo lo que estaba buscando de ella, los pechos de Hinata alentaban su miembro con deseo bajando sobre el largo tronco.

\- Ummmm Naruto-kun tú verga es tan enorme, es la mejor de todo el mundo - Admitió Hinata cuando sus pechos cayeron sobre la pelvis de Naruto, el sentía todo su peso y su pene latía ansioso y con deseo de más, sólo le pudo devolver una sonrisa perversa a Hinata quien se relamió los labios, la punta de aquel miembro endurecido sobresalía de entre sus pechos y como si fuera una paleta, Hinata la lamia, los húmedos sonidos de su lengua recorriendo el miembro del rubio platinado llegaban a oídos de Naruto quien sentía las caricias repletas de deseo, los pechos de Hinata eran de lo mejor, había sentido una caricia semejante con Koyuki pero pese a ser una princesa, la suavidad de la piel de Hinata era mucho mayor - Mmmmm que verga tan deliciosa y grande...y es sólo para mí - Mencionó la Hyūga antes de abrir sus labios rodeando la punta, Naruto dejo salir un gemido animal de sus labios cuando Hinata lo sujetó de ese modo, quizá no era consciente de ello, pero Hinata era una estupenda mamadora, su lengua no dejaba de frotar la punta de ese miembro dentro de sus labios mientras sus manos comenzaban a jugar con sus pechos, los apretaba contra la hombría de Naruto comenzando a frotarlos uno a la vez contra él, a la derecha de su pene uno subía mientras el otro presionaba por el extremo opuesto, bajaba el derecho a presionar y el izquierdo subía en ese gesto que sólo provocaba aún más al rubio platinado.

De los labios de Naruto sólo pudo salir un gruñido amenazante y deseoso, sus ojos estaban fijos sobre los de Hinata, sus pechos se habían detenido y ahora sólo la cabeza del miembro de Naruto estaba dentro de sus labios, lo veía a los ojos y el rubio platinado con "gentileza" la sujetó de la nuca.

\- ¡Sácame toda la leche ya puta! ¡Estoy que reviento, y quiero que te tragues todo! - ordenó con fuerza el rubio platinado antes de jalarla contra él, no le importó nada que no fuera disfrutar, su pene se coló dentro de la boca de Hinata hasta lo más profundo llegando hasta su garganta, respirar era difícil, por no decir imposible con algo de ese tamaño dentro de su boca, pero aun así la lengua de Hinata no dejaba de moverse, se enroscaba sobre el tronco de aquel enorme miembro mientras sus pechos seguían apretando la hombría del rubio platinado, finalmente tras un par de segundos Naruto aflojo su agarre sobre ella dándole espacio, Hinata le lanzaba esa mirada feroz al rubio platinado quien sólo podía sonreír con más superioridad que antes — Así es como debe mamar una buena puta anda, muéstrame que grandiosa puta eres - ordenó de nuevo el rubio platinado logrando que la Hyūga chupara con fuerza la punta de su pene que salió de sus labios, con un sonoro "plop" lamia la cabeza de aquel pene y con una sonrisa abrió sus labios sobre él.

\- Si lo que mi Naruto-kun desea es que se la mame como una loca, mamare está enorme verga como una loca, una loca enamorada de su dueño - Dijo, y sin más Hinata abrió los labios y se tragó el pene de Naruto de un sólo golpe, el rubio platinado dejó salir un gemido animal de sus labios cuando Hinata logró tragar todo su pene, había llegado hasta sus propios pechos que no soltaban la base del mismo, subió veloz chupando con toda su fuerza en una formidable caricia que sacaba los gemidos del rubio platinado, sus pechos comenzaron a moverse como su boca, subían por el tronco del miembro del Uzumaki quien sólo podía gemir más y más complacido por las caricias de la Hyūga, sus labios no dejaban de apretar su pene al subir, ni su lengua dejaba de enroscarse sobre la punta de su pene dentro de aquella húmeda boca, Hinata se movía arriba y abajo cada vez más veloz y frenética, los dedos de Naruto eran casi como garras en ese momento de deseo pues estaba sujetando las sábanas de la cama que ya había comenzado a desgarrar por la fuerza con la que se estaba sujetando, lo sentía dentro de él, la técnica de Hinata era quizá la mejor de todas, no por nada la había tenido mamando su pene desde que iniciaron su noviazgo, todo bajo las quejas de Hiashi, si supiera que cuando su hija decía que iba a comer con su novio, era a mamar su pene por un buen tiempo horas en algunos casos, le daría un infarto, quizá debían decirle eso y ver si se moría de una buena vez.

\- ¡Aaahhh Hinata-chan eres la mejor! Ya viene puta... ¡bébete toda mi leche maldita puta, bebe toda la leche de tu amo! - Bramo Naruto como un verdadero animal, sus dos manos fueron a la nuca de Hinata y la sujetó con fuerza, lanzó sus caderas contra ella, los ojos de la bella Hyūga se abrieron como platos y sin más Naruto empezó a correrse.

Hinata sólo pudo abrir los ojos y tragar como la obediente puta que era, Naruto estaba empezando, su pene se hincho al punto de cortar todo acceso de aire a la ojiperla que sentía como explotaba, cuantas veces Naruto se había corrido en su boca, no tenía cuenta de eso pero si sabía algo, nunca menos de 8 disparos de semen, y eso mismo hacía, las mejillas de Hinata se inflaron un poco cuando los disparos aparecieron, eran fuertes chorros de semen caliente los que salían de aquel miembro, eran muy largos, abundantes en extremo pero sobretodo, caliente y muy espeso, más incluso que la leche condensada que se usaba para preparar algunos postres, y también mucho más delicioso, de eso Hinata estaba muy segura, Naruto continuó derramando su semen dentro de su boca por casi un minuto entero, al final la liberó de su agarre y en busca de oxígeno Hinata sacó su pene del interior de su boca, un último disparo de semen salió sobre el rostro de la Hyūga quien cerraba sus ojos sonriente, una vez más había sido bañada en el semen de Naruto, justo como le gustaba, tragaba el semen del rubio platinado y sacando la lengua recolectaba los restos de aquella semilla que escurría por su rostro, los tomaba con sus dedos y untado el semen en su cara lo llevaba a sus labios donde lo chupaba con deseo, el semen de Naruto se había convertido en un platillo delicioso e indispensable en la dieta de Hinata, el rubio platinado sólo se quedó ahí lanzando una mirada de deseo fija a la Hyūga que no dejaba de recolectar los restos de su semen con gran apetito.

\- Te gusta mucho mi leche ¿verdad Hinata-chan? No eres más que una puta golosa adicta al semen de su amo - comentó con algo de burla el rubio platinado logrando que la ojiperla sólo le sonriera guiñándole un ojo, era un rotundo si a sus palabras, el deseo dentro del Uzumaki sólo creció aún más que antes y su miembro pareció latir ansioso de seguir con la sesión que por lo visto estaba lejos de terminar esa noche.

\- Tu sabes Naruto-kun cuanto amo esto y cuanto me fascina tu semen, desde la primera vez que me lo diste supe que nunca podría vivir sin él, lo necesito cada día o no me siento tranquila, soy una adicta a tu espesa leche... mi amo - Dijo, Hinata le guiño el ojo al rubio platinado, eran pareja, todos en el clan Hyūga lo sabían, por más que Hiashi se negará a aceptar ese hecho, pero lo que sí nadie ahí sabía, era que en la intimidad todas sus chicas trataban a Naruto como su amado dueño, era su novio sí, pero más que nada era su dueño... su amo y eran felices con eso.

\- Tu sólo eres una puta... **mi puta** — Dijo, la voz de Naruto cambió sólo por un segundo, se volvió gruesa y algo siniestra, retumbo en la recámara de Hinata, pero más aún dentro de su mente, algo en ella pareció reaccionar pues todo su cuerpo se estremeció - **Eres mi puta Hinata-chan... mía y sólo mía** — Naruto se alzó de la cama buscando los pechos de la Hyūga, no tardó en hallarlos.

La abrazó con deseo y sus labios se aferraron a esos duros pezones, Hinata sólo pudo comenzar a gemir ante las caricias del rubio platinado, estaba siendo bastante agresivo y rudo, justo como le gustaba, los labios de Naruto apretaban sus duros pezones jalándolos hacia él, su lengua saliendo de su boca para lamer los pechos de Hinata quien sólo gemía más y más.

\- **Eres una puta, una puta ansiosa de que se la follen, dilo... di que lo deseas, di que ansias que te folle, suplica por la verga de tu amo puta** \- Dijo, la lengua de Naruto volvía a moverse, recorría los grandes pechos de Hinata cubriéndolos con su saliva mientras sus manos no dejaban de moverse, estaban jugando con las duras nalgas de la ojiperla, apretaba y jalaban las mismas abriendo aquel valle que escondía un pequeño camino de placer, los dedos del rubio platinado se paseaban por el culo de Hinata tocándolo con deseo mientras sus labios seguían firmes sobre sus pechos, sólo dejaba de mamar para exigir las palabras de Hinata, quizá era su novio y le encantaba jugar de ese modo, pero Hinata nunca en toda su vida suplicó por nada, tenía un gran orgullo que nunca se doblegó ante nadie, pero eso estaba por cambiar, pues el enorme pene del rubio platinado se escurría entre sus piernas, presionaba un poco su mojada vagina abriendo esos rosados labios externos que casi parecían estar besando el prominente miembro que se frotaba contra ellos, era una caricia como nunca antes sintió Hinata - **Si di lo que quiero oír puta, dilo y te hare mía al fin** — volvió a decir Naruto, sus palabras eran una promesa de un placer que Hinata había ansiado por más de un par de años, desde que vio la primera erección de su rubio platinado dueño, cuantas veces soñó con el momento en que el miembro de Naruto entrará en ella, con el momento en que finalmente podría decir que eran uno, una pareja, con el momento en que pudiera entregar al rubio platinado lo único que en verdad era suyo y de nadie más - **Sólo dilo ya puta, dilo, sacrifica tu pureza por mí, dame tu virginidad... pídeme que la robe, súplica, suplica por mi verga mi maldita puta** — Naruto jalo del cabello a Hinata, fue rudo y agresivo, la jalo hacia él y sin miramiento alguno clavó su lengua dentro de su boca, la estaba besando con fuerza y deseo, hundía su lengua dentro de ella empujando tan adentro que la misma Hinata sintió como si se fuera a atragantar con ese beso repleto de deseo, la lengua se Naruto no dejaba se dominar a la suya con fuerza y deseo mientras frotaba su miembro contra aquella vagina que no dejaba de humedecerse más y más.

\- Si, lo soy, soy una puta, soy tu puta mi amo - Dijo, Hinata se rompía ante el deseo, todo mientras el rubio platinado sonreía triunfal pues los ojos de Hinata estaban llenos de necesidad - Tómala, es tuya mi Naruto-kun, eres mi amo, mi dueño, viólame, úsame como te plazca, soy tuya amo, te lo suplicó... dame tu enorme verga, dámela toda la noche - suplicó Hinata mientras Naruto sonreía apretando las duras nalgas de la Hyūga.

Eso era lo que había estado buscando sacar de sus labios desde que había empezado a atormentarla, sus caricias, besos y demás gestos lograron romper la voluntad y el orgullo de Hinata, era tan magnífico romper de ese modo a una bella mujer, que ahora dejaba atrás su dureza para mostrar esos ojos repletos de deseo.

\- **Claro puta, te violare como deseas** \- Dijo, Naruto besó una vez más a Hinata, sus lenguas peleaban con desesperación mientras el rubio platinado se alzaba de la cama, las piernas de Hinata estaban abrazando su cintura con deseo, las manos del rubio platinado no saltaban esas nalgas abriéndolas a su antojo, sus dedos jugaban con el culo de Hinata presionando un poco con suavidad al principio, pero con más fuerza después, finalmente su índice abrió aquella entrada colando la punta de su dedo en el trasero de la ojiperla, Hinata dejó salir un gemido de sus labios mientras su lengua salía de su boca, busco desesperada la del rubio platinado quien de nuevo le besaba antes de girar, con fuerza y algo de agresividad Naruto arrojó a Hinata sobre la cama y se quedó viéndola ahí, tendida y bañada por una fina capa de sudor, su piel clara, sus grandes pechos de pezones rosados, ese plano abdomen, sus caderas anchas, las piernas torneadas un poco abiertas y sobretodo, esa vagina mojada de donde aquel enervante aroma de mujer salía... no, estaba equivocado, Hinata no olía como una mujer simple y sin chiste, ella olía como una verdadera hembra en celo, era el fuerte aroma de una puta ansiosa de que su macho la sometiera, de que se la cogiera hasta la locura, y eso haría él, avanzo sobre el cuerpo de Hinata quien le miraba a los ojos sumisa y deseosa, sus piernas se abrieron solas exponiendo su entrada al enorme pene que ahora frotaba su cabeza contra ella, sus ojos se habían encontrado, sus corazones latía al unísono y el deseo más animal de aparearse era todo lo que había, sólo deseaban dejar salir su deseo, deseaban follar como los animales que eran en ese momento y nada ni nadie detendría el ansiado momento, aún si Hiashi hubiera entrado por esa puerta sujetando una espada para matar al hombre que osada deshonrar a su hija no habría servido, Naruto lo habría matado sólo para saltar sobre su hembra y follarsela como deseaba.

\- **¡Aaaarggggg eres mi puta!** \- bramo con deseo Naruto antes de sujetar la cintura de Hinata con sus manos, la tenía agarrada con fuerza mientras soltaba el golpe de sus caderas, poco le importó la niña experiencia o la virginidad de Hinata, sólo empujó, empujó con todo su deseo dentro de ella, clavando su miembro tan adentro que de un sólo embuste, desgarro el himen de Hinata.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh duele... aaaaahhhhh! - Exclamo, el quejido de Hinata era tan extraño, en su voz de percibía una mezcla de dolor, pero también placer, uno que jamás creyó que llegaría a sentir y sólo porque Naruto había clavado su pene dentro de ella.

— **Claro que duele puta, ya no eres una estúpida niña Virgen, eres una puta consagrada a su amo, eres mi maldita puta de ahora en adelante Hinata-chan -** Exclamó Naruto con deseo haciendo retroceder caderas sólo para dejarles ir de nuevo al frente clavándose un poco más adentro de la apretada vagina, estaba seguro, Naruto estaba seguro, no había nada mejor que la vagina de una Virgen

\- Aaaaahhhhh es muy grande, ¡Aaahhh me parte en dos! Desgraciado Aaahhhh, eres un desgraciado vergon Aaahhhh mi amo tienes la mejor verga del mundo, no pares... ¡no pares follame más! - suplicó Hinata rendida ante su flamante dueño.

\- **Claro que si puta, voy a follarte como me plazca, aprende a amar y desear la verga de tu amo** \- Dijo, los labios de Naruto besaron esos grandes pechos donde juntaba con los pezones mordiendo un poco uno para saltar al otro, todo mientras Hinata gemía con fuerza, alguien en esa casa debía ser capaz de oírla no estaba siendo nada discreta, pero gracias al Genjutsu de Naruto nadie ahí despertaría, aunque las mujeres tenían un sueño interesante con un gran demonio que les hacia el amor como siempre soñaron, pero ese no era el tema importante en esos momentos; Hinata sólo sabía una cosa, tenía que gemir, tenía que demostrar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquel acto y sólo gimiendo podría hacerlo.

\- Aaaaahhhhh más aaaahhh no pares es increíble aaaaahhhhh, me encanta que me folles aaaahhh - Dijo, los ojos de la Hyūga estaban casi perdidos en el placer, y eso que Naruto apenas estaba comenzando, salió de Hinata sólo un poco y con toda su fuerza empujó en ella, los ojos de la Hyūga de abrieron aún más que antes al sentir como sus paredes internas eran divididas con aquella fuerza animal — ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh más, más! — gritó entre gemidos Hinata al descubrir aquel placer, el rubio platinado no dejaba de empujar contra ella con gran fuerza, cada golpe la levantaba un poco de la cama mientras ella sólo podía gemir pidiendo más y más, Naruto sentía como sus paredes internas lo apretaban con vigor, no lo quería dejar salir y claro que él no quería salir de ella nunca, se acomodaba sobre Hinata como un verdadero animal, cubría el delicado cuerpo de la Hyūga con el suyo, los pechos grandes de la ojiperla se presionaban contra su torso, sus piernas estaban abiertas por completo en la cama y los labios del rubio platinado buscaban desesperadamente los de Hinata, se unían a ellos en un beso frenético y ansioso donde sus lenguas luchaban una contra la otra dentro de la boca de la Hyūga, claro que Naruto dominó la lucha hasta que empujó su lengua, ni él sabía que podía presionar de ese modo, casi parecía que llegaba a las anginas de Hinata ahogando a la Hyūga quien sólo empujaba sus caderas contra el rubio platinado, Naruto en realidad no era consciente de lo que pasaba, como lo sería si no tenía idea de lo que corría por sus venas, pero algo muy fuerte estaba tratando de despertar y la lujuria del momento le daba aún más fuerza - Aaaahhh amo, amo eres un demonio aaaahhh - claro Hinata con sus ojos perdidos en el deseo dándole a Naruto la idea para un buen juego.

\- **Desde luego puta, soy un demonio que ha venido a violar a su nueva hembra** \- Dijo, sólo era un juego lo que pasó por la mente del rubio platinado al aplicar ese Henge, pero en cuanto apareció los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos.

Estaba en su recámara eso era un hecho pues sus muebles estaban en todo el sitio, y claro a un estaba sobre su cama, pero lo que había cambiado era el rubio platinado sobre ella, era Naruto aún, estaba segura de eso pero se veía por completo diferente, su masa muscular había aumentado, se volvió más grande, su piel se hizo un poco más gris y oscura, su cabello siempre rubio platinado había perdido el color y ahora se veía opaco, era tal el cambio que las puntas se podían ver casi negras, sus ojos siempre azules aún lo eran sí, pero no tenían el brillo típico en ellos, brillaban de un modo tan siniestro y perverso, su mirada se sentía tan diferente a la de siempre y Hinata claro que la sentó a sobre ella de ese modo raro, no sólo se volvió más grande, el peso de su cuerpo también cambio haciéndolo más pesado al punto de hundir un poco más el colchón, pero lo más extraño era lo que había a su espalda, Hinata por un momento creyó haber perdido el juicio por el placer que la inundaba y seguramente así era, pues en la espalda del rubio platinado alcanzó a ver lo que podrían ser llamadas alas, eran grandes como de un buitre pero parecían más las de un murciélago, pues eran delgadas y tenían esas largas líneas de hueso sosteniendo la membrana de las alas que el rubio platinado extendía orgulloso, Hinata sintió aquel vacío en su entrepierna y bajo la mirada, Naruto había salido de ella y ahora Hinata lo veía, su hombría también cambio, era más grueso y largo si es que eso podía ser, cuanto media antes casi 25 cm o esa era la medida que Hinata siempre calculó pues eso de sacar una cinta y medir el pene de Naruto le parecía un insulto, aunque curiosidad nunca le faltó eso sí, pero ahora la medida que calculó estaba más que errada, su nuevo miembro tenía que andar rondando los 40 cm, trago saliva era casi medio metro de pene pulsando duro y ansioso de estar en ella.

\- **¿Que pasa puta, acaso te da miedo coger con un demonio?** \- Pregunto, era tan divertido, Naruto no entendía del todo porque su juego se había vuelto de ese modo, había algo en esa forma, algo que le resultaba no sólo divertido, también liberador, por más que fuera sólo un Henge, había algo en esa forma que era demasiado cómodo, el rubio platinado dejó de lado sus ideas cuando sintió a Hinata rehuir un poco, se alejó suavemente de él casi como si estuviera tratando de huir, algo que le resultó demasiado divertido pues ella nunca huía de nada - **¿Que pasa puta? Te asusta mi verdadero yo, pero si todas las mujeres son iguales, quieren alguien fuerte** — las palabras de Naruto fueron acompañadas por su avance, Hinata sentía miedo, pero no por esa forma demoniaca, sentía miedo de eso dentro de ella que le gritaba "abre las piernas" no era la única, en toda la casa las hembras Hyūga tenían el mismo sueño y estaban en la misma situación de la heredera principal - **Todas quieren una verga enorme en la cama que las haga gemir de alegría** \- el demonio Uzumaki sujetó las caderas de Hinata mirándole a los ojos, ella dejó de huir perdida en su mirada repleta de lujuria y poder, sus piernas se abrían solas una vez más - **Quieren un macho de verdad sobre ellas** \- los ojos de Hinata estaban fijos en los de Naruto, se perdía dentro de ellos, se perdía en el deseo y la lujuria que inundaba su cuerpo - **Todas las mujeres sueñan con esto... ¡con un macho de verdad, sueñan con que un demonio se las coja!** \- y sin más Naruto empujó colando la punta de su miembro dentro de la ojiperla.

— ¡Aaahahhhh siiiii!, eso quiero, eso queremos todas, aaahhhh soñamos con la verga de un demonio, y yo la tengo, soy tan feliz aaaahhh soy feliz aaaaahhhhh - gritaba Hinata con su voz repleta de deseo, Naruto sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella empujando más dentro de ella.

\- **Si puta, tu amo ha llegado por ti** \- Dijo, y Naruto comenzó a moverse con fuerza contra ella, los gemidos de la Hyūga quien sólo abría sus ojos, cada golpe del rubio platinado era tan fuerte y profundo que sólo le hacía gemir más con cada golpe.

La sutileza era cosa del pasado en esos momentos, las caderas de Naruto sólo sabían moverse con fuerza al frente, una y otra vez golpeaba el interior de Hinata con su miembro que salía casi por completo sólo para entrar una vez más con toda su fuerza.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhh si más, mas! — gritaba la Hyūga sintiendo como ese enorme pene demoníaco salía de ella dejando sólo la punta en su interior, las piernas de Hinata abrazaron las caderas del Uzumaki quien sólo sonreía, Hinata no lo quería dejar ir por nada del mundo, se inclinó sobre ella cubriendo todo el cuerpo de su mujer, ese Henge lo había hecho más grande que Hinata, eso le gustaba a ambos, así debía ser, el macho siempre debió ser más grande que la hembra justo por eso Hinata se sentía en el cielo del deseo, la lengua de Naruto salió de su boca paseándose por sus labios como si estuviera saboreando alguna clase de mamar exótico.

\- **Eres sólo mía, maldita puta** \- Dijo, y sin decir más soltó esa fuerte embestida, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como nunca en esa noche, su vagina se abrió por completo, sus paredes se estiraron a su máximo mientras el enorme pene de Naruto entraba en ella sin detenerse, llegó al final de aquel íntimo camino y presionó, gruñía como un verdadero animal sujetando a Hinata de las caderas, sus piernas se abrieron lo más que podía y sentía un placer desconocido e inmenso, como jamás creyó que sentiría.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhh mi útero...vas a entrar en mi útero! — Gritó ella con sus ojos casi perdidos ante esa sensación que no se detenía, el rubio platinado había dejado de lado su "humanidad" para ser una verdadera bestia sedienta de sexo, solo gruño una vez más y empujó aún más fuerte dentro de Hinata, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos ante semejante sensación, un demonio estaba sobre ella, se la estaba cogiendo como si fuera una mera herramienta, un juguete que existía para su disfrute personal, y ella lo estaba gozando como una loca, el rubio platinado demonio empujó aún más en Hinata y no pudo oponer más resistencia, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron aún más antes al sentirlo, la punta de aquel enorme miembro estaba entrando en su útero con toda su fuerza, los ojos de la Hyūga de abrieron aún más que antes sintiendo un violento estallido dentro de ella ante tal sensación.

\- ¡Aaahahhhh siiiii está adentro, la enorme verga de un demonio está en mi vientre! - gritó Hinata con sus ojos pedidos, un caudal de jugos vaginales escapó de su interior mientras el rubio platinado demonio seguía firme sobre ella.

\- **Zorra, esto querías dilo, solo querías un macho sobre ti, querías ser mi puta, siempre lo quisiste -** susurró el rubio platinado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La lengua de Naruto salió de su boca recorriendo la mejilla de la Hyūga quien seguía perdida en su violento orgasmo.

\- Si, esto quería, quería ser tu puta Naruto-sama, quiero ser tu puta para siempre - aceptó Hinata antes de que el rubio platinado demonio sonriera aún más que antes, los ojos azules de Naruto se encontraron con los de Hinata y ofreció su lengua, Hinata abrió sus labios dejando que la lengua de Naruto se colara dentro de sus labios, dominó con facilidad a la lengua de Hinata quien rodeó el cuello del demonio sobre ella, las manos de Hinata rodeaban el cuello de Naruto jalándole contra ella, las manos del rubio platinado sujetaban a Hinata por la cintura mientras sus caderas retrocedían un poco, la falta de aire les hizo separarse quedando unidos mientras el rubio platinado sonreía con crueldad.

\- **Ya viene puta, ya viene mi leche y va ser tuya, acepta mi semilla puta, acepta la semilla de tu demonio** \- Ordenó Naruto que con ese Henge no sólo se veía intimidante, su voz también sonaba tan fuerte y malvada, las palabras de Naruto retumbaron dentro de la mente de Hinata, estaba a punto de recibir el semen de aquel "ser" que la estaba poseyendo en su propia cama, en verdad estaba dispuesta a eso, a ser la mujer de un demonio aunque fuera sólo en una ilusión.

\- Dámelo amo, lléname con tu fuerte leche de macho superior, quiero la leche de un demonio en mí, ¡quiero tu leche de demonio amo! - Exclamo, Naruto sonrió, eso era lo que quería oír de labios de Hinata, con dominio sujeto las manos de la Hyūga antes de retirarlas de su cuello, las colocó en la cama atrapadas entre sus fuertes manos, las piernas de Hinata aún seguían sobre sus caderas sujetando al demonio de ojos azules quien sólo podía sonreír más y más ante los espasmos de Hinata, el mínimo movimiento de su pene dentro de ella parecían estar a punto de causarle un orgasmo, retrocedió sacando su enorme pene casi por completo de Hinata, sólo la punta quedó dentro de ella uniéndoles como la pareja que ahora serían para siempre, Hinata respiraba agitada, sus pechos se movían al ritmo de su respiración mientras el demonio se inclinaba sobre ella, sacó la lengua y dio una fuerte lamida a uno de sus pechos, Hinata gimió con fuerza cuando la caricia le llegó.

- **Siempre fuiste una puta, una maldita zorra ansiosa de una verga** \- Dijo con malicia el demonio sobre Hinata, todo sin que ella pudiera dejar de gemir, su orgasmo estaba ahí, a una sola estocada de llegar pero Naruto no se la daba, estaba jugando con ella — **Desde que te vi, supe que eras para mí, todas las mujeres son iguales, putas que se niegan a aceptar que desean a un demonio sobre ellas, pero tú eres diferente ¿verdad zorra?, tu si eres una puta honesta y sabes lo que deseas** \- Naruto guardó silencio viendo con atención a Hinata, como si estuviera esperando una última respuesta de sus labios, respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

\- Siii yo lo quiero, eso buscas bastardo, que lo admita pues sí, quiero ser la punta de un demonio ahora córrete en mi desgraciado, córrete y se mi dueño, te lo suplico - Dijo Hinata desesperada por sentir el semen de Naruto en ella, eso era lo que él estaba buscando.

\- **Así se habla puta, prepárate voy a reclamarte como mía** \- Dijo, y sin más el demonio rubio platinado comenzó a moverse, Hinata solo pudo soltar un fuerte gemido cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse con toda su fuerza, sus caderas regresaban sólo un poco antes de cargar de frente contra ella, una poderosa estocada clavó su enorme pene dentro de ella entrando hasta su útero, los ojos de Hinata solo se abrieron como platos ante tan gloriosa sensación, el enorme pene de ese demonio estaba dentro de ella, la estaba reclamando como su mujer y ella lo estaba disfrutando como loca, el demonio ojiazul retrocedió un poco antes de volver a atacar, los pechos de Hinata se agitaban con los fuertes golpes de sus caderas mientras la cama resonaba casi como si se fuera a romper ante tal fuerza — **Eres una puta zorra Aaahhh grrrr eres una vil puta culona que va a parir a mis hijos Aaahhh puta maldita puta…. ¡Eres mi maldita puta!** \- gruño Naruto entregado a su forma demoníaca, cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior y Hinata sólo podía gemir como loca, nunca pensó que esa primera vez pudiera ser de ese modo, y lo que era más increíble, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca pensó, el rubio platinado se movía más y más fuerte, había soltado sus manos y ahora sujetaba sus tobillos alzando sus piernas que abría por completo, podía ver como salía y entraba del otrora Virgen cuerpo de Hinata, su vagina estaba devorando su pene con un hambre increíble mientras él no podía dejar de moverse, el cuerpo de Hinata entonces se tenía, su vagina se volvió mucho más apretada y sus ojos blancos se abrieron como platos, su espalda se arqueo casi como si tratará de hacer que sus pechos alcanzarán el techo, Naruto sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando - **Vamos puta gime, córrete mientras te coge un demonio, córrete como la puta que eres** \- ordenó Naruto mientras los ojos de Hinata reflejaban todo el placer que la estaba inundando en ese momento, fue incapaz de contenerse más, sólo se entregó al placer que le estaba brindando su nuevo dueño.

— Me corro, me corro mi amor... ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! — Exclamo, Hinata gritó con fuerza, sus dulces jugos vaginales salían a chorros bañando el duro pene de Naruto mientras un violento orgasmo llegaba a la Hyūga, su primer orgasmo como la mujer de Naruto, el rubio platinado sintió tal calidez y afecto a su pene de parte de la vagina de Hinata que tampoco se pudo contener, soltó las piernas de Hinata y con rudeza la tomó de la cintura, empujó su pene lo más adentro que pudo y con un gruñido animal precedió a dejarse ir.

- **Toma mi leche puta, tómala toda grrrrrr aaaarggggg** \- Gruño, el pene de Naruto se hincho aún más, se atoro dentro de Hinata y comenzó a derramarse, disparó tras disparó de abundante semen que salía del rubio platinado inundando la matriz de Hinata quien seguía gimiendo perdida en aquel increíble orgasmo.

Cuanto duro tanto placer, ninguno tenía idea, sólo sabían que eso fue lo mejor que les había pasado en toda su vida, finalmente tras derramar lo que Hinata creía fue casi 100 mililitros de espeso semen Naruto terminó, cayó sobre ella aplastando su cuerpo contra la cama, las manos libres de Hinata acariciaban su espalda mientras ese Henge poco a poco perdía su efecto dejando al verdadero Naruto sobre ella, aún seguían unidos y extrañamente, el pene del rubio platinado no cambio, conservo aquel enorme tamaño, esa noche Naruto había crecido y dado un paso más a su madurez, pero claro todo estaba lejos de acabar.

\- Eres un semental Naruto-kun, aún lo tienes muy duro, me encanta tu enorme verga amor - Dijo, Hinata busco los labios del rubio platinado uniéndose a él en un nuevo beso que generó otra batalla de lenguas, donde como siempre Naruto se alzaba con el triunfo, pues la lengua de la Hyūga se sometió a la suya en cosa de nada, las manos del rubio platinado acariciaban el cuerpo de su mujer con total libertad, apretaba una de sus nalgas dura como la roca, su otra mano jugaba con uno de esos grandes pechos que ansioso fue a lamer tras romper el beso, su pezón estaba tan duro y delicioso, por un segundo Naruto deseo que saliera algo de él, la idea de mamar leche de los pechos de Hinata mientras se la cogía era sin duda perversa y algo que le gustaría hacer, quizá podría haber un modo, ya lo consultaría con su maestro después.

\- Eres una verdadera puta Hinata-chan, mira que gemir así porque un demonio te estaba cogiendo, eres una puta - dijo con una sonrisa Naruto mientras Hinata sonreía orgullosa de sus palabras, era verdad, ella había gemido como loca cuando él le hizo el amor con esa forma, era raro pero era hecho de que ese demonio fuera de hecho Naruto sólo ayudó a que todo fuera mucho mejor.

\- Claro que lo soy, sólo una puta de verdad puede ordeñar a un semental como tu Naruto-kun, además… dicen que no pero sabes un secreto - Dijo, Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa lujuriosa y seductora al rubio platinado quien ahora le restaba pidiendo mucha más atención quien antes — Todas las mujeres sueñan con eso, nuestros sueños húmedos no son con hombres, soñamos con demonios quien nos cogen, nos violan hasta la locura y nos hacen sus esclavas, todas las mujeres Naruto-kun… sueñan con follar con un demonio - Dijo, y sin más Hinata abrazo al rubio platinado quien sonreía, esas palabras de algún modo sabía que eran verdad, algo dentro del rubio platinado pareció encenderse de nuevo, su pene pulso ansioso como así deseará que Hinata se diera cuenta de que estaba aún dentro de ella.

\- ¿Sabes porque sueñan con eso las mujeres, Hinata-chan? - preguntó el rubio platinado a la hermosa Hyūga quien sólo pudo dejar salir un suave gemido cuando el rubio platinado salió de ella, su pene estaba enorme, ancho, largo y repletos de venas punzantes.

\- ¿Porque Naruto-kun, porque las mujeres soñamos con los enormes penes de los demonios? - preguntó en respuesta la Hyūga mientras Naruto sonreía, no lo pensó, su cuerpo sólo lo hizo, ese Henge volvió a aparecer volviendo al rubio platinado aquel enorme demonio, curiosamente su pene conservó el mismo tamaño sólo se volvió un poco más oscuro como el resto de su piel.

- **Porque nacieron para nosotros, nacieron para ser las putas de los demonios, nacieron para parir a los hijos de machos de verdad, y tu Hinata Hyūga, naciste para ser mía y recibir mi pene todas las noches de tu vida** \- Dijo, y el gran demonio ojiazul volvió al ataque sobre Hinata

La Hyūga sólo dejó salir un gemido de sus labios cuando el demonio estaba de nuevo sobre ella, sus labios la estaban besando con deseo y pasión mientras sus manos jugaban con sus grandes pechos, apretaba y estrujaba los mismos con rudeza, sus dedos apretaban los pezones rosados estirándolos para arrancar fuertes gemidos ahogados por la lengua de Naruto quien no soltaba su boca, hundía su lengua en ella hasta alcanzar a tocar su campanilla causando un delicioso ahogo en Hinata, la libero después de un par de minutos en los cuales Hinata sintió todo su peso sobre ella, se alzó despacio orgulloso de su físico superior al de cualquier simple mortal, los ojos de Hinata recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio platinado en su forma demoníaca y se relamió los labios, en su opinión en aquella forma Naruto fuera demasiado atractivo, músculos prominentes, un tamaño imponente, esa mirada feroz en sus ojos y claro, ese enorme pene entre sus piernas, largo y grueso sin contar claro con los pesados testículos que colgaban debajo, el demonio ojiazul acomodo su hombría sobre el cuerpo de Hinata dejando que viera con claridad su tamaño y con el sobre ella una idea apareció dentro de la mente de la Hyūga.

\- _Me encantaría que fueras un demonio, follar con un macho así siempre sería un sueño hecho realidad, mi amor_ \- Pensó, los pensamientos de Hinata fueron cortados de tajo cuando el demonio de ojos azules sujeto su cabello, lo jalo con rudeza sacando un quejido de dolor de los labios de la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella con esa sonrisa maliciosa y superior.

- **¿Que tanto piensas, puta? ¿Acaso te gusta tanto mi enorme verga?** \- preguntó con esa malicia recién descubierta en su voz Naruto, miraba a Hinata a los ojos en espera de una repuesta honesta, después de todo era su mujer y le debía completa honestidad además claro de obediencia.

\- Claro que me gusta, me fascina tu enorme verga, no quiero vivir lejos de ella mi amo, por favor follame más, hagámoslo como animales toda la noche, follame hasta que olvidé quien soy - pidió Hinata con su nueva voz suplicante, eso era tan nuevo en ella, nunca suplico por nada en su vida, pero claro nunca había tenido un dueño como lo era el Uzumaki, era suya para bien y para mal.

- **Claro mi hermosa puta, está noche sólo vamos a gemir porque tu macho está cargado de litros de leche y tu deber es recibirla toda… ¿soy claro maldita puta?** \- Pregunto, la pregunta de Naruto recibió como respuesta un beso desbordado de lujuria mientras las manos de Hinata acariciaban el grueso pene.

La lengua de Naruto reinaba sobre la de Hinata quien por enésima vez era vencida por su amante, Naruto soltó a Hinata y moviéndose sobre la cama paseo su miembro sobre el cuerpo de la Hyūga, los grandes pechos de Hinata fueron separados por el grueso miembro que ahora estaba entre ellos.

- **Vamos ordeña la verga de tu amo** \- Dijo, fue la orden del demonio de ojos azules y Hinata obedeció sin dudar, sus manos apretaron sus pechos antes de comenzar a moverlos sobre el enorme pene, Naruto sólo se inclinó un poco al frente para apoyar sus manos en la cabecera de la cama mientras la bella Hyūga se dedicaba a masturbarlo, era una sensación sublime no había nada como un par de pechos enormes abrazando su pene, sólo estar dentro de una mujer era mejor, pero ahora mismo Naruto sólo podía pensar en lo que ella le estaba haciendo, sus pechos se movían a todo lo largo apretando y acariciando, Naruto dejó salir un gruñido extraño, Hinata lo oyó igual que él, fue como si "algo" se rompiera, algo húmedo y desconocido pues ese sonido húmedo llegó junto con una inesperada sorpresa.

— ¡Amo tu pene se hace más grande! — exclamó Hinata en completo shock, si ella conocía muy bien el pene de Naruto, lo había mamado tantas veces en el pasado que podía decir conocía todos los rincones de él, pero ahora mismo entre sus pechos lo veía engrosar y crecer, sobresalió incluso más que antes, Naruto había sido un hombre bien dotado toda su vida, 25 cm de hombría a su edad era algo que cualquier hombre desearía, pero ahora frente a sus ojos Hinata podía jurar que ese pene llegaba casi a los 35 cm, algo increíble.

- **Cállate y mama zorra, haz que me corra puta** \- Dijo, fue la orden de Naruto, poco le importaba lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos a su cuerpo, el sólo quería gozar de Hinata tanto como pudiera, la Hyūga obedeció la orden de su amo, y ahora con ese nuevo tamaño todo fue mucho más fácil, la cabeza del pene estaba sobre sus labios, lo lamia casi como si fuera un dulce sin que sus pechos dejaran de masturbar el resto de aquel miembro, Naruto sólo podía dejar salir gruñidos de satisfacción, Hinata era la maestra en el arte de mamar, y sus labios sobre la punta de su pene eran la prueba fiel de ello, cuanto duraron en esa posición Naruto en realidad no lo supo, solo sabía una cosa — **Aquí viene puta, bebe mi leche Hinata-chan, bébela toda mi puta culona… Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh** — y sin más Naruto se dejó ir, su pene pareció hincharse un segundo antes de estallar, el fuerte semen inundó la boca de Hinata, trago lo que pudo mientras el rubio platinado seguimos vaciando toda su carga, finalmente Hinata no fue capaz de seguir bebiendo y un poco ahogada libero el pene de Naruto quien no se detuvo.

Fueron quizá los mejores segundos de aquel orgasmo, el demonio de ojos azules bajo la mirada solo para ver como salpica a él rostro de Hinata con su espeso semen, quedó bañada en el mismo mientras él respiraba complacido por esa delicia de mamada Hinata se relamía los restos del semen del Uzumaki quien se ponía de pie sobre ella, estaba por completo rendida a él, le pertenecía y podía hacer con Hinata lo que quisiera y había algo que deseaba hacerle desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— **Te gustó que te bañara con mi leche ¿verdad puta? Así debe ser jajajaja pero ahora viene el delicioso postre** — Dijo, y sin decir más Naruto se movió sobre la cama que se agitó un poco, Hinata estaba ocupada lamiendo el semen de su rostro como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que Naruto la hizo darse la vuelta, levantó sus caderas y con deseo la devoró con la mirada, esas nalgas blancas y duras estaban delante de él, Hinata quiso preguntar qué pasaba pero no tuvo tiempo, Naruto abrió sus nalgas para ver el pequeño culo de Hinata.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhh Naruto-kun! — Exclamo, fue todo lo que pudo decir, el ojiazul había atacado, sus labios plantaron un beso repleto de deseo sobre el agujero de Hinata tenía, sus labios recorrían la línea entre sus nalgas, su lengua había salido y ahora estaba lamiendo a todo lo largo, Hinata gemía con fuerza mientras su amo se deleitaba con su trasero, lamia con deseo de abajo a arriba y al revés mientras buscaba el culo de Hinata, Naruto vio entonces como el agujero posterior parecía abrirse como si lo llamará.

— **Lista puta culona, voy a comerme este delicioso agujero** — Dijo, y sin más el demonio de ojos rojo atacó, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron enormes cuando lo sintió, la lengua del Naruto estaba presionando su entrada, los gemidos de Hinata aumentaban de intensidad mientras sentía como Naruto empujaba, su culo estaba siendo penetrado por una lengua tan hábil.

— Aaaaahhhhh Naruto-kun aaaahhh mi culo, ¡metes tu lengua en mi culo! — Exclamo, chillo con deseo Hinata cuando la lengua de Naruto se coló dentro de ella, sus paredes se abrieron un segundo antes de apretar la lengua mojada y suave de Naruto, el demonio Uzumaki no dejaba de amasar esas duras nalgas ni de clavar su lengua, las manos de Hinata estrujaban las sábanas ante aquel acto, podía sentir como Naruto movía su lengua en su culo adentro y afuera mientras chupaba toda la zona, los sonidos húmedos se mezclaban con los gemidos de la Hyūga que ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados entregada al placer que sentía, su vagina repleta de semen aún escurría el jugo blanco del demonio quien estaba lejos de estar satisfecho, Hinata sólo gemía más y más ante los golpes de esa lengua, las manos de Naruto la tenían bien sujeta de las caderas mientas se dedicaba a degustar su culo, la lengua de Naruto salió de Hinata y la paseo por sus labios con lujuria y deseo.

- **Tienes un culo exquisito puta, lo mamaria toda la noche pero… quiero partirlo y hacerlo mío ya** \- dijo con dominio aquel demonio al apuntar su enorme pene, sus palabras sacaron a Hinata de su éxtasis haciéndole darse cuenta de un hecho muy sencillo.

— Espera Naruto-kun, tienes una verga enorme, no estoy lista, me vas a lastimar mucho — Dijo, fue la protesta de Hinata quien, por un segundo trato de alejarse de su amante, Naruto gruño algo irritado por esa protesta, que no pensaba tolerar.

\- **Tú no tienes derecho de decir no, eres una mujer, su deber es recibir penes, y como mi puta tu deber es recibir mi verga cuando se me dé la gana y eso vas a hacer maldita puta** \- Dijo, y sin decir más el rubio platinado demonio apuntó entre las nalgas de Hinata.

Los ojos de la Hyūga estaban llenos de miedo, miedo al dolor que claro sentiría, pero miedo también por la actitud de su amado, Naruto nunca se había impuesto de ese modo, si jugaban con eso de que ella lo inspiraba a violarla, pero era sólo un juego, hasta esa noche.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! — Exclamo, Hinata gritó, sus manos apretaron las sábanas y de sus ojos perlados salieron unas gotas, su culo había sido atacado y ahora se abría despacio ante el enorme glande — aaaahhh Naruto para, me duele Aaahhh me duele Aaahhh me estas violando bastardo Aaahahhhh — se quejó Hinata pero eso no detuvo al demonio Uzumaki, Naruto sólo se relamió los labios empujando más, Hinata volvió a gemir con dolor mientras un poco más del miembro del rubio platinado entraba en ella, lágrimas de dolor ya salían de los ojos de Hinata mientras Naruto se acomodaba sobre ella para llegar a su oído.

- **Llora, gime y goza mi puta, que las mujeres nacieron para ser violadas y tu mi amor, serás violada toda la noche por el demonio que se ha vuelto tu dueño** — Dijo, Naruto lamio la oreja de Hinata y volvió a empujar, los ojos de Hinata sólo se abrían más con cada golpe, su trasero era abierto con lujo de rudeza por el demonio de ojos azules quien gemía complacido, el culo de la Hyūga era tan estrecho y apretado que abrazaba su pene con mucha fuerza, los gemidos de dolor de Hinata poco a poco cambiaban ni ella lo sabía explicar, pero de algún modo la sensación de ser violada por un demonio era increíble y deliciosa, el enorme pene de Naruto estaba entrando en su trasero con cada empujón, los ojos de Hinata seguían abiertos de par en par, sus grandes pechos se movían sobre la cama siendo balanceados al ritmo que Naruto dictaba con sus golpes, el miembro del demonio había entrado casi a la mirad dentro de Hinata quien finalmente cedió ante lo que pasaba.

\- Mi culo aaahhhh Naruto-kun mi culo aaahhhh se siente increíble aaaahhh - Gimió rendida Hinata mientras el demonio se volvía a inclinar sobre ella, su lengua lamio el cuello de la Hyūga antes de ir a su oído una vez más.

- **Vez puta, naciste para esto, naciste para que te viole cada noche** \- indicó el demonio de ojos azules antes de empujar con fuerza, los ojos y labios de Hinata se abrieron una vez más ante el fuerte golpe de sus caderas, su pene había entrado en ella otro poco, y sus manos se movían en el suave cuerpo de su mujer.

Naruto llegó a los pechos de la Hyūga y los sujeto con fuerza amasando con rudeza, los apretaba y jalaba con deseo arrancando más gemidos de la sometida Hinata, sus caderas regresaron un poco y con un gruñido empujó.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhh - Grito, Hinata gritó con placer cuando sintió como el pene de Naruto entraba otro poco en ella, su trasero estaba casi abierto por completo con ese enorme miembro dentro de ella.

- **Dilo puta, dime cuanto te gusta la verga de demonio** \- Ordenó el rubio platinado demonio sobre ella, Hinata abría sus labios dejando salir esos gemidos incomprensibles que hacían sonreír a Naruto, su mente estaba casi en blanco, con esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios el demonio retrocedió, Hinata dejó salir un quejido de molestia ante la sensación de vacío que Naruto dejaba al salir de ella - **¡Dilo ya maldita puta!** \- Naruto empujó, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que las manos de Hinata no soportaron la fuerza, se desplomó sobre la cama con el demonio sobre ella, era más grande y cubría su cuerpo con su gran anatomía, Hinata no podía hacer nada que no fuera gemir, las caderas de Naruto subían y bajaban empujando su enorme miembro dentro de ella, Hinata sentía como entraba más y más dentro de ella con cada golpe, su culo estaba abierto como nunca creyó, ya no había rastro de dolor sólo había placer, un placer increíble que no deseaba que acabara jamás.

\- ¡Me aaahhh me encanta aaahhh me encanta la verga de demonio, amo tu polla de demonio Naruto-kun, amo tu verga y que me la claves en el culo aaahhh! - grito Hinata por completo entregada, el rubio platinado en esa forma de demonio no dejaba de sonreír mientras Hinata gemía más y más con sus embestidas, su miembro apenas estaba a la mitad de camino y eso le daba una deliciosa idea, se detuvo un segundo buscando de nuevo el oído de Hinata.

- **Así me gusta puta, ahora ten tu recompensa** \- Dijo, y sin más Naruto dejó ir todo su pene dentro de Hinata, su culo se abrió por completo ante esa embestida, los ojos de Hinata estaban abiertos como nunca esa noche, el pene enorme de aquel demonio entraba por completo, sentía como cada cm ingresaba en ella, fue una larga estocada que arrancó el más fuerte alarido de Hinata esa noche.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH QUE VERGA! - grito la Hyūga mientras sus ojos se perdían, un increíble orgasmo atacó a Hinata al sentir la hombría completa dentro de ella, un fuerte gemido siguió a ese gritó, y su cuerpo se estremeció, se había corrido una vez más.

- **Sí que eres una puta, te corriste sólo porque te la metí toda pero sabes… aún no me corro mi sexy puta culona** \- susurró Naruto al oído se Hinata, su mente estaba casi derretida por lo que no pudo opinar, no era como si su opinión importará en esa cama, era sólo el juguete sexual de aquel demonio y le encantaba esa idea, Naruto la levantó con sus manos sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras la tomaba de las piernas, las abrió por completo delante de ese espejo de cuerpo completo, lamio el cuello de Hinata quien poco a poco lograba reaccionar, sus ojos apenas podían creer lo que estaba viendo en ese espejo, estaba desnuda, bañada en sudor, sus pechos grandes y redondos se movían al ritmo de su respiración agitada, su vagina estaba expuesta, se veía semen espeso escurriendo desde su interior, estaba con sus piernas abiertas de par en par mostrando todo el espectáculo detrás de ella, su amado rubio platinado convertido en un gran demonio, lamia su cuello con deseo mientras los ojos de Hinata veían con claridad ese miembro enorme clavado en su trasero estaba la mitad de fuera, latía poderoso y con ese par de grandes testículos y cargados de un abundante semen demoníaco, tan espeso y fuerte que apenas y salía de ella, con malicia Naruto la dejó caer un poco y Hinata gimió con deseo - **Te gusta puta, te encanta tener mi verga en el culo, admítelo eres una puta culona amante de la verga de un demonio** \- dijo el demonio de ojos azules antes de mover a Hinata, la alzo un poco sobre él para dejarla caer, su enorme pene entró en ese estrecho trasero que se abrió tragando el miembro, Hinata sólo pudo gemir con fuerza mientras arqueaba la espalda empujándose contra el pecho de Naruto, se detuvo un solo segundo dejando que Hinata sintiera como su propio peso era el que hacía que su miembro entrará en ella con una suavidad que nada tenía que ver con la dureza de su pene.

— Aaaaahhh Naruto-kun mas, lléname el culo, llena mi culo con tu leche de demonio mi amor - dijo suplicante la Hyūga mientras el demonio ojiazul se acercaba a ella, una vez más su lengua lamia el cuello de Hinata quien volteó en busca de ella, Naruto hundió su lengua en la boca de Hinata, tomando el control de ese beso lujurioso mientras sus manos soltaban las piernas de su puta Hyūga, las dirigió a sus grandes pechos que comenzó a amasar aplastando con sus dedos los duros pezones mientras Hinata seguía cayendo sobre él, con esa voz superior y gruesa Naruto rompió el beso.

- **Vamos culona, trágate mi verga con ese culo de puta que tienes, baila sobre mi verga Hinata-chan** \- ordenó el demonio Uzumaki generando una rara sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata.

Los gemidos se oían con fuerza, las manos de Naruto no soltaban los pechos de Hinata, los movía de un lado a otro mientras ella misma cabalgaba sobre él, su miembro estaba entrando en la Hyūga con gran velocidad pues era la misma Hinata quien estaba saltando sobre él, sus nalgas rebotaban al caer sobre Naruto tragando más de su pene, casi toda su hombría estaba en el interior de su nueva mujer mientras el sólo podía gemir a su oído complacido.

\- Que verga, que verga tan enorme la amo, la amo Naruto-kun métemela todos los días, cógeme todos los días mi amor viólame siempre aaahhh - Dijo, Hinata estaba fuera de sí, sólo se oían sus gemidos mientras saltaba sobre el pene de ese demonio, Naruto sólo gruñía respuestas a la Hyūga quien se movía más fuerte aún, salto sobre Naruto y dejó salir otro fuerte gemido cuando el miembro del demonio entró otro poco en ella, Hinata sólo gemía con fuerza las manos de Naruto seguían jalando sus pechos antes de que ella dejará salir otro fuerte alarido, su cuerpo estaba sacudiéndose mientras el semen en su vagina escurría junto a los jugos de su corrida.

- **Te corriste de nuevo ¿verdad estúpida? Eres solo una maldita puta culona** \- rugió el demonio antes de lanzar a Hinata sobre la cama, su miembro seguía dentro de su trasero y con una sonrisa maliciosa subió sobre ella - **Ahora vamos a coger como se debe, grita cuanto quieras culona** \- susurró el demonio al oído de Hinata antes de soltar el golpe, Hinata estaba casi inconsciente después de ese orgasmo pero aun así fue capaz de sentirlo, Naruto embistió con toda su fuerza, su culo se abrió aún más que antes mientras el miembro del Uzumaki entraba al fin por completo dentro de su mujer, un gemido repleto de dolor y deseo salió de los labios de Hinata.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh es enorme, me vas a partir Naruto-kun, me vas a partir con tu enorme verga! - grito la Hyūga con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, era la mueca misma del placer, Naruto gruño como un animal en celo, sólo se movía sobre ella con gran fuerza, sus caderas subían y bajaban sobre el trasero de Hinata quien sólo gemía sin control, su cuerpo era reclamado con violencia por un macho de verdad, el enorme miembro abría su trasero por completo, salía casi todo sólo para volver a entrar con una fuerte embestida hundiéndose por completo en ella, los pesados testículos estaban golpeando sus suaves nalgas mientras el cuerpo de su amo se calentaba, estaba cubriendo a Hinata con el mientras sus caderas se movían, subía y bajaba entrando con todo su miembro dentro de ella, el cuerpo de Hinata estaba al rojo vivo, su mente se había ido y sólo podía pensar en el semen de Naruto, lo necesitaba dentro de ella cuanto antes, su culo se apretó cuando el pene del demonio se hincho en ella anunciando lo inminente.

- **Aquí está culona, aquí va la leche de tu amo** \- amenazó el demonio antes de retroceder, su pene se hincho aún más y soltó una poderosa estocada, Hinata juraría que casi llego a su estómago antes de que ambos estallaran.

— **AAAAAAAHHHHH MI CULONA** / MI DEMONIO AAAAAAHHHHHH — Exclamaron, Naruto explotó vaciando tanto semen, incluso más que la última vez, por su parte Hinata sucumbió ante el placer y con una sonrisa estúpida se desmayó mientras el demonio seguía en lo suyo, Naruto no se movió y por casi 39 segundos vacío casi un litro de su espeso semen dentro del trasero de Hinata, finalmente acabo y volviendo a su forma clásica y humana Naruto se desplomó sobre Hinata rendido como ella, pero aún dentro de su trasero

Despertaron después de poco más de una hora y lo primero que vio Hinata fue al demonio en su cama con esa enorme erección que usaría toda la noche en ella, cuantas veces se la cogió no tenía idea, Hinata sólo sabía que al final acabo exhausta y bañada en el espeso semen de su amado demonio, a la mañana siguiente en la casa Hyūga, los hombres tenían dolores de cabeza dignos de una gran borrachera y las mujeres sudaban mientras sus intimidades estaban mojadas como nunca, ese sueño húmedo había sido demasiado para casi todas, en su recámara Hinata dormía sabedora de que nadie entraría en su cuarto si ella no daba permiso, por eso mismo yacía desnuda en su cama con semen por todos lados, incluso escurría de su vagina y culo, era un hecho, ella tenía un dueño y jamás lo dejaría.

En esos mismos momentos Naruto estaba teniendo una charla matutina con su maestro en esa sala privada para ellos y el Sandaime, era algo que fue idea del viejo Kage, desde que el escuadrón especial de Naruto nació decidió que debía estar en la absoluta discreción y por eso mando construir ese sitio plagado de sellos anti espionaje y de barrera, nadie ni el más poderoso Hyūga podría ver lo que pasaba ahí ni mucho menos oírlo, aunque de haber sido Hiashi capaz de hacer eso ahora mismo estaría teniendo un ataque de ira contra el Uzumaki, pues sin ningún reparo el narraba a su maestro su sesión de sexo desenfrenado con la heredera del clan, cosa que no le molestaba a Orochimaru en lo más mínimo, a decir verdad se preguntaba cómo fue que Naruto y Hinata no lo hicieron antes, pero la animada platica de Naruto tomó un giró de duda cuando pregunto a su maestro por su cansancio, él podía jurar que cualquiera consideraría propios de un Bijū, por lo que el quedarse tan agotado después de vaciar su semen en Hinata, era algo que nunca le pasaba al entrenar, el Sannin de las serpientes tenía sus ideas pero sin pruebas no podía más que sacar una conclusión simple, el sexo era una de las actividades más extenuantes para el ser humano, Naruto agrego delicioso a eso, el Sannin asintió con un suspiro ante su pervertido alumno, era agotador cuando lo hacías por horas sin parar y si le sumabas el estrés de un Henge más una mente concentrándose en dos cosas a la vez era obvio para él que alguien acabaría rendido después de un orgasmo, Naruto aceptó eso por ahora pues no tenía mejores ideas sobre ello, aunque el que le gustará tener sexo con ese Henge de demonio era inquietante, más aun por lo mucho que Hinata lo disfruto, era toda una puta justo como siempre lo dijo, Naruto estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario cuando el Sandaime entró a esa sala privada, su rostro era bastante serio y sostenía en su mano un pergamino morado que Naruto reconoció como el pergamino de emergencias de Satsuki.

\- Naruto recibí un mensaje de Satsuki-chan, la información de su misión estaba mal y en estos momentos están en Nami no Kuni, Kakashi está incapacitado y hay un peligroso par de criminales tras ellos, uno es un reconocido ninja renegado de rango S — Dijo, Sarutobi hizo una pausa tomando aire para proseguir — Había pensado enviar un grupo ANBU pero conociéndote supuse que preferirías ir tu… ¿Dónde está? — preguntó el viejo Kage al ver sólo a su alumno de pie, junto al espacio que estaba ocupando Naruto.

\- Él se largó en cuanto dijiste que Satsuki estaba siendo asediada por un Nukenin de rango S, seguramente ahora ya debe estar llegado a la puerta de la aldea, no quisiera ser quien se atreva a tocar a su princesa kukukuku — Dijo, Sarutobi suspiro, era verdad, Naruto estaba avanzando como un bólido por la aldea saliendo disparado a toda potencia por la puerta dejando a Izumo y Kotetsu en shock por tal velocidad, el Sandaime sonrió un poco, Orochimaru tenía mucha razón, si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño a Satsuki, conocería la ira de Naruto y tenía dudas de que la muerte fuera un escapé a eso.

 **…**

 **Ending 1 – Épica - Unleashed**

* * *

 **Nota: Al igual que con mis otras historias, pueden ver imágenes que use como inspiración o son las mismas. Solo tienen que entrar a mi perfil de FanFiction y ahi encontraran los links. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el cap.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	13. Capitulo 12

**_Responderé_** _ **a los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**_

 **Gjr-Sama: Me alegro que te haya gustado, solo espera a ver lo que se viene.**

 **og095533: Ahi tienes otro cap.**

 **bladetri: Gracias, espero que te siga gustando.**

 **daniel2610994: Interesantes teorías, pero estas equivocado jeje ya veras lo que tengo pensado, solo espera lo que va a pasar, gracias por tu comentario que es siempre seguro esperarlo de ti.**

 **angeldragneel98: Ya veras lo que sucedera, pero sin duda es posible que Naruto conserve su "arma" jejeje la va a necesitar. Gracias por tu comentario, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que el termino esclavas seria mejor, pero no se si usarlo con ellas.**

 **Esos son todos los comentarios, espero les guste el cap y por supuesto, espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto, sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No busco animo de lucro, solo promover la escritura y la lectura. También agregar que aparecen elementos de Devil May Cry de Capcom.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Opening 1 – Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast**

 **…**

 **Legado**

Naruto había salido de Konoha a toda velocidad, no se había molestado en despedirse de nadie, bueno sólo tenía que hacerlo con Anko, Hinata y su nueva compañera Yoruichi, pero no había tiempo, tenía que llegar con Satsuki en el menor tiempo posible.

\- _Creo que Hinata se va a molestar porque no le avise, no importa ella entenderá, después de todo es su hermana la que está en peligro_ \- Pensó, era la línea de pensamientos del rubio platinado ninja quien no bajaba la velocidad, Nami no Kuni no estaba cerca de Konoha y el deseo de llegar pronto con su princesa Uchiha era el combustible que Naruto estaba usando para ir más rápido, extrañamente todo el cansancio que tuvo tras tener sexo con Hinata toda la noche parecía haber desaparecido era raro sin duda pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, Satsuki estaba en peligro y él no dejaría que nada malo le pasará a la única Uchiha que a sus ojos valía la pena, aún no entendía como era que esa misión podía haber estado equivocada, si el cliente pudo haber dado mal la información, era algo que pasaba mucho, por eso mismo era que se confirmaban los datos por los ANBU antes de aceptar la solicitud, cosa que llevaba a Naruto a una obvia conclusión, alguien había manipulado todo para poner a Satsuki en riesgo, era la más talentosa y capaz Kunoichi de esta generación comparable sólo a Hinata, por eso mismo todo parecía tan sospechoso, a cada paso Naruto estaba más convencido de esa idea, no tenía pruebas de que todo fuera como él lo veía, pero si tenía una idea de quien pudo hacer algo así, Danzō, ese anciano vendado y tuerto, desde el inicio él había propuesto usar a Satsuki como una incubadora de Uchihas apenas llegará a la pubertad, cosa que Sarutobi siempre rechazó, por eso estaba seguro de que el hombre del bastón estaba detrás de todo esto, el por qué no lo tenía del todo claro, pero ya lo averiguaría, por ahora solo le importaba llegar con Satsuki, era talentosa y poderosa claro, pero Naruto tenía sus dudas de que ella estuviera a la altura de un renegado de rango S, no estaba lista y por eso era que él iría a salvarla - _Pronto estaré ahí Satsuki-Hime, solo no hagas ninguna tontería o dejes que los idiotas te metan en líos_ \- Pensaba el rubio platinado acelerando aún más, el camino era tan largo y no podía perder tiempo.

Mientras Naruto avanzaba a toda velocidad, en Nami, en el bosque que rodeaba la casa de un intimidado constructor de puentes el equipo número 7 estaba reunido para una sesión de entrenamiento matinal, lo formaban tres Genin como dictaban las reglas de Konoha, el primero de ellos era un delgado chico de ojos y cabello negro, de piel clara, usaba un pantalón corto de color negro y una camisa azul con un abanico estampado en la espalda, su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los últimos Uchiha de Konoha, heredero de la línea principal del clan, hermano menor del genocida que casi los mata a todos y, en opinión de Naruto, un desperdicio de vida que sólo le robaba el oxígeno a quienes si valían la pena, luego estaba la segunda chica del grupo, Haruno Sakura, una chica linda se podía decir, de cabello rosado y lindos ojos verdes, ella usaba un vestido rojo y corto que llegaba casi a sus rodillas dejando ver ese short de lycra debajo, tenía lindas piernas y en opinión de Naruto un trasero magnífico para ser una chica de raíces civiles, pero era su único encanto, en materia de pechos era una negada, no tenía nada, era tan plana como una tabla hecho sumado a su obsesión con Sasuke le hacían ser poco menos que un estorbo, muchas veces Naruto, Satsuki y Hinata hablaron de sus compañeros de la academia, siendo Sakura a la que más potencial le veían por su gran mente, que se arruinó cuando se obsesionó con Sasuke, ahora era un cero a la izquierda y seguramente siempre lo sería, su Jōnin era uno de los más célebres de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, poseedor de un ojo Sharingan, de cabello plateado, una eterna máscara en su rostro y un complejo de tortuga, alguna vez Satsuki dijo que de ser posible Kakashi llegaría tarde a su propio funeral, nada fuera de la realidad pero si imposible al menos hasta ese día y finalmente el equipo siete tenía a su elemento estrella, graduada como la novata del año en un empate con Hinata, para la molestia de Sasuke claro está.

Era una bella joven de unos 15 o 16 años, de hermoso rostro de facciones delicadas, como toda Uchiha tenía los ojos y el cabello negros haciendo un equilibrio perfecto con su clara piel, su cabello largo estaba atado en una coleta a su nuca algo alzada, estaba sujeto por una liga con dos grandes esferas amarillas que colgaban en su nuca, dentro de ellas se veían pequeñas flamas cristalizadas, su ropa era sencilla y perfecta, no solía usar una camisa, más bien usaba un top negro que dejaba ver la forma de sus pechos grandes en una copa c, sobre ello un kimono de lucha corto y de color morado, una cinta grande a modo de cinturón con un moño elegante a un lado, tenía esas protecciones en sus brazos casi a modo de guantes, usaba una espada colgando a su costado izquierdo, abajo una falda corta que apenas llegaba a medio muslo, estaba abierta de los costados hasta las caderas dejando ver el mini short negro de lycra que usaba debajo de esa falda de color rojo, tenía unas medias de malla que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y usaba unas sandalias ninja cerradas por completo, sus caderas eran anchas y su trasero firme comparable en tamaño con el de Hinata, quizá por eso había un debate en Konoha sobre cuál de ellas sería la más bella al madurar y quien sería la mejor esposa para Sasuke, idea que ambas despreciaban, como lo demostró Hinata cuando se lo mencionaron en la academia, "no gracias no me gustan los emos de penes minúsculos, antes prefiero volverme lesbiana e iniciar una relación con Satsuki" esas fueron las palabras de Hinata, y desde ese día Sasuke la odio tanto, pero claro ese no era el tema a tratar en esa reunión pues Kakashi les estaba impartiendo una nueva clase de control, su enemigo Zabuza, volvería y ellos necesitaban más habilidad, por eso estaban ahí, los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al ver al ninja copia de cabeza colgando de la rama de un árbol como si estuviera en el suelo, impresionante de no ser por un pequeño hecho.

\- ¿Que hago si ya se hacer esto? - Pregunto, Satsuki conocía el ejercicio, y no solo eso lo estaba poniendo en práctica al colgar de cabeza en la rama opuesta a la del ninja copia, Kakashi estaba sorprendido, Sakura no lo creía y Sasuke pues el sólo ardía en envidia.

\- Kakashi-sensei no es justo porque a Satsuki la ha entrenado más, Sasuke-kun es quien merece ese trato — Dijo, Satsuki suspiro harta, una vez más Sakura había salido en apoyo del presumido quien seguía lanzando esa mirada a su persona.

\- Yo no le he dado ningún entrenamiento especial a Satsuki, Sakura, nunca daría preferencia a uno de mis alumnos sobre los otros — Dijo, Satsuki se preguntó en ese momento como era que Kakashi no se había mordido la lengua, desde que lo conoció prestaba más atención a Sasuke que a las dos chicas del grupo.

\- Eso no importa Kakashi, es justo que yo sepa hacer más que ella, y si tu no le enseñaste entonces ¿Quien fue? — Pregunto, finalmente el "sr personalidad" abrió la boca logrando que todos vieran a Satsuki con la misma pregunta en sus mentes.

Satsuki bajo del árbol dejándose caer al suelo donde aterrizó con gran elegancia, se sacudió un poco de polvo de sus hombros antes de hablar a su equipo.

\- Lo aprendí de Naruto-kun, estaba entrenando con Anko y cuando lo vi hacer esto le pedí que me enseñará - Dijo, todo fue silencio, la mención del alumno del Sannin de las serpientes era casi un tabú cuando se trataba de Sasuke, era bien sabido por todos que detestaba a Naruto con pasión, pues según él, el Sannin debió elegirlo a él como alumno y no a un "perdedor sin clan" eso era lo que siempre murmuraba y esta ocasión no era la excepción, decía cosas sobre ladrones que tomaban lo que era suyo por derecho de cuna o algo así, Satsuki no tenía deseos de oírlo balbucear cosas sin sentido, se despidió del equipo y se alejó de ellos, ya dominaba el ejercicio por lo que podía volver a su rutina privada de entrenamiento, Kakashi trato de detenerla pero cuando Sasuke quiso superarla y cayó de espaldas al suelo tras poner un pie en el árbol supo que de ahí no se iría en un buen tiempo.

Mientras el equipo siete seguía tratando de dominar el ejercicio, o bueno dos tercios lo intentaban, los días parecían ir veloces pues antes de darse cuenta ya habían pasado dos, por lo que el enemigo debía estar cada día más fuerte y listo para atacar quizá en cualquier segundo, por ello la petición de ayuda de Satsuki era tan importante, y por eso mismo Naruto había detenido su avance, estaba a medio camino sentado en el bosque sin hacer nada, algo demasiado raro considerando como se preocupaba por su princesa Uchiha, estaba ahí revisando algunas de las cosas que le había enviado su maestro con una serpiente mensajera, un pergamino con las bases de sello maldito, Naruto lo había estudiado mucho antes y tenía una buena idea de qué hacer con eso, así era como lo había diseñado en su propia versión, pero a diferencia del sello de su maestro, su versión necesitaba algo más potente que sólo células extrañas como las de esa muestra que le envío, tenía que llegar con Satsuki era un hecho pero también debía ser más fuerte, el recuerdo de su pelea contra ese enorme demonio llegaban a su mente, claro que lo derrotó, pero fue gracias a su ventaja de velocidad y elemento, si uno hubiera sido diferente tenía sus dudas de haber salido bien de ahí.

\- _No le puedo fallar a Satsuki-chan, aunque no sé qué tan poderoso es el enemigo, además podría tener apoyo, un ninja es más traidor que un demonio, necesito ser más poderoso para garantizar que Satsuki-chan estará bien, bueno no tendré mejor oportunidad que está, hagámoslo de una vez, vamos a ver a esa bola de pelo_ — Pensó Naruto mientras trazaba esos sellos complicados.

Un domo gigante de chakra morado apareció en el aire, envolvió una zona bastante amplia de casi veinte metros de diámetro, la barrera mantendría todo lo que pasará dentro de ella apartado del mundo, después de todo Naruto sabía que en el bosque podía haber ninjas tanto aliados como enemigos y no estaba buscando revelar sus cartas a un perfecto extraño, eso y que no sabía lo que pasaría cuando tratará de reclamar el poder del Bijū para impulsar su creación, el nuevo sello maldito, la barrera se veía fuerte, nadie entraría desde fuera y lo mejor sellaba su propia presencia era casi como si no estuviera ahí.

\- Tenía razón, esto del Fūinjutsu es grandioso unido a las barreras suyas las hace increíbles sensei, no sé porque no le gusta - se dijo a si mismo Naruto antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo, debía darle velocidad a su pequeño encuentro pues la vida de Satsuki estaba en constante riesgo, con eso en mente el rubio platinado volvió a su posición, flor de loto, en el centro de esa barrera, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su mente se volvía pesada y su consciencia se perdida en la nada, nunca antes había intentado hacer eso por lo que no estaba muy seguro de cómo era que todo le saldría, sólo deseaba que fueran las cosas sobre ruedas, de pronto Naruto abrió sus ojos sólo para verse de pie en un sitio que recordaba de viejas pesadillas, una alcantarilla, los recuerdos de muros donde vagaba por ese sitio llegaban a la mente de Naruto quien sólo suspiro, se suponía que estaba dentro de sí mismo, por lo que eso implicaba que su mente era un sitio de ese tipo, dejó de lado sus ideas nada productivas y camino, había tuberías abiertas por todos lados, era casi un laberinto pero de algún modo sabía muy bien a donde tenía que ir por eso mismo avanzo en aquella dirección, no supo cuánto estuvo caminando o que tanto tiempo paso, sólo sabía que algo delante de él lo estaba esperando, atravesó un camino recto sin una sola desviación y llegó al fin a la sala central, parecía una gran bóveda de roca con un techo tan alto que se perdía en la negrura, frente a Naruto se alzó una gran reja de barrotes viejos y un poco oxidados, dicte la cerradura un trozo de papel con el kanji de sello sobre el mismo mantenía todo cerrado - Supongo que ahí está… ¡Hey zorro el casero vino por la renta! - grito con dureza Naruto esperando alguna respuesta que no llegó, sólo hubo silencio, cosa rara, la curiosidad era inherente a Naruto por lo que se acercó para comprobar que el demonio estaba ahí, y si estaba, un enorme e imponente zorro estaba dentro de la celda, tenía un pelaje morado de nueve colas, grandes garras, un hocico repleto de colmillos afilados y claro… roncaba como un oso en invierno - No me friegues ¿está dormido? Con razón nunca te has aparecido, si yo medio matándome allá afuera y está bola de pelo dormida, pero vas a saber quién manda idiota - Dijo, Naruto gruño molesto y dispuesto a despertar al zorro de una buena patada.

Naruto estaba delante de su celda, su nariz estaba muy cerca y de una patada lo haría despertar quisiera o no, jalo la pierna derecha para tomar impulso, y ocurrió.

- _Él es un bastardo engreído, y está mejor dormido, pero si quieres adelante despierta a ese dolor en el trasero_ \- Escucho, y el rubio platinado dirigió sus ojos a esa figura que aparecía despacio junto a él, de entre las sombras emergió con mucha calma, se trataba de un hombre más alto que Naruto, tenía el cabello rubio platinado y dorado y largo hasta la cintura, usaba un traje Shinobi estándar con una gran gabardina sobre todo, era blanca y tenía llamas en los bordes de la misma, usaba la banda de la aldea de Konoha en la frente, su rostro era serio y sus ojos de un azul cielo intenso y profundo estaban sobre el Uzumaki, lo veía de pies a cabeza casi como si lo estuviera evaluando, asentía a sus pensamientos sin dejar de ver al rubio platinado menor que cuando él se acercó otro poco fue que notó la gran espada en su espalda, una espada que Naruto conocía muy bien pues era la misma que él había sacado de ese pergamino.

\- ¿Q… quién diablos eres tú? - preguntó al fin Naruto haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de ese extraño creciera un poco más, todo mientras el rubio platinado Uzumaki se preguntaba que rayos le pasaba, no tenía memoria de cuándo fue la última vez que tartamudeo al hablar, seguramente fue cuando aún era muy pequeño y por eso no lo recordaba, pero aun así, había algo en la presencia de ese extraño hombre que se volvía imponente ante él, la sonrisa en su rostro era afilada, feliz y extrañamente orgullosa, Naruto estaba seguro de que ese rostro lo había visto en algún lado pero no estaba seguro de donde era que se le vio.

- _¿Que no vas a saludar a tu padre, solo te vas a quedar ahí como idiota?_ \- Pregunto, y esas palabras rompieron el tenso silencio logrando que Naruto reaccionará al fin, ese hombre había dicho ser su padre y viéndole bien, se parecía a él y dado el cómo vestía Naruto supo que era un ninja de la aldea por lo que claro reaccionó como era de esperarse.

\- ¡Grandísimo estúpido! - Exclamo, y sin más el Uzumaki lanzó un golpe al rostro de ese hombre, sólo negó a eso antes de mover la cabeza a un lado, el puño de Naruto paso de largo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran mucho, la rodilla del autonombrado padre del Uzumaki se había clavado en su estómago con mucha fuerza, tanta que el aire abandono al rubio platinado menor.

 _\- Supongo que Sarutobi no te ha contado nada o no me habrías atacado de ese modo tan estúpido, en fin, hay mucho de qué hablar aunque… hagamos esto en otro lado_ — Dijo, y sin más toda la visión de la alcantarilla cambio.

En el suelo Naruto vio como ahora aparecía en lo que juraba era uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, como él lo llevo ahí si estaban dentro de su mente no tenía idea, debía ser muy poderoso para eso.

- _Bien vamos al principio, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze o bueno ese era antes de morir, pero quizá me conoces como el Yondaime Hokage_ \- Dijo, y hubo silencio, Naruto ya tenía sospechas del poder de su padre, muchas veces su maestro le dijo que era un hombre temible, incluso le dijo su nombre, pero nunca se molestó en averiguar más allá de ese tal Minato, aunque claro no era un estúpido.

\- Se quién eres, siempre lo supe - respondió Naruto en el suelo logrando que su padre parpadeara confundido, el por qué Naruto lo atacó fue de hecho porque él no dejó prueba alguna de su parentesco y por más que lo dijera nadie le creería, Naruto suspiro había tanto que hablar, el hombre se disculpó por la estupidez de Sarutobi, el viejo tenía un pergamino donde estaban algo de la herencia de Naruto, el rubio platinado dijo que ya tenía esas armas, también dijo que dentro había puesto una carta firmada donde lo reconocía como su hijo e incluso había un sello de sangre incluido en ella para demostrarlo, Naruto no dijo nada.

\- _Me equivoque, Sarutobi fue un estúpido por olvidar eso y tú eres un genuino imbécil por no ver la carta al sacar lo demás_ \- Dijo, la voz de Minato estaba repleta de fastidio, por lo visto Naruto sólo se ocupó de lo grande y no reviso lo demás, no era tanto problema pues aún tenía el pergamino en su casa, solo era cosa de revisarlo para hallar esa evidencia y cerrarle el pico al concejo, el tema quedó de lado pasando ahora a una explicación interesante de parte de su padre - _Dime supongo que ya accediste y tienes dudas, pero cuenta como se sintió el primer cambio acabaste rendido ¿no es así?_ \- Naruto se le quedó viendo con cara de no entender una sola palabra de lo que él estaba diciendo - _Oh vamos no me jodas la otra vida, que aún no lo haces, que clase de Sparda eres hijo_ \- y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, de nuevo eso Sparda, no sabía que era, pero ahora su padre le daría una explicación de eso, quisiera o no - _¿No sabes? Qué clase de aldea se ha vuelto Konoha se perdieron los registros antiguos o que, siempre le dije a tu madre que debíamos hacer un respaldo_ \- los ojos de Naruto se quedaron fijos en su padre ante esa mención y con una sonrisa suave, incluso comprensiva el hombre sólo hablo "¿Quieres conocerla?" fue la pregunta de Minato por la que ni espero la respuesta pues alzando una mano evocó aquella presencia atrapada junto a él en el sello.

Un brillo singular envolvió la zona mientras aquella figura se volvía visible, casi como un fantasma entre esa luz, los ojos de Naruto no perdían el menor detalle de aquella aparición mientras la luz se apagaba dejando todo como al inicio, Naruto le vio con toda la atención del mundo, era una mujer hermosa, usaba un vestido verde oscuro con un mandil amarillo sobre el mismo, poseía una figura más que envidiable con caderas anchas, piernas largas, un duro trasero y unos pechos tan grandes como los de la misma Anko, a su espalda caía un abundante cabello rojo, su piel era tan clara y tersa a la vista, sus ojos se abrieron despacio para posarse sobre Naruto, eran de un inmueble tono violeta.

- _¿Sochi?_ \- preguntó ella con una voz repleta de ilusión, detrás del rubio platinado menor Minato asintió a su pregunta.

- _Desde luego que es nuestro hijo, Kushina_ \- Mencionó Minato a espalda del último Uzumaki quien miraba a la mujer que ahora tenía sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a Naruto, lo abrazo con suavidad apretando a su pequeño contra ella, el dulce aroma llegó a la nariz de Naruto, un olor tan reconfortante que estaba seguro de haber olido antes, cuando era un recién nacido, la abrazo suavemente permitiéndose por una vez llorar de nuevo, lágrimas de alegría caían de los ojos de su hijo mientras su padre miraba la escena con esa silenciosa sonrisa - _Incluso nosotros somos capaces de llorar ¿verdad hijo?_ \- pensó Minato mientras veía el encuentro de madre e hijo, Naruto no supo cuánto tiempo paso abrazando a su madre, sí que se oía raro, abrazaba a su madre, pero pese a todo era algo que bien podría hacer muchas veces, por desgracia eso ya no era posible, ella junto a su padre habían muerto hacia años, justo la noche en que toda la vida de Naruto tomo aquel camino, el Uzumaki oyó de labios de su madre como fue que ellos se habían conocido y enamorado pese a que al inicio Kushina no soportaba a Minato y su talento natural, Naruto tomó nota eso se parecía un poco a como hacia iniciado su "relación" con Anko, decidió no hablar de eso en aquel momento, Kushina le contó como iniciaron una gran amistad quien culminó con su amor, su boda y claro el embarazo de la pelirroja mujer.

 _\- Oh si, una sola noche bastó para encargarte hijo, jejeje, aunque creo que estuvimos en el hotel como una semana haciéndolo como conejos jejeje... ¡AUCH OYE!_ \- Exclamo, Minato se tomaba la nuca donde esa cadena le había golpeado.

 _\- Deja de decir esas cosas, nuestro hijo no tiene por qué saber nuestra vida sexual, no necesita saber que éramos animales en celo cuando estábamos a solas…_ \- Dijo, Minato sonreía, Naruto veía a su madre con incredulidad y Kushina, bueno ella estaba muy roja.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre Naruto y su madre quien no se sentía capaz de ver a su hijo a la cara después de lo que había dicho.

- _No sé porque te pones así, no es como si fuera la primera vez que hablas de más, además dudo que siendo nuestro hijo aún sea virgen_ \- Dijo, Naruto se puso como rojo como su madre, en definitiva había conocido uno de los más grandes hechos de la vida, no importa como seas, tus padres siempre van a poder ponerte en vergüenza, más aún con la mirada de duda que le lanzó su madre, por alguna razón Naruto estaba seguro de que no quería hablar de eso con ella, aunque por la sonrisa de su padre, sentía que él estaría muy orgulloso de él, mejor no tentar a la suerte, decidió volver a encaminar la historia a la noche de su nacimiento, cuando Kyūbi fue sellado dentro de él, según relató Minato ese nunca fue el plan, fue una revelación el saber que el zorro había estado sellado dentro de su madre, pero fue más revelador cuando me hablaron de ese sujeto, un extraño hombre enmascarado que secuestró a Kushina a medio trabajo de parto, le arrancó al Bijū y la dejó tirada en medio del bosque donde su padre la hallo antes de que ese hombre soltara al demonio en medio de la aldea, normalmente alguien en su sano juicio habría huido con su esposa agotada y su hijo recién nacido, pero él había hecho una promesa y había muchas personas que le importaban en Konoha, por eso volvió a luchar con el zorro, logró sacarlo de la aldea y llevarlo al bosque donde la batalla se volvió aún más grande hasta ese punto, su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza tras dos horas de batalla, una cosa era pelear contra hombres que se cansaban y otra contra un Bijū de energía inagotable, por eso mismo fue que llegó a la decisión de que el zorro debía ser sellado pero no en Kushina, había perdido al zorro hacía nada y aparte tuvo un parto, eso la pudo haber matado, por eso eligió a su hijo, la idea era simple, el entregaría su alma al Shinigami y su madre lo criaría pero una vez más todo se torció por culpa de ese hombre de la máscara pues cuando Minato había iniciado el sellado apareció arrojando a Kushina a los pies del Bijū, Minato se distrajo el Bijū casi se liberó de no ser por las cadenas de chakra de Kushina, al final acabaron sellándolo dentro de Naruto, junto con un poco de sus propios Chakras, por eso estaban ahí, eran medidas de seguridad para cuando Naruto estuviera listo para ir por el poder del zorro o estuviera por hacer una idiotez, y así fue como llegaron a ese punto.

 _\- Ese bastardo arruinó todo, lo siento tanto Sochi, si no hubiera sido por él habríamos estado todos juntos_ — Dijo, fueron las palabras de Kushina, Naruto no la culpaba, todo fue por causa de aquel sujeto, él era el que tenía que pagar por todo.

 _\- Caer de ese modo con tantos trucos es una vergüenza, si hubiera tenido todo mi poder ese imbécil habría sabido lo terrible que puede ser un Sparda_ — Dijo, y Naruto se le quedó viendo a su padre, una vez más había dicho esa palabra

Naruto tenía su atención fija en el hombre rubio platinado que sonreía con orgullo, él sabía muy bien lo que era un Sparda.

- _Bien seré directo eso siempre es lo mejor, Naruto el mundo no es cómo crees, no sólo hay ninjas, escondidos en todas partes rondan demonios en busca de poder y de manipular a los estúpidos_ \- Dijo, bien eso Naruto ya lo sabía, había luchado contra un par de demonios en el país de la primavera, otrora país de las Nieves - _Pero no todos los demonios son unas bestias insensibles, algunos le tienen aprecio a la humanidad y ven potenciales aliados en ellos, y ese es mi caso, Naruto mi verdadero nombre es Sparda y soy un demonio_ \- Dijo, y todo se volvió silencio, su padre había dicho lo que el escucho, ¿que era un demonio? Por la manera en que lo veía si fue lo que oyó, y ahora más que nunca Naruto estaba plagado de dudas y preguntas, ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Porque no había dejado una nota hablándole de ese secreto? ¿Había más demonios de la familia Sparda por ahí? ¿Cómo rayos su madre y el acabaron enamorados? ¿Y también como un demonio que es una especie diferente pudo embarazar a una humana? Eran tantas dudas y el necesitaba las respuestas ahora que tenía a la fuente más confiable delante de él, era este el momento de despejar todas sus dudas - _Bueno creo que debo iniciar por el principio creo_ \- mencionó Minato/Sparda al tiempo que rememoraba aquellos lejanos días, había nacido hacia tantos años, cuantos fueron dos quizá tres milenios, no estaba seguro, solo sabía que era de los demonios más antiguos o mejor dicho lo fue hasta su muerte, que contrario a lo que pensaba Naruto no fue cuando él nació, según su historia después de someter a sus más grandes enemigos él había caído en una especie de hibernación muy prolongada que terminó cuando fuerzas perversas amenazaron el balance de todo y despertó para evitarlo, pero lo que nunca creyó ver, una guerra entre el mundo humano y el Makai, algo que amenazaba con acabar con todo lo existente, no podía permitir eso, por eso fue que luchó contra los generales malignos derrotándolos uno tras otro hasta que llegó a su líder, decir que fue una batalla era quedarse corto, había sido una verdadera guerra de dos hombres, sin embargo al final, él fue más poderoso y logró alzarse con la victoria aunque a un gran costo, pues ese día Sparda murió, Naruto se le quedó viendo a su padre con dudas, después de todo lo que había dicho carecía por completo de sentido.

 _\- La muerte es relativa hijo, cuando morí mis aliados no permitieron que mi esencia se perdiera, hicieron un ritual prohibido y me permitieron renacer ahora como Minato Namikaze, aunque por mucho tiempo permanecí sellado hasta que Jiraiya rompió el sello y me llevo a Konoha, es un buen hombre_ \- mencionó el rubio platinado mayor logrando que su esposa protestara.

 _\- Si claro, es sólo un pervertido glorificado, no es tan poderoso como dice, tú sólo lo apoyas porque te sacó y apoyaba todas tus ideas pervertidas_ \- Dijo, Kushina lanzó esa mirada acosadora a su padre quien sólo dejó salir una risilla.

 _\- Pervertidas ahora, pero no recuerdo que te quejaras de ellas, mucho menos cuando lo hicimos con mi otra forma_ — Dijo, las mejillas de Kushina se pusieron rojas una vez más, todo mientras Naruto se preguntaba qué era eso de "mi otra forma".

Naruto oyó de labios de su padre lo que quería decir con eso, en su otra vida si bien era un demonio tenía una mínima parte humana, según el todos los demonios la tenían, lo que explicaba porque podían tomar esa forma por mucho tiempo, décadas incluso, según el hombre rubio platinado se debía a la desigualdad de género, en el mundo humano hay 7 mujeres por cada hombre, o así era cuando él estaba vivo, pero en el Makai eso era por completo diferente, pues por cada 100 machos había una sola hembra, según Kushina esa era la razón de su perversión, pero según el relato de su padre, era por esa misma razón que los demonios estaban siempre en busca de una pareja, y dado que las hembras demonio no eran fáciles de hallar y cuando lo hacían el devorar su poder era más tentador que hacerla su pareja, por eso los demonios solían buscar mujeres humanas, estaba en su sangre desear a un macho fuerte que las tomará a la mala si era necesario, con frecuencia se decía que las humanas habían nacido para ser las hembras de los demonios y que incluso lo ansiaban, pero no era algo que admitieran en público, todo porque sólo un demonio les daba verdadero placer, Minato dejó salir una risa al ver el rostro rojo de su esposa que incluso sangraba de la nariz al recordar su noche de bodas donde probó de primera mano el placer de un demonio, todo mientras Naruto se quedaba callado, eso explicaba muchas cosas, no sólo el por qué Hinata había disfrutado tanto cuando él tomó aquella forma de demonio, sino también porque en su prueba para los Hellclaw las mujeres parecían tan atrapadas cuando hacia acto de aparición ese demonio, a todas a las que les hizo la prueba caían siempre en ese punto, ahora tenía la razón de ello aunque pensando de nuevo en Hinata se dio cuenta de algo, lo que había usado con ella no fue un Henge como él pensó, había sido por lo visto una verdadera transformación.

- _Por la cara que tienes supongo que estas recordando algo, adivino ya te has transformado y no sabes cómo paso ¿cierto?_ \- Dijo, Naruto se preguntó por un segundo como era que su padre sabía en qué estaba pensando, acaso él podía leer la mente de las personas - _No es tan extraño, generalmente el primer cambio ocurre en la pubertad, casi siempre bajo una situación intensa, bien pudo ser para salvar tu vida o quizá sólo para aumentar una experiencia, y apostaría todo lo que llegue a tener a que fue lo segundo jejejeje_ \- si era un hecho, su padre estaba leyendo su mente.

 _\- ¿Entonces Sochi como fue esa primera vez? Intensa y peligrosa_ — Dijo, Naruto no supo que decir, lo normal en él habría sido ser por completo descarado y decir sin tapujos "me volví un demonio y me folle a la princesa de los Hyūga", pero decir eso frente a su madre, soñaba tan mal en tantos niveles.

 _\- Qué más da como lo hizo, el punto es que así fue, y estoy orgulloso de que mi hijo este alcanzando su máximo desarrollo, es una pena que no seamos demonios completos_ — Dijo, para variar Naruto se le quedó viendo a su padre con duda.

Según la explicación de Minato, una parte muy pequeña dentro de él siempre fue humana, y dado que la madre de Naruto era humana, era bastante lógico suponer que él sería incluso más humano que su padre, hecho que limitaría su poder, por eso mismo él nunca podría acceder a una forma demoníaca completa como lo habían hecho los demonios más antiguos, esa sería una desventaja contra seres antiguos que si tenían acceso a esa clase de forma, hasta cierto punto era algo que le daba rabia a Minato, él jamás fue capaz de lograr esa forma total, Naruto pregunto el por qué no se podía, la razón obvia era Kushina o eso pensó Naruto, pero no era el caso, según la rubia, el clan Uzumaki era un clan muy ligado a las fuerzas sobrenaturales, de ahí que su chakra fuera capaz de unirse al poder demoníaco con facilidad, como lo demostraba el hecho de que sólo un miembro de ese clan podía contener al zorro de las 9 colas, según Minato la sangre de cualquier otra mujer sería un problema no así la de la rubia, según el sólo hacía falta poder, mucho poder y un catalizador para que los genes de Kushina se adaptarán y pasarán a ser los de un demonio, el punto era que no existía nada de ese estilo.

\- El sello maldito - Dijo, fue todo lo que Naruto dijo ahora el sembrando la duda en sus padres que lo miraban buscando una explicación de eso, ellos habían muerto cuando Orochimaru apenas lo estaba creando, Naruto explicó a grandes rasgos que ese sello estaba hecho para potenciar el poder dentro de una persona usando chakra natural, algo que Naruto modificó en su versión para que su versión del sello de alimentará pero del poder infinito del zorro, Minato se quedó callado, sonaba como un total disparate aunque por la cara alegre y orgullosa de su esposa la idea era muy viable, la rubia estaba muy orgullosa, su hijo era por lo visto un prodigio en el arte del sellado, algo que era sinónimo de Uzumaki, otro hecho revelado para Naruto ahora sabía porque le gustaba eso que su maestro pensaba algo tonto, estaba en su sangre, Minato volvió al tema, analizaron la mezcla de poder y sangre usando el sello como detonante, para Kushina sonaba más que viable y posible, aunque Minato tenía una sola duda, si eso funcionaba que pasaría con su hijo, el sello mutaría su sangre, lo haría un demonio completo, algo que ni él logró ser, y él no saber cómo acabaría todo era el problema.

 _\- El cambio no será inmediato, si lo que Mina_chan dice es correcto el sello debe tener un mecanismo de protección para el usuario, dudo que Orochimaru-san no se lo pusiera siendo tan perfeccionista como es_ \- Dijo, Naruto sonrió, su madre tenía a su maestro en un muy buen concepto.

 _\- Tienes razón en eso, bien si crees estar listo hijo, lo mínimo será empezar por quitarle su poder al zorro y si me permites quisiera llevarme su maldita alma al estómago del Shinigami_ — Dijo, una sonrisa malévola sirvió en el rostro de Minato, sonrisa que Naruto supo dónde había visto antes.

Era la misma sonrisa que él tenía cuando estaba a punto de darle su merecido a un bastardo, con un movimiento de la mano todos estaban una vez más ante la celda del zorro, quien dentro seguía roncando como si no hubiera un mañana.

- _Creo que primero debemos definir cómo hacer esto, ese saco de pulgas es muy poderoso pese a que este sellado_ \- comentó Kushina mirando al dúo rubio platinado que pensaba en sus palabras, Naruto sólo negó, él ya tenía una buena idea de que hacer, lo había estado planeando desde hacía más de un año, pero nunca hallo la ocasión, hasta ese momento, con una sonrisa segura el rubio platinado menor avanzo a la celda y con calma desgarro el sello de papel revelando la cerradura extraña, colocó su puño en ella y enfocando su chakra algo crujió y despacio la gran puerta se comenzó a abrir, en el interior sólo se veía la oscuridad mientras Naruto percibía ese fuerte olor a pelo húmedo, en definitiva el zorro apestaba como nada que hubiera olido antes.

- **Pero que tenemos aquí, es la feliz familia de mis carceleros ¿han venido a celebrar mi liberación?** \- dijo esa gruesa y maligna voz, frente a Naruto un par de grandes ojos rojos se habían abierto, tenían las pupila rasgada como la de un gato, le estaba viendo de ese modo tan singular casi se podía sentir el odio en ellos - **Debo decir que nunca espere tenerlos a todos frente a mí, la puta Uzumaki, el demonio humano y su pequeño vástago, la familia perfecta sin me preguntan a mi jajajajaja** \- las palabras y la risa de aquel zorro estaba repleta de soberbia y crueldad, ahora Naruto entendía que se refería su padre cuando dijo que él era un dolor en el trasero, que en su opinión se quedaba corto, un minuto hablando con él y ya lo odiaba.

- _Cierta el pico zorro, no vinimos a que nos insultes ni menos a ver que seas libre_ \- Dijo, la voz y presencia de Minato se volvieron más fuertes, Naruto sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando su padre actuó de ese modo cosa que por lo visto no afectó al zorro pues él seguía tan tranquilo, casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

- _Este día sacó de pulgas mi hijo te arrancará el poder y te lanzará a la basura como el bastardo hijo de puta que eres, así que se lindo por una vez en tu miserable vida y ríndete, así quizá mi Sochi te tenga piedad y no te castre_ \- Dijo, ahora más miradas estaban sobre Kushina, la Uzumaki veía fijamente al zorro quien le sostenía la mirada, todo en una tensa calma, que hacia al aire tan tenso que parecía se cortaría con un cuchillo.

 **\- Jajaja siempre tan gentil ¿no pajarraca? Ya decía yo que follar con un demonio te haría bien, pero debiste elegirme a mí y no a esa excusa de Sparda, no tiene ni la mitad de su poder original, yo si te pude haber hecho gemir como se debía** \- Dijo, Naruto lo volteo a mirar, por lo visto el zorro de las nueve colas quiso ser el amante de su madre, pero ella eligió a Minato.

 ** _-_** _Cierra tu puto hocico, Kushina me eligió a mi así que ríndete ya y acepta tu muerte ya_ \- Dijo, era extraño, pese a que todos estaban ahí superando claramente al zorro este, no parecía estar preocupado en lo más mínimo.

 ** _-_** **¿Morir yo? Pero si los únicos muertos son ustedes dos, jajajajaja no importa si están aquí o no, ya han muerto y no me pueden hacer daño, ¡sólo son espectadores que verán como asesino a su hijo para ser libre!** — Exclamo y el chakra morado estalló con poder.

Naruto alzó sus manos al frente sosteniendo ese poder que pronto invadía todo su cuerpo casi, como un incendio en el bosque, en el exterior el rubio platinado aún estaba en esa posición de meditación sobre la roca, la energía roja comenzó a salir de su cuerpo envolviendo a Naruto en un manto de poder carmesí, burbujeaba sobre su cuerpo casi como si estuviera hirviendo al salir más y más al tiempo que tomaba la forma de un zorro, grandes orejas y una larga cola, todo hecho de chakra estaba sobre Naruto quien no se movía de esa posición; Dentro de su mente las cosas eran intensas, el zorro tenía razón, sus padres estaban muertos no podían hacer mucho por él, más allá de alentarlo y exigir al zorro que parase, el poderoso chakra morado había envuelto a Naruto y ahora mismo lo estaba empujando contra uno de los muros, si el rubio platinado quería su poder entonces él se lo daría hasta que no pudiera más, Naruto empujaba contra la columna de chakra tratando de oponer resistencia pero parecía inútil, era demasiado poder el que lo estaba presionando.

- ** _¡Deja a mi hijo ya maldito zorro!_** \- Se escuchó, ese poderoso gritó y la aterradora presencia bastaron para que el zorro dejará de ver a Naruto por un segundo, frente a él estaba Minato en esa forma, era más alto, su piel un poco más oscura sus músculos se habían hinchado un poco por la gran fuerza en ellos, su cabello incluso perdió un poco de color, y sus ojos antes verdes eran ahora amarillos y los tenía fijos en el zorro que si bien no lo dijo, sintió algo se miedo dentro de él, estaba muerto y aun así la presencia de un Sparda en esa forma demoníaca básica era bastante intimidante.

- **Hace mucho que no te veía así, supongo que estas molesto, si quieres te doy lo mismo, es mas ya se** \- Dijo, una segunda columna de chakra demoníaco salió del zorro en dirección de Minato, lo golpeó como a Naruto empujando al demonio contra el muro opuesto al del rubio platinado menor, la sonrisa en el rostro del Bijū era enorme mientras veía a los dos hombres fuera de su camino, Kushina estaba ante él - **Es una pena que estés muerta, pero al menos podré usarte una vez Kushina y apuesto a que lo vas a disfrutar jajajajajajaja** \- las carcajadas del demonio de las nueve colas resonaban dentro de la mente de Naruto al tiempo que en el exterior su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer dentro de una gran masa de chakra que tomaba la forma del zorro.

\- _¡No te me acerques Kyūbi!_ \- Exclamo, fue el gritó de Kushina antes de invocar sus cadenas, eran brillantes y plateadas, volaron desde su cuerpo directo contra el zorro quien no podía creer que aún muerta ella fuera capaz de crearlas.

El zorro fue golpeado por las cadenas que lo sujetaron al suelo, las puntas se clavaron al mismo mientras Kushina empujaba los restos de su chakra en ese intento por detener al Bijū, quien sólo maldijo ese jutsu, aunque no trato de liberarse, no tenía casi, ella estaba muerta y cuando su chakra menguara las cadenas se desvanecerían y ella sería toda suya para usarla hasta que desapareciera, sin duda la venganza sabía tan dulce, mas con su familia viendo como era poseída hasta gemir como una mujerzuela, eso no tendría precio, Kushina estaría a su merced en cosa de nada o eso pensó el demonio antes de oír esa suave risa saliendo de los labios de Naruto, quizá el miedo lo había vuelto loco, estaba muy seguro de eso.

\- Eres un imbécil arrogante ¿no? Siempre metido aquí pensando que eres lo mejor del mundo y por eso nunca te molestaste en ver y aprender más de mi - indicó Naruto con una sonrisa enigmática que el zorro no entendía, que tenía que aprender él de Naruto, nada, no había absolutamente nada que el último varón Uzumaki le pudiera enseñar, sólo estaba tratando de ganar todo el tiempo posible, eso era todo - Si me conocieras un poco, sabrías que nunca caigo tan fácil, y también… que tengo esto - y ante el Bijū y los espíritus, los ojos de Naruto cambiaron, se volvieron rojos mientras esos tomoes aparecían alrededor de la pupila, el Bijū solo pudo susurrar su nombre al verle en Naruto, "Sharingan" sólo eso dijo el demonio de las nueve colas antes de ver lo imposible, una cuarta coma negra aparecía en los ojos de Naruto quien no dejaba de sonreír - Caíste como un genuino imbécil - susurró el rubio platinado menor antes de ver a zorro fijamente, todo el cuerpo del Kyūbi se sintió pesado, tanto que fue incapaz de moverse aún y cuando sentía su cuerpo normalmente, el chakra morado dejó de empujar a Naruto y su padre para depositarlos en el suelo con mucha suavidad, Minato veía de reojo a su hijo, estaba tan orgulloso, no sólo poseía unos ojos que nadie fuera del clan Uchiha debía tener, también los poseía en un nivel por completo superior.

- **¡¿Que… que me hiciste?! Porque… porque no puedo moverme y mi mente está consciente** \- preguntó con dificultad el demonio mientras Naruto sonriendo señalaba al chakra sobre su padre que ahora, comenzaba a fluir sobre él.

\- Este es el Neo Sharingan, y una de sus habilidades es que, a diferencia de su otra versión, este puede controlar un solo aspecto, mente, cuerpo o chakra en vez de controlar todo desde la mente de la presa, por eso estas así jejejeje — Dijo, la sonrisa de Naruto era siniestra, por un segundo Kyūbi creyó estar de nuevo frente al Uchiha que lo esclavizo, pero estaba mal, lo que Naruto le hacía sentir era mucho peor.

 **- _No está nada mal hijo, tienes un gran as bajo la manga con eso, pero si podías haberlo hecho desde el inicio ¿Por qué lo usas hasta ahora?_** — Dijo, el tono en la voz de su padre era peligroso, por lo visto el ver a su mujer en cierto peligro no le gustó para nada.

 **-** Oh vamos Oto-sama, qué sentido tiene despojarlo de su poder sin antes no humillarlo haciéndole sentir ganador - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa, Minato sólo se le quedó viendo, tenía que admitir que esa trampa había sido grandiosa y la cara que tenía el Uzumaki no tenía precio - ¿Entonces me quieren dar una mano para arrancarle el chakra a este imbécil? - preguntó Naruto recibiendo una sonrisa maligna de su padre.

Kyūbi no lo podía creer, este debería ser su momento de libertad, cuando destruiría al hijo de esos dos para ser libre, pero estaba siendo todo lo contrario, trato de luchar pero era inútil todo su ser estaba atrapado por esos ojos, Naruto sonreía mostrado sus ojos carmesí al Bijū, alzó una de sus manos al frente con la palma apuntando al techo, Kyūbi lo sintió, algo horrible, era como si todo su ser fuera desgarrado, su chakra fluía con velocidad a Naruto comenzando a formar una densa esfera de chakra sobre él, flotando sobre su cabeza.

- **¡No! ¡Tú no robaras mi poder!** \- grito frenético el zorro antes de recibir el golpe, las cadenas de Kushina se habían alzado desde el suelo conectando un poderoso golpe a su cara, fue empujado por el impacto que le sacó algo, sangre de su hocico, su labio se había roto, lanzó esa mirada vengativa a Kushina mientras las cadenas lo golpeaban de nuevo haciéndole retroceder aún más, cada golpe era doloroso y le obligaba a alejarse de su poder que seguía siendo arrancado, su pelo rojizo comenzaba a perder color, casi como si estuviera envejeciendo - **¡Basta no lo hagas, podemos ser aliados!** \- dijo el zorro perdiendo al fin esa seguridad y superioridad estaba comenzando a ceder ante el miedo que le causaba estar por completo a merced de ellos.

- ** _No me hagas reír, en ti no se puede confiar bola de pelo_** \- Dijo, frente a Kyūbi estaba ahora Minato en su forma de demonio, tenía unidas las manos y se tornaba los dedos preparando lo siguiente, el zorro trato de decir algo nuevamente pero antes de poder abrir la boca un poderoso puñetazo de Minato se clavó justo en su cara sacando más dolor del Bijū quien sólo sentía como más de su poder era arrancando al tiempo que ese golpe lo empujaba aún más hacía atrás, de regreso a la jaula, su poder seguía siendo arrancado de su cuerpo con esa dolorosa sensación, la figura demonizada de Minato estaba delante de el sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa maliciosa - **_¿Que pasa Kyūbi? ¿No puedes hacer nada? Que tristeza me das jajajaja -_** Minato dejó salir esa cruel sonrisa que hacia al zorro sentir aún más miedo, si el poderoso Kyūbi estaba asustado como nunca antes lo había estado.

Un nuevo golpe llegó a el de manos de Minato, otro poderoso puñetazo se clavó en su hocico, uno de sus colmillos fue arrancado por la fuerza del golpe, el sabor de su propia sangre lleno la boca del demonio quien reflejaba solo miedo para ese demonio quien seguía lanzando golpe tras golpe destrozando el rostro del Bijū, la sangre salida del hocico y con cada golpe el dolor sólo aumentaba, más aún con la sensación de su poder siendo arrancado de el con toda la facilidad del mundo, en el exterior la silueta del zorro había dejado de crecer y ahora estaba comenzando a perder tamaño, Naruto se volvía visible una vez más mientas rasgos zorrunos se veían muy marcados pero poco a poco habían comenzado a desaparecer dejando sólo esa aura de poder; En el interior de Naruto la cosas no mejoraban para el zorro, se sentía tan débil pues casi todo su chakra había sido arrancado de su ser, ahora sólo unos pocos restos de chakra era lo que le unía a su poder que flotaba sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

- ** _¿Hijo le das el golpe de gracia?_** \- preguntó con perversidad Minato a su hijo quien asintió con la misma sonrisa, el zorro ya no se quejaba ni trataba de hacer un trato, su debilidad era tal que apenas y podía mantener abiertos sus ojos, era poco menos que la sombra de lo que solía ser, estando aterrado, nunca antes desde que abrió los ojos por primera vez se había sentido así de vulnerable, todo por obra de los Sparda, oyó tantas leyendas de ellos pero nunca las creyó, y ahora se arrepentía, de haber sabido todo de lo que eran capaces habría matado a Minato cuando era un niño y aún podía dominar la mente de Kushina, pero era tarde, estaba a su merced le gustará o no.

\- Muchas gracias por todo este poder zorro, me encantaría que Oto-san se llevará tu alma con el Shinigami, pero te necesito, por ahora, pero no te preocupes, no sabrás que pasa de ahora en adelante… sólo serás un cuerpo sin nada que ofrecer más que tus conocimientos, desaparece zorro - Dijo, Naruto trazó un par de sellos y aquella garra gigante apareció hecha de puro calor, golpeó al Bijū con todas las fuerza logrando que volviera a entrar a la jaula, su poder finalmente fue arrancando y la prisión cambio, grandes pilares surgieron desde el techo cayendo sobre el cuerpo del zorro que de pronto era clavado al suelo con sumo dolor, su mente se desmoronaba mientras las rejas se cerraban, un altar de tres columnas apareció debajo de su poder que se cristalizaba como una esfera suspendida por esas columnas, su mente se perdió en la nada con la última imagen, esos tres sonriendo ante su derrota, si el zorro de las nueve colas había sido sometido al fin.

En el exterior ese chakra había perdido la forma, la silueta del zorro desapareció y ahora era sólo una capa de chakra sobre Naruto, chakra que era absorbido por él mientras su propio poder parecía aumentar más sólo con esa victoria; Dentro sus padres felicitaban a su hijo por la proeza, si bien ellos ayudaron un poco, todo había sido obra de Naruto y su astuta mente, que diseñó ese plan para llegar al chakra del Bijū sin tener que luchar con él, aunque la duda del cómo había obtenido un Sharingan estaba muy firme en sus padres y necesitaban una explicación de eso, tras su victoria y a la luz de su nueva fuente de poder el rubio platinado menor les hablo finalmente de su vida más allá de su curioso maestro y decir que Minato estaba asombrado era poco, siempre supo que el Sannin de las serpientes tenía algo de científico loco pero de eso a mejorar un Sharingan e implantarlo en su hijo, estaba a otro nivel de locura pues si algo malo le hubiera pasado a Naruto, Kushina habría hallado la manera de revivir sólo para matarlo, sobraba decir que sus padres estaban orgullosos del poder que su hijo había alcanzado a tan corta edad, y sin duda llegaría a ser aún más poderoso, que tanto no lo sabían pero eso sí, llegaría a ser una verdadera leyenda.

- _Yo estoy seguro que cumplirás con el legado de Sparda, lo es sin duda hijo, aunque debo decir que tengas cuidado y que no dejes que se te vaya a subir, o te darán una paliza, también debes saber que la familia Sparda, no se limita sólo a ti y a mí_ \- Dijo, una de las cejas del rubio platinado menor se alzó, ¿acaso había otro miembro de su familia por ahí? Deseaba saberlo pero no tuvo tiempo, pues sus padres de pronto habían comenzado a volverse transparentes, casi como verdaderos fantasmas, su tiempo estaba acabando junto con el chakra que habían depositado en su hijo, Minato se despedía, ya era hora de volver a su pequeño infierno personal pero no se iría sin que su hijo le prometiera que hallaría el modo para sacar su alma de ahí, o al menos de mandarle la del zorro para que pasará bien el tiempo, Minato agradeció el gesto de su hijo mientras que su mujer abrazaba a Naruto con todo su amor de madre, una vez más le pedía perdón por no haber podido criarlo y también por no hablar con él cómo se debía, había tanto que decir pero ya no había tiempo.

- _Cuídate mucho Sochi y ten muchos hijos que quiero tener nietos a montones, por cierto, Satsuki es encantadora me agrada mucho y Hinata también, aunque podría ser menos explícita, en cuanto a Anko… de verdad Sochi eres un pervertido amante de los pechos grandes_ \- Dijo, Naruto estaba en completo shock, cuando rayos su madre había visto que él tenía esas relaciones con las tres Kunoichis y sobretodo, ella sabría lo que él hacía con ellas, en especial lo que había pasado con Hinata.

 _\- A veces desde el sello podíamos ver lo que hacías, no siempre, pero si una que otra vez no te asustes, quizá no lo vi, pero me doy una idea… yo hice lo mismo jejejejeje_ — Dijo, Minato se reía como todo un pervertido, mientras Kushina no entendía nada.

 _\- Sochi te amo, y ponle mi nombre a una hijita tuya ah sí otra cosa antes de irme, se siempre honesto con la mujer o mujeres que ames, deberías decirles que eres un demonio si te aman lo entenderán y ten cuidado o ese lado tuyo saldrá y acabarás violando a alguna de ellas_ \- Dijo, Kushina se volvió más y más transparente mientras su esposo se carcajeaba como si no hubiera un mañana y ella exigió una explicación que Minato ya no pudo negarle Naruto alcanzó oír las palabras de cama, Hyūga, forma de demonio, toda la noche, hubo entonces solo silencio antes de que ella reaccionará - _¡NARUTO!_ \- grito con fuerza Kushina antes de desvanecerse en el aire dejando a su esposo un par de minutos más.

 _\- Tienes suerte te habría dado un castigo jejeje, bueno antes de irme hijo te debo dar una última advertencia, ten cuidado, si todo sale como pienso tendrás un enemigo aún más poderoso que el hombre de la máscara, ten cuidado y no caigas en su oferta_ — Dijo, sin más Minato se desvaneció dejando a Naruto sólo.

Un enemigo más poderoso que ese hombre, quien podría ser y sobretodo, ¿una oferta? Quizá trataría de reclutarlo para ser su aliado, bien no era un tonto, jamás se uniría a alguien que sólo buscaría manipularlo y eso era algo que Naruto no dejaría que pasará de ninguna manera, el último varón Uzumaki abrió sus ojos al fin, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo paso dentro de su mente pero no había tiempo para eso, estaba a la mitad de aumentar su poder y no se podía detener, menos cuando Satsuki lo necesitaba, con calma abrió el pergamino de su maestro y trazando un par de sellos invocó un pequeño animal, una serpiente blanca por completo, la invocación no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó viendo "estoy listo" murmuró Naruto a lo que el reptil asintió, abrió sus fauces mostrando un par de largos colmillos de donde goteaba un extraño veneno morado, Naruto tomó las gotas entre sus dedos, ardían como nada pero lo necesitaba.

- **Pasa esta primera prueba y el maestro te estará esperando** \- dijo al fin la serpiente antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo, Naruto tomó aire, ya se había despojado de su camisa para su entrenamiento y ahora trazaba otro par de sellos, sus dedos cubiertos del tóxico veneno brillaron con su chakra antes de que el chakra morado, recién robado del zorro apareciera afilando las uñas de Naruto como peligrosos colmillos, el rubio platinado reunió más fuerza.

\- Esto va a doler - se dijo a si mismo Naruto antes de hacerlo, clavó los dedos en su cuerpo justo sobre el costado izquierdo de su cuello, el chakra corrió en su sistema, todo mientras sentía su sangre hirviendo, fue casi instantáneo, su cuerpo se inundó de poder al tiempo que sus ojos pasaban al Sharingan y él rugía como una bestia que se liberaba de su prisión, cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo su poder crecer más y más al tiempo que oía sus músculos y huesos crujir, algo dentro de Naruto despertaba por completo, algo que lo cambiaría para siempre; Al tiempo que el Uzumaki recibía su nuevo yo, en algún punto alejado de todo, escondido bajo tierra era donde estaba, parecía una gigantesca esfera de alguna sustancia rara, de la nada en el centro de ella algo se encendió, de sus múltiples líneas clavadas en toda la cueva a modo de una extraña telaraña comenzó a fluir el poder hacia el interior, con un húmedo sonido el extraño objeto, una especie de capullo se abría mostrando una figura en su interior, una figura que sonreía perversa, había sentido un gran poder naciendo, era perfecto, pues si su era estaba por iniciar ahora que al fin había emergido.

\- **No sé quién seas, pero no me puedo equivocar, este es el poder de un Sparda** \- susurró en la oscuridad antes de emerger por completo de su capullo que no dejaba de brillar iluminando todo para aquella maligna figura.

 **…**

 **Ending – Épica - Unleashed**

* * *

 **Nota: Al igual que con mis otras historias, pueden ver imágenes que use como inspiración o son las mismas. Solo tienen que entrar a mi perfil de FanFiction y ahi encontraran los links. Por ahora, eso es todo, cualquier duda o inquietud me la escriben en los comentarios, por favor, disfruten el cap.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


End file.
